


True Colors

by Cinderpaw1, dancer4813



Series: True Colors Verse [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accountant Percy, Artist Vex, F/M, Family tension, Hey look I'm leaving Percy alone this time, Homeless Vex, Masquerade Party, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Vex is getting the short end of the stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 101,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: Vex knew her father hated them. It had been obvious when he left their mother alone to raise a pair of twins by herself. But she had never imagined he would hate them enough to stick them in foster care only a few months after losing her.Now Vex is scraping by on the streets, using her artistic talent to make enough for her and her dog to eat, searching for the twin brother who had been taken away from her because of the system.She didn't realize that when her search took her to Emon, the bustling city held both promises for the future and ghosts from the past.





	1. Welcome To Emon

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm adding a third fic to my update queue. If you're wondering where chapters are, more than likely I'm working on the other fics. You can always check my tumblr (cinderpaw1) for updates if I haven't updated any of them though.
> 
> This will update sporadically as I write for it.

Vex got off of the bus she had taken to get her, whistling to get Trinket, her large mastiff, to follow her. The dog came down the steps as well, wagging his tail and panting gently, and Vex gave a smile and a wink to the man who had been driving. “Thank you for letting me bring my dog.” 

The man shrugged. “No big deal, just don’t tell anyone I did it.” He replied. “Have a good one.”

“You too.” Vex replied, shifting the large backpack that contained everything she owned on her back, looking around at the expanse of grey concrete in front of her. Trinket had a bag tied to his back too, containing canvases and a foldable easel for her to earn her way once she was here.

The city was large and bustling, and it was everything Vex knew it would be. Filled with people and noise, and it held the biggest hope she had found yet.

Ever since she had aged out, Vex had thrown every resource she had into trying to track down the twin brother she had lost. It wasn’t like he had a common name or anything, but his records were sealed, as were hers, and it had been a daunting, almost impossible task.

Until she had been handed a copy of a marriage certificate between a Vax Gladium and a Keyleth Ashari. 

Sure, it hadn’t been Vassar, but she hadn’t borne that name herself for years. They had both shed it when their father had dropped them off at a hospital, telling a nurse that he wasn’t coming back for them. The twins, as much as they knew their father disliked them, didn’t believe him.

Until he hadn’t come back.

And it hadn’t been Vax’Ildan either, but that didn’t mean much. Maybe he had legally dropped the last half of his name too. It wasn’t really Vex’s issue to pry, but they had been separated since they were nine. At twenty four now, Vex was sure that Vax had grown into a different man than the boy she had known. After all, she was different too.

Regardless, it had been the best lead she had gotten, so she had packed her bag and scrounged up enough money for a one way bus ticket to Emon.

She started to walk, keeping an eye out for good spots on the street to set up in. Her stomach was already growling slightly, but she pushed it aside. Hunger was nothing, it was something she could deal with for a few days, but she needed to know quickly how much money she could make.

Eventually, they stumbled upon a busy spot across from a café that looked like it was a good place for a lot of tourists with spending money for souvenirs. 

“Stay, Trinket.” Vex told the mastiff once she had unloaded his bag, and at the command, the massive dog sat back on his haunches, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked around.

Vex took the easel and set it up in the middle of the sidewalk, like she always did. The pile of canvases that had been previously strapped to Trinket’s back were piled carefully on a plastic tarp she had set on the ground, and Vex started setting up the small foldable table she set her bag of paints on.

She tucked her braided hair behind her ear, revealing a handful of piercings adorning it. She was wearing a thick, sturdy leather jacket that she shrugged off to keep it somewhat clean from the paint, revealing tattoos adorning her forearms. A grizzly bear covered her right one, with two identical arrows pointing towards her wrist on her left.

She folded the jacket and set it next to Trinket, who she knew would protect it from being stolen as she worked, and started to paint.

She nodded and smiled at people as they passed, thanking those that tossed a dollar or some spare change into the cup she had set up on the table. Every cent was a chance at a meal, and hopefully when she finished, someone would buy the painting.

Vex’s hands moved, dipping into colors and swirling them onto the canvas with her brushes. She noticed that her cup was filling up faster than it usually did, and she understood it was because she had made her way into the biggest city in the country. Street artists weren’t uncommon in Emon, and people would be much more willing to tip.

Even if not for the fact that she had chased a rumor, public records, and a marriage certificate to Emon, she thinks she would have stayed here. With the way the cup filled up and the fact that she had to empty it into her pockets twice, she knew she would have to put some of it away. Maybe she’d be able to save up enough to get a motel room for a few days. It would be nice to have a real roof over her head.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned, looking at the man standing there. He was dressed in a nice fitting suit, looking like he reeked of money. He looked young, too, despite the shock of white hair on his head.

Vex glanced over him before her eyes landed on the clear blue pair behind a pair of golden framed glasses. “Yes?” she asked, keeping her tone polite. If she had learned anything being a young girl on her own, it was that men were absolute assholes, and rich men were even worse. If not for Trinket’s imposing presence and unwavering loyalty, she was sure she would have ended up dead years ago.

The man held out a hundred dollar bill, and Vex felt her heart leap into her throat. Despite how much she needed that money, she kept a wary eye on him- she wouldn’t put it past this man to try and pay her for sex or something like that.

“What’s that for?” she asked, voice carefully guarded. She kept her hands near her canvas; he couldn’t try and accuse her of mugging him if she kept away.

“I’m sorry.” The man replied, his accent British and posh-sounding. “I’d like to purchase your painting when it’s finished, please.”

Vex glanced back at the canvas, in the middle of depicting a jaguar stalking through some wilderness. “It’s still gonna be an hour or so before it’s finished.” She told him.

“That’s all right.” The man replied. “I’m on my lunch break so I can’t wait for it, but I can come and pick it up once I get off at four.”

Vex just watched his face, searching for the signs of a lie. His face was open and earnest, and maybe this rich guy just really liked jaguars. He didn’t seem to be wanting anything else for the money he was offering her.

“You’re awfully trusting, you know.” Vex told him, taking the bill and tucking it into her bra for safety. “How do you know I’m still going to be here at four?”

“I don’t.” The man shrugged honestly. “But either I come back and pick up that beautiful piece, or I just lost a hundred dollars and learned my lesson.”

“A lot of money to gamble on.” Vex replied, turning her attention back to the canvas. 

“Regardless, I hope I’m right in thinking you’ll still be here.” The man replied. Trinket moved over and gave him a sniff, licking at his hand. Vex felt a surge of panic- most businessmen who actually paused to watch usually got angry when her dog licked them.

This man, on the other hand, just smiled and gave Trinket some scratches behind his ear. “You have a very friendly dog. What’s his name?” he asked. 

Vex relaxed a little at that. “Trinket.” She replied. “He’s a big teddy bear, but he’s fierce if he thinks I’m in any danger. He likes you.”

And the fact that Trinket liked the man put her at ease, at least a little while.

The man smiled and pet Trinket’s head once more. 

Vex let another brushstroke glide down the canvas before she replied. “You have until four thirty to pick it up, or I’m selling it to someone else.” She told him.

The man nodded. “Sounds reasonable.” He replied. “I’ll see you later, then.” He gave her a respectful nod before walking off.

Vex just continued to paint, keenly aware of the large bill tucked safely against her bra. 

People were strange, she decided.

When four fifteen rolled around, Vex was busy packing up her supplies. She had created and sold another painting, this one for only $30 though. Just barely enough to recuperate her supplies, and enough for a cheeseburger and fries from the nearest McDonalds. 

The jaguar, finished and leaning against the wall, was waiting for the businessman to come back. And come back he did. Vex had turned to set her bag next to Trinket when she saw a familiar shock of white hair making its way through the crowd towards her.

The man gave her a smile as he came up. “Hello again.” He greeted.

“Hey.” Vex replied, much more casual as she shrugged her jacket back on. “The painting’s done, it’s right here.” Vex handed the canvas over.

The man took it, smiling as he looked at it. “I know just where I want to hang it.” He told her. “Thank you so much for holding onto it for me.”

Vex shrugged. “You paid me handsomely for it. Holding it for a few hours was the least I could do.”

Percy gave her another smile. “It was no trouble.” He told her. 

Vex nodded. “Well, thank you again.” She told him. No sense in not being polite to the man, he had paid her well and had come back to claim the painting.

“Have a good night.” He nodded to her before walking away, canvas tucked underneath his arm as he walked.

Vex watched him weave through the crowd until he was gone, and then finished packing, tying what she couldn’t carry on her back onto Trinket. The dog stayed still, used to carrying things for her, and once they were finished they started walking in the opposite direction.

***

Vex settled down in the little hole she had claimed for herself underneath one of the bridges near the massive park. She unrolled her sleeping bag and got comfortable before she pulled out the cell phone she only kept for case of emergencies. It was expensive to have going, and though she only paid for cards to put minutes onto it, the extra money was rare to come by. Thanks to the businessman and his generosity, though, she could check it.

There were two voicemails waiting when she turned it on, and she listened to them.

_”Hey Vexy, it’s me. Give me a call when you make it to Emon, I just want to make sure you’re all good! I’ll let you know when my band heads that way so we can meet up again._ Scanlan’s voice echoed into her ear, and Vex chuckled a little. The little man always had a way of making her feel at least a little better about everything. Whenever she had exhausted a lead, he let her and Trinket crash at his place while she dug up the next one. She’d have to call him.

The second one was a little less pleasant.

_“Hello, this is Tristan from Sarenrae’s Hospital. I’m calling to discuss your outstanding bala-“_

Vex just hung up, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the message. She checked her minutes before pressing the phone to her ear, Scanlan’s number dialing.

He picked up after a few rings. “Hey, you’re not dead!” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Despite everything, no, I am not dead.” Vex chuckled, leaning back against the wall. “I made it safe and sound.”

“Good, I was about to send the cavalry.” Scanlan chuckled. “Stay safe, let me know what’s going on, okay?”

“I will. Thanks.” She replied softly, and they hung up. That was another wonderful thing about Scanlan- he understood how tight money was, and their conversations were kept short and sweet for that reason. 

Vex sighed softly before getting fully into her sleeping bag, feeling full for once. She had dropped by a grocery store on the way back to her little hideout to pick up some food, indulging for once on some lunch meat. She had to eat it all in one go, since she had no way of keeping it cold, but it had been so worth it.

Trinket curled up next to her, and Vex used the dog as a pillow as her eyes closed, drifting off to sleep to the gentle sound of the running water.


	2. Attempted Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he had walked away, Vex leaned over to check her cup and see what Percy had dropped into it.
> 
> Inside was a $20 bill, and a small piece of paper with his name and phone number scribbled onto it.

The next morning found Vex making the trek back to the spot she had used the previous day. It had been lucrative, and she’d be lying if she told herself she wasn’t hoping that the rich businessman from the day before would drop by. Maybe he’d be interested in buying another painting, or just tipping her well.

Trinket laid out on the sidewalk, protecting her jacket and bag as she painted and thought. Emon was a massive city, and she had no clue where Vax would be within it, or if he was even here. Sure, the marriage certificate had been from Emon, but that didn’t guarantee that he lived here.

Fuck, she didn’t even know what Vax looked like anymore.

Not to mention that after today, she would need to find a gym of some sort and hope that the membership fee wasn’t extravagant. She would have a locker to store her things, and a shower to keep clean, and that was all she cared about.

Luckily she still had the money from the businessman, and even if they charged a ridiculous amount, she would be able to afford it and it would be worth it. Her things would be much safer in a locker than with her on the street. Even with Trinket protecting her, thievery was rampant among the streets, and she’d rather not lose what she had.

She glanced up when she heard a light cough from behind her, and smiled a little as she saw the same man standing there, dropping something into her cup. “Hello again.” She greeted him. “Did you enjoy your painting?”

The man smiled back at her. “Hello.” He replied. “Yes I did, I hung it in my dining room. It looks wonderful. Thank you again for saving it for me.”

Vex shrugged. “It was no trouble.” She replied.

“I noticed it wasn’t signed, though.” The man told her. “Don’t most artists sign their work?”

Vex shrugged. “I don’t really.” She replied. “I travel so much that I don’t really have time to make a name for myself in any one place. Maybe I should change that though. I may end up here longer than I expect.”

The man pulled out his wallet and extended another hundred dollar bill to her. “Tell you what, I’ll buy the painting you’re working on, under the condition that you sign it.”

Vex reached out and took the bill from the man’s hand, tucking it once more into her bra for safety. If he kept paying her like this for her paintings, she would really do pretty much whatever he wanted her to paint. “I can do that.” She replied, looking him up and down before giving him a smirk. “Do you always flirt with your money then?”

She saw the man’s face turn a deep red, looking flustered, and she chuckled. “It’s a strange way to learn my name, you know. Asking for me to sign my work, and paying for it. You could always ask, you know.”

The man cleared his throat a little and raised his head, and normally Vex wouldn’t tease like this. For all she knew, this man had enough money to run her out of town before she even got a chance to follow the slim lead on her brother. But something about him made her feel a little more at ease, though she would never be dumb enough to let her guard down completely.

Vex turned her eyes back to her painting, continuing to work on the rose. “My name is Vex.” She told him then.

“A very pretty name.” The man murmured. “Mine is…quite a bit longer. But you can just call me Percy.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Percy.” Vex replied, giving him a sly smile. He was cute, but she knew better than to really start anything with someone like him. It would just end poorly- he would use her for sex until he got bored and threw her on her ass like a child tossing a used toy. But light flirting like this, to keep him interested enough to keep spending money? That, Vex could do.

Besides, she’d done worse things just for a scrap of food. What was a bit of flirting?

“I’ll hold it until four thirty for you, just like yesterday.” Vex promised him, and Percy smiled. His cheeks had faded back to their normal color at this point.

“I appreciate it, Vex.” He replied. “Though, I do still expect a signature on it when you finish.”

Vex pretended to give him a curtsy. “As you request.” She smiled, glancing up at him through her lashes. God, she hated doing this, but the light pink flush on Percy’s cheeks as he walked away made it worth it.

So long as he stayed interested and kept paying her like this, Vex was willing to tolerate a little discomfort.

Now that he had walked away, Vex leaned over to check her cup and see what Percy had dropped into it.

Inside was a $20 bill, and a small piece of paper with his name and phone number scribbled onto it.

Vex laughed softly. He really did try to be subtle and she had totally called him out on it.

Despite what she should have done, she tucked the piece of paper into her pocket. You never knew when a connection would come in handy, especially in a strange city. Hell, bonding over hating a shitty little wannabe band at amateur night at a bar had caused her and Scanlan to connect, and now she considered him one of her only friends.

So who knew. 

When she finished the piece, she signed her name in the corner as requested, setting the painting aside to begin work on the next.

Once Percy came to claim his painting, Vex decided to get some directions

“Hey, do you happen to know where the nearest art store is?” she asked. “I’m starting to run low on canvases and I’m going to need to pick up a few more.”

Percy hummed. “I’m afraid I don’t.” he admitted, pulling out his phone. “But I can look it up for you.”

Vex gave him a smile. “It would be appreciated.” She replied. 

Percy typed a few things into his phone. “Where are you staying?” he asked. 

“Just somewhere near here is fine.” Vex replied, avoiding the question. She didn’t want him to know that she was currently planning on just camping out wherever she could find when it came time. 

Percy nodded. “There’s a Michaels nearby, just down the road to the left. It says it’s about ten minutes away by car.” He told her.

Vex nodded. She could walk that, and hopefully scrounge up some coupons from some of the shoppers to make it cheaper to get her canvases. “Thank you, much appreciated.” She smiled. “…as was your extra tip earlier.”

Percy turned pink once more and scratched at the back of his neck. “I hope you don’t think I was being too forwards.” He admitted.

Vex chuckled. “Don’t worry about it darling.” She winked. “Enjoy your painting, I’ll see you soon.”

Percy nodded, and the two of them parted ways once more, Percy heading wherever he went, and Vex heading towards the crafts store to replenish her supplies before she would get some food for the day and find a place to sleep for the night.

Now that she had some money, she would begin her search for a gym, and for her brother, the next day.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pulled up her sleeve just enough to see the arrowheads on her wrist, tracing the left one with her fingers. One for her, fletched with blue feathers, the same their mother used to put in her hair, and black for his, for the raven necklace he had loved to wear, a gift from their mother too.

Vex would bet all the money she had to her name that finding a needle in a haystack would be ten times easier than trying to find one person in the entirety of the city of Emon. All she knew was the name she had on the marriage certificate, and the court wouldn’t give her any more information than was already public.

It was bullshit, she thought to herself, sitting on the sidewalk outside of the courthouse next to Trinket, thinking back to the day that they had been separated.

_”What do you mean, Vax isn’t coming?” Vex had asked her social worker, sitting in the back of the car._

_“I’m sorry dear, but this new home is an all girls home.” The woman had replied. “I tried to intercede, but assignments are assignments._

_Vex’s jaw flew open, and she pressed herself against the door, trying to fling it open. “No! I can’t leave my brother, we promised! We made a promise!” she cried out._

_The worker just continued driving, and Vex continued screaming for Vax, breaking down into sobs after a little while._

_She didn’t even get to say goodbye._

Vex tossed a small pebble, watching it skid down the pavement. It had been fifteen years since that day, and she hadn’t heard a word from him. 

A pang went through her.

What if he didn’t want to know her?

 _No,_ she told herself. _No, he loved me just as fiercely. I’m sure if he tried to track me down, he’d have just as much trouble. I have even less of a paper trail to follow than he does._

She pulled up her sleeve just enough to see the arrowheads on her wrist, tracing the left one with her fingers. One for her, fletched with blue feathers, the same their mother used to put in her hair, and black for his, for the raven necklace he had loved to wear, a gift from their mother too.

She should really go back to the place across from the café where Percy tended to frequent, and try for a little more money. But she wasn’t in the mood to paint today, and knew her paintings would suffer for it.

So instead she started to walk, backpack still slung on her back and money carefully tucked away in different pockets throughout her outfit. It was foolish to keep it all in one place, especially carrying as much cash as she was, thanks to Percy’s generosity.

Her wanderings brought her back to the café where she had taken up painting, and her eyes turned towards a pair of men leaning against the side of a nearby gap between the buildings. One grinned at her, showing yellow, rotted teeth and blackened gums. Vex instinctively lowered her hand to her hip, where a knife lay hidden, just in case.

“Hey there beautiful, looking for a good time?” he whistled at her. Trinket’s lips curled into a snarl at the man, and he eyed the massive dog a little nervously.

Vex just gave him a cool look in reply. “I think it best if you just forget you asked that question, and we both went on our ways.” She told him.

The other man laughed. “She’s mouthy, that one. I like them mouthy.” He leered.

Trinket’s snarl grew deeper, and the first man looked between them. “Cmon man, that dog is fucking massive, let’s just let it go.”

The second man just leered. “Careful I don’t catch you alone without that bitch, pretty girl.”

“Even without him, I’m sure I could handle you on my own.” Vex replied, before walking past. She kept an eye on them and made sure they weren’t moving to follow her, and bumped into someone right in front of her.

“Oh, sorry!” she moved to apologize, before seeing that it was Percy standing there, his phone in his hand and looking slightly dumbstruck.

“Percy.” Vex hadn’t expected to run into him that day. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s quite all right.” Percy replied, giving a sharp glare over her shoulder. Vex turned her head and saw that the two men were leaving the area, and quite quickly. “I was going to call the police, but it seems you handled yourself just fine.”

Vex shrugged. “It’s nothing I’m not used to.” She replied. “And Trinket helps.” She gently patted Trinket’s side, and he wagged his tail happily as he pressed against her.

“That he does, I bet.” Percy replied. “Were you on your way to set up to paint?” he asked. “It’s a bit late for you, but…”

Vex shook her head. “No, not today. It’s been a shit day, and my paintings would suffer for it. Besides, thanks to a certain gentleman’s generosity, I’m not strapped for the money.” She let her lips curl into a soft smile, thankful for the shower she had managed to get at the public pool that morning.

Percy returned the soft smile with one of his own. “Well, that sounds like a fine man indeed.” He replied. “But I wonder, if a gentleman like that were to ask a fine lady such as yourself for dinner, if she would be amiable to such an offer?”

“Such pretty words from a man asking for a date.” Vex laughed, and didn’t miss how Percy flushed a little. If she had to guess, it was clear that he wasn’t used to asking for dates, or even talking with a woman he was interested in.

Regardless though, she would be stupid to turn away a free meal, and Percy had been nothing but good to her so far.

“My only stipulation is that we eat somewhere we can sit outside.” She told him. “So Trinket can stay nearby. Not that I don’t think you’d try anything untoward, but those kind of men are the men I’m used to dealing with, and I don’t tend to like leaving Trinket out alone so soon after a confrontation like that.”

“Understandable.” Percy nodded, and they began to walk.

Vex hadn’t been entirely honest with Percy, either. She didn’t trust him, she barely spoke with him past him buying her paintings. For all she knew, he was an insane racist prick who was cheating on his wife, or a serial killer, or something along those lines. She felt safer spending time with people, especially men, when Trinket was at her side and able to protect her.

Besides, she told herself, it was better to keep her distance from Percy. He reeked of money, his suit well tailored and the amount of money he had dropped on her already clear that hundred dollar bills to him were like twenty dollar bills to most people.

Men like him never wanted anything more with girls like her than sex, especially once they found out how much baggage she was carrying. Hell, even more average guys dumped her once they found out.

Even then, though, she would take advantage of his kindness while it lasted. It was rare to find for someone like her, after all.


	4. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t seem like the type of man to be attracted to a tattooed street artist.” Vex stated calmly, taking a sip of the coffee she had ordered.

“So, are you from around here?” Percy asked her as they walked.

Vex shook her head. “I’m not.” She replied. “Just came here a few days ago, actually. I’m from Byorden.” She told him. It was the place she had always claimed as home, despite the fact that she had spent more time in Singorn than anyplace else.

“What brings you to Emon?” he asked, voice curious.

Vex chuckled. “Looking for someone.” She told him. “We’ll see if my luck holds out on finding them.”

“I wish you luck on your search.” Percy told her. “Just let me know if there’s anything I can do, okay?”

Vex was sure a man like him had connections, but she would be loathe to indebt herself to him like that. Debts were something she hated to have- they had to be repaid eventually, and usually at the worst times.

“I will.” She lied easily, scratching Trinket behind the ears as they walked.

Percy led them to a nice little outdoor café, where Vex chose a table close to the edge so it would be easier to bolt if things went sour. She told Trinket to sit and stay while she and Percy went inside to order. Vex decided upon a chicken sandwich with macaroni and cheese and French fries for the sides, while Percy got a hamburger.

The idea of fancy Percy eating something with his hands intrigued Vex, and she went back outside to sit with Trinket while Percy paid for their food. She sat down in the stiff metal chair, scratching behind his ears as he guarded her bag.

“Percy is quite a strange man.” She murmured to the dog. He just panted and leaned into her touch, wiggling slightly to get closer.

Percy came outside a few moments later with a table number, sitting opposite her on the other side of the table. “It should be out soon.” He told her.

Vex nodded. “Thank you.” She murmured. 

Percy fidgeted a little, just looking at her and clearly searching for something to say. So Vex decided to speak first.

“You didn’t seem like the type of man to be attracted to a tattooed street artist.” Vex stated calmly, taking a sip of the coffee she had ordered. “Most businessmen like you tend to like pretty models.”

Percy flushed, and Vex kept herself from laughing gently at the sight. His pale complexion showed everything on his face.

“Well, I…ah…” Percy tried to answer, and Vex was sure he had never felt so tongue tied in his life.

She chuckled then, unable to stop herself. “It’s all right, darling.” She murmured, giving him a flirtatious wink. “I was just curious. We all have our tastes. A more innocent question, then. What do you do for work?”

Percy’s shoulders relaxed slightly at the new question. “I’m an accountant.” He told her. “I work for my father’s business. He owns a programming company.” He explained.

Vex nodded. “Very respectable.” She murmured, smiling and nodding at the waitress when she brought over their food. Vex took a fry and popped it into her mouth, trying not to moan at the delicious, hot salty taste. It had been a while since she had some fries that weren’t cold.

Percy took his hamburger in his hands, and took such a refined bite that Vex couldn’t help but laugh. “All you’re missing is a fork and knife.” She teased.

Percy lifted an eyebrow back at her. “Tell that to my sister, she absolutely would”

Vex had to keep from snorting the sip of coffee out her nose at that.

***

The rest of their dinner went smoothly, Vex doing her hardest not to just wolf down all the food. When they got up, Trinket wagging his tail and trying to lick both of their hands, Percy looked at her. “May I walk you to your hotel, or wherever it is you’re staying?”

And there was that innocence, that he would assume she could afford a place to stay for an extended period of time. But no, she wouldn’t tell him. He would just want to pay for a place for her, and though she enjoyed spending other people’s money when she could, that would just be a blow to her pride.

She gave him a sly smile in return. “Maybe next time.” She told him, avoiding the question. “Thank you for dinner, Percy. I enjoyed it, and your company.”

And for once, Vex was telling the truth. He had made her feel at ease in a way she hadn’t in a long time. It was a foreign sensation, but not an unwelcome one. 

Percy gave her a smile in return. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. And I hope I’ll be seeing you again?” he asked hopefully.

Vex chuckled softly. “You’ll know where to find me.” She replied, before going off in her own direction.

She didn’t miss that Percy had been about to try for a kiss, but he had let her go without a complaint once he realized that she wasn’t going to give him one.

Somehow, that just endeared him to her even more.


	5. Invitation

“All right Percival, what’s going on?” Vesper leaned onto the back of his chair, tipping him away from the computer he had barely been paying attention to. “You look like a rabbit about to bolt, c’mon.”

The older de Rolo sister was dressed impeccably in a power suit, a necklace of bright silver nestled against her throat. Her dark brown hair was styled in a neat bun, and her icy blue eyes flickered with mischief as she looked down at her younger brother. 

Percival felt like he was about to fall out of his chair, looking up at his older sister. “Vesper, do you really have to do this?” he complained.

“I do, because for the first time in… well, ever, you’re making basic mistakes in your paperwork.” She tossed the file folder she had been holding onto his desk. “So I’m concerned. Is everything all right?” she asked.

Percival sighed softly. “If you let me sit back up properly, maybe I’ll tell you.” He retorted, and Vesper chuckled softly before letting his chair up.

He straightened his jacket with a huff. “What do you mean, mistakes?” he asked, leafing through the file.

“I mean basic calculations are off.” Vesper started pointing them out. “They start and end just fine, but in the middle it seems like you’re zoning out. It’s so unlike you, I got worried.”

Percival knew exactly why he had zoned out, but he knew that if he shared them, Vesper would just relentlessly tease him. “I’m sorry, I’ve not been sleeping well.” He lied. “I’ll fix the calculations, don’t worry.” He moved to pull up the offending documents on his monitor, only to have a carefully manicured hand stop it.

“You’re blushing.” Vesper stated, and that only caused Percy to blush even more. “You obviously have something on your mind…or maybe someone?” she asked carefully, studying Percival’s face.

Percy tried his best to keep it neutral, but Vesper grinned at him. “It is someone. Did Anna finally catch your attention?” she asked. “Poor dear’s been flirting with you for ages, but we didn’t think you knew what a woman’s attention was.”

“Vesper!” Percival sputtered, and the woman just laughed softly.

“So? Tell me about her.” Vesper moved to take a seat on Percival’s desk, shifting papers to the side as she did so.

Percival sighed and leaned back into his chair. “Frankly, I don’t know much about her.” He admitted. “She showed up across from Laina’s Café a couple of weeks ago, and I bought a painting from her. She’s a street artist, makes her living that way. I get the feeling she travels a lot, she’s always carrying a large backpack, and she has a mastiff that carries a bag for her as well.”

“What does she look like?” Vesper asked.

“She’s got this long brown hair she always wears in a braid. She has these big brown eyes, and she wears blue feathers. She likes wearing a leather jacket except when she paints, and she has two arrows tattooed on one forearm and a grizzly bear on the other.” He told her.

Vesper gave him a knowing look. “You should see the way you speak of her, Percival. You’re absolutely smitten.” She chuckled lightly.

“Am not!” Percival protested. “Like I said, I’ve only known of her for a little while.”

“And sometimes a little while is all it takes.” Vesper replied, humming thoughtfully before lighting up.

“Oh no, you put that thought away right now-“ Percival began, before Vesper dismissed it with the wave of her hand.

“You know Keyleth Ashari?” she asked him.

“The model you’re friends with? Of course.” Percival replied warily.

“She’s hosting a masquerade ball next month.” Vesper replied. “I’ve been invited, but I’m sure I can convince her to invite you and the object of your affections. It’ll be a lovely time, and I’m sure very romantic.” She winked at him. 

Percival just shook his head. “Vesper, I doubt-“

“No buts or doubts, Percival.” She patted his hand once more, getting off the desk. “I’ll speak with Keyleth and get it all worked out. You just make sure she has a pretty dress, all right?”

“Considering the way she reacted when I paid her for her painting, I don’t think she does.” Percy blurted out. “I’ve seen her in three different shirts and two different jeans in the past few weeks.”

“You and I both know we have money to spare. So spoil her, and get her a nice dress. I’m not talking an off the rack one, either.” Vesper wrinkled her nose slightly. “Take her to Deidre, she’ll take care of her.”

“Vesper, I really don’t think-“ Percival began to protest once more, but Vesper was having none of it.

“Just make your corrections, and try not to think of your lady love at work now.” She teased, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger before walking off.

Percival stared at his desk, feeling absolutely flummoxed. How the hell had he gotten roped into all of this? 

He had no idea what he was going to do. Vex appreciated his generosity, but he could tell she had limits to it. Whenever he offered to pay for her cab home, she got evasive about it. Nor would she let him take her anywhere other than basic food, whenever he would buy her dinner after she finished painting. The only real amount of money she would take from him was when he would buy a painting, but even then, it hadn’t escaped him that she only had so much clothing.

Percy sighed, rubbing at his temples.

If he didn’t mention a thing to Vex, Vesper would be disappointed, and so would Keyleth. He had only met her a handful of times when she was visiting Vesper at the de Rolo apartments, but she seemed like an earnest, sweet, and happy girl. He wouldn’t want to disappoint her either.

He sighed, deciding to put that from his mind as he went to fix the mistakes Vesper had shown him earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this entire plot came from listening to Ashley Tisdale's Masquerade and having a VERY vivid image of Vex and Percy at this party. 
> 
> That has been your fun fact for the day!


	6. Streets Vs Stability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Men like you always “care”. You always care until you learn that I’m not just painting for a hobby, that that’s all that keeps me alive. I can’t even afford a fucking motel room!” she screamed at him. “I sleep under bridges and in parks, and if it rains or snows, I’m fucked. Men like you, who’ve never known a day of hunger in your life, don’t want to care about someone like me! You vote to stop the homeless problem while taking away everything that makes a life without a college degree survivable away!”

Vex really should have just left after a solid month of turning up nothing. No one was being helpful, and she adamantly refused to ask Percy for help.

But in all honesty, she was doing better in Emon than she ever had in any of the other cities she had chased rumors to. Even without Percy, she was making more money working the streets here than she had in a long time.

And with Percy… well, she didn’t want to think on that too long.

She had a type, and she knew that type. It didn’t usually end well for either party.

And even though it didn’t _seem_ like Percy fit her type, she never knew. Even getting to know him a little better over the weeks didn’t mean that he didn’t have skeletons in his closet.

She did learn that he loved dogs but was deathly allergic to cats. That he owned a rifle he loved taking out shooting on weekends. That he was fluent in French, Italian, and Latin. How the hell was anyone fluent in Latin? But apparently, Percy was.

He also kept taking her out to dinner whenever she finished working on paintings, and most of the time, she accepted. It never hurt to have food in her stomach, and it was free. So what was she to say?

She did enjoy spending time with him, though. He was polite, and courteous, and never pushed her for more than she was willing to give. It was so unlike most of the other people in her life, especially those who tried to pursue her romantically.

Romantically.

There was a line she wasn’t going to cross currently.

Her thoughts were jolted out of thoughts of Percy as someone grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her into a nearby alleyway. Trinket barked loudly and followed, and Vex felt the gentle press of a blade against her waist.

“Call off your dog or you’re getting this knife jammed in you.” A rough voice growled. Vex stilled, signaling for Trinket to stay. The dog snarled, but held his position, eyes trained on the pair.

“What do you want?” Vex bit out, staying still. The knife was still pressed against her, and she knew that anything but cooperation would end in her getting killed.

Honestly, cooperating might get her killed too, but there was less of a chance of that at least.

“I’ve been seeing your pretty mug filling up fast over the past few days. Hand over the money.” He growled, a meaty hand over her neck.

Vex nodded. “In the bag.” She replied, tensing. The man released her after a tight squeeze around her neck, cutting off her breath for a moment.

“You best not be lying to me, fucking cunt.” The man spat, before pushing her towards the bag, not letting her go. “Get it, I’m not dumb. And if your dog touches me I’ll make sure you watch me kill it.”

Vex nodded and grabbed the bag, trying to hide her shaking hands as she pulled out a good chunk of money from the day. She was grateful then that she had her gym locker, where she kept the majority of her money and every single large bill Percy had given her since she came.

Once the bills were in the man’s hand, he spat in her face before punching her. Vex’s head snapped back and she fell to the ground, hearing Trinket’s loud snarl as he lunged for the man.

Trinket stopped chasing him once he got around the corner, going back to Vex’s side and whining, nosing at her.

Vex held her head in her hands, feeling like the world was spinning. She hadn’t been knocked unconscious, thankfully, but her ears were ringing and she knew she would have a bruise on her face.

“I’ll be okay, buddy.” She whispered to Trinket, leaning into him. “We’re alive, and that’s what matters.”

It wasn’t the first time she had been mugged, and she was certain it wouldn’t be the last either.

What surprised her though, was Trinket looking up before barking and rushing off. Vex just stayed put, not in the mood to follow Trinket. And if he had caught sight of the man who had just mugged her, she would be more than happy to let him maul the bastard.

What she wasn’t expecting, though, was Trinket rushing back, looking back at Percy. He was letting out concerned woofs, nudging at Percy’s legs and guiding him towards Vex.

Well, shit.

Percy gasped and dropped to his knees in front of her. “Vex? What happened?” he asked, voice calm but urgent as he carefully guided her chin up to look into her eyes.

Vex let him, figuring he was checking for signs of a concussion. “Mugged. Asshole got away.” She replied, leaning over to spit a mouthful of blood. She had bit her cheek when she had gotten decked, and it was filling her mouth with the salty, unpleasant taste.

“Vex, we need to get you to a doctor-“ Percy began, but the moment that word left his lips, Vex protested.

“No!” She replied firmly. “I’ll be fine.”

“You got punched in the face and you’re spitting blood-“

“I said I’ll be fine.” Vex replied, moving to stand on shaky legs. “Don’t assume you know what’s best for me.”

“If this is about the money, I’ll pay for it.” Percy replied, moving to stand close to her. Vex turned away from him, feeling anger rise in her chest. 

“You can’t pay for fucking everything, Percy. That’s not how this works.” She spat at him. “You think I don’t see what you’re doing? You pay for everything, and sure, that’s flattering and all, but I’m not a fucking charity case. You don’t know shit about me.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t care.” Percy replied. 

Vex let out a bitter laugh. Well, today was just getting shittier and shittier wasn’t it? She should just go, leave Emon after this. It wasn’t worth it. Her brother was probably long gone, and regardless, even if the Vax Gladium was her brother, he probably wanted nothing to do with her. She had looked up Keyleth Ashari during her research, and discovered that she was a fucking swimsuit model.

When you’re married to someone like that, why would you spare a second thought for the sister you had lost so long ago?

“Men like you always “care”. You always care until you learn that I’m not just painting for a hobby, that that’s all that keeps me alive. I can’t even afford a fucking motel room!” she screamed at him. “I sleep under bridges and in parks, and if it rains or snows, I’m fucked. Men like you, who’ve never known a day of hunger in your life, don’t want to care about someone like me! You vote to stop the homeless problem while taking away everything that makes a life without a college degree survivable away!”

She was exhausted, she was in pain, and she was sick of pretending that everything was okay.

She went to grab her things and begin packing them, ignoring the jab of pain from her waist as she bent over. Fucker had cut her when he was pressing the knife against her, and she hadn’t even noticed. 

Percy was standing there, shellshocked, and Vex wasn’t surprised in the slightest. She bent to tie Trinket’s bag to his back, swallowing hard to fight back the angry tears that welled at the corner of her eyes.

“Vex-“ Percy began, and Vex shook her head.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear excuses.” Vex replied sharply.

“I’m sorry.” Percy apologized, and that made Vex stop in her tracks.

People never apologized for hurting her.

“I had no idea.” He murmured. “And…I really don’t think of you as a charity case, I don’t. I’m sorry if I made you think that. I’ve lived a life of privilege, I understand that, and you’re right. I don’t know what it’s like to not have food or shelter, and I’ve always grown up paying for things for the people I care about. So I’m sorry.”

Vex swallowed hard, and she just watched Trinket, staying quiet and listening.

“I do like you Vex, a lot.” Percy murmured. “And I do want to help. But I’m not going to force the issue.” He sighed, before reaching into his pants and pulling out a business card and a pen. He scribbled something on the back before handing it out to her.

Vex took the card, looking on the back.

On the back was an address, apartment number, and door code. 

“I’m not going to force you, but if the weather is bad or you just want a soft bed for the night, feel free to drop by my apartment.” Percy murmured. “Trinket is more than welcome too.”

Vex said nothing more, but she did tuck the card away before hoisting her bag onto her back.

She glanced at Percy once more, and noticed that the knees of his white business suit were smeared with dirt and grime.

That was new. Rich businessmen never dirtied their expensive suits like that. But Percy had dropped to his knees without a second thought when she was hurt.

Vex just walked off without another word.

Later that night, curled up in her usual spot underneath the bridge in the park, she took out her rarely used phone and composed a text message to Percy.

“I’ll consider your offer.” She sent him, before closing the little flip phone.

Her phone lit up a few minutes later with his reply.

“I meant it. Any time. And I’m sorry for being a presumptuous asshole.”

Vex felt a small smile crack her face, though it hurt her bruised cheek to do so.

“Just take it back down to pompous twat, and we’ll be okay.”

“Gladly.” Percy replied, and Vex turned the phone off and put it away before curling up next to Trinket to sleep for the night.


	7. When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once she had her things together, she started slowly making her way towards the building Percy lived in, taking her time. Her heavy bag felt like it had an extra ton in it today, her muscles aching and head swimming with fever.
> 
> God, this _sucked_.
> 
> And of course, when she was almost at the building, it started to downpour. Well, that didn’t make things any more pleasant.

Vex had been living on the streets for years, sleeping in strange places and scavenging food when she couldn’t afford to buy it. As a result, her immune system was fairly tough, and she rarely got sick.

Rarely, though, apparently happened today.

Vex woke up a week after her fight with Percy to an aching body and a raging fever. She shivered and curled up in her sleeping bag, groaning softly. Trinket whined and nuzzled her.

Vex curled against him. “Thanks buddy…” she murmured, voice hoarse. 

She lay there for a good hour before realizing that the hard concrete was just making things worse, and she felt like absolute shit. She didn’t think she could make it to the gym to get money to buy medicine, either.

Vex groaned and buried her face into Trinket before remembering the offer Percy had given her.

He had said any time, and he had given her the door code so she could get in on her own. The address for the building had also been closer to this park than her gym was.

Fuck it.

She gathered her things slowly, taking breaks to make sure she had everything. Trinket stayed close, giving her support, and she was so grateful for her companion. He made life so much better.

Once she had her things together, she started slowly making her way towards the building Percy lived in, taking her time. Her heavy bag felt like it had an extra ton in it today, her muscles aching and head swimming with fever.

God, this _sucked_.

And of course, when she was almost at the building, it started to downpour. Well, that didn’t make things any more pleasant.

She didn’t know what day it was, honestly, and kind of hoped it would be a weekend so Percy would be home. She already felt a little strange about using his apartment for shelter, but she was sick, and pretty badly sick if this was anything to go by.

When she stumbled onto the doorstep, pale and soaked through with a soaked mastiff at her side, the doorman frowned and stopped her. “I do apologize, but people like you aren’t allowed inside.” He told her, tone so snooty that had Vex been in better shape, she would have laughed and flicked him off.

“I’ve been invited.” Vex replied instead. “By Percy…” she trailed off, realizing then that despite everything, she didn’t know Percy’s full name.

The doorman just sneered a little. “Run along now.” He waved at her.

“I do.” Vex protested, taking out the business card and looking at the front, and holy shit that was the longest name she had ever seen.

“I have apartment 40A, for Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third.” She replied. “He gave me the door code as well. He’s a friend.”

The doorman just rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll double check the validity of your claim.” He replied, before turning and walking to the front desk.

Vex was still outside, trying to use her bag to shield herself from the majority of the rain, and debating how much effort this was worth to get inside. Everything hurt and she knew she looked like a drowned cat right now, but she at least had to try.

She could see the doorman smiling as he picked up the phone and dialed, before it slowly fell away as he spoke. He shook his head before going back to the door, opening it and holding it open for her. “Do try not to drip all over the place.” He sneered.

Vex just gave him a smug smile before trudging to the elevator, going to floor 40.

Well shit, that was the fucking penthouse.

Of fucking course.

Regardless, Vex rode the elevator, letting Trinket shake himself when they were inside, and letting herself into the door the elevator opened up in front of.

She looked around at the clean, neat furniture that was probably worth by itself more money than she had ever had combined together, and decided that well, at least shelter from the storm was enough.

She found the bathroom and used a few of the carefully folded towels to dry herself and Trinket off, even though the effort caused her entire body to scream at her. She took out her sleeping bag and got into the spacious bathtub, Trinket laying next to her, and let herself go to sleep there.

That way at least, she wasn’t dirtying any of his furniture or his bed.

***

Vex woke up to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She groaned unhappily, feeling like the fever had gotten worse despite her sleep.

“Vex? Vex, can you hear me?” Percy’s concerned voice echoed through her ears, and she just kept her eyes closed. She didn’t have the energy to open them, and that should concern her, but right now, she felt safe enough to do so.

It had been a while since she had felt this safe. Even at Scanlan’s, she would have been awake and trying to force herself through this, like she always had.

“Shit.” She heard Percy mutter, and she felt his arms move to lift her up.

“Hey.” She protested softly, and Percy sighed with relief.

“I’ve got you Vex, you’re burning up, why did you sleep in the bathtub of all places?” Percy asked, starting to carry her out of the room. Vex didn’t register if Trinket was following or not.

“Didn’t wanna mess up your stuff.” Vex mumbled back, her head resting against the coolness of Percy’s suit. She was just gonna keep ruining suits for him, wasn’t she? But it felt good, so she kept her head there.

“I don’t care about that.” Percy replied. “Shit Vex, have you taken anything for this?”

“No.” Vex mumbled, and Percy gently settled her onto something soft and plush. She cracked her eyes open enough to register that this was a large bed, neatly made.

Percy pulled up the covers over her and smoothed her hair back from her face, letting his palm rest against her forehead. His hand was nice and cool, and Vex made a noise of protest when he removed it.

“I’m calling a doctor. No buts.” Percy replied firmly, and Vex didn’t have the strength to argue as she dozed off again.

***

Vex woke up to the sight of Percy and a small woman with light blonde hair next to him.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but she’s absolutely burning up, Pike.” Percy sounded worried as he spoke to the woman.

That was new. No one ever worried about her, other than Scanlan on occasion. 

“It’s all right Percy, I’ll check on her.” Pike murmured, moving to the bedside. “Hi Vex, my name is Pike Trickfoot. Can you open your eyes for me?” she asked. Her voice was so sweet and kind, and Vex forced her eyes open further.

Vex let Percy and Pike coax her into a sitting position while Pike took her temperature and checked her vitals. She frowned lightly when she looked at the thermometer. “103.3. If this was any higher, I would insist she go to a hospital. Right now we’re going to get some medication and you’re going to take it. It looks like she just caught a nasty case of the flu.” She told Percy. “Make sure you drink a lot of fluids, but don’t overdo it. If her temperature doesn’t start going down in an hour, then get her in an ice bath and call me again, and we’ll get her to a hospital.” Pike’s attention shifted between Vex and Percy as she spoke.

“Thank you, Pike.” Percy looked relieved. “You’re the best.”

“Anything for a friend, Percy.” Pike replied, giving him an affectionate hug. Vex just let her head rest against the pillows, feeling sore and exhausted.

Pike got some pills that Vex swallowed, and Trinket lay next to her on the bed, nosing gently at her. Vex smiled lightly at her companion. 

“I’ll be okay.” She reassured him, before drifting off once more.


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ate together in comfortable silence when Percy heard his front door opened. He heard the very familiar clack of high heels, and sighed. Shit. He had called out sick to explain him taking care of Vex, and now Vesper had come to check up on him.

Vex spent the majority of the next two days drifting in and out of sleep, her body insisting on the rest now that she had a gentle, safe space to do so in. Percy was there every time she woke up with a glass of water or soup, making sure she was comfortable and didn’t need anything. 

It was strange, Percy thought, to care for someone else like this. He didn’t exactly have the best experience with doing this, had never cared for someone else when they were sick, but he knew what he liked when he was sick. Lots of sleep and chicken soup.

He spent the nights on his plush sofa, not wanting Vex to freak out if she woke up next to him in the middle of the night. The bed was large enough for it, but Percy was just grateful she had come to his apartment for shelter when she was so ill. He also made sure to take Trinket outside for walks and to use the bathroom, hoping each time that Vex wouldn’t wake up while they were gone.

He was hanging out in the bedroom, keeping an eye on Vex while working on his laptop, when she groaned softly.

Percy set his computer to the side and went to her, gently feeling her forehead. Still warm, but not worringly hot. “Hey Vex.” He murmured. “Need anything?”

Vex shook her head. “M fine.” She murmured softly. “Hungry.”

“I can get you some more soup.” Percy offered, and Vex shook her head. 

“Can I get something more…food like? Like a sandwich?” she asked.

Percy felt so happy that Vex was actually asking for something. “Of course.” He murmured. “I have ham, if that works?”

“Yes please.” Vex murmured, pressing her face into Trinket’s fur.

Percy went to the kitchen to start making her a sandwich, making one for himself as well. He was feeling a bit hungry himself. Once they were finished, he took the sandwich back to the bedroom.

Vex was sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard and scratching Trinket behind the ear. She looked so much better than she had been, and Percy was so pleased to see that.

“Here you are.” Percy murmured, handing her the plate.

“Thanks.” Vex murmured back, moving to start eating.

They ate together in comfortable silence when Percy heard his front door opened. He heard the very familiar clack of high heels, and sighed. Shit. He had called out sick to explain him taking care of Vex, and now Vesper had come to check up on him.

Vex froze. “Percy, who is that?” she asked warily.

“It’s my older sister.” Percy sighed, setting his plate aside as Vesper opened the door. 

“I’ve come bearing sou- holy shit.” Vesper’s eyes widened as she looked at Vex, who was looking like a cornered animal about to flee.

Percy stood up. “Vesper, it’s all right, I’m fine.” He explained. “Vex is the one that’s sick, and she’s been staying here. I couldn’t leave her by herself, that’s why I called in sick myself.”

“So you’re the girl who’s stolen Percival’s heart!” Vesper smiled knowingly over at Vex, and Percy felt his face flush a bright red.

“Vesper!”

Vex’s cheeks turned a little pink as well. “Um, I wouldn’t go that far.” She replied, glancing between Percy and his sister.

“Nonsense, you should hear him talk about you.” Vesper replied, setting the soup down on the nightstand next to Vex. “Well, since my lovely little brother decided to lie to Father, I’ll gift you some chicken soup.” She reached down to scratch Trinket idly behind the ears as he came up to sniff at her. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you though, dear.”

“Thank you.” Vex replied, looking between the siblings again.

“And because I’m sure my darling brother hasn’t mentioned a word of this to you yet, you’re both invited to a masquerade party in a few weeks.” Vesper told Vex, and Percy just wished she would shut her mouth. “It’s by invitation only, and if you’d like, I’ll take you out to get a dress.” She offered.

“Um, I don’t know?” Vex replied, looking at Vesper now. “I don’t have the money to afford a new dress right now.”

Vesper waved her hand. “We’ll take care of it, don’t worry.”” She told her. “It’s no trouble, and you don’t understand how nice it is to see Percival with someone that isn’t work related.” She smiled. “I have to get back to work now, but get better soon, Vex. Have Percy give you my number, and we’ll pick a day to shop. Goodbye!” she waved her fingers at both of them before letting herself out.

Vex just stared at the door before looking back at Percy. “…your sister is…something else.” She commented.

“That she is.” Percy replied, cheeks still pink. “…you really don’t have to attend the party with me, if you don’t want to.” He murmured. “I don’t want you to think you’re obligated.”

Vex looked down at the soft blankets, sighing softly. “…do you want to go?” she asked.

“Honestly, I don’t want to disappoint my sister or her friend.” Percy replied. “I’ve hung out with Keyleth a few times, and she’s a sweet girl. I’m sure she’s put a lot of effort into the party.”

Vex was quiet for another beat, clearly thinking about something. “…I’ll go.” She decided then, and Percy looked at her.

“Are you sure? I can tell them no.” Percy replied.

Vex gave him a smile. “It’ll be fun to do something new.” She replied. “Though I may not fit in will with all your upper crust friends.”

“I think you’ll do just fine.” Percy replied, giving her an easy smile before going to sit down and pick his sandwich back up.

He picked up an empty plate, looking at it for a moment before looking over at Trinket, who was licking his lips and looking like a very content dog.

Vex couldn’t help but burst out into laughter, and Percy thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.


	9. It's Not Always Greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex let the women discuss over her what would work best with her skin tone and figure, just spacing out for most of it. They were discussing terms she had no idea what they meant. What the actual fuck was taffeta, and she couldn’t care less if the neckline was square or oval. She just wanted this to be over and done with.

Once Vex felt like she wasn’t dying anymore, she made sure that she had all her things. It had been nice, staying in a place where she didn’t have to worry. Where the temperature was nice, and she had an actual bed underneath her. But she couldn’t stay. She couldn’t impose more on Percy than she already had, and she didn’t want his pity.

She could barely look at him as she got ready to go, knowing that he didn’t want her to leave. But that was exactly why she had to. She had already indebted herself enough to him as it was, and there was the day that Vesper was going to take her shopping for this masquerade party they would be attending together.

Once her bags were packed and Trinket was ready to go, Vex went to find Percy. He was in a little room that had a workbench it in, and he was working on sketching something out.

“Thank you, Percy.” Vex murmured, leaning in the doorway with her backpack slung over her back. “For everything.”

Percy looked up at her, giving her a soft, kind smile. “You’re very welcome, Vex.” He replied, standing up and moving over to her. “You’re welcome any time, you know.”

“I know.” Vex nodded. “I’ll see you outside of Laina’s Café, then?” she smiled.

“Whenever I can manage.” Percy agreed with a smile of his own. “Stay safe, and call me or Vesper if you need anything.” 

“I will.” Vex replied, hesitating for a moment. It was strange, but she pushed down her doubts and leaned in to wrap her arms around Percy in a hug.

Percy stiffened a little in surprise before she felt his arms wrap around her too, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Now that you’ve seen the apartment, maybe you can think of exactly what paintings will liven up the place.” He smiled.

Vex smiled as well as they pulled apart. “I can.” She agreed, giving him a wink. “See you then, Percy.”

“See you.” Percy smiled, walking her to the elevator.

Vex went downstairs with Trinket at her side, giving the asshole of a doorman a smug smile as she walked outside, heading towards the stretch of street she usually occupied. The downside of being bedridden for almost a week meant she hadn’t made any money, and she needed to get started.

***

The masquerade party was coming closer, and Vex was sitting in Laina’s Café, nursing a mug of coffee as she waited. Trinket was at Percy’s, since he had agreed to keep an eye on her dog while she and Vesper went shopping for her dress.

The door opened and Vesper strode in, looking like she bled money. Vex couldn’t help a slight crinkle of her lip at that. Even Percy, who generally looked well off, never looked like he was above the other people around him. 

Vesper’s eyes settled on Vex, and she smiled. “Hello Vex,” she greeted. “Cmon, the car’s waiting and we have a busy day ahead of us.”

Vex got up, feeling a little naked without her backpack and dog, but nodded. “All right… Vesper, I wanted to ask you something, please.”

“Of course, anything.” Vesper replied, leading Vex to a shiny royal blue Porche that was waiting in front of the café for them. Vex wanted to drool over how pretty the car was, but she kept her mouth shut and her wits about her as they climbed in.

“I know you want to take me shopping. Can I just… request we go to a department store or something like that?” Vex replied. “I’m grateful to you for the offer to buy the dress, but I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not imposing, darling.” Vesper smiled, starting the car. Vex almost wanted to rub her face against the leather at the smooth purr the car made as it turned on, but refrained from doing so. The last thing she wanted was to make a bad impression on Percy’s older sister.

Wait, where the fuck did that line of thought come from?

“I made the offer, and I’m not going to stand to see you in some off the rack mess.” Vesper’s nose wrinkled as they began to drive. “Besides, if you show up in one at this party, you’ll stand out in a way that’ll ruin the fun.”

Vex felt her stomach drop, and she leaned back into the leather, just quiet. “…Vesper, I know I’m not rich, okay?” she replied, doing her best to keep her voice steady. “So please, refrain from acting like this is charity, because if it is I’m just going to walk away.”

Vesper glanced over at her, a little shocked. “Darling, no, that’s not what I mean.” She replied. “I just mean that the whole beginning of the party is a game. Didn’t Percival tell you?”

“Percy hasn’t mentioned anything about the party, no.” Vex replied.

Vesper nodded. “Let me fill you in then. Everyone comes with a partner, but everyone arrives separately to the party. You aren’t supposed to know what your partner looks like. Everyone dances, switching partners until you think you’ve found them. You’re not allowed to talk unless you’re guessing your partner’s name, and you can only respond with a shaking of the head if it’s not you. If you come in an off the rack dress, it’ll be easy for people to tell you aren’t their partner, and easy for Percival to figure out it’s you. That’s what I meant by ruining the fun, Vex, nothing against you personally.” She replied.

Vex frowned a little, looking down at her forearms. “It’ll be easy enough to tell with me anyways.” She pointed out. “I do have tattoos on my arms that make it quite easy to pick me out.”

“Don’t worry, I already have that covered.” Vesper replied. “You’ll be wearing evening gloves, of course. Covers your tattoos, and you won’t be the only person wearing them. Plenty of others have tattoos on their wrists or arms.” She reached over to lay a gentle hand on Vex’s shoulder as they stopped at a red light. “I really don’t mean to offend, and I’m sorry if I did.”

There it was again, the apologizing for even possibly hurting her. Vex wasn’t sure what this was, really, or if the de Rolos just apologized a lot.

Either way, it made her feel warm.

“It’s all right. I didn’t know.” Vex murmured, just looking at the pristine dashboard.

Vesper nodded. “Every woman deserves a dress that makes her feel like a princess.” She told Vex. “And believe me, I have more than enough money to be comfortable for the rest of my life. Let me spoil you a little.” She smiled.

Vex sighed. “…all right.” She reluctantly agreed, and Vesper smiled before cranking up the radio as they drove through the city.

They arrived at a glitzy building that Vex felt immediately like she didn’t belong in as they stepped inside.

“Vesper, darling! How wonderful to see you!” A rotund woman strode in, giving Vesper a big hug.

Vesper laughed and hugged back. “Wonderful to see you too, Deidre.” She smiled. “May I introduce Vex? We’re here to get her a stunning evening gown that’s going to make Percival’s jaw drop when he realizes it’s her.”

“A pleasure!” Deidre smiled, going to embrace Vex as well. Vex awkwardly patted her back, feeling a little out of place here. “Now you told me in your text this is for Keyleth’s party, right? We’re going to have a fun time with this one then!”

“Indeed.” Vesper smiled. “We’re going to want a good hairstyle that’ll fit under a wig, and a masquerade mask as well.”

“Well I can certainly do that.” Deidre smiled, motioning for Vex to come along. Vex followed hesitantly. “A wig, Vesper?” she asked.

“Of course.” Vesper replied. “It’s easy to pick out your partner if you wear your hair the same. I’m sure Percival will coat his with powder, or maybe actually dye it like I’ve told him to.”

“Is his hair naturally white, then?” Vex asked, curious.

Vesper nodded. “It grows that way. It didn’t used to, but in his teens it started turning white. Mother and I have tried to convince him for years to dye it, but he likes it well enough.” Vesper shrugged. “Maybe you’ll finally convince him to do it.”

“I like it as it is, actually.” Vex replied, realizing that she had been baited into that when Vesper gave her a knowing grin. She blushed slightly, and turned her attention to the woman who was currently trying to undo the braid. “Um, excuse me?”

“Darling, you have got to start taking better care of your hair!” the woman tsked as she ran her hand through the waved strands. “I’ll get you some better conditioner and shampoo than that awful off the counter stuff. It does nothing for you.”

Vex remained quiet, not wanting to mention that shampoo was a luxury for her. She generally just used soap from the sink dispensers to get her hair cleaned. Granted, she had splurged and bought a bottle of Suave lately, thanks to Percy’s generosity.

And there it was again. Even her little luxuries were because of Percy, lately.

Vex let the women discuss over her what would work best with her skin tone and figure, just spacing out for most of it. They were discussing terms she had no idea what they meant. What the actual fuck was taffeta, and she couldn’t care less if the neckline was square or oval. She just wanted this to be over and done with.

Eventually, Deidre and Vesper came to some kind of an agreement, and Vex was made to strip down to her underwear. She hesitated slightly as she stood in front of them, only wearing a ratty old bra and cheap cotton panties.

Deidre started taking her measurements while Vesper hummed. “Deidre, let’s get some nice lingerie for this too, okay?”

“Of course.” Deidre replied, while Vex’s eyes widened a little. “Vesper, please, you really don’t-“

Vesper waved her hand dismissively. “It’s all going to be taken care of.” She replied. “Besides, if you’re going to be joining the family soon, then we’re all going to spoil you.”

Vex’s cheeks turned a bright red, and anger started welling up inside of her. This was all going too far. “Stop.” She said firmly, pulling away from Deidre and her tape measure. “This is too much. Percy is a friend, and a good friend, but we’ve done nothing more than that. You’re acting like we’re going to get engaged soon, but we barely know each other past small talks over dinners. This is all too much.” She started gathering up her clothes from the corner. If she could, she would strut out in nothing but her underwear, but her clothes were too few and precious as it was.

Vesper frowned, looking between her and Deidre. “Vex, I-“

“No, Vesper. I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but all of this?” she gestured around the room. “This isn’t the world I live in, or know. It’s nice to pretend, sure, but I just… I can’t. Don’t think I’m stupid either, I know whatever outfit you’re going to buy is going to be in the four figures as far as cost. If I had that much, I would be able to keep shelter over my head for a few days. But I don’t.” Vex started pulling her jeans and shirt back on. “So thank you for the offer, but I’m not doing this. If you want to still buy me a dress, one from JCPenny’s is fine. I wear a medium.”

Vesper frowned, putting the pieces together. “Vex, if you’re in need of shelter, I’m sure Percival-“

“I know what you’re going to say, and he’s already offered.” Vex retorted, cutting her off again. “But he also knows me well enough to not push the issue. Apparently, you don’t.” She shrugged her leather jacket on, tugging the sleeves down until they were in the right place. “So thank you, but I’m declining this. Goodbye.” She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Vesper and Deidre shell shocked and looking at each other.

Vex made it a couple of blocks away before she sat on a bench, rubbing at her face. She didn’t cry in public ever, but right now, everything just felt overwhelming. She lived in an entirely different world than Percy and his family did, and she would be kidding herself if she pretended otherwise.

Goddammit, why did she have to start having feelings, real, actual feelings, about someone who was so far out of her league that she shouldn’t even try for?

Even that small admission to herself made her freeze and lock the emotions away. No, this would just hurt her if they continued. In the end, she was sure, Percy couldn’t stay with a girl he literally picked up off the streets. Even if he wanted to, something would drive him apart. Sure, his older sister was nice, but what about his father? His mother?

Vex just sighed, holding her head in her hands. 

She didn’t know what to do.

“Vex!” she heard her name after a few minutes, and looked up to see Vesper walking towards her. She strode in her six inch heels like she was barefoot, and her face was creased in concern. “There you are, I was so worried.”

“Why would you be?” Vex huffed a humorless laugh, just staring at her own worn out sneakers.

Vesper sat down next to her on the bench, keeping a respectful distance. “Because even though I did a piss poor job of showing it, I do care.” She replied. There was quiet between the two women for a moment, before Vesper spoke again.

“I am sorry. I didn’t realize, or even think that it would be too much for you. Most girls would dream of getting a dress designed especially for them by Deidre, and I thought it would be a fitting present.”

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong.” Vex replied sullenly, kicking a small stone that was next to her foot and watching it skid across the pavement.

“I know. I was wrong.” Vesper replied, and that admission shocked Vex more than anything. She looked over at the other woman.

“I didn’t bring your consideration into things, and I’m sorry for that.” Vesper apologized. “I just kept talking over you and expecting you to jump at the chance, and I’m sorry I didn’t consider that maybe it wasn’t something you wanted.”

Vex nodded slowly, sighing. “I do want to go to the party.” She admitted. “I just…don’t want to feel like I’m wearing gold doing it. I wouldn’t enjoy myself if I felt like one little misstep would ruin something worth so much.”

Vesper nodded. “How about this? We go out to the mall and find you a dress, and we’ll just get it tailored to fit?” she suggested. 

“I can do that.” Vex replied, offering Vesper a small smile.

Vesper smiled back at her. “And we’ll do dinner and ice cream?”

“Only if it’s food court.” Vex chuckled.

Vesper smiled. “Deal.” She replied. “Let’s go.”

Vex got up and followed Vesper back to her car, feeling much better about the entire situation.

Maybe, just maybe, some rich people weren’t complete privileged assholes after all.


	10. A Little Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they spun to a halt, Vex looked up at Percy. He was looking down at her, cheeks a little more pink now and Vex was sure it wasn’t because of the alcohol.
> 
> He looked beautiful, and Vex pushed that down again. She had come to this party to find Vax, not find herself falling a little more for Percy.

Vesper had the finished dress delivered to her apartment, telling Vex that she would take her to Keyleth’s the day of the party so she could get ready with Vesper and keep Percy in the dark as to her outfit.

When the day came, Trinket was once again at Percy’s apartment so he would be safe while Vex was at the party. She was much more comfortable around Vesper as the two of them got ready, the dinner and easy time walking around the mall warming her towards the older de Rolo sister.

Vesper was currently helping her bind her hair into an intricate golden hairpiece she was lending her for the party, since she refused to wear a wig. Vex was already wearing the dress they had picked out at the mall. It was floor length and sleek against her body, a bright blue with gold trim. Deidre had done the tailoring and it clung to Vex’s body like a glove. She had ended up using some pasties that Vesper had lying around and going braless for the night, and somehow that made her boobs look even better in it.

Vesper was right in the fact that it felt good to look like a princess, and Vex had been right in that you didn’t need a one-of-a-kind dress to do it.

Once Vesper finished, she gave Vex a smile. “Now, I shouldn’t do this since it’ll take some of the guesswork out of the game, but since Percival put so much time into this…” she went to get a small box and opened it, revealing a beautiful golden masquerade mask. The wires had been carefully sculpted to look like a forest, and a small bear was walking along the bottom of it, almost hidden among the trees.

Vex gasped softly as she looked at it. “…he didn’t make this, did he?” she asked.

“He did.” Vesper confirmed, placing it on Vex’s face and tying the ribbons into her hair. “I told him it wasn’t fair that he would know what your mask looked like, so he made me a similar one. That way, he’ll have to guess if it’s you or his sister he’s dancing with.” She winked.

Vex couldn’t help but laugh. “Vesper, that’s so mean!” 

“I know, I know.” Vesper grinned. “I’ll be wearing evening gloves too, just to mess with him a little more. But I’m wearing a wig tonight.” 

Vex helped Vesper pin her hair up and get the long blonde wig on, the curls cascading around Vesper’s shoulder. She was dressed to kill in a red dress that had a slit up the side, showing off her long legs. Vex smiled as she gave Vesper a look over. “You look wonderful.”

“As do you, darling.” Vesper smiled. “You clean up very well.”

Both women pulled on their evening gloves, Vex more to hide her tattoos than anything, and once they were all set, got into Vesper’s car to drive to the ballroom Keyleth had rented out for the party.

Vex felt so out of place as they walked in, looking around at the beautifully decorated space. Everyone around her was dressed to the nines and wearing beautifully tailored and designed outfits, and the masks were stunning and gorgeous. 

Vesper smiled. “Just relax and have fun finding Percival.” She winked, before they went their separate ways.

Vex stayed near the edges of the party at first, just watching the rest of them dance. After a few minutes, a man in a striking rose gold suit swept up to her and offered his hand.

Vex gave him a look before taking it and letting him pull her onto the dance floor. She examined his face, and decided it wasn’t Percy. His eyes were green, and smiled too deeply. 

When the dance finished, the man kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her before going to choose a new partner, and another guy came and took his place.

Vex danced with more than a few people, but none of them were Percy. Eventually though, another person came and took her hand, and Vex felt a jolt of recognition.

This person was wearing a full-faced mask, bright white with red painted lips. Long, long black hair cascaded down his shoulders, and he was wearing a feathered cloak.  
Vex started to dance with this partner, giving him a soft smile as they continued to dance. Something was familiar about this person, and she wouldn’t put it past Percy to wear a full faced mask to disguise who he was.

Once the song ended, Vex looked into the man’s mask. “Percy?” she asked, the first word she had spoken since this had all started.

The man shook his head and squeezed her hand gently before going to find a new partner. Vex wondered for a moment why, if it wasn’t Percy, he had felt so familiar?

That thought went right out of her hair as a gentleman, dressed in a long blue coat and an old fashioned suit trimmed with gold and way too many buckles came and took her hand. She looked up into his face, and her heart pounded slightly in her chest at the sight of a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

His hair was brown, rather than the stark white it usually was, and he wasn’t wearing his usual gold rimmed glasses, but even behind the intricate mask that looked like smoke tendrils, Vex knew this was Percy.

Percy gave her a smile as they began to dance together, his hand falling naturally onto her waist as they moved together. Vex kept her eyes on his face as they swirled across the dance floor together, and when the song ended, Vex gave him a soft smile.

Percy smiled back at her. “I’d know that smile anywhere, Vex.” He murmured, and Vex chuckled. 

“Aren’t you a flatterer.” She teased lightly, letting him take her arm in his as they made their way off the dance floor together. “Don’t worry, I knew it was you the moment you found me too, even though I didn’t have the luxury of making your mask.” She teased lightly.

“Vesper wasn’t supposed to tell you.” Percy lamented slightly as they went to the window to sit at a table together. 

“That’s all right.” Vex chuckled. “It’s quite flattering, actually.” She wound her fingers into the side of her dress a little nervously. “…I actually prefer handmade gifts.” She admitted. “There’s so much more thought and effort put in, even if it’s just something little. And this… it’s perfect.” She smiled, gently touching her mask.

Percy gave her another smile. “Good to know.” He replied.

Vex looked at the other people there, most of them still dancing and trying to find their partners, even though a few pairs had gone off together like she and Percy had.

A waiter came by. “Refreshments?” he offered, holding a tray of wine glasses. Vex took one with a smile and took a sip. Percy took one as well, swirling it gently and taking a whiff before sipping at it.

“Any particular reason people do that?” Vex asked curiously, just drinking it.

“Swirling it opens up the aroma, and half of drinking wine is smelling it.” Percy replied, showing her how to do it.

Vex cocked a curious eyebrow, but did as Percy had done and swirled the wine before smelling and sipping it. To her surprise, the wine did taste a lot better when she allowed herself to do so.

“Wow.” She commented, looking at the glass. “That’s pretty awesome, to be honest.”

“Isn’t it?” Percy chuckled, taking another sip of the wine.

***

As the night went on, Vex started to enjoy herself more and more. People came over to small talk, and once everyone had found their partners, the dance floor opened up for more dancing.

Percy looked over at Vex, cheeks a little flushed from the wine. “Would you like to dance again?” he offered, voice a little nervous.

The wine helped in making her a little more loose, and Vex nodded, letting Percy take her hand once more and take her onto the dance floor. Percy twirled her into his arms and started to move, guiding her through a waltz.

Vex could barely keep up, never having done this before, but Percy was careful and sure in his guiding movements and Vex couldn’t help but feel like she could do this every night.

When they spun to a halt, Vex looked up at Percy. He was looking down at her, cheeks a little more pink now and Vex was sure it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

He looked beautiful, and Vex pushed that down again. She had come to this party to find Vax, not find herself falling a little more for Percy.

But right now, feeling tispy and pressed close against him, Vex let herself have a little moment. She raised herself up and pressed a light kiss to Percy’s cheek, causing him to flush even deeper and a soft smile to curl his lips.

“Thank you.” Percy replied, sounding so proper and shy that Vex couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“You’re welcome darling.” Vex murmured. “Now, I’m starving, and I’m going to help myself to the food.” She gently squeezed his hand before letting go and making her way to the buffet, needing just a bit of space between them to get her head on straight.

A red haired woman stood next to her. “Enjoying the party?” she asked, giving her a smile. She was wearing a circlet with antlers and leaves, and it looked like she was wearing woven vines for her mask.

“I am, thank you.” Vex smiled. “You must be Keyleth?” she asked.

“Of course.” Keyleth smiled. “And you must be Vesper’s friend! Vex, wasn’t it? Percy’s date?”

“Um, yes.” Vex replied, feeling a little awkward. They were just friends, and she had only done this to find Keyleth’s husband.

Why was she lying so much to herself? This was way more than just friends going to a party together.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you!” Keyleth smiled. “Percy’s so happy now, so much happier than he’s been in a long time and I’m sure that’s thanks to you. So thank you.” She gave Vex a hug, which Vex returned just a little awkwardly. She was hugging a fucking model, and that wasn’t escaping her.

“Um, it’s not a problem.” She replied, letting go after a moment.

Keyleth smiled. “Well, let me know if you need anything!” she smiled. “Enjoy the party!” she waved, and then was off to find more people to speak to.

It didn’t hit Vex until she was back at the table with Percy that she had missed her chance to ask Keyleth about her husband.


	11. Tentative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t quite know what she wanted anymore, and that honestly scared her.
> 
> She wasn’t the type of person to let a little fling distract her from her goal.
> 
> But this wasn’t just a little fling, was it?

As the night continued, Vex tried to keep a lookout for Keyleth and her husband, seeing if there was any possibility that she could try and converse with them again. She didn’t see the little redhead again for the rest of the night though, and she bet that her husband had gone with her, wherever she was.

Vex sighed softly, taking another gulp of wine and feeling thoroughly buzzed at this point. Percy had gone to share a few words with Vesper, as she was about to head out with her own gentleman friend for the night.

Percy came back a little while later, sitting next to Vex once more. “So the party’s going to be going on for a while, if you want to stay and continue to drink and dance, or if you’d like, I can take you someplace else.” He offered.

Vex hummed softly. “I think I’m done with this party. It was a lot of fun, but I’m feeling a little drunk and like I’ve mingled enough.” She replied. It wasn’t the real reason she wanted to leave, but she knew that Percy wouldn’t understand that she had been so close, so close to finding her brother, but she had lost the chance.

“Of course. I’ll call a car for us, I’ll be right back.” Percy smiled, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before heading outside to make the call.

Vex nodded in agreement, taking another swallow of wine.

Percy returned a little while later. “A car’s on it’s way, it’ll be here soon.” He murmured. “Where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere but here, to be honest.” Vex admitted. 

Percy nodded. “Would you like to head back to the apartment?” he offered.

“Yes.” Vex replied honestly

When the car arrived, Vex got in before Percy and settled into the comfortable leather, looking out at the building. She was so stupid. She went to this party to try and find her brother, and had probably been so close, but she had been distracted by her growing affection for Percy. That her growing affection had actually pulled her away from that goal.

She didn’t quite know what she wanted anymore, and that honestly scared her.

She wasn’t the type of person to let a little fling distract her from her goal.

But this wasn’t just a little fling, was it?

Vex stared out the window for a long time as they drove across Emon towards the part of the city that Percy and his family occupied. Percy was quiet, letting her be alone in her thoughts, and for that, she was grateful.

When they arrived, Percy helped her out of the car to keep the hem of her dress from getting dirty, and they went up to the apartment. Trinket greeted both of them excitedly, pushing his head into their hands and wagging his tail happily.

“Hey buddy, did you have fun hanging out here at Percy’s?” Vex cooed, kneeling down to give her darling companion some kisses. Trinket panted happily and licked the side of her face affectionately.

Vex smiled and stood while Trinket went to demand scratches and love from Percy, watching as he gave him affectionate pets with a smile on his face.

Percy looked up from Vex as Trinket went to his food bowl in the kitchen, one that Percy now kept there for when Vex and Trinket visited. He looked slightly nervous, and was probably just as buzzed as she was. 

“I don’t want to impose this on you, but you’re welcome to stay the night.” Percy offered. “I know you don’t stay frequently, but I just… taking you to a party like that, and getting drunk, and then saying “okay thanks now go sleep outside.” Just doesn’t feel right to me. But I won’t force you if you don’t want to.”

And that. That right there was why Vex felt like this was more than just a fling. 

She gave him a soft smile. “You know, dirtying a dress this pretty wouldn’t be any fun. And it would be safer to be indoors while I’m drunk. So long as I’m not imposing.”

“You’re never imposing on me.” Percy told her, so earnestly and honestly that it made her heart ache slightly.

“…I’m going to change out of this dress.” Vex decided. “Would you mind helping with the hairpiece? I have no clue what Vesper did to get it to stay in place and I’m afraid I’ll rip half my hair out trying to get it undone.”

“Of course.” Percy replied, following her to the extravagant bathroom to assist in unwinding her hair from the intricate piece. It was metal strands that looked like lace and held her hair up in an intricate bun, and she had no clue how it worked.

Vex watched in the mirror as Percy stood behind her, his dexterous fingers gently undoing and unwinding her hair from the hairpiece. Once he unwound the ribbons, Vex gently removed the masquerade mask and set it down on the counter, watching him once more through the reflection in the mirror.

“…so, did you dye your hair?” Vex finally asked, the question having been on her mind almost all night.

“Absolutely not.” Percy replied, with such conviction that Vex couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s temporary spray, it’ll wash out in a day or two.”

“Good. You look much better with your natural color.” Vex replied, repressing a shiver as Percy’s nails grazed her scalp in a pleasant manner.

“I’m glad you like it. Not many do. My sisters insist I dye it.” Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Vex chuckled. “Vesper did mention.” She murmured. “…how many sisters do you have?”

“Three.” Percy replied. “Vesper’s my older sister, and I have two younger. Whitney and Cassandra. I have three brothers as well. Julius is my older brother, and then there’s Oliver and Ludwig.”

“You have a pretty big family.” Vex murmured softly.

“I do.” Percy replied, gently removing the intricate hairpiece as her hair cascaded in waves down her shoulders and back. “…do you have any siblings?” he asked.

Vex let out a long breath. “…I do.” She admitted. “A twin brother. But I haven’t seen him since I was nine years old.” She shook her head a little. “…I may have met him tonight. I don’t know. But Percy… I have to ask.” She let out a long, deep breath. “Is this…what are we?”

“Wait, you’re not distracting me with that second question.” Percy replied, moving to stand next to her. “You may have met your brother tonight? What do you mean?”

“I mean that that person I came to Emon searching for? He may be Keyleth Ashari’s husband.” Vex replied. “His name was Vax’Ildan Vessar, and what brought me here was a marriage certificate between her and a Vax Gladium. He was probably at the party, but considering everyone was wearing masks and I haven’t seen him since we were kids, I have no clue if I actually did meet him.” She let out a long sigh. “And now I’m wondering why I didn’t search harder, didn’t pry more, and realized it’s because of you. Not in a bad way, mind you, but… yeah. What are we?” she asked again, the wine making her tongue looser than it normally would be. She didn’t drink frequently, and this was one of the reasons. She ran her mouth too much.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the counter with a sigh. “I’m not sure.” He admitted. “On one hand, I consider you a wonderful, good friend. On the other… I want to pursue more, romantically, but I also don’t want to push you away. You’re like a cat, almost, pardon the simile.” Percy shrugged a little. “You flee if there’s too much affection all at once.”

Vex was quiet, looking at her reflection in the mirror. “…yeah.” She agreed softy, sighing. “But… you know I’m not from the same world you are. I think tonight showed that off better than anything. You come from this amazing, rich business world. I’m a homeless artist who spent the majority of her life in foster care. I also come with a shit ton of baggage that I’m not quite sure you’d want to deal with. I also don’t know if your family would approve of me. I mean, Vesper’s nice, but…” she sighed heavily, just looking at her reflection in the mirror. All dolled up in makeup and clothing she would never be able to afford on her own.

Percy frowned a little. “In all honestly, Vex? I don’t care what my parents think about my personal life.” He replied honestly. “For me, it’s never been because of the money. Sure, I’ve always had it, and sure, I bet my life would have turned me into a completely different person had I been in your shoes. But for me, I always told myself that I would pursue someone because of the person they were, not because of what the press thinks or what would be a profitable business arrangement for the company. When I saw you painting outside of Laina’s that first day… I thought you were breathtaking.” Percy admitted. “And as I’ve gotten to know you better, that opinion hasn’t changed.”

Vex huffed out a light laugh. “That opinion of me will more than likely change in the future.” She murmured. “I’m not… Percy, I’m not a good person. I’ve done a lot to scrape by, not all of it I’m proud of, and I’m a host of issues. Is that really something you want? Someone who has trust issues and commitment problems, because I’ve been fucked up and fucked with more times than I can count?”

“You never know unless you try.” Percy pointed out. “And if it doesn’t work out, it wasn’t meant to be. But I don’t want to push you, Vex. Not unless it’s something you want too.”

Vex chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head a little. “I don’t know what I want right now Percy. That’s the problem.” She admitted.

“I can wait.” Percy replied softly. “And if you decide that that’s something you never want with me? Then that’s fine. But I still don’t want to lose you as a friend, if I can help it.”

“I make no promises.” Vex replied. “…but thank you.”

“Anytime, Vex.” Percy replied sincerely. “Any time.”

And that, right there, that open sincerity was the exact reason that Vex had no clue what she was doing.

She moved from the sink to give Percy a light hug, letting her forehead rest against the curve of his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her in return. “Thank you for everything tonight, Percy.” She murmured.

“Anytime.” Percy murmured. “…Vex. You gave me a gift tonight, and I was wondering if I could repay it with a gift of my own?”

“I did what now?” Vex asked, confused. “What gift?”

Percy just gave her a smile, and leaned in to press a light, gentle kiss to her cheek. Vex felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and she averted her gaze a little, feeling flushed.

Percy chuckled and gently touched the other side of her face with tender fingers, and the fact that Vex let it happened showed how much she had grown to trust Percy over the months. If anyone else had tried that with her, she would have broken their nose.

Instead, she looked down at herself, trying to keep her mind together. Her thoughts were fuzzy already with the alcohol, bouncing around with the many thoughts she had voiced, and now scattered with the gentle affection Percy was showing her.

It was almost too much.

“Good night, Vex. The bedroom is yours. I’ll see you in the morning.” Percy gave her a light smile before letting himself out of the bathroom to go and get changed himself.

Vex stared after him, trying to figure out exactly what the hell had happened, and what the hell she was going to do about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Valentines Day, have some slow burn Perc'ahlia using their words and stuff <3


	12. Scanlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, first of all, how did you meet Keyleth Ashari and how fast can you get me to meet her too?” Scnalan asked quickly.

Vex spent the next few days avoiding Percy. She knew it was stupid and childish, but she didn’t know what else to do. She had gotten way in over her head, and it was scaring her.

One day, she gave up and loaded some serious minutes onto her phone before dialing Scanlan’s number, pressing it to her ear as it rang.

Scanlan picked up after a few minutes. “Long time no speak, Vex, I was beginning to think you were dead!”

“Far from it, I’m afraid.” Vex chuckled softly, letting her free hand rest behind Trinket’s head as he lay on the ground next to her. “I’m actually in a bit of a predicament.”

“Do you need some bail money?” Scanlan asked seriously, and Vex was relieved that she wasn’t reliving that particular hell. The City of Brass was really fucking strict on enforcing their homeless laws.

“No, not this time.” Vex replied. “I just… I think I met Vax.”

“Really? I’m so glad this lead’s paying off.” Scanlan replied. “But what do you mean, you think?”

“I mean that I ended up at a masquerade party hosted by Keyleth Ashari, the fucking model, and may have met him but I don’t know if I did because we were all wearing masks.” Vex sighed. 

“Okay, first of all, how did you meet Keyleth Ashari and how fast can you get me to meet her too?” Scnalan asked quickly.

Vex chuckled. “You’re such a dick, we’re discussing my problems right now.” She scolded, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Sorry, sorry, continue. But seriously, you need to fill me in Vexy.” Scanlan replied, and Vex could hear the teasing smile on his face too.

Vex sighed. “Well, I met this guy while I was working the streets here. Tipped me nice, bought more than a few paintings. Dropped hundred dollar bills on me like they were tens. Took me to dinner, which led to more paintings and more dinners, and long story short I have an open invitation to sleep at his fucking penthouse when the weather is bad.”

Scanlan whistled. “Sounds like you’re in deep.” He replied. “I take it rich playboy is the one who got you into the party?”

“Technically his sister, but yes.” Vex replied. “And I had fun, but I wasn’t digging enough and I missed my chance, and it’s all because I had way too much wine and was way too attracted to my date. You feel me?”

“Have you done a background check on him?” Scanlan asked. “You know you have a type.”

“I know.” Vex replied. “I haven’t, but he’s so far out of my usual type I could laugh. He wears collared shirts _casually_.”

“Holy shit, is my darling Vex getting all domestic?” Scanlan teased, and laughed at Vex’s “Fuck off!”

Vex let Scanlan finish laughing before she continued. “In all seriousness though, this is… more than a fling, I think.” She sighed heavily. “He wants to get serious, but I just… the last time I was serious about someone it ended with a knife and drugs involved.”

“Yeah, I know.” Scanlan hummed. “Maybe just take it slow? See if he’s just trying to win you for sex, or if he really means it?”

“Oh he’s been a perfect gentleman on that front.” Vex replied. “He’s kissed me on the cheek, and we’ve been dancing around each other since day one of my arrival.”

“Vex, you’ve been in Emon for close to four months now. That’s a long time to be dancing around someone like that.” Scanlan pointed out. 

Vex sighed heavily. “…I know. I just…don’t know.” She replied.

“Either way, your pretty playboy has connections to where you need to go. See if he can set up a meeting with you and Vax, so you can actually find the brother you’ve been chasing for the better part of seven years. I know you're used to doing everything on your own, but it's never wrong to let someone else help you. After that, see where life takes you.” Scanlan told her. “But you always know you’re welcome back in Stillben if things get shitty. I have a room that’s calling your name when it starts getting cold.”

“Thank you.” Vex murmured, feeling a little panicked at the reminder that fall was right around the corner, and she would have to start thinking for the winter. Being homeless during the winter was the worst, and she didn’t want to impose on Percy by using his apartment for months.

“Anytime, Vex.” Scanlan replied. “And hey, I just remembered, my band’s coming out to Emon next month. We’ll have to meet up.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Tell Kaylie and Dranzel I said hello.” Vex replied.

“I will. Stay safe, Vex, let me know if you need anything.” Scanlan replied. “And good luck.”

“Thank you.” Vex murmured, and they hung up.

Vex sighed, leaning back against the cool concrete and staring at the water rushing below them.

The phone next to her went off with a few texts, and she picked it up to look at them. They were all from Percy.

_”Hope everything’s going okay, I didn’t see you outside of Laina’s.”_

_“Is everything all right? Haven’t seen you in a few days and just want to check in.”_

_“Vesper told me you checked in with her, so I’ll stop worrying then.”_

Vex sighed softly as she looked at the texts, before replying to them.

_”Sorry about the lack of contact, I just… had to think through a few things.”_

_“Want to meet up tonight?”_

Percy replied a few moments later. 

_”I’d love to. What would you like to do?”_

Vex smiled softly.

_”How about a date that doesn’t cost more than $20 total? Give you a challenge :p”_

_“I think I can pull that together. A date, then?”_

_“You heard me right :)”_

_“I look forwards to it. Meet you at mine, around 6?”_

_“I’ll be there.”_

Vex couldn’t stop the soft smile on her face as she looked at Trinket. 

“Scanlan was right. Maybe I can just… give this a shot.” She murmured.

Trinket just looked at her and snuffled.

“I know, I’m being stupid about it. But nothing wrong with being too careful.” Vex replied.

Trinket huffed and snuggled closer, and Vex just gave him cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS EP 85
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhh, Scanlan... This chapter hurt to write but since it was already established I couldn't just ignore him.


	13. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex loosed her first arrow, and it struck the center of the target with no fuss. She grinned happily; she hadn’t lost her natural touch even after years without practice.

Vex arrived at Percy’s building at six as promised, giving the doorman a smug smile as she walked in, Trinket at her side. The doorman just huffed and gave her a polite smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he let her in. Vex didn’t care, just went straight to the elevator and went up to Percy’s apartment.

Percy opened the door, and Trinket immediately bowled him over, wagging his tail and licking his face happily. Vex couldn’t help but laugh and walk in, scratching Trinket behind the ears.

Percy laughed as well and struggled to get out from underneath the massive dog. “Nice to see you too, Trinket.” He greeted, getting to his feet.

Vex smirked and leaned against the wall as she watched Trinket go to the kitchen and start to wolf down the food that Percy had left in a bowl for him. “I’m interested to see what you pulled together for a night under twenty dollars.” She told him.

Percy straightened his glasses and gave her a clever smile. “I may be bending the rules a little, considering that I have a membership to this place, but it won’t actually cost anything to go there.”

“I’ll give that to you.” Vex nodded, smiling. “Mind if I grab a quick shower before we go?”

“Of course.” Percy smiled, and Vex went to treat herself to the hot, incredible shower that resided in Percy’s apartment. She let out a groan as the water hit her aching shoulders, and if not for the fact that Percy was waiting for her so they could go on their promised date, she would have spent hours soaking.

Instead she started scrubbing herself down and shaving her legs, making sure the hair was washed away before she got out and dried off, getting dressed in her cleanest outfit.

Percy was on the couch on his phone, Trinket’s head in his lap relaxing when she came out. Vex couldn’t help her smile at the sight. Trinket’s easy trust of Percy made her happy to see, and to see Percy loving Trinket too? Well, that just made it so much better.

“Ready to go?” Percy asked, 

“Yep.” Vex smiled, and they left the apartment together.

Percy called for a cab, and Vex raised an eyebrow. “Cab fare is included in your twenty dollar budget.” She told him.

“I know. Don’t worry.” Percy just smiled at her.

“Somehow I get the feeling you’re absolutely bending the rules.” Vex replied dryly.

“I think you’ll enjoy it.” Percy replied with a smile, before opening the door for her.

“What a gentleman. Thank you.” Vex gave him a smile, getting in. 

Percy got in behind her, handing a slip of paper to the driver with the address. The driver nodded and began driving, while Percy looked over at Vex with a nervous smile.  
Vex just gave him an easy one before slipping her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze as their fingers intertwined. Percy’s smile grew more relaxed, and he gently squeezed her hand in return as they relaxed and enjoyed the ride together.

The driver took them outside of town to a shooting range, for guns and for archery. Vex looked around, feeling a little excited. It had been a long time since she had last touched a bow, and she had missed it.

She also felt touched that Percy had remembered that conversation, when they had talked about how Percy loved to shoot on the weekends. She had mentioned that she knew how to shoot a bow, had learned from a strange old guy who she was pretty sure was high all the time, but had to leave it behind when she moved on from that town.

Percy smiled at her. “We’ll come here for the gun range another time, but today, let’s shoot some arrows.”

“Sounds perfect.” Vex grinned, feeling like a kid in a candy shop as they went inside the main building.

The person manning the rental table looked up, and gave Percy a crooked smile. Vex could see that the man was missing a few fingers on one hand, and his eyes were magnified significantly because of the glasses he wore. “Hello there, the usual range today?” he asked.

“Not today Victor.” Percy replied. “I’m going to use two bows and two quivers of arrows. One for me, and one for Vex.”

Victor looked over at Vex, and gave her a big grin that showed missing teeth. “For the lady? Anything.”

“Yes, thank you Victor.” Percy replied, picking out a bow for himself. Vex saw a green bow that looked like it had vines crawling up it, and chose that one, testing the draw. Satisfied, she picked up a quiver with teal arrows, while Percy took a black bow and royal blue arrows.

Vex followed Percy to the correct wing of the range, since one was for archery and the other was for guns. When they arrived, Vex smiled at the sights of the targets, and the few other people loosing arrows through the range.

Percy gave her a challenging smile. “Now, I’m not that great with the bow, but why don’t we have a contest?”

“I’m listening, Percy.” Vex replied, giving him a smirk as they chose their lanes.

Percy gave her a smile. “Whoever wins gets to choose our next date. Deal?”

“You’re assuming this one will go well enough that I’ll agree to a second.” Vex teased, drawing her first arrow and nocking it into the bow. “But deal.”

“You’re on.” Percy grinned, taking an arrow and nocking his own.

Vex loosed her first arrow, and it struck the center of the target with no fuss. She grinned happily; she hadn’t lost her natural touch even after years without practice.

Percy’s arrow sunk into the very corner of the target, and Vex chuckled. “It’s all right, not everyone can handle a bow.” She gave him a flirty wink, before taking another shot.

In the end, about half of Percy’s arrows made it into the target, while all but one of Vex’s did. She smiled and walked over to Percy’s lane, leaning against the column there and giving him a satisfied smile. 

Percy chuckled and shook his head. “A pity, I was hoping to show you my aim.” 

“I’m sure your aim is phenomenal, given the right tool for the job.” Vex let her eyes dart down to his hips, laughing at the red flush that appeared on Percy’s cheeks when she looked back up at his face.

“Another round, perhaps?” Percy suggested, and Vex smiled. 

“Let’s.”

***

Vex’s arms and shoulders were sore after exerting herself with the bow, but she was feeling so utterly happy. 

It had been a long time since she had felt like this, if she was honest with herself.

After they finished at the range, Percy had gotten them some McDonalds (to stay under the twenty dollar budget she had given him for the night), and they were currently in a cab on their way back to Percy’s apartment. Vex was happily munching on her fries, and she was letting herself lean slightly into Percy.

Percy, once again, was eating his hamburger so politely that Vex couldn’t help but chuckle. “You act so afraid to get a little grease on your chin.” She murmured.

Percy looked her in the eye before taking a giant, heaping mouthful, smearing sauce and grease over his chin and upper lip. Vex pulled back slightly with a chuckle, handing him a napkin. “All right, there’s a line, and you managed to cross it. Bravo.” She teased.

“A pleasure.” Percy smiled, before wiping his face clean.

When they arrived at the building, they went up in the elevator together. Percy unlocked the door, and the pair was greeted with an enthusiastic Trinket. He was panting and wagging his tail, happy to see Vex and Percy.

Vex smiled and loved on her beloved dog before standing back up.

Percy shifted a little, looking nervous before he spoke. “…you’re welcome to stay the night.” He told her, voice soft.

Vex smiled a little, and moved to stand in front of him. “…not tonight, darling.” She murmured. “Let’s not ruin it.”

With that, she stood tall and pressed her lips against Percy’s.

His lips were warm and soft, and Vex let her eyes close as her heart hammered in her chest. Warmth bloomed through her chest as Percy got over his shock and started to gently kiss her back, a hand settling on her waist.

She had kissed a lot of people in her life.

But nothing felt as right as this did.

She pulled away after a few moments, smiling up at Percy as he blinked owlishly at her. His cheeks were flushed, and lips slightly parted.

“Until next time. I have a second date to plan.” Vex smiled, giving him a wink before picking up her backpack and gesturing for Trinket to follow her as they went to the elevator.

Vex glanced over her shoulder as she stepped through the doors, and smiled at the sight of Percy standing there, looking a little shocked but with a fond smile curling his lips.

Once the doors were closed, Vex let herself touch her own lips. “You’re being foolish, acting like a teenage girl who’s never been kissed before.” She chastised herself.

Even then, the words were halfhearted, and Vex couldn’t help but feel light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write, I hope you guys enjoy it <3


	14. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First of all, I’m one of three little brothers to you.” Percy replied dryly. “Secondly, you only get that voice when you’re asking for something. Third of all, Vex and I are doing fine.”
> 
> “You wound me, Percival.” Vesper leaned back, putting a hand over her heart. “A girl can’t ask how her brother is doing without wanting something in return?”
> 
> Percy arched an eyebrow at her. “And are you?” he asked.

Percy felt amazing over the next few days. Things were going well with Vex. He saw her every day, going to talk with her as she painted for a while and slipping tips into her cup. He was pretty sure she knew he was doing it still, but he couldn’t help himself. He had the money to spare, and she didn’t. It was as simple as that.

One day, he was at work when Vesper came knocking at the office door. “Hello there Percival.” She greeted.

“Hello Vesper.” Percy replied, finishing the calculation he was working on before looking up at her. “What brings you here?”

Vesper went to sit on his desk, as she tended to do. Percy just sighed and shifted some of his papers over so she wouldn’t sit on them.

“Just checking up on my dearest little brother.” Vesper replied. “How are things with you and Vex?”

“First of all, I’m one of three little brothers to you.” Percy replied dryly. “Secondly, you only get that voice when you’re asking for something. Third of all, Vex and I are doing fine.”

“You wound me, Percival.” Vesper leaned back, putting a hand over her heart. “A girl can’t ask how her brother is doing without wanting something in return?”

Percy arched an eyebrow at her. “And are you?” he asked.

“No.” Vesper sighed, leaning back on both of her arms now. “There’s going to be a big company dinner in two weeks, and Father wants one of us to come.”

Percy eyed his sister warily. “So I take it you’re coming to ask me to go instead of you.” He replied flatly.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Vesper replied. “It’s just my friend Anna’s birthday, and we’ve already made plans. Please, Percival?”

Percy sighed. “When is the dinner?” he asked.

“Two Thursdays from tomorrow.” Vesper replied. “You can bring a plus one, so it’ll be perfect for you to take Vex to.”

“Yes, and bore her with the inner politics and workings of our esteemed programming company.” Percy replied, before having a thought.

“Vesper…if I do this for you, you’ll owe me.”

“I expected nothing less, but you sound like you already have something in mind.” Vesper replied.

“I do. Do you know if Keyleth Ashari is in town?” he asked.

“Not currently, she’s doing a shoot in Wildmount, but she’ll be back in a few weeks. Why?” Vesper asked.

“I’ll attend the company dinner in your place if you can get Keyleth and her husband to come to my apartment for dinner one night.” Percy replied.

“…strange request, but all right.” Vesper replied. “I thought you only had eyes for Vex, I didn’t realize you swung that way, brother.” She teased.

Percy’s cheeks flushed. “Must you turn everything sexual?” he complained, to Vesper’s cackling laugh. “No, it’s because I’m almost positive that Keyleth’s husband is Vex’s long lost twin, and the entire reason she came to Emon was to search for him.” He replied.

Vesper sobered up at that news. “Oh. Oh, well that’s amazing then!” Vesper grinned. “I’ll set up the dinner, should I warn them that Vex will be there?”

“Probably, just in case.” Percy replied. He held out his hand. “Let’s shake on it.”

“Like I would go back on that particular promise.” Vesper replied, but she held out her hand to shake his anyways. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Percy replied. “Now, don’t you have a meeting to get to?”

“Don’t remind me.” Vesper groaned. “That fucking weirdo from the City of Brass is back for another tour of the server room.”

“Senokir? I quite like him.” Percy chuckled.

“He’s a creepy fuck, he barely blinks.” Vesper retorted. “And his voice, ugh, it gives me the shivers.”

“He made all the jewelry he wears himself.” Percy replied, and Vesper rolled her eyes.

“That would be something you’d be interested in.” Vesper teased, getting off of Percy’s desk. “Thank you again Percival, I really appreciate it.”

“So long as you set up the dinner, I’ll bear with it.” Percy waved her off before returning to his work, though he was unable to stop the smile from his face.

He’d be able to bring Vex to her brother, and that satisfaction curled in his stomach like a lazy cat would.

He’d also be lying to himself if he said that this wasn’t suiting his own desires. He knew that Keyleth and Vax lived in Emon, and if Vax really was Vex’s brother? She would probably want to stay in the city to be near him.

And Percy wanted her to stay.


	15. Painted Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This graffiti wall is open for anyone to come and add their art to.” Vex told him. “So let’s make some art.” She grinned.

Vex was in her usual spot, Trinket laying out and being happily scratched by a little girl as her parents watched Vex paint. 

She had paint smudged on her face at the moment as she worked, her brush bringing a raven to life on the canvas. It wasn’t just black and white, though- she was using purples and greens and blues to make the feathers shine, and the family currently watching her were interested in purchasing it.

Once she finished, signing her name in the bottom right as she tended to do now, thanks to Percy’s recommendation, she turned to the adults.

“It’s all finished, we’ll just want to give it another five minutes or so so it can finish drying.” Vex replied.

The man smiled, digging into his pocket for his wallet. “How much for it?” he asked.

“Fifty dollars.” Vex replied, starting high as she usually did. Most people bargained her down from her original asking price, and she knew it was part of the game. She loved to barter and bargain, and honestly she was just happy that a painting was selling.

She schooled the shock she felt when the man nodded and handed over sixty dollars instead. “Keep the extra ten, you’re quite talented and deserve a good tip.” He smiled. 

Vex smiled back as she tucked the money away. “Thank you, you’re quite kind.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.” The woman smiled. “I look forwards to hanging this in the living room at home.”

The three of them chatted for a little bit until the painting was ready to go, and Vex handed it over with a wave. She turned to pick up another canvas, and smiled at the familiar head of white hair making its way over to her. “Lunchtime already?” she asked, picking up the blank canvas and setting it on her easel.

“Indeed.” Percy replied. “A pity that you sold that raven painting, I was quite enamored and would have bought it myself.”

“You hoard so many of my paintings already, it’s a wonder you have enough room on your apartment walls.” Vex teased, getting out a pencil and looking critically at the new canvas, trying to decide what she would paint next.

Percy chuckled. “One of the pains of being with an artist, I suppose I’ll just have to deal.” He teased, taking a seat next to Trinket. Vex noticed then that he had a bag of food with him, and her stomach growled slightly. She wasn’t starving the way she was used to anymore, able to afford food on a regular basis now, but habit kept her from eating more than one meal a day unless Percy provided her a second one.

Trinket sniffed hopefully at the bag, and Percy pulled it away. “I do have something for you, but not the entire bag.” He told the dog, pulling out a plain hamburger and giving it to Trinket, who eagerly started wolfing it down.

Percy pulled out a container and handed it to Vex, which she took curiously. Inside was a bunch of chicken tenders and some ketchup, and Vex smiled. “Thank you.” She murmured.

“I wasn’t about to sit here and eat food in front of you without getting you two some as well.” Percy replied, pulling out a chicken sandwich for himself.

“You’re a darling.” Vex replied, taking a break to sit down and eat the chicken nuggets. She sat close to Percy, their legs touching, and Vex felt comfortable as silence fell between them as they ate.

When they finished, Percy looked at her. “So, I know that you’re supposed to plan the next date, but something’s come up that I’d like to invite you to.” He began.

Vex looked at him. “I suppose so.” She replied, voice teasing. “What is it?”

“It’s a company dinner.” Percy replied. “I’m supposed to bring a plus one. I’m not going to lie, it’s going to be quite boring, but I hope some good company will make it a little more bearable.”

Vex chuckled. “I think I can bear with boring dinner for some free food and good company.” She replied. “I can just reuse my dress from the masquerade party, then.”

“That will work.” Percy nodded, scratching behind Trinket’s ears. “The event is in two weeks, so we can always go on our second date beforehand, to keep it fair.” He suggested.

“Are you rushing me, de Rolo?” Vex teased, laughing as Percy went a little pink and started to insist that no, he wasn’t. “It’s all right, I can pull something together before your stuffy dinner.” She gave him a wink.

Percy smiled affectionately back at her. “I look forwards to your plans, then.”

“When’s a good day for you?” Vex asked, finishing off her chicken and feeling comfortably full.

“Saturday, definitely.” Percy replied, finishing his own food and taking a look at his phone. 

“All right, I’ll come to your apartment on Saturday.” Vex smiled. “Time to go?”

“Sadly yes.” Percy replied, standing up before helping to pull Vex to her feet as well. “I’ll probably be working late tonight, as well, so I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here.” Vex smiled, leaning up to give Percy a quick kiss. 

Percy kissed back and gave her a fond smile before he gave Trinket a scratch behind the ears, heading back towards his office building.

On a hunch, Vex checked her tip cup, and sure enough, there was a fifty dollar bill inside that hadn’t been there before Percy had arrived.

She shook her head fondly before pocketing the money, continuing to work on her painting.

***

When Saturday rolled around, Vex had a game plan. She took some of the money that she had stored so carefully away, and using the coupon policy at the craft store to its extent, purchased a fair amount of spray paint cans the day before. She also dropped by a nearby thrift store to pick up the cheapest pair of jeans and shirt she could find, since she knew they would be covered in paint by the end of this.

She arrived at Percy’s apartment with the aforementioned items in her bag, dressed in the cheap clothes. Percy greeted her with a smile as Trinket rushed in ahead, looking forwards to the nice dog food that Percy bought for him.

“Hello, Vex.” He greeted.

“Hey.” Vex smiled. “You’ll want to put on the shittiest clothing you own, because we’re going to be getting dirty today.”

“I look forwards to it.” Percy chuckled, before looking at the collared shirt and dress pants he was currently wearing. “I’m going to go change, then.”

“It’s recommended.” Vex laughed, going to set her backpack down in its usual spot. She relaxed on the comfortable couch while Percy got changed, noticing the large dog bed that hadn’t been there before that Trinket was happily curling up on.

She looked around, noticing a few of her paintings were hanging on the walls. With her backpack in the corner and Trinket’s new dog bed, she could actually see how much of her life was moving into Percy’s, and she was…pleasantly surprised to see it.

Percy came out wearing some god-awful bright green shirt and bright red pants, and Vex couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Oh god Percy, it looks like someone ate some paint and puked it on you.” She giggled.

Percy chuckled. “These are clothes that I would not mind getting ruined.” He shrugged. “Ready to go?”

“Once I catch my breath.” Vex laughed, wiping the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks away. “Please explain to me how you, with a fashion design loving sister, ended up with those monstrosities in your closet.”

“Sadly, my fashion design sister is the reason for them.” Percy replied. “These were apparently in style last year.”

“I pity the souls who believed that.” Vex laughed, grabbing the plastic bag filled with spray paints. “Cmon, let’s get this date started.” She grinned.

Percy smiled, following her down the elevator and ignoring the stunned looks from the other people at his attire. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Vex smiled, taking his hand in hers as they started walking down the block. She felt Percy gently squeeze it, and she smiled softly, feeling her heart speed up a little in her chest.

The walk to the graffiti park was calm and nice, the silence comfortable between them. Once they arrived, Vex opened the bag to show Percy the assortment of spray paint cans in there. 

“This graffiti wall is open for anyone to come and add their art to.” Vex told him. “So let’s make some art.” She grinned.

Percy chuckled, taking a can from the bag. “You’ve stacked this in your favor, considering that you’re a street artist.” He teased.

“Based off of the masquerade mask you _made_ for me, I think you have an artistic hand as well.” Vex replied, giving him a smile. “Let’s see what you’ve got, mister accountant.”

“Done.” Percy replied, moving to one part of the wall and staring at it before he started spraying.

Vex went to the patch next to him to work on her own piece, deciding that she was going to paint Percy. She added to him though, dressing him in the blue coat he had worn to the masquerade party, and adding a few more lenses to his glasses. She used her hands and pieces of paper to do fine detail work, especially on the face, and had him holding the rifle that he loved to shoot.

When she finished, she stepped back and admired her work, before glancing over at Percy’s. To her surprise, he had done her. It was surprisingly accurate to her face, and she was holding a drawn bow. She was dressed in leather armor with blue feathers in her hair, and her ears were tapered into light points.

“You made me an elf.” Vex chuckled, leaning against him a little. Percy smiled and put his arm around her.

“I thought it became you.” Percy murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I quite enjoy the image you made of me.”

“You did look good in that ridiculous coat.” Vex murmured, noticing that Percy barely had any paint on his clothing. She smirked, and leaned over to spray the front of his shirt with the can she was holding.

“Hey!” Percy protested playfully, and Vex laughed and ran away as Percy went after her with his own can in revenge.

They trade blows with their cans, and in the end they were both covered in paint and laughing as they sat next to each other.

“This is so not healthy to do.” Vex laughed, looking at the blue paint she was covered with.

“Definitely not. But fun.” Percy smiled at her. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Thank you for coming.” Vex smiled back.

Percy pulled out his phone. “…do you mind if we take a picture together?” he asked.

“Go for it.” Vex smiled, setting her chin on Percy’s shoulder and smiling as Percy held the phone up.

He took a few photos, smiling as he picked one to set at his background. They were both smiling, Percy wearing the atrocious green shirt with paint all over it, and Vex was leaning against him, looking comfortable and well fed for the first time in years.

Vex chuckled, kissing his cheek. “You’re adorable.” She murmured.

“What can I say? I’m happy to have a picture of you.” Percy replied earnestly, and Vex smiled. 

“I’m glad I can give that to you.” Vex murmured softly, and Percy pulled away a little so he could look her in the eyes.

“Vex…may I kiss you?” Percy asked softly.

Vex smiled. “You may.” She murmured, and closed her eyes as Percy kissed her. His lips were soft against hers, and he started gently nipping at her lower lip.

Vex put her arms around his shoulders and parted his own lips, inviting him in. Percy deepened the kiss, pressing a little closer, and Vex just let herself relax into the sensations.

Warmth blossomed through her body as they kissed, and when they pulled apart, Vex pressed their foreheads together, wanting to stay close.

Percy panted softly, catching his breath as they leaned against the wall together. “Vex… will you be my girlfriend?” he asked softly. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay, I just…”

Vex silenced him with a soft peck. “Yes.” She whispered. “I will.”

Percy’s face split into a brilliant smile, and he kissed her once more. Vex smiled into the kiss against Percy’s own smile, and while it made kissing hard and a little awkward, it didn’t matter.

She was happy. She was happy, and even if it turned out that Keyleth’s husband wasn’t her brother?

Coming to Emon had been worth it.


	16. Taking It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex couldn’t help but laugh softly, putting her hand over Percy’s. “Darling, you’re nothing like he was.” She murmured. “Frankly, you aren’t my usual type. I tend to go for bikers or drug dealers, you know the type. Not nerdy accountants.” She squeezed his fingers before bringing them up to her lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I just…need time.”

When they got back to Percy’s apartment, Percy took both her hands in his and looked at her. “I don’t want to force you into anything.” He murmured. “But please. I want you here. I want you to stay here and make this place your home. But if you don’t want that now… at least stay tonight.” He murmured, sounding so hopeful that it was almost breaking Vex’s heart.

Vex stepped forwards and kissed him, softly but surely. “One thing at a time.” She murmured back. “But yes. I will stay tonight. That I will promise you.”

Percy cleared his throat, blushing a little bit. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, gently squeezing her hands. “…I just want you safe.”

“I know.” Vex replied. “…and I want to, eventually. Just…let’s give it time, okay?”

“Okay.” Percy murmured softly, leaning in for another kiss. His hand crept onto her waist, like he could hardly imagine that he had permission to do this.

Vex kissed him back before giving him a smile. “Tonight, you aren’t sleeping on the couch.” She told him instead.

Percy frowned a little. “You certainly aren’t sleeping on the couch either.”

Vex couldn’t help but laugh. “Percy, darling, I’m inviting you to share the bed with me tonight.” She replied.

Percy blinked, looking surprised, before he chuckled. “I suppose that’s amiable.” He murmured.

“Look at you, using big kid words.” Vex smiled, pulling Percy onto the couch for cuddles as Trinket jumped up to join in.

Percy shifted to wrap his arms around her, and Vex let her head rest against his chest as Trinket snuggled in their laps.

This was good, Vex thought as they cuddled together, watching some Netflix show on Percy’s insanely massive television. She could see herself being comfortable here, making a home in this apartment with Percy.

But it didn’t feel right yet. She wanted to take this slow, wanted to make sure this would work between them.

There was still a world of reasons why this thing that had blossomed between them wouldn’t work out, and Vex had been through enough hell that she wasn’t getting her hopes up.

She felt Percy’s hand gently rub her hip, and she stiffened slightly as his hand touched the edge of a deep scar.

Percy moved his hand away when he realized, settling his hand on her stomach. He didn’t say a word, and that made Vex take a few deep breaths and relax a little when she realized he wasn’t going to press for details.

Instead, she felt his lips press against the top of her head. He didn’t seem shocked, and then she remembered- Vesper had seen the scar when she had gone out dress shopping, and she had stripped down for Deidre. She must have told Percy about it.

“…thanks.” Vex murmured softly. “…do you want to know about it?” she offered.

“Only if you want to share.” Percy murmured back. “But don’t force it.”

Vex shrugged. “You’d end up seeing it eventually…” she sighed, before lifting up her shirt, exposing the ugly knotted scar that trailed from the bottom of her hipbone down her thigh. She didn’t pull her jeans down to show the rest of it, but knew that it was enough.

Percy shifted so he could look, gentle fingers running over it. But he didn’t push, didn’t ask her what had happened, and if he had she wouldn’t have told him.

She sighed softly. “It was a few years ago. I was in Vasselheim, searching another lead, and I got…involved, with someone. Long story short, my type tends to end up in dangerous situations, and this particular brand of mistake led to him stabbing me with a knife. Ended up in the hospital for a few days, and…yeah.” She sighed heavily. “This. A lovely reminder of what moving too quickly got me.”

Percy was quiet while she talked, and he pressed a kiss to her temple. “…I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I’m sorry for pushing for too much, I’m sorry you were hurt like this, and I’m sorry if every time I pushed you reminded you of him.”

Vex couldn’t help but laugh softly, putting her hand over Percy’s. “Darling, you’re nothing like he was.” She murmured. “Frankly, you aren’t my usual type. I tend to go for bikers or drug dealers, you know the type. Not nerdy accountants.” She squeezed his fingers before bringing them up to her lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I just…need time.”

“Take all the time you need.” Percy replied softly. “I’ll be here.”

Vex smiled. “…let’s go to bed.” She suggested then, getting up from Percy’s lap and shoving Trinket to the side before walking to the bedroom without a backwards glance, hoping that Percy would follow her.

She heard his footsteps and she smiled softly. When she reached the bed, she took off her jacket and laid it on the chair in the corner, before making the decision and removing her shirt, placing it there as well. Her bra quickly followed, and she was halfway through taking off her jeans before she heard Percy’s soft gasp as he noticed what she was doing.

Her lips curled into a satisfied smile. “What, you don’t enjoy sleeping naked?” she asked. She left her underwear on as she got underneath the covers, watching Percy’s bright red face. Amusement bubbled in her chest as Percy cleared his throat and pulled off her own shirt.

Vex took the moment to take a look at his chest, feeling warmth curl in her stomach at the sight. He was devastatingly handsome, and Vex couldn’t help but feel a sense of possessiveness. 

“I bet you had all the hot models all over you.” Vex smiled, shifting onto her side as Percy slid under the covers with her, his eyes remaining fixed on her face despite the fact that she hadn’t made any move to cover her breasts.

“Not even slightly.” Percy chuckled a little. “I’m not…much, compared to my older brother. He always drew the eye of any women around. You’ll meet him at the dinner.”

Vex scooted a little closer, wrapping an arm around Percy’s waist and drawing their bodies together. Percy’s cheeks went bright red again as their bare chests touched, and Vex could feel him getting hard against her, but she just continued like nothing had changed.

“I’ll have to see.” She purred softly. “Though I doubt he’s as attractive as you are. But then again, he is your brother…” she trailed off teasingly, starting to rock her hips against Percy.

Percy swallowed hard, looking down at her. “Vex… do you want…?” he asked, voice wavering a little.

Vex laughed softly. “Do you have condoms?” she asked, leaning in and kissing his ear.

Percy shivered a little. “…I don’t.” he confessed.

Vex tsked. “A shame…but there’s plenty of fun we can have without just having sex.” She ran her fingers lightly down his side. “And then next time you’re out, you can pick up condoms, and we can have even more fun.”

Percy swallowed again before leaning in to kiss her. Vex closed her eyes and kissed back, parting her lips and pressing against him as the kiss deepened.

Percy’s hand splayed over her back, keeping her close, and Vex felt warmth bubble through her. Shit, they were just kissing, and she was already getting so wet, so turned on.

The kiss broke as Percy moved to kiss her neck, his hand moving to her waist and rubbing her skin with his thumb. Vex smiled, feeling sparks of life through her skin at Percy’s touch.

Gods, why did this feel so good?

Vex let her hand move over Percy’s chest, gently tweaking a nipple before her hand trailed down over his stomach, toying with the hem of his underwear.

Percy gasped softly against her. “Are you sure?” he asked softly, and Vex smiled.

“Hands only tonight.” She told him gently, and with that, lowered her hand underneath the waistband wrapping her fingers around his cock.

Percy inhaled sharply and Vex smiled, feeling his length and girth. “Mm, you have nothing to worry about in this department, darling.” She purred, letting out a soft gasp as Percy lightly bit the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. “Oh fuck, do that again.” She whispered.

Percy did as she asked, and Vex squeezed her legs together lightly before continuing to stroke Percy. She felt Percy’s fingers drift down her stomach, and he whispered. “Vex…please…may I?” His voice sounded so wrecked already, and Vex had the feeling that he hadn’t really done anything like this before.

“Yes.” Vex whispered back, and she felt Percy’s fingers dip underneath her panties. She felt a light pressure against her clit as he ran his fingers through her folds, and both of them let out groans at the same time.

“…you’re so wet.” Percy whispered, sounding in awe as he continued to press his fingers against her.

Vex chuckled softly. “All because of you.” She purred softly, shifting to spread her legs a little to give Percy more room to work as she quickened her pace, rubbing her thumb over the head, spreading the precome around.

Percy panted softly, cheeks turning a little pink at the stimulation as he dipped a finger into her. Vex moaned, clenching around the digit, and Percy just started kissing at her neck once more.

Vex groaned softly. “That feels great, darling, but my clit feels even better.” She reached between them with her other hand to guide his fingers, letting out a moan as he found the bundle of nerves.

Percy was a fast learner, and started rubbing at her clit, causing spikes of pleasure to course through her. Vex closed her eyes and moaned, rocking against the stimulation but keeping enough in mind to continue stroking Percy in time with how he was rubbing her.

The room grew quiet apart from the sounds of flesh moving against flesh and both of their ragged breathing, both working their hands to guide the other towards completion.

Percy tumbled over the edge first, his entire body tensing and letting out a low groan, thrusting his hips into her hand as warmth coated it. He stopped stimulating her for a few moments, lost in the orgasm, before he redoubled his efforts, moving quickly and firmly against her.

It wasn’t exactly how she liked to be touched, but Percy would learn. For now, it was enough, and Vex followed Percy into orgasmic bliss a few minutes later, crying out and clinging to him as she rode out the waves.

They slumped to the bed together, both gasping for breath. Percy reached over for the nightstand, grabbing a box of tissues so they could clean up.

Vex wiped her hand clean while Percy got out of bed to change his underwear, and she gave him a satisfied smile as he joined her again.

“That was wonderful.” She murmured, snuggling into his arms. “I’m ready to sleep now.”

Percy kissed her forehead. “Thank you for that, Vex.” He murmured.

“Thank you.” Vex whispered back, closing her eyes. 

With Percy holding her, his body warm and comforting against her bare skin and the remnants of the orgasm still singing through her body, Vex felt safe enough to slip into a deep, content slumber.


	17. High Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy frowned and guided her to sit at one of the tables. “Vex, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.
> 
> Vex swallowed hard again, her hands beginning to tremble. “…do I look like I’m well off?” she asked instead. “Like I come from money?”

Vex stayed at Percy’s apartment on and off over the next couple of weeks. She couldn’t deny that it was incredible to have a soft bed and warm arms to sleep with, but at the same time, she was hesitant to officially move in with Percy. 

Their relationship was progressing, sure, but Vex still wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen. She didn’t want to settle into a more stable life with Percy if the rug was just going to be ripped out from underneath her in a short amount of time.

She supposed this dinner would help with that. She was currently in Percy’s bathroom getting ready, wearing the dress she had worn to the masquerade party. She had debated wearing the evening gloves as well before deciding that was way too formal, and besides, if anyone protested at the sight of her tattooed forearms, then they could just go and fuck themselves.

She made sure her hair was appropriately tumbled over her shoulders, noting that it was looking healthier than it had been in a very long time. Honestly, overall, she was looking healthier- her cheeks had filled out a little more now that she was eating on a regular basis, and she didn’t have deep, stressful bags under her eyes.

Financial stability had done wonders.

She finished putting on the touch of eyeliner (a gift from Vesper) before straightening the dress and heading out to meet Percy.

Percy looked quite handsome in a tailored suit, and Vex couldn’t help but laugh as he nearly tripped over the coffee table as he turned to look at her, but hadn’t stopped walking. 

“I take it you approve of my look for tonight?” Vex asked, voice heavy with amusement.

Percy cleared his throat and straightened his suit jacket. “Absolutely so. You look beautiful, Vex.” He murmured, cheeks a little pink.

Vex smiled and went over to him, putting on the heels that she had also worn to the masquerade party. “All right, I’m ready to head out if you are.”

Percy nodded. “Let’s go.” He replied, and the pair went downstairs to catch a cab.

When they arrived at the country club that had been rented out to host the dinner, Vex once again, immediately felt out of place. So many of the other women here were wearing designer gowns once again, hair and makeup done perfectly. The men were all in tailored suits, like Percy, and definitely reeked money.

Vex just held onto Percy’s arm and looked around, trying to stand out as little as possible.

They approached an older gentleman, who had a little bit of brown left in his grey hair. He stood tall and proud, and smiled as the couple approached.

“Percival, so glad to see you. Vesper told me you were coming in her place.” He smiled, nodding at Percy. 

Percy nodded back. “Indeed.” He murmured. “Father, may I introduce my companion, Vex’ahlia.”

Percy’s father turned his eyes on her, and Vex did her best to stand tall and proud under his scrutinizing eye.

“Charmed.” He murmured, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “What…interesting tattoos you have.”

Vex pulled her arm away, feeling a chill settle into her stomach. This was Percy’s father, and so far, it looked like she wasn’t making a great impression. “Thank you.” She murmured, trying to keep her voice steady and light, the way Percy did when he was in uncomfortable situations. “They mean a lot to me.”

The man nodded. “What is it you do for work, Vex’ahlia?” he asked.

Shit.

Vex swallowed. “I work as an artist.” She replied, deciding to leave off the fact that she worked the streets. “I make and sell paintings.”

“You must be quite talented to make a living off of that.” Percy’s father replied, and Percy nodded.

“She’s one of the most talented artists I’ve ever met.” He replied. “You’ve seen some of her work- I have two of the paintings in my office.”

His eyes widened a little in surprise. “You mean she’s the one that painted that jaguar that I love?” he asked.

“Yes.” Percy smiled, and his father turned his attention back to her.

“You and I will have to discuss business then, Vex’ahlia. I’ve been looking for some new pieces for the family home, and I do love that jaguar.”

Vex couldn’t help but smile, feeling a little flattered. “I’d be more than happy to do some pieces for you.” She replied.

“We’ll discuss this in further detail at a later date, tonight is a night for relaxation. I’ll get your contacts through Percival, then.” He smiled.

Vex returned his smile. “I look forwards to it.” She replied, nodding her head respectfully.

He smiled in return. “Now go and enjoy the party, you two. Dinner will begin shortly.”

As they walked away, Vex let out a long breath. “Your father is a pleasant man.” She murmured.

“He is. He’s very firm but fair.” Percy murmured back. “I was concerned, since he’s not fond of large tattoos, but the fact that you’re an artist that he enjoys the work of gives you a bit of leeway. He’s always considered artists eccentric, and doesn’t mind that nearly as much.”

Vex nodded. “I’m glad I mentioned that then.” She murmured.

“He’s going to have his eyes on you all night, just as a warning.” Percy murmured. “He’s well aware that we’re together.”

“How? You didn’t mention it, you called me your companion.” Vex asked.

“That’s exactly why. Because I called you my companion. Anyone else I would have just introduced by name.” Percy replied, moving an arm around her waist as they walked. 

Vex huffed. “I hate societal norms.” She replied. “It’s all so foreign.”

“The upper class especially.” Percy agreed. 

The couple continued to mingle, socializing lightly with the other guests. Vex got the impression that Percy had to at least exchange pleasantries with everyone, and realized that this was the reason that Vesper had had to beg him to switch places.

Eventually, they found a handsome gentleman with deep brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and he smiled. “Percival!” he waved, and went over to their sides. “So this is the dashing beauty Vesper told me stole your heart.” He flashed a charismatic smile to Vex, and she couldn’t help the warmth that blossomed in her chest.

Percy chuckled. “She is. Vex, this is Julius, my older brother.” He introduced them.

Julius grinned and took her hand, tugging her gently away from Percy. “Nope, not allowed, my little brother isn’t allowed to have a beauty like this.” He slipped his arm around her waist, and Vex felt a little uncomfortable, but allowed it to happen. Now wasn’t the time to make a scene, and she figured that Julius was just teasing Percy.

“I would agree with you, but sadly, Percy here has charmed me with his wit and manners.” Vex replied, smoothly moving out from Julius’ arm and back to Percy’s.

Julius blinked and then chuckled. “And she has wit, I’m impressed with you, Percival.” 

Percy pressed a kiss to Vex’s temple in response before looking at his brother. “You’re right in that I don’t deserve someone like her, but for some unknown reason, she’s chosen me, and I’m grateful for it.” He murmured, and Vex was a little surprised at the intensity and pure honesty in his voice.

Julius chuckled. “You two do make quite a stunning pair… fine! I relent! I give my brotherly blessing.” He ruffled Percy’s hair teasingly. “Enjoy the dinner, I’ll see you lovebirds later.” He winked before going to socialize more himself.

Percy reached up to try and tame his ruffled hair, while Vex looked after him. “Your family is a rather strange bunch.” She murmured.

“Tell me about it.” Percy replied. “You haven’t even met the twins yet.”

“Are they here?” Vex asked, and Percy shook his head. 

“No, it’s just Father and Mother and Julius and I tonight.” He replied. “Though I’m sure you’ll meet my other siblings in due time.”

Vex nodded, and they continued to work around the room, socializing together.

As they were chatting with an elderly woman, Vex’s gaze caught sight of a man over her shoulder, and felt her entire body seize up with horror.

She knew that man.

He was much older that she remembered him being, but it had been many years since she had last seen his face.

She swallowed hard. “…Percy, I’m feeling a little unwell suddenly. Can we step outside?” she asked.

Percy glanced at her. “Certainly, dear.” He murmured, looking back at the woman. “I do apologize for our sudden departure.”

She chuckled. “Take care of your lady friend, Percival, we’ll be all right in here.” She waved her hand dismissively, and Percy led Vex to the balcony.

Vex did her best to gulp down some fresh air, but it wasn’t helping much. She still felt like her chest was constricting her, and she looked down at herself, trying to straighten her dress as much as possible and rub the slight ding in the thrift store bracelet she was wearing out.

Percy frowned and guided her to sit at one of the tables. “Vex, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Vex swallowed hard again, her hands beginning to tremble. “…do I look like I’m well off?” she asked instead. “Like I come from money?”

Percy frowned a little, gently reaching over to sweep an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. “Vex, what’s going on?” he asked.

Vex swallowed hard a few times, trying to clear her throat enough that she felt like she could talk again. “Please, do I?” she asked, trying to keep herself composed but knowing she was failing miserably.

Percy took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. “You have more poise than any of the others in there.” He replied. “But what concerns me is why you’re suddenly so concerned. It didn’t seem to matter to you until two minutes ago.”

Vex swallowed again, trying to breathe steadily even though it felt like her chest was constricting on her.

“…My father is in attendance tonight.” She finally told Percy. “The father who hated my brother and I so much that he dumped us into foster care at eight years old.”

Percy’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you sure?” he asked, voice gentle. “It has been years and years since you’ve seen him last.”

“His name is Syldor Vassar.” Vex replied, voice shaking a little. “He has long black hair to his waist. He always has.”

Percy swallowed a little as he realized what was going on. “…yes, there is a Syldor Vassar in attendance tonight. He’s a partner of my Father’s.” he replied.

Vex nodded slowly and took a deep breath before letting it out. “…I hate him.” She admitted softly.

Percy pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. “I don’t blame you.” He murmured back. “We’ll avoid him as much as possible, okay?”

Vex let herself cling to Percy, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself.

“Okay.” She whispered back.


	18. Underdressed and Outclassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation had changed topics after that, but Vex remained in the bathroom until the small group left. Only then did she let herself out of the stall, staring at herself in the extravagant mirror as she washed her hands.
> 
> She did look plain compared to all the other women present. Her hair was in a simple braid, her makeup consisted of foundation, lipstick, and eyeliner, and her dress, while carefully tailored, was off the rack.

Once Vex felt like she had gotten her bearings once more, she went back inside with Percy. She couldn’t help but keep tabs on where Syldor was throughout their mingling, knowing that eventually, they would have to face him. But she kept her face on, small talking with the others that Percy took her to talk with, accepting the gentle compliments on her dress.

More than a few people crinkled their nose disapprovingly at the sight of her tattoos, but Vex couldn’t bring herself to care. When she noticed Syldor getting closer, she murmured “I’m going to head to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Before patting his arm and going to the bathroom to breathe and take a break from the atmosphere.

She did not envy Percy for having to have grown up in this world.

She was sitting on the toilet when she heard a group of women come through the door, in the middle of a conversation. Normally, Vex wouldn’t care less, but she stayed in place when she overheard the snippet.

“-and those absolutely awful tattoos. I mean, how could anyone damage their skin like that? And especially in such a prominent place? You know I have no issue with small, tasteful hidden pieces, but she’s just flaunting those monstrosities.”

“I know, right?” Another woman added. “And the way that Percival just holds her, ugh. It’s ridiculous. She’s clearly lower class, her dress isn’t even designer.”

“I complimented it as a joke, and she actually took it seriously.” A third person laughed. “Seriously, poor Percival. I wonder if he lost a bet to bring her.”

“Not the way he looks at her.” The first woman replied. “But it’s obvious she’s just using him for his money. She’s going to break his heart, but then one of us can be there to clean up the pieces and remind him that slumming gets you nowhere.”

Vex’s knuckles were white, her fists clenched tightly as she clenched her jaw to keep from losing her temper. Normally, she would walk out and tell these women to fuck off. They didn’t know her, and they didn’t know Percy. But right now, with Syldor so close, she felt raw enough.

And the comments the women were making weren’t exactly wrong, if you thought about it. The entire reason she had gotten to know Percy in the first place was because he spent an exorbitant amount of money on her. But now, she knew him as a person, and enjoyed the person he was. He wasn’t just a rich businessman buying paintings anymore- she cared for him.

Honestly, had she met Percy any other way, she would have fallen for him even if he was as poor as she was.

Vex just stayed in the stall, listening. She should have walked out, should have shut them up, but she wanted to hear what was being said. She bet that the majority of the people here thought what these women were saying out loud.

The conversation had changed topics after that, but Vex remained in the bathroom until the small group left. Only then did she let herself out of the stall, staring at herself in the extravagant mirror as she washed her hands.

She did look plain compared to all the other women present. Her hair was in a simple braid, her makeup consisted of foundation, lipstick, and eyeliner, and her dress, while carefully tailored, was off the rack.

She sighed heavily, looking down at her hands and watching the warm water flow over them. 

They were right, though.

What did she bring to the table when it came to Percy? He was supporting her financially, for the most part. She wasn’t unattractive, but she wasn’t a model either. She came with a host of issues, and a few people that wanted her dead in her past.

What did Percy see in her?

She took a deep breath, drying her hands before heading back out into the fray, keeping her head high and a polite smile on her face as she looked for Percy.

She found him talking with a woman, slim and blonde and beautiful, who was clearly flirting with him over her glass of wine. Percy was being polite, and he smiled when Vex moved back over. “Feeling better, dear?” he asked. 

“Much. Thank you for asking, darling.” Vex smiled, not missing the look of disgust on the other woman’s face. She slid her arm back into Percy’s, and Percy pressed a kiss to her temple.

The other woman looked between them. “You two are quite an adorable couple.” She commented, and Vex recognized her voice as one of the women in the bathroom. “How did you meet?”

“Vex was working on a painting, and I bought it from her.” Percy replied. “I was fascinated, and just kept going back. Her art was my excuse at first, but then we just hit it off.”

“And now his apartment is covered in my pieces.” Vex chuckled lightly, unable to stop herself from giving the other woman a smirk. 

The smile the other woman gave was tense. “I see.” She replied coolly. “You have an interesting taste in women, Percival, I must say.”

Percy shrugged. “One can never understand the pull of the heart. But I’m grateful to have found a partner who supports me.” He smiled.

Vex remained quiet, thinking over his words.

It really was unfair, unbalanced. She supported him, sure, but he supported her more. 

“I’m glad to hear.” The woman replied, nodding. “Well, I’ll see you around then, handsome.” She winked before floating off to join another couple of women that Vex would put good money on were her companions in the bathroom.

Vex sighed heavily, taking the glass of wine from Percy and taking a deep drink.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked, dropping his voice so only she could hear.

“I’m fine.” Vex replied, handing him back his glass. She looked up as another figure approached them, and her heart dropped into her stomach.

Syldor was standing in front of them, extending his hand to Percy for a handshake. “Percival, so good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” Percy replied, reaching out to shake his hand. His voice was carefully neutral. “I hope you’re enjoying the party.

“I am.” Syldor replied with a polite nod. “And who is this?” he looked at Vex, and Vex looked back at him. There was no glimmer of recognition in his face, just the same cool curiosity that most of the other guests had given her.

He didn’t recognize her.

Vex swallowed hard, lifting her head high as her nails dug into Percy’s arm, almost clinging to him for support.

“Vex’ahlia.” Vex replied, and the moment her name left her lips, she saw the moment he knew. His eyes widened slightly in shock, but otherwise kept his cool demeanor. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Vex’ahlia.” Syldor nodded to her, his eyes searching her face. She kept hers stony, wanting to see if he realized that she recognized him too.

She couldn’t help herself. This man was the reason she had lived through hell and back again, the reason she had lost her twin all those years ago, the reason she didn’t trust older men to keep their promises, and one of the reasons why she had commitment issues.

And in addition, she’d just really been having a shitty time.

She wanted to watch this man squirm.

“We’ve met before.” Vex’ahlia replied. “Though it was many, many years ago. I doubt you remember, you were so eager to be rid of us. It only took you a month, was it, before you tired of having a set of twins running around your extravagant home?”

Vex had to give Syldor credit, he kept his face passive the entire time. “It has been a long time, Vex’ahlia.” He murmured back. “You’ve grown up into such a beautiful woman. How is your brother doing?”

It took all Vex had not to punch him in the face. He was acting like it was perfectly normal to run into the daughter you had given away as a child at a dinner party.

“He’s doing fine.” Vex replied curtly, not wanting to give this awful man the satisfaction of knowing he had ripped the twins apart. “As am I.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Syldor replied. “The De Rolos are a good family, I’m glad you were adopted into a similar one.”

Vex’s nails dug a little further into Percy’s arm, and Percy just gave Syldor a polite smile. “She’s the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. No thanks to you, of course. But if I were you, I would be saddened that I couldn’t claim her as your own. Because having her in your life would have been such a blessing.”

Syldor kept his face controlled, while Vex found herself thanking every lucky star in her entire life for Percy in that moment. “I’m glad to hear.” He replied smoothly.

Percy just gave Syldor a wicked smile. “It’s just such a pity. It’s possible that if she had remained in your care, we would have met sooner, and therefore, could have had a much stronger business relationship. I don’t doubt that I would have been just as attracted to her then, and maybe the de Rolo and Vassar businesses could have combined. Such a pity that’s not the case.” With that, Percy leaned down and pressed a kiss directly to Vex’s lips before turning and taking Vex with him, away from Syldor’s clearly insulted face.

Vex contained herself long enough to get them out of the room before she turned and flung her arms around Percy’s neck, hugging him tightly. “You’re incredible.” She murmured against his ear.

Percy chuckled, hugging her back. “His face made that all worth it.” He murmured back. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve made my appearance and greeted everyone who needed to be greeted. Why don’t we get out of here and do something that we are extraordinarily overdressed for?”

Vex smiled brightly at him. “I like the way you think, de Rolo.” She replied, giving him another kiss. “…thank you, for standing up for me like that.”

“He’s a pompous ass.” Percy replied. “And I care for you. I couldn’t just sit there and watch him hurt you.”

Vex just gave him another kiss. “Let’s go.” She murmured, and Percy took her hand as they left the dinner party without a word to anyone else.


	19. Syldor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her thoughts didn’t make it much farther than that when there was a knock on the door. She frowned a little, getting up and going to take a look at who had come by. This building had the asshole of a doorman, so she doubted it was anyone that wasn’t allowed to be there.

After the night of the dinner, Vex just… stopped leaving Percy’s apartment at night. She never officially moved in, never mentioned it to Percy, but Percy didn’t bring it up either.

The first time it snowed was a week after the party, and Vex watched the white, fluffy flakes fall through one of the expansive windows in Percy’s apartment, sipping a mug of coffee. Percy couldn’t stand the cheaper brands of coffee, so the drink was always warm and full on her tongue in the mornings now.

It was nice, being someplace warm while the snow fell.

Vex heard the door behind her open as Percy walked into the room, in search of coffee as well. His hair was ruffled, and he was half asleep. Trinket padded over and snuffled at Percy’s hand, and he scratched behind the mastiff’s ears before helping himself to a cup.

Vex gave him a soft smile in greeting, but said nothing, continuing to watch the snow fall.

Once Percy had his mug, he moved to stand next to Vex, watching the snow fall as well. They both drank their coffee in comfortable silence, until Percy finally broke it.

“I’m happy you’re here, Vex.” He murmured.

Vex didn’t say anything, just leaned against Percy’s shoulder.

Percy leaned his cheek against the top of her head. “…we’re going to be hosting a dinner here on Friday.” He murmured. “Just some old friends, but I wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Are these old friends the pretentious fucks I met at the business dinner?” Vex asked.

“Not at all.” Percy replied. “They’re good people.”

Vex nodded. “All right. I trust your judgment.” She replied softly.

Percy kissed the top of her head before moving to take her empty mug. “What do you tend to do, during the winters? It’s hard for you to work, I’m sure.”

“It is.” Vex replied. “Especially when it would snow like this. I would just find a café or a fast food restaurant that would let me and Trinket hang out until close, and then we would bundle up as best we could. When I met Scanlan, I would just make my way back to Kymal and stay at his place, just to stay warm.”

Percy frowned a little, hearing that. “…I’m very happy you’re here now.” He murmured. “And if you’d like, you can set up one of the rooms here as a studio. There are more rooms in this apartment than I really need.”

Vex chuckled softly. “You’re too kind, Percy.” She murmured. “Not now. Maybe…maybe later.” She replied. “Right now I just want to watch the snow.”

“All right. I’ll see you when I get home from work.” Percy gave her a kiss before going to get dressed for the workday.

Once Percy had left, Vex settled on the couch with Trinket for a while, thinking things over. She still had her gym locker, filled with extra art supplies and a lot of her money, just in case.

But maybe it was time to bring that stuff to the apartment.

Her thoughts didn’t make it much farther than that when there was a knock on the door. She frowned a little, getting up and going to take a look at who had come by. This building had the asshole of a doorman, so she doubted it was anyone that wasn’t allowed to be there.

She looked through the peephole, and her stomach went cold at the sight. Syldor was standing outside.

She opened the door just a crack, peeking out. “Can I help you?” she asked, voice cold.

Syldor’s face hardened slightly at the sight of her. “Vex’ahlia.” He replied. “I’ve come to speak with Percival, don’t you worry.”

“Well sorry to burst your bubble, but he’s not here right now.” Vex replied, going to shut the door only to be stopped by Syldor’s hand.

“That wasn’t entirely accurate.” Syldor sighed. “…may I come in?”

Vex’ahlia just shot him a glare. “What do you want?” she asked, voice sharp.

“To speak with you. Please.” Syldor asked.

Vex’ahlia hesitated for a moment, before she opened the door further. “If you fuck with me, I have a dog that will rip you to pieces.” She warned him, calling Trinket over with a wave of her hand. Trinket came over, snarling slightly as Syldor walked into the front hallway.

Vex crossed her arms and looked at him. “Well?” she asked.

Syldor sighed and looked at her for a look moment. Vex shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Say why you’re here, or I’m kicking you out.” She told him flatly.

Syldor just took a deep breath and let it out again. “I just wanted to see you.” He admitted.

Vex couldn’t help the anger that bubbled up in her chest at his words. “Oh, so now you want to see me.” She replied. “Now that I’m on the arm of one of the de Rolo children. You didn’t want fuckall to do with me until you realized that you could try to use me to gain influence.”

“Vex’ahlia, that is not true.” Syldor replied, but Vex just shook her head.

“If you really, truly gave a fuck, you wouldn’t have shoved Vax and I into foster care after a month. A _month_ , until you tired of us. A month to get sick of two grieving children who had _just lost their mother_. Yeah, I get it, we were bastards, our mom was your mistress and you never intended to knock her up. But you were a shit father.” Vex’s voice was cracking, words pouring out that she had bottled up for so many years. “You never were a father to us. So _get out of my house._ ”

Trinket was growling menacingly at Syldor, and Vex wasn’t stopping him. 

Syldor gave her another long look. “Percival knows how to get into contact, if you’d like to stop being such a child.” He told her, voice just as cold as she remembered.

“ _GET OUT!_ ” Vex shouted, feeling the tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Trinket moved forwards with a loud bark, and Syldor backed out quickly, slamming the door behind Trinket.

Once he was gone, Vex double checked that the door was locked before collapsing to her knees, tears running down her face. Trinket rushed over and licked her face, and Vex wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his fur. 

“Fucking hell, Trinket…” she sobbed softly.


	20. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for the dinner invite, Percy.” She heard the smile through Keyleth’s voice without even needing to see the woman. “It’s going to be so wonderful.”
> 
> A male voice interrupted, and Vex dropped the spoon she had been holding when she heard the words.

If Vex spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch holding Trinket close until Percy got home, well, no one other than Trinket had to know. And if she forced a smile on her face and pretended that everything had gone fine and wondrous while Percy was at work? Well, no one had to know that either.

Regardless, Friday had come and Vex was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, licking brownie batter off of a spoon while Percy finished making the main meal. Vex made the brownies, Percy was making some kind of strange Italian chicken dish that had a complicated name and just as many complicated parts.

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook like this. I just assumed that someone from your world would just…hire someone else to take care of it.” Vex commented, tongue darting out to lick up a drop that was threatening to spill over her fingers.

“I enjoy cooking. I just don’t normally have enough time to really make something like this.” Percy smiled, standing up from having just slid his concoction into the oven. Vex didn’t think that a single dish would need three pots, a glass pan, and two frying pans to make, but here they were. The chicken was sizzling in the pan with a sauce next to it, and some concoction was baking in the second oven now.

Vex still had trouble wrapping her head around the fact that Percy’s kitchen had two separate ovens. Damn rich people.

Despite the fact that she was basically living with Percy (and the fact that she was now basically living the same kind of lifestyle), she still considered herself dirt poor. Percy was her boyfriend, it wasn’t like they were married, and she didn’t want to get used to this life. If life had taught her anything, good things were ripped out from underneath her in time, so she wouldn’t let herself get too complacent.

Percy leaned against the counter as he waited to flip the chicken breasts, watching Vex lick the batter with interested eyes. Vex couldn’t help but smirk and give the spoon a long, seductive lick in response.

“You’re going to be the death of me, our company is arriving any moment.” Percy replied, deadpan, and Vex couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sorry darling, what was that?” she asked teasingly, putting the tip of the spoon between her lips and sucking it, hollowing her cheeks as she looked Percy directly in the eyes.

Percy just chuckled and moved to her side, kissing her lightly. “If you give me a similar amount of attention as you’re giving that spoon right now tonight, I’ll make it worth your while.” He purred into her ear.

Vex couldn’t help the delighted shivers, and smiled. They hadn’t had full on sex yet, but she had just given Percy a blowjob a few days before and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“I’ll hold you to that promise, de Rolo.” Vex winked at him, kissing his lips once more before going back to her brownie batter while Percy went back to tending to the chicken.

The door buzzed a few moments later, and Percy glanced at the oven. “Vex, would you mind watching the chicken while I get the door?” he asked.

“Sure.” Vex replied, switching places with Percy while he went to let their guests in. Vex made sure her pants were smoothed down and her hair was still in a neat braid. Percy had told her not to worry about dressing up, but she still wanted to make a halfway decent first impression.

Vex could hear Percy greeting the guests, and then her heart stopped in her chest as she heard Keyleth’s familiar voice respond.

“Thanks for the dinner invite, Percy.” She heard the smile through Keyleth’s voice without even needing to see the woman. “It’s going to be so wonderful.”

A male voice interrupted, and Vex dropped the spoon she had been holding when she heard the words.

“Is she here? Where is she?” A male voice asked, deep and urgent. Vex could hear both the desperate need and anxious want in his voice, and even though she hadn’t heard it since they were children, she knew the accent. It was similar to her own, having grown up in Byorden in their formative years.

“In the kitchen.” She heard Percy reply, and she could hear the swift sound of shoes coming in her direction. She turned to meet the person coming in, and her eyes widened as he came around the corner.

The man stopped in the entryway, eyes looking over her as she did the same to him.

It was like looking in a mirror, if it was one that showed you what you would look like as a member of the opposite sex.

His jaw and nose matched hers, strong angles and high cheekbones. His eyes were the same shade of deep brown, and his dark hair draped over his shoulders. His eyes were just as wide as hers, and his lips burst into a brilliant smile.

“…Vex.” He whispered.

Vex swallowed hard. “Vax…” she whispered back, her smile mirroring his.

Both twins hesitated for a moment before walking towards each other and wrapping each other in a tight hug. Vax was taller than she was by a few inches, but Vex couldn’t bring herself to care.

He was _here_.

She buried her face into her shoulder, just clinging to him.

“I’ve been looking for you for _years_ ” She whispered. “You’re a pain in the fucking ass to find, you know that, brother?” they pulled apart just enough to smile at each other.

Vax smiled back at her. “I’m a pain in the ass? Your paper trail absolutely disappeared after we turned eighteen. I’ve tried to keep an eye out, but you never appeared back on the radar. I feared the worst, until De Rolo here called us and told us that you were his fucking girlfriend and you were looking for me.” He whispered.

“You’re fucking lucky your wife is a goddamn model. I followed a marriage certificate here.” Vex replied. “Why wasn’t your full name on the certificate? I don’t mean the last name, I mean Vax’ildan.”

“It’s a long story. I think we both have a lot to share.” Vex murmured.

Vex looked over his shoulder to see Percy and Keyleth standing there, both with happy smiles on their faces and watching the reunion.

“Let’s talk more over dinner, and you aren’t leaving here without giving me your contact information.” Vex replied.

“You think I’m leaving without yours?” Vax chuckled, hugging her again. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured into her ear.

Vex hugged him tightly once more. “I’ve missed you so unbelievably much.” She whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I’ve been out of commission for a few days because of the fact that my car stopped working and I was stressed out to the moon and back. About three times. If not for some amazing, incredible friends I don’t know what I would have done.  
> I hate doing this, but the expenses to fix the car hit me pretty hard, and I’m going to have a bit of trouble making ends meet this month. Even some spare change would make a difference to me. And I’ll do a little something for every single person who donates, whether it’s a drabble or a fic request or even something physical if you donate a lot and are comfortable giving me your address. Donate link is [here](https://paypal.me/cinderpaw1). Make sure to include your A03 or tumblr username so I can get in contact with you and thank you severely and make sure I get you your present <3  
> And as always, thank you guys for your amazing support for these fics. I love writing them, and love the reactions and feedback you all give. You Critters are the best community I’ve been a part of, and I’ve been part of quite a few fandoms.  
> All my love,  
> Cinder


	21. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyways, I ended up adopting the massive dog you may have seen when you first came in.” Vex replied. “His name is Trinket, and honestly, without him, I don’t know where I’d be. But enough about me, what about you?” Vex asked.

The four of them settled down at Percy’s not-frequently-used dining table, Vex sitting across from Vax so she could see him. She couldn’t help watching him, as much as he couldn’t stop looking at her.

Vex could barely look at her food, but she would make it up to Percy later for ignoring his carefully crafted meal. “It’s insane.” She murmured. “I’ve legitimately spent the past seven years trying to find you, and here you are.”

“I know what you mean.” Vax murmured, ignoring his plate just as much as she was ignoring hers. “I’d almost given up hope. I couldn’t find shit on you after high school.”

Vex shrugged. “I didn’t exactly take a regular job.” She replied. “…how much do you know, about me?” she asked.

“Only that you were living here, with Percy.” Vax glanced over at him, and Vex noticed that Percy and Keyleth were having their own light conversation, letting the twins start getting to know each other again.

Vex nodded. “After high school, I basically just dropped all my shit and started going after leads to try and find you. Traveling that much doesn’t lend for a regular job, so I started doing street art for tips. And that doesn’t pay the bills, so I basically lived on the streets.” Vex shrugged a little.

Vax’s eyes widened in almost horror. “Are you serious?” he asked, shocked. 

Vex nodded. “Yeah. Lived on the streets here, too, until… well, It never really officially happened, but I think I moved in here?” she glanced over at Percy, unsure. They hadn’t really discussed it at all.

“You absolutely have, and if you think I’m letting you back out onto the streets in the middle of winter, you’re dead wrong.” Percy replied without even glancing over, and Vex couldn’t help the affectionate smile that curled her lips.

Vax’s face moved from shocked to relieved, and Vex was grateful that at least one thing hadn’t changed about her twin; he wore his heart on his sleeves and his emotions on his face.

“Anyways, I ended up adopting the massive dog you may have seen when you first came in.” Vex replied. “His name is Trinket, and honestly, without him, I don’t know where I’d be. But enough about me, what about you?” Vex asked.

“Well, I never exactly finished high school.” Vax admitted, toying slightly with the knife in his hand as he spoke. “I ended up falling in with a gang and dropped out. I got into some pretty bad shit that I’d rather not talk about right now, but I ended up with a tattoo I regret and having to change my name. I kept the first part though. I guess part of me hoped that maybe you were still out there, and looking for me too.” 

Vex nodded. “Well, you were right about that.” She chuckled. “How did you end up meeting Keyleth?”

Vex glanced over as Keyleth turned a bright red. “Oh Vax, please don’t.” she asked, but her voice was playful, as if she already knew that Vax would tell the story despite her protests.

Vax chuckled. “I was at a party with a friend, and Keyleth ended up puking on me.” He replied. “She spent the entire evening apologizing profusely, and offered me dinner to make up for ruining my pants. We just… hit it off from there.”

Vex chuckled. “Better story than ours, I think. Percival here bribed me to dinner with him.” She winked over at her boyfriend.

“You are absolutely not being fair!” Percy replied, shaking his head affectionately. “I paid you for your talent appropriately, and if I happened to want to take you to dinner afterwards, that was entirely unrelated.”

Vex couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure that was your only motive behind the tips.” She teased back.

“It was!” Percy protested, though his eyes were shimmering with mirth. “Now the mask I made you, that was entirely flirting, I’ll be fair.”

“It’s a gorgeous mask.” Vex agreed, and Keyleth gasped softly. 

“I didn’t realize you had made her mask when I saw it!” She replied. “I assumed it was an up-and-coming new designer’s mask.”

Vax looked over at his wife. “Wait, how do you know what her mask looked like? You…I mean, you’re not telling me she…”

“She came to our masquerade party, she was Percy’s date.” Keyleth replied, and Vax’s eyes widened owlishly in shock.

“What were you wearing?” he asked Vex, turning back to her. “I was there, I was in the full faced mask and feathered cloak.”

“I thought I knew who that was!” Vex replied. “You seemed familiar! I even guessed that you were Percy! I was in the forest green dress with the golden mask.”

Vax groaned, leaning back in his chair. “You mean to tell me that we actually danced together, without knowing?” he replied.

“Apparently that’s what happened.” Vex replied, finally taking a bite of the chicken dish in front of her. It was amazing, so tender that it nearly melted in her mouth, the spices almost exploding as she chewed. Fuck, she’d have to get Percy to make her this again in the future. And frankly, just cook more often.

“This is like, Parent Trap levels of ridiculousness.” Vax replied, and Vex couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement.

“So, what do you do?” Vex asked. “I know Keyleth is a model, but I couldn’t find out much about her husband.”

Vax nodded. “Well, I photograph under a different name, so that’s probably why.” He replied. “I do wildlife and nature photography, stock images and all that stuff. I’ve been in National Geographic a few times as well, mainly for my bird photos”

“That’s really cool.” Vex smiled. “I’d love to see some of your work.”

“I’ll leave my Instagram when I leave my contact information.” Vax smiled. “And I’d love to see some of yours, as well.”

Vex chuckled. “Just look at any of the walls in here. Percy spent the first month of us knowing each other buying practically every painting I was working on, and apparently has no other sense of decoration.” She teased.

“Are you saying I have poor taste?” Percy replied, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“I’m saying you have excellent taste, darling.” Vex smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek affectionately.

Vax smiled at the sight. “I have to agree with de Rolo, your work is pretty fantastic.” He replied, looking at the painting that Percy currently had in the dining room, consisting of a woman with dark green hair holding an apple by the stem, looking at it with interest. Frankly, Vex still wasn't quite sure why Percy liked that particular piece so much, but she had sold it to him anyways.

Vex smiled. “Thanks.” She murmured.

Percy got up from the table then. “I’m going to break out a bottle of wine while we finish dinner. Who wants some?” he asked.

Everyone at the table voiced their agreement, and Percy returned with a nice bottle of Zinfandel, and the conversation continued late into the evening.

Eventually, Keyleth yawned heavily. “I hate to be the party pooper, but I think it’s time to call it a night.” She murmured.

Vax nodded, moving to get up and give Vex another long, tight hug. Vex couldn’t help but return it just as tightly.

“We’ll see each other again soon.” He promised. “I’m not letting you go again.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Vex whispered back. “I’m here to stay.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Vax smiled, pulling back a little. “Text me whenever, okay? I’m free most days, I tend to only work when Keyleth does.”

“I will.” Vex promised, feeling a little empty as her twin left her arms, and the other couple left for the night. She was a little tipsy from all the wine they had consumed, leaning slightly into Percy as they saw the other couple off into the elevator.

Once they were gone, Vex turned to Percy and kissed him hard on the lips, hands winding into his hair and keeping him close.

Percy kissed back, chucking when they broke apart. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” he murmured, his own hand gently caressing the back of her head.

“For being a sly son of a bitch and arranging this.” Vex whispered. “I can’t tell you how much it means, and I can’t tell you how thankful I am.”

Percy smiled affectionately at her, pressing their foreheads together. “I knew how much it meant to you.” He murmured. “And I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Vex closed her eyes and just basked in the warmth she was feeling, a little from her drunken state, and just the feeling of having finally found a small little family she could be a part of.

“Thank you, Percy.” She whispered once more, kissing him deeply again.

And when morning came, Vex dipped out for a few hours, returning with the bag she had been keeping in the gym locker and settling it in the corner of their bedroom. She didn’t make a big deal out of it, but in her heart, she knew that by doing this, she was showing that she was trusting Percy not to take everything back out from under her.

That she was here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't touched this fic in a month, and I'm so sorry about that. For those who aren't aware, Mass Effect came out right after the car incident and stole all my free time away, and then this chapter was giving me some trouble. Much thanks, again, for the amazing dancer4813 for chatting with me and helping me get my shit together. She's the best <3
> 
> And for every single one of you who donated, if you don't follow my tumblr or other fics, know that the outpouring of generosity made me cry and so unbelievably thankful for all of you. I'm still working on getting requests out for those who requested them, don't worry! But I made ends meet because of you all, and it took an amazing amount of stress off my back. So thank you. Thank you all so, so unbelievably much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3   
> -Cinder


	22. Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey.” Vax greeted, joining her on the bench after giving her a hug.  
> “Hey.” Vex replied, scootching a little closer to him for warmth. “It’s fucking cold.”

Vex was staring at her worn, loved leather jacket in her hands, glancing at the fancy thermostat that Percy had installed that told both the interior and exterior temperature. It was way too cold out for just her leather jacket, but Trinket needed a good run and she was meeting Vax at a nearby dog park.

She put the jacket back on top of her bag, and reached into Percy’s closet to pull out one of his nicer jackets. It even had actual down in it, squishing slightly as she pulled it on. 

“My boyfriend has way too much money.” She muttered to herself, before getting Trinket’s leash and putting it on her dog. “Ready to go out?” she cooed.  
Trinket wagged his tail happily, and the two of them started making their way down the sidewalk and towards the park. The snow had died down over the past few days, but it was still cold as balls.

When they arrived at the park, Vex took Trinket’s leash off and let him start running. He was loving it, rolling in the grass and patches of snow and just enjoying being out and stretching his legs.

Vex shivered slightly, and sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for Vax to arrive.

Sure enough, he arrived a little while later. Vex didn’t think she would ever tire of the elation that bubbled in her chest at the sight of her twin, knowing that they had found each other again even after so many years of separation. He was wearing a black down jacket, somewhat similar to the one she had stolen from Percy.

“Hey.” Vax greeted, joining her on the bench after giving her a hug.

“Hey.” Vex replied, scootching a little closer to him for warmth. “It’s fucking cold.”

“It is.” Vax agreed. “So why did you want to meet outdoors?”

“Because Trinket needs a good run, and Percy’s at work. So I wanted some good company.” Vex replied.

“Well, you chose some pretty good company.” Vax chuckled, resting an arm around her shoulders, watching Trinket sniff at something in the snow. “How did you end up with a dog this big?” he asked.

Vex chuckled a little. “Honestly, I never thought he would get like this. I found him when he was a puppy.” She replied. “He was a tiny little thing, stuffed inside of a trash can and barking pitifully. It was the middle of winter, and I couldn’t just leave him there. I pulled him out and put him in my jacket, and even though I had like five bucks to my name at the time, I got some food for him and made sure he was okay.”

Vax nodded. “You’ve always had a big heart.” He murmured.

“Like you haven’t.” Vex smiled. “How about you? Have any pets?”

Vax shook his head. “Keyleth and I are thinking of adopting something, but we haven’t decided what yet. Part of it is when we both go to shoots, we can be gone for weeks sometimes and don’t want to just leave an animal by themselves for that long.”

Vex nodded. “Understandable. I haven’t left Trinket alone for longer than a full day. The longest is when I’m out with Percy for a night, then he’s at home.”

Vax nodded. “Yeah…” he murmured. “…can we please go somewhere with a heater after this?” he asked.

“Spoiled.” Vex stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

“Guilty as charged.” Vax chuckled. He grew quiet for a long time, watching Trinket. “…you really lived on the streets.”

Vex nodded. “Yeah.” She murmured. “And believe me, having a soft bed every night is amazing. I don’t think it’s something I’ll ever take for granted.”

Vax nodded in agreement. “…I’m sorry.” He replied softly. “I’m sorry I broke my promise to you.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Vex replied softly. “It was the damn social workers, for picking a group home that was girls only. It was our father’s, for putting us in the system in the first place. It wasn’t yours. And we found each other, yeah? That’s what matters.”

Vax sighed. “…yeah. Still.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, and the gesture made Vex freeze slightly before reminded herself to relax, this was just Vax. “We promised we would stay together, no matter what.”

Vex let a small smile curl her lips. “And we can keep that promise now.” She replied. “I’m not going anywhere. Not when I’ve found you.”

“Good.” Vax replied. “…now seriously, can we go inside somewhere? I think my toes are going to fall off.”

Vex laughed before calling Trinket over. “All right, you big baby.” She teased. “Let’s go and get some coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added dancer4813 as a coauthor to this fic because honestly, without her input and ideas I would be nowhere with it. So much of future chapters are based around her ideas that she deserves the credit for them. 
> 
> Give her all the love!


	23. Accidental Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s going on Trink-“ Vex started to say, then froze when she saw a young girl, no older than sixteen or seventeen, frozen in the doorway and staring at the massive dog with wide, surprised eyes. Her eyes left Trinket and snapped over to Vex, and a frown settled onto her face.

Percy was deep in the middle of calculations when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

“Vesper, I’m not in the mood.” He replied without looking up.

“I’m not Vesper.” The low chuckle of Frederick replied, and Percy’s head shot up immediately from his paperwork.

“Sorry Sir.” Percy apologized. “Usually Vesper comes and bugs me.” He set his paperwork to the side, crossing his fingers politely. “How can I help you today?”

Frederick chuckled. “That’s Vesper.” He agreed, taking the seat on the other side of Percy’s desk. “I wanted to come and see if you wanted to get some lunch with me. I wanted to discuss a few things with you.”

“Of course.” Percy replied. “Let me just give Vex a call, I was going to head home to have lunch with her, but plans change.” He replied.

Frederick nodded. “All right, I’ll meet you at the elevator in five then?” he asked.

Percy nodded. “Will do.” He replied, pulling out his phone and calling Vex.

Vex picked up after a few rings. “Hey.” She greeted, and Percy could hear the clanking of pans in the background. “I just finished making lunch, you on your way home?”

Percy felt a twinge of guilt well up in his chest hearing that. “Actually, my father just came in, asking to have a business lunch. I’m not going to make it home. I’m so sorry.” He apologized.

“That’s okay.” Vex replied easily. “I’ll just put your portion in the fridge, and we can do it tomorrow, okay?”

Percy let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” He promised.

“No big deal.” Vex replied. “Stuff comes up, I understand.” Her voice was easy, and she really didn’t seem bothered by it. 

Percy let out another relieved sigh, packing up his papers and half distracted with everything that was going on. “Thank you. I’ll see you when I get home tonight, I’ll make dinner instead.” He promised.

“Now that, I look forwards to.” Vex purred into his ear, and Percy chuckled, pulling on his suit jacket. 

“I’ve got to go, my father’s waiting. Love you, dear.” He told her, before hanging up.

It took a solid thirty seconds before he realized what he had said, and about two seconds later his phone vibrated with a text message from her.

“Very smooth, Romeo ;)”

Percy just chuckled and shook his head.

At least she didn’t bolt.

That had been one of his biggest fears, that he would push too much, say the wrong thing, and she would leave. It had been something she had done almost every time they had made steps forwards in their relationship. She had gone radio silent for a few days, then reappeared in his life acting like nothing had happened, and accepting the new development. 

It made sense, he supposed, but his line of thought about Vex disappeared when he turned the corner and saw his father waiting at the elevator, and he moved to catch up as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave him waiting.

***

Vex stared at the phone in her hand, Percy’s words still echoing in her ears.

_“Love you, dear.”_

She remembered back when she had been with Saundor, how the “I love yous” were always in the middle of heated sex, or accompanied with an expensive gift. How he never said it unless he wanted something from her.

The way it had just slipped from Percy’s mouth, distracted and sounding oh so domestic, somehow managed to warm her heart even more.

She sent him a text, so he would know she wasn’t mad at him or anything for saying it, and started putting his half of lunch away. 

She heard Trinket lightly wuffing in the living room, and went around the corner to check on him.

“What’s going on Trink-“ Vex started to say, then froze when she saw a young girl, no older than sixteen or seventeen, frozen in the doorway and staring at the massive dog with wide, surprised eyes. Her eyes left Trinket and snapped over to Vex, and a frown settled onto her face.

“Who are you?” she demanded, voice haughty and tinged with the same accent that Percy had. “I’m calling security.”

“Um, who are you?” Vex asked, keeping her own voice steady. “I live here.”

“I don’t think so. This is my brother’s apartment, and he doesn’t have anyone else.” The girl replied, reaching for her phone.

Vex felt something click in her brain at her words. “You’re one of Percy’s sisters, then.” She replied. “Whitney or Cassandra, maybe? I’m Vex, his girlfriend.”

The girl looked cautiously at her. “I’m Cassandra.” She replied hesitantly. “..since when did Percival get a girlfriend?”

Vex couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t quite seem like his type, do I?” she asked, gesturing at herself. She was wearing sweatpants and one of Percy’s casual shirts, her hair in a messy bun and showing off her pierced ears and tattooed forearms.

“No, you seem exactly like his type.” Cassandra replied. “What startles me is how he’s _your_ type.”

Vex couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning against the doorway now that the situation had been defused. “Surprised me too, honestly.” She replied. “But I do live here. He’s at work, currently, if you’re looking for him.”

“I know.” Cassandra replied. “I wasn’t looking for his company, right now.”

“Oh?” Vex arched a questioning eyebrow.

“Oh.” Cassandra replied, moving past Vex to get into the kitchen. She pulled out a stepstool from underneath the sink, using it to get to one of the higher shelves. She opened the cupboard door and pulled out some expensive looking chocolates.

“I keep these here, since Percival isn’t fond of them and the twins absolutely are.” Cassandra replied, offering one of them to Vex. 

Vex took the chocolate and took a cautious bite, unable to stop her eyes widening and a soft moan slipping from her lips at the taste. This was one of the creamiest, most delicious chocolates she had ever tasted in her life.

“They’re from Sweden.” Cassandra told her, smiling at the sight of Vex enjoying her taste. “I just need to indulge every now and then.”

“Indulge away, I won’t blame you for keeping these hidden.” Vex replied.

“Well, I’ll have to find a new hiding place, apparently, since you now know about them.” Cassandra replied, and Vex just chuckled. 

“I’m not that kind of a person, I won’t touch what isn’t mine.” She reassured the teen. “The way I grew up, belongings are precious and you respect others, unless you want to get your ass kicked.”

Cassandra let out an undignified snort, and it was the first time she had seemed more like a regular teenager than a young woman since they had begun talking. “I can see why Percival likes you.” She replied, taking a bite of another chocolate.

“Really?” Vex replied, finishing the last of the small morsel she had been given. 

Cassandra nodded. “He always had a weakness for women who wouldn’t take his formal manners seriously, and who seemed like they could walk all over him.” She winked. 

Vex felt her lips curl into a smile. “Tell me more about your brother, then.”

Cassandra’s returning smile was just as gleeful, and so sharp that it could cut through stone itself. “Oh, do I have stories to share with you.”

***

When Percy returned home later that evening, it was to Vex and Cassandra laughing and sharing popcorn as they watched an old documentary on the de Rolo family, just as a very young Percy darted by the camera behind his father, wearing a pot on top of his head.

“Oh no.” Percy remarked quietly, and both women burst into laughter when they realized he had come home.

“Hello, dear.” Vex gave him a smile. “I’ve had some…lovely conversation with your sister today. You never told me that you had an affinity for dyeing your hair a bright green as a teenager.”

“Oh no.” Percy just repeated in the same dreadful tone, and Vex couldn’t help but laugh again, sharing delighted grins with Cassandra.


	24. For Someone Who Has Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex spasmed and leaned forwards out of his grasp immediately, a slightly pained look on her face. Percy frowned and let her go. “Is everything all right?” he asked, concerned.
> 
> “Yeah, everything’s good, sorry, my back just hurts a lot right now.” Vex replied, giving him a pain tinged smile.

Percy let out a long sigh when he got home from work Christmas Eve. Work was getting more and more hectic, and unfortunately he had drawn the short straw when it came to which of the three siblings couldn’t take vacation during this time.

Julius had ruffled his hair affectionately. “We’ll make it up to you, little brother.” He murmured.

Vesper had given him a hug. “I’ll bring you back something glorious from Greece, I promise.”

Percy had huffed. “I’ve already taken a promotion to help you out more, I’m claiming a spring vacation over you two, then.” He replied.

“Fine. Julius and I will duke it out for the other spot.” Vesper had grinned at her brothers, before grabbing her bag to begin packing up some of her paperwork.

Still, it was nice to finally be home, and that he would have the next day off to spend with Vex. The last part of her present had been set up the day before, and he was looking forwards to gifting it to her.

Vex was in the kitchen, munching on some cheese sticks. Percy still couldn’t believe that she preferred the cheap cheddar cheese from the grocery store over the nicer cheeses that he preferred, but she still bought the blocks and kept them in the fridge, so he didn’t argue. Frankly, he was just happy to see her eating in general, since she still struggled to break her one meal a day habit.

Trinket rushed over to rub against him affectionately as he walked in, and he smiled as he scratched the dog behind the ears. “How are you two doing?” he asked, setting his briefcase on the counter before going to wrap Vex up in his arms from behind.

Vex spasmed and leaned forwards out of his grasp immediately, a slightly pained look on her face. Percy frowned and let her go. “Is everything all right?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah, everything’s good, sorry, my back just hurts a lot right now.” Vex replied, giving him a pain tinged smile.

Percy’s frown just deepened. “Is everything okay? Should we go and see Pike?” he asked, feeling worried.

“No, everything’s okay, I promise.” Vex replied. “Just… don’t touch my back right now?”

“Okay…” Percy agreed hesitantly, and when the worried look still hadn’t left his face, Vex let out a long sigh.

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll show you why.” She murmured, taking his hand in hers and taking him to their bedroom.

Percy followed her, the concern still bubbling in his chest.

Vex stopped right in front of the bed, facing him before taking her shirt off. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, but Percy just watched her face. He was still too worried to really pay attention to her breasts right now.

“I was hoping to keep this hidden until tomorrow, but…” she bit her lip a little before turning, showing Percy exactly what was on her back.

A fresh tattoo was there, centered around her spine and spreading to the nape of her neck and slightly over her shoulder blades. Percy felt a twinge of recognition as he looked at the tattoo. It was a golden sun, with five dots in the center of it. 

It was a piece of his family’s crest.

Vex swallowed hard, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

“I only get tattoos for the things I hold near and dear to my heart.” She started, her voice low and shaking slightly. “The arrows are for me and Vax. The bear is for Trinket. And I was thinking over what I could get you for Christmas that you couldn’t get yourself, and nothing fit. Everything you want you already have, and I don’t have that kind of money to be able to get you something truly special, like that. I thought, maybe making you a painting, but it wouldn’t be as special, you already have so many. So I thought… maybe showing you how much I love you too would be enough.”

Vex wasn’t looking at him, her back still facing him. Percy felt his heart swell in his chest as she spoke.

“Vex…” he whispered her name, gently taking her hips and turning her so they were face to face again. He looked into her eyes, seeing her hesitation there, and leaned down to press their foreheads together. 

“This gesture means more than you could ever imagine.” He murmured, voice low and filled with emotion. “And it’s enough. It’s more than enough. I couldn’t ask for a better present. Thank you.” He gently cupped her face in his hands before kissing her, deeply and lovingly.

Vex’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him close as she kissed him back, and he could feel her trembling in his arms.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips when they parted for air. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Vex whispered back, her voice quivering in between them. Percy couldn’t even imagine how much she was baring herself for him in this moment, and he treasured it. He started pressing kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, just holding her close.

“I treasure you, dear.” He whispered. “And I can’t tell you how much this means.”

Vex tucked her face against his shoulder, and Percy wrapped his arms around her gently, mindful of the very fresh tattoo on her back.

“I want to have sex now.” Vex murmured softly. “But my back hurts too much. Can I ask for a rain check on that?”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Percy murmured. “I’m in no rush for that, as enjoyable as I’m sure it will be.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her close.

Vex just stayed quiet, her body still trembling a little, and when Percy felt dampness against his shoulder, he didn’t say anything. He just continued to hold Vex close, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

He had never imagined that he would find anyone he loved as strongly as he loved her. She was beautiful and wild, and he knew that just trying to keep her caged would cause her to flee. And to see her like this, vulnerable and trusting with a permanent mark for him on her body, just made him fall in love with her even more than he already had.

Once Vex had calmed down and relaxed a little more, Percy gently brushed the dampness from her cheeks with his thumb. “I was going to wait until tomorrow too, but I want to give you your present now.” He murmured.

Vex nodded. “Okay.” She whispered, voice a little choked with tears even as she tried to force it down. Percy just took her hands and led her through the apartment to one of the spare bedrooms he never used and she never went to. He had realized early on that if a door was kept closed in the apartment, Vex never touched it. Luckily, that made it easier to arrange this.

He opened the door, guiding her inside and revealing an art studio. The windows in this bedroom were floor to ceiling, giving a gorgeous view of the city of Emon, and a professional easel was set up with a canvas already on it. There were stacks of canvases of all different sizes, and a desk with all different kinds of paints in all kinds of colors waiting. There was space to set up a model, if she wanted, and one of the walls had been entirely converted into a chalkboard wall, for her to sketch out or jot down ideas. The carpet had been torn out and replaced with hardwood floors as well, to make for easier cleaning.

Vex gasped as she looked around, walking into the studio. “Percy…”

Percy smiled, walking by her side. “I wanted to give you a space so you could work during the winter as well.” He murmured. “And maybe begin to grow your brand, start getting your work out to more people who will be willing to pay fair prices for what you create. I know a few people who would be willing to give you a spot in their galleries and shows.”

“Always the businessman.” Vex chuckled softly, turning to face Percy and pull him into a long kiss that he happily returned. “Thank you.” She whispered softly against his lips.

“Anything for you.” Percy replied honestly. “…I know your back is hurting, but if you sit on that stool over there, would you allow me to eat you out?”

Vex laughed softly. “You asked so politely.” She smiled, and Percy felt his heart throb in his chest at the sight. “I think I can manage that.”

Percy smiled, kissing her once more and guiding her back towards the stool. They broke apart long enough for Vex to pull her sweatpants and underwear down and settle onto the stool, spreading her legs apart.

Percy got down on his knees, still fully dressed in his work suit, and started peppering kisses up her thighs. He could feel her tremble the closer he got to her warm heat, and when he reached it, he leaned up and kissed her stomach affectionately. 

He looked up, watching her dark eyes as she looked down at him. “I love you.” He told her, the words soft and gentle.

Vex’s hand shifted to run her fingers through his hair, her face soft and affectionate as she looked down at him. “And I love you.” She whispered back. “I never thought I could love like this.”

“I didn’t think I could either.” Percy replied between kisses as he started kissing his way down her stomach. “But then I met you, and I was absolutely ruined.” At the last word, he pressed his lips against her, tongue sliding a long, broad lick against her lips and clit.

He felt her thighs tense around him and heard the sweet gasp, and he couldn’t help but smile as he continued to lick her, soft and slow and teasing. When her breaths started to pick up a little, he started focusing his efforts. He started tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue before capturing her clit in between his lips, sucking and licking it.

The moans and soft cries dripping from Vex’s lips went straight to his own cock, but he ignored it. This was completely about Vex right now, and he looked up, watching her above him as he worked his mouth over her.

Her face and chest were flushed, and she was watching him with half lidded eyes. Her lips were open and her hair was starting to fall out of the braid she normally wore it in, and Percy just redoubled his efforts. He brought up one of his hands and gently slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out in time with the sucks on her clit.

“Oh fuck…” Vex moaned, her entire body starting to tense around him. Percy knew she was close and just kept up the pace.

“Percy… oh fuck, Percy!” Vex cried out, her hand pushing him against her tightly as she came. Percy just closed his eyes and continued his ministrations, helping her ride out the entirety of her orgasm before she pushed him away, panting softly.

Percy pressed a kiss to her knee before resting his cheek against her leg, watching her come down from her high.

Vex looked down at him, and the affection on her face just filled him with warmth as he smiled back at her. “Good?” he asked.

“Amazing.” Vex replied softly, gently running her fingers through his hair. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Percy replied softly, closing his eyes and just enjoying the closeness as white flakes continued to fall outside the window, the twinkling lights of Emon bringing a beautiful and comforting view as the couple just relaxed together.


	25. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex shed her leather jacket and shirt once they were in one of the dressing rooms, in preparation to try on the handful of dresses that Vesper had already picked out from the stock that was available, and Vesper gasped as she came up behind Vex.
> 
> “What is that?” she asked, taking a look at the tattoo. “…oh Vex.”

A few days after Christmas came the company Christmas dinner, and Vex was pulling out her usual dress to wear to these events to make sure it was okay when Percy sighed heavily.

She looked over at her boyfriend. “What’s the matter?” she asked.

“…don’t be upset.” He started slowly. “But if you keep wearing the same dress to these events, people are going to notice, and start talking. I know you aren’t a fan of shopping, but I think going on a quick trip with Vesper might be in order.”

Vex glanced between her dress and Percy’s face. He sincerely looked upset that he had to stop her from pulling it on, and it was only because of Percy that she sighed and hung the dress back up.

“Fine.” She replied. “I really don’t understand why one dress isn’t good enough.”

“I know, it’s pretty ridiculous.” Percy agreed. “Should I call Vesper?”

“I’ll do it.” Vex replied, walking by Percy and smacking his ass as she passed to grab his phone. She smirked as Percy jumped slightly, watching his cheeks flush a little pink, before she dialed Vesper.

“Percival, what calls for a phone call this early in the afternoon?” Vesper cooed into Vex’s ear, and Vex chuckled.

“Sadly, I’m not your little brother.” She replied. “I was wondering if I could get your help.”

“Anytime, Vex.” Vesper replied. “What’s up?”

“Percy’s sending us on a shopping trip.” Vex made a face as she said it, and she could _hear_ Vesper’s smile through the phone.

“Absolutely. I’ll be over in an hour.” She replied. “We’ll do dinner too!”

“All right.” Vex agreed. “Food court only!”

Vesper had already hung up, and Vex sighed heavily, dropping Percy’s phone back onto the bed. “You’ve unleashed a monster.” She told Percy, who was just laughing as he looked through his suits, trying to decide which one to wear.

“I hate you.” She groaned.

“I love you too, dear.” He replied, and Vex just flipped him off.

***

Vesper arrived as promised, and Vex was wearing her standard leather jacket, since they wouldn’t be outside for very long. The older de Rolo sister, however, was wearing a down jacket with a stylish fur collar. 

She smiled as she walked into the apartment. “Hey.” She smiled, giving Vex a hug. Vex winced slightly as her hands pressed against her still healing tattoo, but it wasn’t as fresh as it had been.

“Hey.” Vex replied, giving her a smile when they parted. “I’m ready to be dragged through this torture.”

“It’s fun, not torture.” Vesper chuckled, giving the excited Trinket some scratches behind the ear.

Percy came over, giving Vesper a smile and putting his hand on Vex’s waist. “You two have fun.” He told them. He handed a credit card over to Vesper, kissing Vex’s cheek.

Vesper took the card with a gleeful smile, and Vex pushed at Percy a little. “Hey now, I saw that. What was that about?” she asked.

“Paying for your dresses.” Percy replied. “You’ll need a few, and I’m trying to save you from future shipping trips by consolidating it into one.”

Vex sighed. “I still don’t know what I was thinking, getting involved with you de Rolos.” She replied, taking Percy’s card from Vesper’s hand and sticking it in her own pocket. “I’m at least paying.”

“Fine.” Vesper groaned, taking Vex’s arm in hers and linking elbows together. “Have fun eating alone, brother!” She waved at Percy as the two made their way out of the apartment and to the elevator.

***

Vex shed her leather jacket and shirt once they were in one of the dressing rooms, in preparation to try on the handful of dresses that Vesper had already picked out from the stock that was available, and Vesper gasped as she came up behind Vex.

“What is that?” she asked, taking a look at the tattoo. “…oh Vex.”

Vex immediately felt self conscious, and turned so she was facing Vesper, the tattoo out of sight. “I know.” She replied. “And I know this is a big family event for you all, and I don’t want to make it uncomfortable, so I think maybe a dress with a back is what I need for this.”

Vesper just smiled, and then started laughing, setting the plethora of backless dresses down onto the bench in the changing room. “Vex, darling, nobody cares.” She replied. “Well, let me rephrase that: nobody who matters cares. Mother and Father already are well aware at how much Percy cares for you, he hardly shuts up about you when you aren’t around. You’ve fallen in love with him, own it. Show the people who would care how much you don’t.” She pulled up a deep navy blue dress from the pile, one that dipped low in the back. “And personally, I think it’s a lovely gesture, and I’m sure it’s made Percy very happy.”

Vex took the dress, looking at it. “It was my Christmas present to him.” She admitted. 

Vesper just smiled, and encouraged her to try the dress on. “An even better reason to show it off.” She replied, helping Vex get into the dress. “…I’m happy to see it, personally.” Vesper murmured. “Percy’s been so frightened lately.”

Vex frowned a little bit, shimmying into the tight dress with Vesper’s assistance. “Why would he be?”

“He’s been afraid lately that he hasn’t been doing enough for you.” Vesper replied. “Or that he’s doing too much. He doesn’t want to push you away, and he’s scared of doing exactly that. But seeing you put our family crest on your back, for him… that’s got to have alleviated a lot of his worry.”

Vex looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if she liked this dress enough or not. The light frown was still on her face as she thought over Vesper’s words. It had seemed like Percy had been happier since Christmas Eve, but she had chalked that up to him being on a mini vacation from work.

“…I’m not sure about this one.” Vex replied. “It accentuates my ass in a bad way. And I didn’t realize I had been doing that.” She started shrugging out of the dress.

“I think seeing you make such a big gesture showed Percy that you really aren’t going to leave.” Vesper replied.

“…honestly, Vesper? I’m terrified that this is all going to disappear.” She murmured to her friend. “A little part of me tells me, every single day, that this is too good to be true. That one day, I’m going to wake up and Percy won’t want me in his life anymore, and will kick me and Trinket back to the streets.”

Vesper snorted loudly. “He’ll never.” She replied. “He loves you too much for that. And if you and Percy ever do split up, you can always stay with me.” She replied. “And I bet even before that, I bet Vax would fight with everything in his power to keep you off of the streets. You have friends here, and a home wherever you want it.” She replied, helping Vex into a different dress. This one was white, shimmering like dragon scales. “You have friends who love you here, too.”

Vex just swallowed down the emotion that was threatening to swell up, closing her throat, and looked at herself in the mirror. This dress was floor length, the corset like bodice narrowing her waist and accentuating her hips. It drew up in a halter neckline, dipping low in the back to show off her tattoo, almost framing it perfectly.

The material shimmered as she turned, almost a scale-like appearance, and Vesper brought up Vex’s hair so it would be out of the way, similar to the updo she would be sporting later.

Vesper whistled softly at the sight, her red lips in a smile. “This is the one you’re wearing to the party tomorrow night.” She told her. “And you’re coming to my place to get ready. No arguing. We’re going to make heads turn when people see you there.”

And for once, looking at herself in a dress that seemed to fit like a glove even without the tailoring that Vex knew was going to happen, she was inclined to agree.

***

Getting ready the next day entailed a lot of what Vex really wasn’t a fan of – a lot of makeup, and a lot of time spent with a hairdresser. But, Vex reminded herself over and over again, if she was going to be a lady worthy of being by Percy’s side, then she was going to have to start getting used to this.

When everything was finished, and Vesper had draped a necklace of glittering diamonds around her throat (a loaner, she had sworn, to make Vex feel a little better about wearing such an expensive piece), Vex finally looked into the mirror.

She didn’t recognize herself, but it was… in an amazing way.

Her hair was sleek and healthy, twisted into an elegant updo with glittering silver and diamonds adorning the knot. Her face was done in makeup she never had been interested in learning, the layers of foundation making her skin look flawless. Her lips were painted with a natural tone with a slight blue hue to it, and the eyeshadow had silver glitter and blue lines accentuating her eyes.

The web of sparkling diamonds against her throat accentuated the curve of it as the v-cut in the neck of the dress showed off her curves in the best way. Vesper had also gifted her white lace gloves that stretched past her elbows, the satin covering her forearm tattoos without making it obvious that that’s what they were doing.

For the first time in her life, she actually felt like she looked the part of a high society girlfriend.

Vesper smiled next to her. “Percy’s jaw is going to drop.” She murmured. “And all those jealous bitches from the last dinner will be wishing they were in your place. You’re so beautiful, Vex.”

Vex turned and gave Vesper a strong, grateful hug. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Vesper smiled, hugging back just as tightly. “Anytime, Vex.”


	26. Necessary Formality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry to crash the party.” She smiled at them, and Kaylie and Dranzel turned to look at her.
> 
> Dranzel gave her a big smile. “Vex’ahlia!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t recognize you, all dolled up like that.” He moved to give her a hug, and Vex quirked an eyebrow at him as she backed up to avoid it.

When Percy came into Vesper’s apartment, his eyes went wide and he had to swallow hard a few times to keep his mouth from falling open. He was wearing a white suit, since Vesper had told him the dress’ color, and a blue tie.

Vex and Vesper both laughed, and Vex moved to Percy’s side to give him a kiss. “I clean up fairly well, don’t I?” she teased.

Percy swallowed hard. “Amazingly.” He agreed, eyes still looking over her. “You look…wow.”

“I told you I have good taste,” Vesper winked as she walked by. “Come on, we’ve got to get going, lovebirds.”

Percy just swallowed, still looking at her, and Vex couldn’t help but feel flattered. “I’m certain you’ve seen prettier, your best friend is a model, after all.” She teased.

Percy chuckled. “Those girls have absolutely nothing on you.” He replied. “And since when did you start fishing for compliments?” he teased back, offering her his elbow.

“Since I spent most of yesterday and today with your sister.” She chuckled, taking his arm in hers. “Aren’t you the gentleman.”

“I try my best.” Percy replied, and they made their way to the towncar that was waiting for them outside of the building. 

***

Vex didn’t think she’d ever get used to the extravagant ballrooms that Percy’s family tended to rent and decorate for these parties. This one had large walls and high ceilings, with fake snow and icicles hanging from it. A stage was set up near the front, the band playing soft music as everyone spoke and stood around, drinking wine and socializing.

Vex grinned as she recognized the tenor croon coming from the singer, waving her fingers lightly as she caught his eye. 

Scanlan Shorthalt was dressed in a Santa outfit, hat and beard included. Behind him, playing a violin, stood his daughter, Kaylie Shorthalt, dressed as an elf. Vex couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that she probably hated that. But her pixie cut and dimpled cheeks made her an appropriate one.

Sitting at the piano, dressed in antlers and a flashing red nose, was Dr. Dranzel. Vex was completely positive that the man had never earned a doctorate in his life, but still called him that since, well… everyone called him that. He was portly with a bit of an underbite, but Vex still was excited to see him.

Scanlan gave her a flirtatious wink before he looked back, eyes widening as he recognized her. Vex chuckled softly, and Percy gave her a questioning look.

“I know them.” Vex replied. “That’s Scanlan, he’s the one who housed me during the winter. The son of a bitch didn’t tell me he was playing for this event.”

Scanlan finished the song, then leaned over to Kaylie and whispered something before hopping off the stage, nodding politely as he wove his way through the crowd before coming over.

Vex grinned, and leaned down to give the much shorter man a massive hug, that he easily returned.

“Vex’ahlia Gaelle, you didn’t tell me you’d be this dressed up and unrecognizable. And on the arm of a silver fox, no less! I thought your boy toy was a bit younger than that.” He grinned.

“He just went grey forty years early.” Vex winked at Percy. “Scanlan, this is Percival de Rolo. Percy, this is Scanlan Shorthalt, one of the few friends I made before I made it here to Emon.”

“A pleasure.” Percy replied politely, offering Scanlan his hand. Scanlan just chuckled and gave Percy a hug as well, tugging the much taller man down.

Vex just chuckled. “You best get back up on stage, before Kaylie throws her bow at you for abandoning your post.”

“She’d throw her bow at me for a lot less and you know it, Vex.” Scanlan grinned. “But you’re right, I don’t want to cause an incident. You’ve got to come over during our break at least, I know Dranzel’s been dying to see you again.”

“Dying to pickpocket me, you mean?” Vex arched a questioning eyebrow, and Scanlan laughed. 

“I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart.” He replied, tipping his hat towards them before heading back to the stage.

Percy stared after Scanlan as he made his way back towards the stage. “…should I be concerned?” he asked, seeming slightly unsure of the situation.

Vex just laughed softly. “Just keep aware of what you have on your person, and you’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t have to worry about them stealing from my family, do I?” Percy asked, brow still slightly furrowed in concern.

“Absolutely not, I’m going to lay some ground rules for them.” Vex replied, reaching over to a waiter and plucking two glasses of wine off of the tray, handing one to Percy.

Percy arched a questioning eyebrow at her. “I didn’t realize you had so much authority over criminals.” He replied, taking a sip.

"I usually don't, but living on the street gets you certain connections you don't get in high society, rich boy. Remind me to tell you how Dranzel and I met later." Vex chuckled, giving Percy a flirtatious wink.

Percy’s cheeks went a little pink. “I’m not sober enough for this.” He murmured.

“Cheers to that.” Vex replied, and gently clinked her glass against his before they both drank deeply.

The couple made their way deeper into the crowd, and Vex put on her socializing mask. Oh, how she hated doing this, and she only had to do it every now and then for Percy’s sake. He had to do this on a practically daily basis. She did not envy him in the slightest.

They turned around at one point, and Vex felt her entire body freeze up slightly. Frederick de Rolo, and a woman who looked enough like Vesper that she assumed was their mother, had been standing right behind them.

“Hello, Percival, Vex’ahlia.” Frederick smiled, shaking Percy and Vex’s hands. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

Vex smiled and nodded. “Same to you.” She replied politely.

The woman smiled, extending a hand to Vex. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” She murmured. “Johanna de Rolo, I’m Percival’s mother.” She smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Vex replied, feeling nervous. They had been standing behind them, so she was one hundred percent positive they had seen that she had their family crest tattooed on her back.

Both of them just gave her pleasant smiles. “A pleasure to meet you as well, dear.” Johanna murmured. “I’ve heard so much about you from Percival.”

“All good things, I hope?” Vex gave a polite chuckle, feeling like she was dying inside. This was the worst, this was the absolute worst.

“I’ve heard remarkable things about your art, from my son and husband both.” Johanna chuckled. “Do give me your phone number, I would love to see your work next time it’s on display.”

“Oh, um, I don’t exactly have a phone?” Vex offered cautiously. “But if you need to get a hold of me, just letting Percy know will do that job.”

Johanna’s eyes got a little wide. “Oh, you don’t have a phone?” she asked, glancing over at Percy.

Percy glanced over at Vex from his conversation with his father. “We’ve been discussing that.” He replied, and Vex just arched an eyebrow slightly at him before turning back to Johanna. 

“I’ll make sure Percy lets you know next time I have art on display.” She replied instead, giving her a smile.

“Good, good.” Johanna replied, a smile on her own face. “We’ll have to have you over for a proper dinner sometime soon, get to know you a little better. But I do hope you enjoy tonight’s party.”

“I’ve been loving it so far.” Vex replied, a smile on her own face and hoping deep down that they would part ways soon. “It’s such a lovely venue.”

“Isn’t it? I spent weeks planning where to host it.” Johanna replied.

“Dear, Sir Daxio has just arrived. We should go and greet our other guests.” Frederick murmured to her. 

Johanna nodded. “Ah yes, of course dear. Apologies, Vex’ahlia, we’ll have to talk more soon.” She pulled Vex into a light embrace, which Vex returned awkwardly, trying not to wince at the pat to her back. “Perhaps if Percival invited you to more family dinners.”

Vex chuckled a little awkwardly. “It would be a pleasure if he let me know when they were.” She murmured, smirking at Percy’s wide-eyed look behind her.

“Percival, darling, I insist you and Vex’ahlia attend the next one. No buts about it.” Johanna told him firmly once they separated from the hug. “Especially considering how close to marriage you two are!”

It was pure desire to continue making a good impression that had Vex keeping a straight face, while Percy wasn’t so lucky. He had been taking a sip from his glass, and nearly choked to keep from spitting the red wine all over his white suit.

“Ah, mother…” he coughed slightly. “We aren’t… that isn’t…” 

“We’ll speak later.” Johanna gave him a pointed stare, before she departed with her husband to greet an arriving guest.

Percy glanced over at Vex, looking slightly panicked. “Vex, I promise that that wasn’t anywhere near my thoughts.” He told her, and Vex was suddenly reminded of her conversation with Vesper the previous day. She bet that Percy was feeling terrified right now, and she had given him all the reason to be.

So Vex just smiled despite the unsure feelings blossoming in her chest and she leaned up to press a light kiss to Percy’s lips. “So, this is what parents are like?” she murmured, giving him a reassuring smile.

Percy visibly relaxed, and gave her a tentative smile in return. “Quite.” He replied softly, kissing her forehead lightly.

“Did I hear wedding bells were ringing soon?” A somewhat familiar voice echoed from behind them, and Vex glanced over Percy’s shoulder to see Julius de Rolo grinning behind them.

Percy groaned. “Julius, not you too…”

Julius wrapped his arm around Percy’s shoulders, smiling broadly. “I don’t blame you for thinking that, brother, you’ve landed yourself quite a beauty. Love the new tattoo, by the way.” Julius winked, and Vex flushed slightly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vex noticed that Scanlan, Kaylie, and Dranzel had stopped playing to take their first break, and knew she needed to get over fairly quickly to set her ground rules for them. She knew the trio well enough to know that some things would absolutely go missing by the end of the night, but she could also sway their targets away from Percy’s family.

“I need to take a quick breather, I apologize, Julius.” Vex murmured. “I’m sure Percy can keep you good company.” She leaned up to kiss Percy’s cheek, murmuring “I’m sorry, but I have to catch Dranzel right now, darling.”

Percy groaned a little, but nodded and let her go, flushing a deep red as Julius continued to tease.

Vex made her way through the crowd, smiling politely as she made her way over to where Scanlan, Dranzel, and Kaylie were talking in low voices.

“Sorry to crash the party.” She smiled at them, and Kaylie and Dranzel turned to look at her.

Dranzel gave her a big smile. “Vex’ahlia!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t recognize you, all dolled up like that.” He moved to give her a hug, and Vex quirked an eyebrow at him as she backed up to avoid it.

“I want to see your hands at all times, Dr. Dranzel. This dress is worth more than your life.” She replied cooly, and Dranzel just laughed.

“Haven’t changed a bit, Vex’ahlia.” He chuckled. “High life treating you well, at least?”

“It is.” Vex replied. “Have a roof over my head and food in my stomach, everything else is just a perk.”

“Think you could bring yourself to slum again, and visit us in Kymal when the weather gets better?” Kaylie asked.

“Absolutely. I’ll even drag Percy along.” Vex chuckled. “So, I just wanted to give you guys a bit of a warning, and ask a bit of a favor, for me.”

“What do you need?” Scanlan asked.

“I know how you three work, and I wanted to put some big red x’s on a few people that I’m certain you’re looking at.” Vex dropped her voice so it was low enough to not be overheard by anyone else. “Obviously my boy and I are off limits, but so is the rest of his family. His parents are the people who hired you for this gig, don’t touch them whatsoever. His older brother and sister, Julius and Vesper, as well as anyone else who go by Whitney, Oliver, Ludwig, and Cassandra, are off limits as well. Anyone they are with, boyfriend, girlfriend, friends, whoever, are a big no.”

“Aren’t they friends with everyone at this party?” Dranzel asked, and Vex shook her head.

“Not everyone. This is a business party, and most are just obligated to come to attempt to foster business relations. Those people, I don’t give a shit about.” Vex murmured. “Just…please?”

Dranzel gave a deep, long sigh. “Only because you asked so prettily, Vex.” He replied.

“Good. And in return, I won’t rat you out if you get noticed, and I’ll let you know that the blonde in the red dress with golden heels? She’s a bitch.” Vex nodded discreetly towards the woman who had flirted heavily with Percy the previous party, and Kaylie just smiled widely.

“Well, she’ll have to learn what it means to mess with our friends, won’t she?” Kaylie murmured, and Vex chuckled softly.

“I told you nothing.” She murmured back. “Thank you.”

“You owe us,” Scanlan replied, and Vex chuckled. 

“How about I introduce you to Keyleth Ashari while you’re in town?” she offered.

“Done and done.” Scanlan replied immediately.

Vex chuckled. “I have to get back. Behave, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She smiled, walking away as Dr. Dranzel laughed loudly behind her.

She made her way back over to Percy, who was flushed a little more, and clearly on a new glass of wine. Luckily, Julius seemed to have moved on to speak with another woman instead.

“How did it go?” Percy asked, putting an arm around Vex’s waist as she rejoined him, taking a long gulp from his glass.

“Considerably better than your event did, judging by the glass of wine.” Vex chuckled, leaning into him and taking it from his hand, sipping it herself. 

“Julius means well, he can just… be a bit overbearing, on occasion.” Percy murmured. 

“I figured as much.” Vex laughed softly, resting her head against Percy’s shoulder lightly. 

Percy just kissed her temple softly, and they drank together in quiet for a moment, enjoying that they were currently being left to their own devices rather than having to small talk with random people.

Vex’s attention began to wander, and then she tilted her head slightly, overhearing a bit of the conversation that Julius was having close by.

“Such a pity, dear Julius.” The woman was murmuring. She was a lot older than most of the other girls that tended to talk shit about her, but Vex shouldn’t be surprised, at this point. “I was under the assumption that the men in your family had good taste in women.”

Julius chuckled politely. “I’m pretty positive that we do.” He replied, voice warm yet still cooly polite. Vex would have to ask him later how he managed that particular tone of voice.

“Well, you definitely do, don’t get me wrong. But poor Percival…” she tutted softly. “It’s clear that that woman of his is no good.”

“Excuse me?” Julius asked, and Vex’s grip tightened slightly on the wineglass in her hand.

“It’s fairly clear, isn’t it? She may look the part, but she has no clue what she’s doing, and she clearly enjoys fraternizing with the entertainment.” The woman scoffed. “She even hugged the singer!”

“So?” Julius replied. “From what I understand, she knows him personally.”

“Exactly why she’s such a poor choice for your brother.” She replied. “If she knows him personally, clearly she’s not from a good family.”

Vex’s jaw tightened. “…Percy, can we move?” she asked softly, and Percy nodded. The pair moved to start making their way away from the clearly insulted woman, but Julius’ voice was getting a little louder.

“Mrs. Anderson, I would appreciate it if you not insult my family at our own gathering.” He said firmly, clearly getting a little impatient with her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Family? I highly doubt that. She’s just some little dalliance, a distraction from Percival from finding himself a proper woman.”

Vex flinched. It was one thing hearing it from people their own age, clearly jealous that she was on Percy’s arm instead of them. But to hear it from the older group as well stung in a way that she hadn’t been expecting.

What she wasn’t expecting either, was what came out of Julius’ mouth. His tone wasn’t cooly polite anymore, the words barbed.

“Mrs. Anderson, I will call security if you’re going to insist on insulting another of our guests.” He told her hotly. “Vex’ahlia is a member of the family, regardless of what you think, and I will not stand to hear her insulted to my face. Am I understood?”

“…crystal.” The woman replied, voice ice cold, and Vex just swallowed hard.

She wasn’t cut out for this, who was she fooling?

But she also hadn’t expected Julius, of all people, to stand up for her like that.

“Let’s go to the other side of the hall, and indulge in some more wine.” Percy murmured in her ear, and Vex nodded in agreement.

Yep, she was way too sober for this bullshit.

And when they made their way through a small group of people towards the corner, Vex felt her stomach drop.

Standing there, with his arm around a blonde woman and a little girl that looked the spitting image of himself between them, was Syldor Vassar.

Vex swallowed hard. “Can we skip the wine and go straight for some hard liquor?” she whispered, before Syldor noticed the pair and gave them both a tight smile.

Shit. 

Just when Vex thought it couldn’t get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I’ve been bouncing ideas back and forth with Cinder since before this story started and it’s been a wonderful ride to see it become what it has. I’ve since taken a more active role in the plot and writing aspects, so I wanted to come say hi, and thank you all for reading! We couldn’t do it without you all <3  
> -dancer4813


	27. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're looking well, Vex'ahlia," Syldor said, obviously trying to be polite, though Vex had a hard time keeping the smile on her lips. 
> 
> "Thank you," she said, trying to keep her hands from clenching into fists. She was not going to let herself blow up in front of her... sister? Half-sister? Velora didn’t deserve that, she seemed like a sweet enough girl, despite who her father was.

Nope. It was absolutely getting worse.

Syldor gently excused himself from his companion, and the trio made their way over towards her and Percy. Vex felt her entire body go rigid, and she raised her chin just a little higher, trying to look like she belonged here completely. Percy just rest a gentle hand on her waist, thumb gently rubbing her hip in a reassuring manner.  
It wasn’t helping.

“Percival, Vex’ahlia, a pleasure to see you.” Syldor murmured, offering Percy his hand. Percy shook it with his left hand, his right hand not leaving Vex’s side, and Vex couldn’t help the slight curl of her lips, seeing Syldor fumble slightly to change hands.

He turned to Vex, offering his right hand, and she gave her right hand in return. Her grip was firm and sure, trying to show that she was comfortable in this space, even though she really wasn’t.

Syldor cleared his throat slightly. “This is my wife, Devanna Vessar, and our daughter, Velora.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Devanna smiled, shaking their hands. Percy actually let go of Vex to shake her hand properly this time, and Vex didn’t miss the slight twitch of Syldor’s cheek at that.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Percy replied politely, but Vex only nodded, pressing her lips together in a thin smile, sure that if she said anything it would come out a bit harsher than she intended. 

Velora came up next, offering her hand in a polite handshake as well. “It’s very nice to meet you, Percival.” She stated, sounding every inch a child that had been raised in this kind of environment.

Percy gave her a warm smile, and shook her hand. “The pleasure is mine, Velora.” He replied.

Velora turned to Vex. “And it’s nice to meet you too, Vex’ahlia. You have a very pretty name.”

Vex swallowed the bubble of discomfort and anger that was welling in her throat, and gave Velora a kind smile as well. “Thank you very much.” She murmured. “I like your name too.” This child didn’t deserve any of Vex’s anger and hatred for Syldor. She had nothing to do with her father’s actions, and Vex refused to take her frustration out on her. She was innocent.

Velora beamed up at her. “Thank you! I really like it.” She smiled. “My father picked it out for me, said it was pretty and reminded him of another pretty girl whose name started with a V too!”

“Really?” Vex forced the question to be light and cheerful, but her stomach was twisting in knots at that. 

“Really.” Velora smiled, stepping back to her place between her parent’s sides.

Vex was tensing hard, and Percy’s hand settled back on her waist. She shrugged out from his grasp slightly, feeling cornered, and Percy just let her go.

"You're looking well, Vex'ahlia," Syldor said, obviously trying to be polite, though Vex had a hard time keeping the smile on her lips. 

"Thank you," she said, trying to keep her hands from clenching into fists. She was not going to let herself blow up in front of her... sister? Half-sister? Velora didn’t deserve that, she seemed like a sweet enough girl, despite who her father was.

"Vax'ildan tells me that you've started seeing more of each other," Syldor continued, and Vex felt something in her stomach give out, almost as if she was falling through the floor.

"Has he?" she said, though her tone felt light and fake even to herself. 

"Indeed," Syldor replied, nodding gracefully, "And I'm glad you have had a chance to connect after all these years-" 

"Are you?" Vex interrupted, and she could feel her cheeks beginning to flush. The anger was just welling up in her chest, and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her head around Syldor.

“I am.” Syldor replied, voice dropping into the same cool tone that it had when he had visited the apartment and called her a child.

This was all just too much.

"I think I should step out for some fresh air," she said into the tense silence that had fallen around them. "It was nice to meet you, though, Devanna, Velora."

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Vex turned on her heel and started walking towards the balcony, without even glancing at Percy. She trusted that he would have enough decorum to salvage the situation, and she needed to leave before everything just got worse.

***

Percy watched as Vex made her way out towards the balcony, making a note that she was heading outside without a coat despite the cold, and turned back to Syldor. “Vex hasn’t been feeling well as of late, and it can get a bit warm in here.” He lied easily. Syldor didn’t need to know exactly how stressful the night had been to Vex.

“Oh, poor dear. I hope she feels better soon.” Devanna murmured, and Percy gave her a polite nod.

“If it’s all right, I’m going to make sure she’s all right.” He murmured, dipping his head courteously towards Devanna, ignoring Syldor. It was a slight, he knew, but one he was doing very purposefully. 

“Of course.” Syldor murmured. 

“I hope you three continue to enjoy your evening.” He murmured, before going towards the coatroom to fetch his suit jacket. Vex was barely wearing anything at all, and it was still cold enough that the snow was sticking to the ground.

He decided that he would just make one big trip, and after fetching his jacket, he went to the dessert table and took a slice of cake, asking one of the waiters if he could bring something out. “Rum, preferably,” he murmured.

The waiter nodded. “Of course, sir.” He replied, before ducking back into the kitchen area.

Turning away from the dessert table, Percy almost ran into Velora, who seemed to have snuck up behind him. "Sorry," he murmured, drawing back before he ran into her. 

The young girl seemed to have something on her mind, however, and she fixed him with a hard look, all too reminiscent of Cassandra's when she was about to report one of his 'accidents' to their parents. Percy had a fleeting feeling of protesting his involvement in the trouble before remembering that Velora wasn’t actually his sister.

“It’s all right.” She replied, ever polite. “Is everything okay with Vex’ahlia? She looked really upset when she left.”

Percy let out a soft sigh. “She wasn’t raised in the life we were.” He replied, picking his words carefully. “And she’s not as comfortable here. Some of the other women here take offense to that, and haven’t been very pleasant to her.”

Velora nodded slowly as she listened. “But Father was making her uncomfortable too, wasn’t he?” she asked, and Percy was slightly impressed with her observational skills.

“He was.” Percy agreed slowly. “But it’s not my place to comment on that.”

Velora nodded slowly, still fixing him with that same look. “…were those other women being bullies to her?” she asked.

Percy nodded. “They were.” He agreed. “So I was going to bring her some cake and a jacket, so she would feel a little better.”

Velora nodded. “That would make me feel better.” She agreed, and Percy chuckled slightly.

“Percival!” he heard his name being called, and glanced over his shoulder towards the source of the sound. He saw that Uriel Tal’Dorei was smiling, making his way over with his wife on his arm.

Shit. Uriel was one of the major shareholders in the company, and slighting him would be one of the worst faux pas that Percy could possibly make at this party. 

He glanced between Uriel and Velora, making up his mind. “Velora, I have to speak with him. Would you mind taking these out to Vex? I’m certain she would enjoy speaking with you a little more.” He murmured, handing over his jacket and the plate with the slice of cake.

Velora lit up, and she took the items, hugging the large jacket close. It was trailing on the floor slightly, but Percy couldn’t care less about that. “I will.” She replied. “My tutor always told me that it was good to make friends with people who were feeling lonely, to show them that they weren’t alone.”

Percy gave her a warm smile. “Your tutor is very smart.” He murmured. “And I think Vex would very much like a friend like you. Just make sure you get a jacket yourself before going out, we wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Velora nodded and went off, and Percy turned to face Uriel and Salda, putting his usual polite smile on his face. He hoped that Velora could make Vex feel a little better, since he couldn’t right then.

***

Vex was sitting on one of the wooden benches on the balcony, just taking deep breaths. The cold was biting her skin, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back inside just yet.

What was she thinking?

This wasn’t her world. She wasn’t accepted here, no matter what she tried. She could let Vesper doll her up, make her look the part, but nothing would conceal the fact that she hadn’t been raised in this life. Even little Velora, who couldn’t be more than ten, held herself better than Vex could ever dream to.

And Syldor. Why did she have to keep putting herself in situations where she had to see him again and again? And if that wasn’t enough, he had a new family now. A daughter, even.

She looked happy, and Vex couldn’t help but feel hurt.

She swallowed hard, blinking quickly to try and keep the tears that were threatening to well up from spilling. It would ruin her makeup.

The tears won, in the end, and what did it matter? She was a mess already, everyone already knew that she didn’t belong.

She heard the door open, and she straightened herself, using the back of her hand to press lightly at her cheeks. Despite her feelings, this was still important for Percy, and the last thing she wanted was to make even more of a scene than she already was.

“Vex’ahlia?” a small voice came from behind her, and Vex froze slightly. That was Velora’s voice.

She swallowed and turned, seeing the girl standing there. She was wearing a thick blue jacket over her dress, and her arms were full with a large white suit jacket and a plate with a slice of cake.

“Oh, hello Velora.” Vex replied politely.

Velora moved over, setting the cake down on the bench before offering her the jacket. “Percival wanted to bring these to you, but some important guy came over and he asked me to do it. This is for you.” She murmured.

Vex took the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, getting a whiff of the expensive cologne Percy used. Sandalwood. It immediately made her feel a little more comfortable. “Thank you, Velora.” She murmured softly. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know.” Velora replied softly. “But I wanted to.” She sat next to Vex on the bench, kicking her shoes a little. 

Vex looked at the little girl. She looked the spitting image of Syldor, with long, dark hair and her wide, grey eyes. Attributes that she herself shared with him, and Vax as well.

“You don’t have to sit in the cold with me.” She murmured. “You should go back inside, where it’s warm.” Vex was certain that Syldor would be completely unbearable if he found out that Velora was outside in the cold with her instead of in the warmth of the ballroom.

Velora just shook her head. “I’d rather stay out here with you.” She replied. “Inside, people are being mean to you, aren’t they? They made you cry.”

Vex felt a pang echo through her chest at that. Clearly, people were gossiping enough that even a little girl had picked up on it. “They are.” Vex murmured softly, looking away. “And I’m sorry you had to see that. It isn’t proper.”

“It’s okay.” Velora reassured her. “We all cry sometimes, and if people were being mean to me, I think I’d probably cry too.” She leaned slightly into Vex, and Vex couldn’t help but put an arm around the girl in a futile attempt to keep her a little warmer.

“…my father made you uncomfortable.” Velora commented, after a few moments of silence between the two. “I wanted to apologize for that too. Father isn’t very good at apologizing himself, but I hope you’ll forgive him.”

Vex couldn’t stop the slight smile that curled her lips. Syldor didn’t know how to apologize, she was fairly certain, but she would keep that little tidbit to herself. “It’s not your fault.” She murmured instead. “But thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Velora murmured, before picking up the plate of cake and putting it in Vex’s hands. “Sweets make me feel better too.”

Vex couldn’t help the smile, taking the fork and taking a small bite, before offering it to Velora. “It wouldn’t do not to share.”

Velora smiled, and took a bite herself, eating it happily before passing the fork back to Vex.

The two passed the fork until the slice of cake was gone, and Vex was feeling a little better about everything.

“So, how do you know Vax’ildan?” Velora asked, looking up at her after rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand to wipe away the leftover crumbs from the cake.

“He’s my twin brother.” Vex murmured softly, and Velora’s eyes grew wide.

“Really?” she asked, and Vex nodded. 

“Father told me that Vax’ildan was his son from a girlfriend he had a long time ago, when he came over for dinner once, and that made him my half brother.” Velora told her, the little girl getting excited. “So if you’re his twin, that means that you’re my half sister! And that means…” her face fell a little. “…my father is your father too, and he made you uncomfortable.” Velora shifted away a little bit, clearly debating whether her presence was making Vex more or less comfortable.

Vex cursed silently to herself, and brought Velora into a gentle hug. “That is true, that your father is mine as well.” She murmured softly. “And what happens between Syldor and myself doesn’t make me think any differently of you. I’m very happy to meet you, and hopefully we’ll get to see each other in the future as well.” She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Besides, I’ve always wanted a little sister.”

Velora returned the hug, giggling a little bit at the whisper. “Vax is a really good big brother.” She whispered.

Vex smiled. “He is a good brother.” She agreed. “But he’s the younger one between us. I was born first.” Vex winked.

Velora giggled, and Vex looked up as she heard the door open once more.

Percy was standing there, with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. “I see Velora brought my other gifts.” He chuckled, moving to Vex’s side and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Vex leaned slightly into Percy. “She did. Thank you.” She murmured.

Velora smiled, getting off of the bench. “I should go back inside, I told mother I was going to the bathroom and I don’t want her to be worried.” She nodded her head politely to both of them. “It was good talking to you, Vex’ahlia.” She smiled.

Vex gave her a warm, real smile. “Call me Vex.” She replied. “And I’ll see you again, I promise.”

Velora gave her a wide smile in return, before looking at Percy. “Take care of my big sister.” She told him sternly, and Percy chuckled.

“I intend to.” He promised, and Velora nodded before heading back inside.

Percy settled down next to Vex on the bench, handing her the glass. “Some rum and coke.” He murmured. “I figured you wanted something a little harder than wine.”

Vex took a sip of the drink and leaned into Percy, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. “Thank you.” She murmured quietly.

“Thank you.” He replied softly. “You’ve done so much on my behalf tonight, and put up with so much that you really shouldn’t have to.” He kissed the top of her head gently.

Vex just let out a long sigh. “It’s important to you, and your family.” She murmured. “I knew being with you, this would be a part of it. It’s just something I’ll have to get better about.”

Percy gently rubbed her arm. “I love you, dearest.” He murmured softly. “And I think I can bear with making up an excuse to cut out a little early, if you’re all right with that.”

Vex chuckled softly. “I’ll even play the swooning damsel in distress, if that makes it a little easier.” She replied. 

Percy chuckled. “Let me see what I can do without it, but I’ll let you know if your services are needed.” He murmured, shifting a little so he could press a warm kiss to her lips. “Just know that no matter what, I’m proud of you. Nothing anyone will ever say will change my opinion on that.” 

Vex kissed him back softly. “Keep saying that, and one day I might believe you.” She murmured softly. 

Percy chuckled, kissing her forehead before helping her up. “Let’s head inside and see if we can’t convince my parents to let us escape.” 

“They’ll probably be thrilled, the way that they want us to get hitched already,” Vex remarked, though she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. The rum had settled nicely in her stomach, and she could feel Percy’s warmth at her side, his faith in her helping the tension she’d been carrying start to ease. 

Percy’s cheeks darkened at the reminder and he let out a soft groan. “Don’t remind me,” he said, raising his free hand to his face.

Vex laughed, then pulled him back just before they entered the ballroom again. “Do I look like a mess?” she asked, turning to face him and gesturing to her face. “Be honest.”

Percy closed his lips and smiled, kissing her on the forehead again. “In my completely unbiased opinion I’m going to say no.”

“Liar.” Vex quipped softly, a smile curling her lips and no heat behind the word as they made their way back inside.


	28. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Percy.” She whispered.
> 
> “Yes?” Percy mumbled back, voice muffled against her hair.
> 
> “…you know I won’t leave you, right?” she asked softly.

It only took a few moments for Percy to convince his parents that Vex wasn’t feeling very well, and that they were going to duck out a little early. Vex was fairly certain that her ruined makeup helped spur that decision along.

Johanna gave her a motherly smile. “I hope you feel better soon, dear.” She murmured. 

“Thank you.” Vex replied, keeping her voice low and soft and Percy’s jacket around her shoulders.

Percy nodded his head respectfully towards his parents. “We’ll come to the next family dinner, I promise.”

“I certainly hope so.” Johanna replied. “We’ve missed having you at them. Now, get Vex’ahlia home, poor dear seems like she’s about to fall over.”

“Of course.” Percy replied, putting an arm around Vex’s shoulders as they made their way to the front, making sure to pick up the winter coat she had borrowed from Vesper before they left.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Trinket greeted them both happily, wagging his tail and pushing his body against them so hard that Percy almost fell over. Vex couldn’t help but laugh, making her way to the bathroom to wash her face and start undoing the complicated knot her hair had been pulled into.

She heard the door open, and saw Percy coming up behind her in the mirror. “Let me help.” He murmured, fingers diving into her hair and starting to remove the pins and jewels adorning it.

Vex let her hands fall to the edge of the counter, letting Percy undo the hairstyle. She let out a soft chuckle, remembering the masquerade party all those months ago when he had helped her then too.

Once her hair was undone and tumbling around her shoulders, Percy unzipped the zipper in the back of her dress. “I’ll let you be.” He murmured, kissing her cheek before leaving the bathroom. 

Vex shed the dress, hanging it neatly on the back of the bathroom door before carefully removing her gloves and the diamond necklace. She looked at herself in the mirror once she was undressed before turning and leaving the room.

Percy was getting into bed, having gotten undressed himself. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with little ducks all over them, and Vex couldn’t help but smile.

She went to the closet and pulled out one of Percy’s shirts, pulling it on before getting under the covers with him. She shifted close, and Percy wrapped her up in his arms.

Vex closed her eyes and let out a breath.

They lay in silence for a little while, before Vex decided to speak up.

“…Percy.” She whispered.

“Yes?” Percy mumbled back, voice muffled against her hair.

“…you know I won’t leave you, right?” she asked softly. 

Percy pulled away slightly so he could look her in the face, despite the fact that he probably couldn’t see her very well, since his glasses were off. “What brought this up?” he asked softly.

Vex sighed heavily. “…I talked with Vesper a bit yesterday.” She admitted. “And she mentioned that you were… yknow. Scared that you weren’t doing enough, or too much. And then the thing with your mother, and marriage, and I saw you start panicking and I know that I’ve not reacted well in the past when it came to moving forwards with us and I know I’m rambling but I just wanted you to know…”

Percy gently rubbed her waist with his thumb. “Hey, I know,” he assured her. “This hasn’t been a normal relationship by anyone’s standards, and we’ve been taking it at our own pace. I don’t want you feeling bad about that.” 

Vex just sighed, her cheek mushing against the pillow as she looked at Percy. “I just… I do feel bad.” She admitted softly. “Because you do so much for me, and I don’t give nearly as much back. I… I don’t want you afraid to do things because you’re afraid that I’ll leave because of them…. Does that make sense?”

Percy leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “It does.” He murmured softly. “And I don’t want you to feel bad. I do what I do for you because I love you, and giving you a roof over your head, food to eat, and clothing to wear? That’s worth it to see you and Trinket healthy and happy.”

Vex let out a long breath, closing her eyes slightly at the kiss. “…I just… I used to be married.” She admitted, the words tumbling from her lips before she could let herself think over them too much. “I never talk about it because it’s not something I’m proud of, and it didn’t… didn’t end well. I moved too fast, and I ended up hurting and nearly dead because of it. So when it came to you…I know you’re not like him, you’re nothing like him, but at the same time… I’m scared.” She whispered, unable to look Percy in the face. “I’m scared to move too fast because moving too fast last time nearly cost me everything.”

Percy’s hand moved from her waist to cup her cheek against his palm, gently brushing her brow with his thumb in a comforting manner. “It’s okay.” He reassured her softly. “I knew going into this that things wouldn’t be easy, but if I wanted easy, I would have dated any of the socialites that keep trying to win my affections with daft conversations about the weather and their hair. I fell in love with you, troubles and all, and I don’t mind taking our time moving forwards. What my mother’s opinion on our relationship status means nothing if you don’t want it.”

Vex felt tears starting to prick at her eyes, and she swallowed hard. “Percy… I’m going to tell you about my first marriage, okay?”

“You don’t have to.” Percy murmured softly.

“I know.” Vex whispered back, the words starting to catch in her throat. She forced herself to keep going, though. Percy deserved to know, he was giving up so much in her mind to be with her that he deserved to know the full truth.

Vex took a deep breath and let it out, unable to look Percy in the eyes. “…when I was sixteen, I met a guy called Saundor. He was… everything I should have run away from. He was a deadbeat, barely working and spending most of his money on drugs. But I was young, I was stupid, and I didn’t have a home. I had run away from the foster home at that point, and he was nineteen and had his own apartment and I could stay there. So I did.

“He paid for my food and didn’t make me pay rent, and I could get free drugs as well. Mostly weed, some LSD, and ecstasy were the norms. And he was kind of hot, and when he decided he was going to fuck me one night, I didn’t say no, and I enjoyed it, I’ll admit. He was older, and thrilling, and he took care of me when no one else would.

“But he was a manipulative asshole as well. I wasn’t really allowed other friends, outside of him and his little group. If I didn’t do as he wanted, he withheld the drugs, which at the time was almost like death. So I did what he asked, and I didn’t protest, and two weeks after I turned eighteen we eloped at the courthouse. I was ecstatic, I didn’t know any better, the sex was good and he was someone who actually gave a shit, unlike pretty much everyone else I ever knew at the time.

“But then things started getting worse. If food wasn’t prepared when he wanted it, no matter what time it was, he would get angry. When I started trying to find Vax, he got even angrier, thought trying to find my brother would pull me away from him. It ended…poorly, to put it lightly. One day he found the paperwork I had accumulated trying to find Vax, and after way too many pills and not enough of me begging at his feet for forgiveness, he pulled a knife on me.”

Percy, who had remained quiet and listening the entire time Vex had been talking, lowered his hand down to Vex’s hip, gently tracing the knotted scar there. “He did this.” He murmured, voice low and even in a way that was almost terrifying. 

“He did.” Vex confirmed softly. “I ended up in the hospital, and broke as fuck as I was…am, I’ve still not been able to pay the bills. Pretty sure I owe more than a few thousand at this point, with what they had to do to stitch me back together after that, and with the collection agency still on my ass about it. Anyways, I divorced him, got a restraining order, and got the fuck out of Shademirk.”

Percy swallowed hard, before letting out a low breath. “…I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I’m sorry if anything I’ve ever done reminded you of that… that abhorrent piece of filth.” His voice was low, and Vex could hear the slight tremble in it.

She reached up, hands trembling slightly, but cupped Percy’s cheeks in her palms. “You’re nothing like him.” She murmured back. “You’re kind, and good, and selfless. I love you. I love you, and I mean it.” She whispered. “Darling, remember the first time you told me you loved me?”

Percy nodded a little. “I was distracted, and it just slipped out.” He whispered back.

“He never told me that.” Vex whispered back. “He only ever used it as a tool, never so…affectionate, or domestic. Just a slip of the tongue, like that. That’s when I realized, that I had fallen in love with you too, even if I didn’t say it for a while afterwards. And I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for marriage again, if I’m honest, and even if I might be ready someday, it won’t be for a very long time. But with you… Percy, I’m happy.” She whispered. “I’m happy, and I want to be here. And even if I get a little distant sometimes, know that I still love you and I still want to be here, as long as you’ll have me.”

Percy gently pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his face against her hair. “I love you too.” He murmured softly. “So much. And I want you to stay, as long as you like. You’ll always have a home with me, as long as you want it.”

Vex hugged him back, pressing her face into his shoulder and curling her body around him. “I do want a home with you.” She confessed softly, so soft that she wasn’t certain Percy would be able to hear it. “I want mornings waking up to you all bedheaded and taking Trinket on walks together and watching tv together… I want all of that.” She swallowed hard then, feeling emotions she didn’t quite have a name for bubble up within her. “…and I want to be yours. Completely, and utterly yours.”

There was a silence that felt like ages before Percy replied. "Well, I mean, I guess I could walk Trinket with you more often, but don't you usually do it while I'm at work?" 

Vex pulled back from him with a chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh at the look of utter confusion on his face.

“I love you, darling.” Vex smiled, kissing his lips gently. The smile still hadn’t quite left her face.

“I love you too,” Percy replied, brow still furrowed in confusion. “I… don’t really understand what’s so funny?”

Vex just chuckled again, kissing the corner of his lips before moving her mouth to his ear. “What I guess I’m trying to say, dear, is that a few weeks ago, I went with your sister to a GYN, and I got a shot of depo-provera.” She murmured.

“A shot of what?” Percy asked, clearly still confused, and Vex just chuckled lightly.

“It’s birth control, darling.” She murmured, and pulled back just in time to watch Percy’s face flick from utter confusion to sudden realization, his mouth opening in a perfect ‘o’.

Vex laughed softly, and kissed the tip of his nose affectionately. “I want to have sex now.” She whispered. “If you’d like.”

Percy was silent for a beat before he gently turned her onto her back, rolling so he was on top of her and kissing Vex deeply. Vex let her eyes slide closed and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the slight twinge of pain from her still healing tattoo.

“Vex…are you sure?” Percy breathed against her lips when the kiss broke.

“Absolutely positive.” Vex whispered back. “I’m ready, and I want this. I want you.”

Percy nodded slowly, kissing lightly at her jaw. “Let me know if I do anything you don’t like.” He murmured. “I want to do this right.”

Vex laughed softly. “Don’t worry, you know me well enough at this point to know what I like.” She whispered back. 

Percy just kissed her, one of his hands rubbing a gentle circle against her stomach, sliding underneath the shirt she was wearing to graze across the skin. Vex shivered slightly, his fingertips tickling a little bit.

His mouth was hot and comfortable against hers as their kiss deepened, and he tasted like the red wine he had been drinking all night. Vex loved it, pressing her head up a little to get more of it.

Percy had pressed forwards at the same time, their teeth knocking together uncomfortably. The kiss broke as they both groaned, and Vex started laughing.

“Well, that wasn’t quite what I was going for.” Percy murmured, rubbing his mouth with his hand. “I imagined this going a little more smoothly.”

Vex gave him a loving smile. “I don’t know about you, but I’m still quite willing.” She winked at him, wiggling her hips enticingly against his crotch, feeling the hardness there that was only growing harder as she moved.

Percy groaned and started kissing at her neck, his own hips rocking back against her. “You are an absolute temptress.” He murmured against her neck.

Vex smiled, her hands sliding down to start tugging at his shirt. Percy sat up long enough to remove it, leaving him in just his duck pajamas.

Vex sat up as well to pull off Percy’s shirt, leaving her just in her underwear. “Where did you even get these pants?” she chuckled, leaning over to start gently pulling them off of him.

“A gift from Keyleth. Apparently they reminded her of me.” Percy replied, lifting his hips to make it easier to remove them. 

Vex chuckled softly. “You know, I think I agree with her.” She winked, smiling as Percy’s cock came into view in the dim light. He really had a pretty cock, not too thick and curved in the right way that she licked her lips imagining how it was going to feel inside of her.

Percy just groaned. “Not you too.” He complained, no heat behind the words.

Vex just laughed and took Percy’s length into her hand, gently beginning to stroke it as she kissed him again. Percy groaned into her mouth, and it shot directly between her legs. She just smiled, rubbing her thumb against the tip and coaxing him into full hardness.

Once Percy was completely hard, Vex sat up a little bit. “Here, I have an idea.” She murmured. “Sit up against the headboard.”

Percy did as she asked, shimmying up the bed and leaning against the headboard, shifting the pillows so he had a bit more support. While he was making himself comfortable, Vex shimmied out of her panties, dropping them off the side of the bed.

It was then that Trinket made an unhappy woof, and Vex realized that he was in the bedroom with them. “Trinket, you don’t want to be watching this, dear.” She murmured, looking over the side of the bed to see that she had dropped her underwear on his face, and he was looking up at her, slightly offended.

“Cmon, you can go in the living room for right now.” She told him, getting off the bed and leading Trinket out of the room. “Sorry Percy.”

“It’s all right.” He chuckled, and Vex noticed he was touching himself idly as he watched her walk around, eyes trained on her breasts and ass.

Vex smiled and wiggled her ass slightly as she closed the door behind Trinket. “Enjoying the view?”

“Most definitely.” Percy replied, voice low and husky, and dammit, Vex needed him right then.

She sauntered back to the bed, adding a bit more sway to her hips than she normally did, before crawling onto the bed and straddling Percy’s hips. She rocked herself against his length, shivering at the sensations.

Percy groaned softly. “I haven’t taken care of you yet…” he murmured.

Vex chuckled softly, kissing his lips. “Honestly dear, I don’t want the foreplay right now.” She murmured. “I just want you.” She lifted her hips up, taking Percy in her hand and adjusting until they were at the perfect angle.

Percy looked a little worried as he watched. “Are you certain?” he asked. “I don’t want it to hurt you…”

Vex smiled affectionately. “I’m certain.” She murmured, gently lowering herself down. She moaned softly as he filled her, and once she was settled all the way down, Percy wrapped her in his arms and held her close. He was breathing hard, pressing his face into her shoulder.

“Holy shit…Vex…” he moaned her name, and Vex swore she got even wetter just hearing that.

They just sat there for a while, both of them breathing hard and just holding each other. Vex felt so full and right, and with Percy holding her and whispering her name against her skin…

She had never felt so loved.

Eventually, she started to roll her hips, seeking friction. This was nice, pleasant, but it wasn’t enough.

Percy groaned, rocking his hips gently into her. In this position they couldn’t get a lot of hard, firm thrusts, but Vex found she didn’t mind that as much.

This pace, lazy and easy, was something new. But Vex found she didn’t want to trade this for anything in the world.

Percy started kissing at her neck as they moved together, and Vex smiled softly.

“I love you, Percy.” She whispered.

“I love you, Vex.” Percy murmured back, one of his hands dipping between her legs to start rubbing at her clit.

Vex shuddered and moaned, clenching down around Percy and drawing a moan from him as well. They both started picking up the pace, Vex raising and lowering herself against him while Percy braced his legs against the bed and started to thrust up into her.

Vex held onto Percy’s shoulders, fucking herself down onto him and feeling the pleasure start to build from the slow boil it had been stoking earlier. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the warmth in her stomach and between her legs.

Percy groaned heavily into her ear, and his hips snapped up suddenly as he came deep into her. Vex gasped softly at the sensation, but just kept riding it out, milking Percy through his orgasm.

“Fuck… fuck I’m so sorry…” Percy panted. “Wanted you to come first…”

Vex chuckled softly. “It’s all right.” She replied breathily. “I’m happy you enjoyed yourself.”

She settled down onto his lap, panting softly. She was close, she was so close, but Percy was sensitive and she didn’t want to hurt him by continuing.

Percy kissed her deeply before pulling out of her. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He murmured, gently pulling out before pushing Vex onto her back.

Vex let him push her down, watching as Percy shifted so he was in between her legs again. Her eyes grew wide as he pressed his lips against her, and she let out a moan loud enough that she was thankful that Percy was in a fucking penthouse, because normal neighbors would have _definitely_ heard that one.

“Fuck, you don’t have to…oh god…” Vex moaned, feeling Percy’s tongue start to press and lick against her clit. It was so dirty, but Percy didn’t seem to care that he had just come inside her as he started to eat her out with enthusiasm. 

Vex rolled her hips against his face, fingers gripping his hair as the slow boil began to escalate quickly, Percy playing her like an instrument. The moans dripped freely from her mouth, and when Percy plunged his fingers deep inside of her, Vex couldn’t take it anymore and saw stars as she came.

The orgasm felt like it was shattering her, hips jerking against Percy’s mouth and fingers as she rode it out. Eventually it became too much, and she gently pushed his head away, gasping for breath.

Percy shifted so he could lay next to her, pulling her into his arms. Vex just nuzzled against him, head swimming and body relaxed and content after their sex.

It hadn’t been perfect, but it had been theirs.

And who needed a fairytale first time, when she had someone who loved her as deeply as Percy did?


	29. Redrawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been painting for a few hours when she heard a familiar chuckle behind her. She turned her head to see Percy standing there, in the process of taking out his wallet.
> 
> Vex arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh no.” she told him firmly. “You’re not allowed to do that anymore.”

Vex was elated when the weather shifted, warm enough that the snow was gone and she could make her way back to work. She hadn’t been as cooped up as she normally was during the winter, at least. She'd spent some time with Vesper and Cassandra whenever the two came over, and had spent more than a few weekends getting to know Vax and Keyleth better. It was nice, she thought, to have friends.

The studio that Percy had gifted her had come in handy during the winter, and she had some finished paintings she could sell while she was working on one. She was pouring over her materials, making sure everything was packed in her backpack, which was much lighter nowadays than it used to be. She had a place to hang her clothes, and she didn’t have to carry her food or her money with her everywhere anymore. Her sleeping bag was stashed away in one of the many closets in the apartment, and all she really needed to take with her was her canvases, paints, brushes, easel, and a lunch.

It was such a drastic change from what she was used to that she almost didn’t know what to do with herself.

She made sure Trinket’s bag was packed as well, and he seemed to perk up, excited to spend some time outside too.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it buddy?” Vex cooed, rubbing behind his ears. “But we’re going to go and make some money, aren’t we?”

Trinket panted and wagged his tail happily.

Vex smiled, making sure she had everything before making her way out of the apartment. Percy had left for work a couple of hours before, and it felt nice to just walk the streets again.

She had missed it, in a strange way. She certainly didn’t miss not having shelter when the weather was bad, or not eating for days at a time. But she did kind of miss the freedom of being able to wander where she wanted when she wanted, and sleeping out under the stars on the good nights.

Maybe she’d talk Percy or Vax into going camping with her, since the weather was getting nicer.

When she reached her usual spot across from the diner that Percy tended to frequent for his lunches, it felt nostalgic. She had created so much here, and so much had come because of her choosing to stop and paint in this particular area.

Without it, she never would have met Percy. And without Percy, she never would have found Vax.

Life had a funny way of working out.

She set up her easel and a blank canvas, Trinket laying on the pavement next to her, and began to paint.

She smiled and talked to people as they walked by, but overall she just enjoyed the feeling of being outside and painting again. People were dropping their spare change into her can, and it felt like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders. She was making her own money again, and that was a feeling she didn’t think would ever go away, even if she never had to beg for a coin again in her life.

She had been painting for a few hours when she heard a familiar chuckle behind her. She turned her head to see Percy standing there, in the process of taking out his wallet.

Vex arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh no.” she told him firmly. “You’re not allowed to do that anymore.”

“I’m merely showing my appreciation for my local artists.” Percy retorted, dropping a bill in her cup. 

Vex set her brush down, taking the fifty dollar bill and shoving it right down Percy’s shirt. 

“Hey!” Percy replied. "Not in public - what will the passersby think, you shoving money at me?" 

“No buts.” Vex replied firmly, her cheeks flushing as she realized that stuffing money down someone else's shirt was entirely different than stuffing money down her own shirt. “I’m going back to work and earning my own money, you pay for enough for me already, and I'd like to do _something_ for myself." She stepped away from him, thought her cheeks flushed as she realized just how close she'd gotten, and lifted her chin toward him. “If I find another large bill that I know came from you, I will put it back into your wallet every night.”

“But what if I want to purchase a painting?” Percy asked, and Vex shook her head. She wouldn’t give him that loophole, either.

“If you really want a new painting, I’ll do it, but not for money.” She replied. “It will be hanging in _our_ apartment, so I will happily decorate our own space.” 

Percy finished digging out the bill from under his shirt, putting it back into his wallet. “Fine, fine.” He replied. “At the very least, let me treat you to lunch.”

“That is acceptable.” Vex allowed, knowing that Percy would just bring her lunch anyways. 

“Excuse me, is there a problem here?” A gruff voice echoed, and Vex felt herself freeze immediately at the sight of a uniformed officer coming over. Shit, maybe shoving money at Percy was a bad move. She didn’t exactly look like the kind of person that could get away with doing that to someone in a designer suit. She was wearing her well loved leather jacket, and some ripped jeans from a thrift store.

“Everything’s fine.” Percy reassured the officer.

“I saw her shoving you.” The man replied, eyeing Vex with obvious distaste. “Are you certain?”

“Of course.” Percy replied. “It was a slight misunderstanding, but we’re all fine. She’s my girlfriend, we live together, and she wasn’t letting me pay her more for her talents.” He attempted to explain.

The officer clearly looked skeptical, and Vex didn’t blame him. Hell, she could barely believe that the man standing in front of her was her boyfriend, and they had been together for close to a year now.

“If it makes you feel any better, I know this man’s name is Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, and you can check his ID if you don’t believe me.” Vex told him, hoping that the fact that she could rattle off Percy’s entire name would be proof enough that they knew each other. 

The officer snorted. “I highly doubt that.” He replied, looking at Percy. “I can take her down to the station for disturbing you, sir.”

“Um, that won’t be necessary.” Percy replied, taking out his business card and handing it over to the officer, along with his ID. Vex realized a little belatedly that his ID wouldn’t have his full name, but his business card did, and she was grateful that Percy had thought ahead of her on that one. “Her name is Vex’ahlia, and she is my girlfriend.” He shifted a little, sliding an arm around Vex’s waist. She allowed it, hoping this was proof enough to avoid getting put in jail. She had enough of a record already, she didn’t need to add to it.

The officer glanced between Percy’s ID, his business card, and the couple. After a few painfully long moments of silence, he handed the ID back to Percy. “You keep to yourself, and if I see you causing any more trouble, I’m taking you in.” he warned.

Percy frowned. “She did nothi-“ he began to protest, but Vex shut him up with a slight glare before turning to face the police officer.

“Of course. Thank you sir, it won’t happen again.” She promised, keeping her voice demure.

The officer nodded and walked away, still keeping a wary eye on them.

Percy looked at Vex. “You didn’t do anything wrong, why did you act like that?” he asked.

Vex looked at him. “If I had done anything but be polite and submissive, he would have arrested me.” She replied. “I don’t know about you, but I really doubt you’d want to cover my bail.”

Percy just frowned slightly, and Vex sighed a little. “This is what I’m used to dealing with when it comes to cops.” She told him. “I did make a mistake, I admit, I shouldn’t have shoved money at you. But look at us, Percy, really look at us. You’re all proper, in a nice suit and with a wallet full of money and a family name to back you up. Me? I’m in leather and ripped jeans, with tattoos and a handful of ear piercings and an arrest record in a few different cities. Who do you think the cops will believe is in the wrong?”

Percy was quiet for a moment, just looking at her. “…I didn’t realize.” He replied softly.

Vex nodded. “So yeah…” she sighed heavily. “Look, I’m sorry for reacting the way I did, but I’m being serious here. I really don’t want you to tip me anymore.”

Percy nodded slowly. “…all right.” He agreed. “But if this does happen again, especially if I'm not here, do you have a way to contact me? I know you have a phone, if not a great one, and I want to be sure that you can let me know if you're in trouble." 

Vex refrained from rolling her eyes, though she knew what he was edging at. "As long as I make sure the phone card's filled up there shouldn't be a problem. True, I haven't needed to in a while - not when I don't have many people to contact on my own - but I've got it covered." 

Percy frowned, and didn’t seem entirely pleased with her answer. "And what if your minutes run out? At least let me get you a phone. That way you can have a reliable method of contacting me, or your brother, or anyone else who might be able to help." 

Vex sighed heavily. “My phone has been perfectly fine in the past - I know you and your mother are pushing for me to get a new one, but-" 

"It would make me feel better," Percy said, taking each of her hands in his own. "And you know I have enough money-" 

"Money's not the problem," Vex cut him off, having traced that particular spiral enough times with her ridiculously rich boyfriend. "I've got my paintings, and they'll get me enough money to get a phone with a decent plan, even if I don't make hundreds of dollars off of them." She gave him a look, and he had the decency to avert his eyes. “Please Percy, I love you, but understand that I need some of my own independence or I’m going to go crazy.”

Percy sighed heavily. “I just worry.” He replied, and Vex could hear the slight shake in his voice. Clearly the realization of what happened with the cop had hit him a little hard.

Vex’s face softened slightly. “I know.” She murmured. “And I’ll be all right. I know how to take care of myself on the streets, I’ve done it for years, and that’s not something that just goes away.” She leaned up to press a light kiss to his lips. “I’m not mad at you.” She reassured him. “But I just need my space when it comes to some things now. Things have changed a lot between us since we first met, and boundaries needed to be redrawn.”

Percy nodded. “Okay. I trust you.” He murmured, gently squeezing her hands.

Vex squeezed them back in a comforting manner. “Not all of the lines are bad.” She tried to reassure him. “You can grab my ass whenever you want, if that’s any consolation.”

Percy snorted, but his lips curled into a smile, and Vex considered that a win.


	30. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You. Don’t. Have. A camera. On your phone.” Vax replied, sounding it out slowly. Vex was fairly positive that her brother was about two seconds away from either having a stroke or a meltdown, and she wasn’t sure which.

That weekend, Vex made sure she had Trinket’s leash and harness on him. Normally she walked around with him freely, since he followed her loyally everywhere, but the particular trail they would be walking that day required dogs to be on leashes the entire time. It was a stupid rule, Vex thought, but she kind of understood why they required it. Not all dogs were like Trinket, after all.

Trinket looked up at her, wagging his tail and his tongue lolling out of his mouth happily.

“You’re excited to go on a hike, aren’t you boy?” Vex cooed, smiling at him. “Let’s go, I bet Vax’ll be waiting for us by the time we get there.”

She let herself out of the apartment and started making her way towards the edge of Emon, where a sprawling forest with hiking trails resided. She had been there a few times when she had first come to Emon, just enjoying the peace and quiet away from the bustle of the city.

Vax had invited her on a hike with him so he could get some photos of the local scenery, and she was looking forwards to it. Percy was taking longer and longer days at work, and though she was back out working the streets, she still enjoyed spending time with those closest to her.

Sure enough, Vax was waiting on a park bench near the beginning of the trail, fiddling slightly with his camera equipment. He looked up as Vex and Trinket came over, smiling widely at them. “Hey!” he greeted, setting his lens back into its case before getting up to give her a hug. He was wearing all black, and his hair was pulled into a bun to stay out of his face.

Vex smiled, returning the hug tightly. “Hey yourself.” She smiled, pulling away after a few moments. “Almost ready to start?”

“Almost.” Vax replied. “Just debating which lens to take with me and which to leave in the car, so I’m not lugging around _all_ my equipment while we traipse through the woods.”

Vex chuckled. “Well, I can’t help much with that, sadly. I don’t know a lot about photography.”

“I can teach you the basics.” Vax replied. “It won’t be super hard for you to understand, I don’t think. You paint, you understand perspective and lighting and all that.”

“I do,” Vex agreed. “But that’s not the same as framing and lenses and stuff like that.”

“I would argue that framing is important when it comes to painting.” Vax replied. “You only have a limited space to use, and you take that space and make your creation within it. It’s the same with a photo, the frame only gives you so much space, so you have to use it.”

Vex hummed softly. “I suppose you’re right.” She replied, leaning against a nearby tree as Vax picked out his lens, He had at least six different kinds, which seemed a little excessive, but who was she to judge an artist for their materials? She had a stack of at least fifty canvases in her studio at home.

“All right, let’s go.” Vax declared once he had put some of the lenses back into his car, a sleek black Mustang that had a pair of wings painted onto the front of the hood. Vex didn’t understand Vax’s attraction to the car- it had a musty, old smell to it that Vax desperately tried to cover with lavender. But then again, she just didn’t understand the want to having a car. She walked pretty much everywhere, and if she needed to drive somewhere, Percy would just call for a cab or a towncar.

Vex smiled, and the three of them began walking down the trail together. Trinket was wagging his tail and sniffing at everything as they walked, and Vex just smiled, looking around. “This is such a pretty place.” She murmured.

“It is.” Vax replied, snapping pictures as they walked on his phone.

“Weren’t you supposed to be taking nicer pictures?” Vex asked, amused. “You literally have your nice camera hanging around your neck.”

“My camera on my phone is still really good quality.” Vax replied. “Besides, it’s the quickest way to post to Instagram, since this is more of a me-project than anything.”   
He turned his phone towards Vex and snapped a picture, and Vex stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

“Are you gonna grab any?” Vax asked, chuckling as he lowered his phone.

“No.” Vex replied. “I don’t have a camera on my phone.”

Vax stopped in his tracks and stared at her, and Vex didn’t think it was possible for him to look any more appalled.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Vex asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You. Don’t. Have. A camera. On your phone.” Vax replied, sounding it out slowly. Vex was fairly positive that her brother was about two seconds away from either having a stroke or a meltdown, and she wasn’t sure which.

“Yes? That’s what I just said?” Vex replied. “Not all of us can afford the latest iPhone, rich boy. And besides, a flip phone works just as well for what I need it to.”

At this point, Vex was pretty sure she’d broken her brother. He pulled the most disgusted face that Vex had ever seen on another human being. “….a _flip phone_?!”

“It’s perfectly functional!” Vex retorted. “And I barely use it anyways, I just keep it on me so Percy doesn’t have the same conniption you’re apparently having right now.”

“You need a regular phone, join the rest of us in the modern world.” Vax replied. “You have the money for it.”

“Percy has the money for it.” Vex corrected her brother. “My money still fits in a pocket in my backpack, and Percy pays for more than enough shit for me.”

“You still live together.” Vax pointed out, and Vex groaned.

“Why does everyone act like Percy and I are married and I’m entitled to his money too? I’m not, we’re just dating, he has his money and I have mine.” Vex complained, and they started walking again.

“Keyleth and I were sharing everything even before we got married.” Vax replied.

“You also had a steady income,” Vex pointed out. “Which makes more than my barely three digits on a good day. I can work a ten hour day and barely scrape a hundred, and Percy can make that much just breathing in a room with a few other people. It’s not fair to compare that. Anyways, let’s drop the money convo, please?”

“Fine, fine.” Vax replied, the two of them falling silent for a few moments as Vax started taking some pictures with his good camera. “…you know, you don’t have an Instagram, do you?”

“Why would I?” Vex asked. “I’ve never had much of a need for social media.”

“It’s not social media.” Vax protested. 

Vex snorted. “It absolutely is.” She retorted, pausing so Trinket could stop to take a piss on a nearby tree. 

“Is not!” Vax retorted. “It’s about the photographs, and the aesthetic.”

“It’s absolutely social media, you’re blogging with photos.” Vex replied. “Don’t act like you don’t post pictures about your daily life and write a novel about what you’re doing.”

Vax opened his mouth, but hesitated slightly, and Vex chuckled. “See? Social media, all the way.”

“Regardless, it’s a good way to get your stuff out there.” Vax replied. “If you started posting pictures of your work, I’m sure you’d start getting a following yourself.”

“Not you too.” Vex groaned. “Percy’s been bugging me about making a website for months.”

“Sounds like a smart boyfriend you’ve got there.” Vax smirked, and Vex felt a little uneasy at the cunningness hidden behind that smile.

“Very.” Vex replied. “Now, let’s change topics. What do you tend to do in your free time, when you aren’t harassing your sister about not living online like the rest of society?”

“I actually volunteer, for Big Brothers and Big Sisters.” Vax hummed, switching between his phone and camera as they walked, Trinket between them. “They helped me quite a bit as a troubled teen, so when I got old enough, I decided to return the favor.”

“Oh?” Vex asked. 

Vax nodded. “Yeah. My kid’s pretty neat. His name is Kynan Leore, his mother died when he was little and his father barely gives a shit. He was getting into some gang activity, but I was able to pull him away from it, thankfully. It’s not a life anyone should have to live.”

“Yeah…” Vex murmured, glad that despite her shitty life, she had never ended up in that position. Drugs, homelessness, abusive relationships? She could check most of that shit off like a bingo card. Gangs, however, was never something she’d turned to. Mainly because she was fairly positive that meant sex work, and that was something she never turned to, even in her darkest times.

Well, except for that little stint of webcamming, but she barely considered that sex work.

Vax nodded. “Anyways, there’s that, and occasionally I’ll help Kiki when she brings home an animal to foster. She volunteers for one of the animal shelters nearby, and she brings home animals that need constant care for a while.”

“That’s how you ended up with your raven, wasn’t it?” Vex asked, speaking of Vax’s pet raven, Queenie. It had been a shock the first time she had gone to Vax and Keyleth’s place, only to find a bird that had basically free reign of the apartment and liked to cuddle almost as much as Trinket did.

“Exactly.” Vax replied. “Her wing had been broken all to hell, and she needed constant care. Her and I bonded, and that was it.”

“Still can’t believe your place lets you keep a fucking raven, Percy had to almost bribe his landlord and raised his rent when Trinket and I moved in.” Vex replied.

Vax chuckled. “My landlord is much cooler than yours.”

“Your landlord also wears a purple track suit.” Vex retorted.

Vax laughed. “He does, but Gilmore’s honestly the best.”

“He just has a soft spot for you.” Vex chuckled.

Vax chuckled, and they kept walking. After a little while longer, they stopped next to a little pond area. Trinket laid down, and Vex sat, leaning against the massive dog. Vax was taking pictures, moving around, and she just watched him with a content smile on her face.

Vax came back over after a little while, joining her on the grass. She shifted slightly so he could have room against Trinket as well. 

“How did you end up adopting Trinket?” Vax asked, scratching Trinket’s belly.

“Oh gods, I was in… Stillben? I think?” Vex hummed, trying to remember exactly which backwater town she had been passing through at the time. “Anyways, I was making my way from town to town, and I was outside of this gas station, munching on the little bit of food I’d bought. It was raining pretty hard, and I started hearing this pitiful little yelping from the trash can. I looked inside to see this little brown puppy, yowling and drenched, and I couldn’t just leave him there. So I took the last two dollars I had to my name and went inside the station to get some jerky, and fed it to him by hand. He could barely swallow the tiny little pieces I gave him, he was so young.” She scratched Trinket behind the ears, his tongue lolling out happily. “I never expected him to get this big, but it’s helped so many times.”

Vax nodded. “I bet. People don’t fuck with you when you have a dog this large.”

“They try, but when they realize the dog will happily bite their balls off, they tend to back away.” Vex chuckled, watching as Vax typed something out on his phone. “What are you posting now, social media boy?” She asked, scootching to snoop over his shoulder.

Vax chuckled, handing her the phone, and Vex saw he had just posted something to his Instagram. It was a picture of her resting against Trinket, looking relaxed and comfortable.

_“Posted by: paladin_of_darkness. 31 likes._

_So this isn’t something I’ve made super public, but fifteen years ago, I lost the other half of me –my twin- when we were placed into different foster homes as children. While I thought I’d never see her again, it turns out fate had something different planned, and we found each other after so many years apart. I’m endlessly proud of the woman she’s become, someone who is even more strong, passionate, beautiful, and loving than our situation warranted growing up. It’s a privilege to get a second chance to know her.”_

Vex handed the phone back to him. “Sappy fuck.” She teased softly, though his words had touched her deeply.

Vax just smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. Vex just let herself lean against him and Trinket, enjoying the calmness of the lake and trees surrounding them.


	31. Birthday Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax hummed softly, and she felt him kiss the top of her hair. “Thank you.” He murmured.
> 
> Vex smiled softly, and they enjoyed the moment before she sat up, opening the bow on the bag and looking inside.

Vex woke up one day to find Percy still in bed next to her. A slightly pleasant surprise; she had been expecting him to be off to work like usual today.

Percy was awake, though, and he smiled at her as she came to. “Good morning, beautiful.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep well?”

“I did.” Vex murmured, letting Percy pull her close. “What are you doing home today? Don’t you have work?”

“My meetings were cancelled, so I have the day off.” He murmured. 

Vex felt a little guilty hearing that. “Oh… Vax and I were planning to spend the day together.” She murmured. She hadn’t told Percy, but it was the twins’ birthday, and she wanted to spend it with her brother, since it was the first one since they were children. And honestly, she was kind of afraid of the lengths Percy would go if he found out what the day was.

“That’s okay.” Percy reassured her. “I think I’m just going to stay home and work on a project, just relax. I think Trinket and I can hold down the place.”

Vex snorted softly. “Sure you can.” She teased, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Mmm, Vax can wait for a little while.” She decided, burrowing into Percy’s arms.

Percy just chuckled, rubbing her shoulders sweetly. “I don’t mind.” He murmured, pressing kisses to her forehead. “It’s nice, waking up and cuddling. We don’t do it nearly often enough.”

“Agreed.” Vex hummed, just letting her cheek rest against the pillow, tucked against Percy’s neck as their legs tangled together. “Clearly, you need to take more time off of work.”

“Clearly.” Percy chuckled, running one of his hands gently through her hair, combing out the tangles as he went. Vex felt like she could purr, just relaxing under his touch.

“I love you.” She whispered softly, debating whether or not she should tell him that it was her birthday. Probably not, he would understand that she wanted to spend the day with Vax, but she would feel guilty about leaving him alone if he wanted to do something with her.

It was better this way. Besides, this was amazing enough.

“I love you too.” Percy murmured against her hair, and she felt the press of his lips against the top of her head. Vex smiled softly, just nuzzling against him.

Eventually, after not only her phone went off with text messages, but Percy’s started receiving them as well, did Vex and Percy get out of bed. Vex stretched, before flipping her phone open to reply.

“Chill your tits, brother. I just got up. I’ll let you know when I head over.” She sent the message before going to get dressed.

Once she was ready to head out, she made sure she had her small gift for Vax in her pocket before going over to Percy, who was currently staring at the coffee press as it chugged along with the pot of coffee. He was giving it a slightly grumpy look, clearly wishing for it to go faster, and Vex thought it looked adorable.

Vex smiled, and gave him a hug. “Don’t get too lonely. I’ll be back tonight for dinner.” She promised.

Percy pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “I’ll see you then.” He smiled, kissing her forehead as well. “Tell Vax I said hello.”

“I will.” Vex promised, before heading out. She was planning to meet Vax at the nearby park so he could pick her up. They had decided that Vax would treat them to one event, and Vex would treat them to the other. She had worked hard the past few weeks to make enough money that she could afford her plan, not wanting to borrow money from Percy for something so personal.

Vax was waiting in his car when she arrived at the park, messing about on his phone. “Hey Stubby.” Vax greeted when she got into the passenger’s seat, and Vex couldn’t help but smile.

“Been a long time since you’ve called me that.” She murmured, leaning in for a hug. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday.” Vax smiled, squeezing her tightly. “It’s so good to spend it with you again…”

“I know.” Vex murmured. “I know it’s been months since we found each other, but I’ve missed you…”

“I’ve missed you too.” Vax murmured. “Here, I got you a present.” He reached back behind his seat, pulling out a small bag with a red bow on it and handing it over.

Vex took the bag, setting it on her lap. “Open mine first.” She murmured, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her gift for her twin, handing it over.

Vax unwrapped the small package curiously, finding a few polaroid pictures of Vex and Trinket that Vesper had taken for her, along with a golden arm band that looked like a snake. “It seemed like something you would wear.” She murmured, feeling a little nervous.

Vax grinned and slid the golden band up his arm, settling it right above his elbow. “It absolutely is, and I love it.” He promised, looking at the photos. “And it’s great to have these.”

“Just in case.” Vex murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Gods forbid anything else tears us apart again, but just in case.”

Vax hummed softly, and she felt him kiss the top of her hair. “Thank you.” He murmured.

Vex smiled softly, and they enjoyed the moment before she sat up, opening the bow on the bag and looking inside.

Inside was a smart phone. One of the expensive ones, she knew, because Vax wouldn’t have gotten anything less.

Vex groaned and sat up fully, smacking her forehead into the window in exasperation. “Really Vax?” she complained.

“It’s completely unacceptable for you to have a phone without a camera. This is the highest resolution camera on the market, and I’m not going to pay for your plan or anything, but I am paying for the phone itself.” Vax told her. “Just accept it.”

Vex just sighed heavily. “Well, at least Percy and his mother will get off my back about it now.” She replied, taking a look at it. It was sleek and black, and Vex already had an idea for a phone case for it. Curse her brother for knowing her.

“And I will too.” Vax murmured, pulling her in for a gentle hug. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday.” Vex returned the hug, touched by her brother’s gesture, as much as it had irritated her when she had first opened the present. “So, where are we off to now?”

“Mine first, I think.” Vax replied, looking at the clock in the car. “Our time slot is for noon, so we best get there.”

“Where are we going that needs a time slot? I swear, if you’re dumping a grandiose amount of money on me I will leave this car so help me-“

“I promise, I think you’ll like it. And you’ll see why when we get there.” Vax replied, starting the car.

They made their way across town, out of the sprawling metropolitan center that Vex tended to spend most of her time in and into the suburbs, parking in the lot of a quaint little art store. Vex raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything. She did plenty of art on her own, and she wasn’t sure what made this particular art store special.

Vex looked back at Vex, smiling slightly at her unsure look. “You’ll see. This is art I bet you don’t get to do very frequently.”

“I’m trusting you.” Vex replied, getting a glimpse at the bowls and brightly colored tiles in the window. She wasn’t very into ceramics, but she wasn’t about to protest her brother’s gift to her.

Vax glanced in the window, seeing that the place was empty. “I think you’ll like it. Besides, I want to introduce you to some old friends.” He pushed open the door and walked in like he owned the place. “Long time no see, motherfuckers!” he shouted, Vex trailing behind him and feeling a little unsure about what she was walking into.

“Is that you, you filthy son of a whore?” A woman’s laughter came from the back, and a broad shouldered woman with a shaved head walked out. Her arms were covered in paint, and she moved to give Vax a big hug that he happily returned.

“Shayne, this is my twin sister, Vex’ahlia.” Vax introduced. Vex nodded her head, the same polite nod that she gave people at Percy’s parties.   
The woman turned to her and grinned. “So he finally found you! He wouldn’t ever shut up about looking for you.” She ignored Vex’s polite handshake and swept her up in a hug too. Vex immediately froze up, feeling supremely uncomfortable, and Shayne let her go quickly.

“Not a people person, eh?” Shayne asked. “That’s all good.”

“Um, yes.” Vex replied, backing up a little bit. Shayne gave her a look, a slightly knowing glint in her eyes, before looking back at Vax. 

“So, what have you been up to lately?” She asked. “It’s been a while since you dropped by, clearly.”

“Clearly.” Vax chuckled. “I’ve been working on my stuff as usual, getting to know Vex since we found each other again. Where’s Cordell?”

“Out grabbing lunch for us while I kept an eye on the place.” Shayne replied. “You going to wait until he gets here?”

“Actually, we’re here to celebrate our birthday.” Vax smiled. “And I wanted Vex to meet you two, as well as give you some business.”

“Well let’s get you all started!” Shayne replied. “You want to do canvas or ceramics?”

“Ceramics.” Vax replied, looking at Vex.

“Ceramics.” Vex agreed. As much as she loved her canvases, Vax had brought her here for something a little different, and she would give it a shot. 

“Well pick out what you want to glaze, and I’ll set up a table.” Shayne smiled.

Vex followed her brother over towards the shelves that held assorted ceramic pieces, white and blank and ready to be glazed.

“Pick whatever you want, my treat.” Vax smiled.

“Um, okay.” Vex replied, taking a look at the assorted pieces. There were bowls and plates and little figures of animals and creatures. There were little prices next to each of them, ranging from ten dollars all the way up to thirty for the bigger pieces.

Vex decided to take one of the dog bowls that was only ten dollars. She knew Vax had enough to treat her if she wanted the more expensive ones, but habit was ingrained deep, and she would feel bad picking anything else. Besides, Trinket could use a new water bowl. The metal ones that Percy had gotten when Trinket started spending time at the apartment were functional, but plain. And painting one meant she could add some of her art into his apartment that was more than just her usual paintings.

Vax took a raven skull that was about the size of his forearm, and Vex raised an eyebrow at him. “Won’t Queenie be offended if you bring in her head to display on your mantle?” she teased.

“I’m sure Queenie will be just fine.” Vax chuckled. “Besides, I have some ideas.”

“Your choice.” Vex replied, and they took a seat with their pieces at the table that Shayne was setting up.

“All of the colors are against the wall there, help yourselves.” Shayne smiled. 

The front door opened, and a large man with short black hair made his way in. He was carrying a bag of some kind of food, and he glanced over towards the twins before doing a double take.

“Never thought I’d see you in here, Vax.” He grunted, moving over to clap Vax on the shoulder. Vax gave him a smile. 

“I couldn’t not come here, especially since Vex is an artist like me.” Vax replied. “Vex, this is Cordell, another very old friend of mine.”

“Vex, eh? Congrats.” Cordell nodded towards her, and Vex was just grateful he didn’t go for a hug as well. “This guy spent every spare minute he had trying to track you down.”

“Something we had in common, then.” Vex gave him a half smile.

Cordell chuckled, before going to the counter to set the food down for Shayne. Vex turned her attention back to the bowl and considered it critically, mind blank for a moment, the same feeling she sometimes got when starting on a fresh piece of canvas. 

It wasn't always easy being an artist. 

She scratched her arm and, looking down, almost rolled her eyes of out exasperation with herself. The bear on her arm symbolized him, and it only seemed fitting that his water bowl would have one to match. The design for the tattoo had been a fun one to make, and she smiled as she picked up a pencil and started sketching a similar outline on the bottom of the bowl, trying to get a feel for the amount of space she had to work with.

As she finished sketching out the bear in the bottom, she wondered what else she could put on it. The outside needed some sort of embellishment, leaving it blank simply wouldn’t do. She hummed to herself, remembering when she had taught herself to write Elvish on a whim when she was younger. It had started out as a hobby, but had quickly turned into a way to write notes to herself that no one would be able to read, and had come in handy when she was trying to find Vax while she was married to Saundor. She still remembered most of it… maybe Trinket’s name in Elvish repeated around the outside of the bowl would be a nice touch.

“So, how do you know them?” She decided to ask her brother, leaning over to grab the glazes she wanted.

“They’re old friends from my past life.” Vax explained, without really explaining, but Vex understood the feeling. She wasn’t quite ready to dump her guts about her entire situation to him either. “They helped me get my head above water again after I realized I was in a place I didn’t want to be anymore.”

Vex nodded. “I’m glad they did.” She murmured, glancing over towards the couple, who were eating their lunch and smiling at each other. 

“Yeah, me too.” Vax murmured, grabbing some glazes himself. “So, tell me of your most embarrassing moment.”

“You just want blackmail.” Vex teased.

Vax just grinned at her. “I want no such thing.” He retorted, and the twins continued to paint.

***

The rest of the day the twins spent enjoying each other’s company, Vex treating them both to lunch and a movie. It felt good, Vex thought to herself, to be able to afford to spend money on another person like this.

Maybe this was what Percy and Vesper felt, whenever they spent money on her.

Regardless, she leaned over to give Vax a huge hug when he stopped in front of her building to drop her off for the night. “This was the most amazing birthday I’ve had in a long time.” She whispered. “I love you.”

“I know what you mean. Me too.” Vax murmured back. “And I love you.” He squeezed her tightly, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before letting her go. “Now go, enjoy your night with de Rolo.”

“I haven’t even told him, honestly.” Vex confessed. “I didn’t want to make him feel bad, he ended up getting the day off and I spent it with you.”

Vax chuckled. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He reassured her. “Happy birthday, Stubby.”

“Happy birthday.” Vex smiled, before getting out of the car and heading into the apartment. The doorman gave her the usual condescending look, and she just gave him a wink as she went towards the elevator, pushing the button for the penthouse.

She went to the door, plugging in the code and letting herself in. Immediately she was hit with the smell of something delicious cooking from the kitchen, and her stomach growled slightly. 

Trinket came around the corner, panting and wagging his tail happily as he pushed into her. Vex smiled and dropped to her knees to give him scritches and hugs.

“Hey there buddy, were you good for Percy today?” she cooed, scratching behind his ears. Trinket just panted happily and pushed into her, and she smiled before standing and heading towards the kitchen to investigate what Percy was making for dinner.

She rounded the corner, and her eyes went wide at what was in front of her. The table was set, tablecloth and all, with a simply divine looking meal. The silverware and napkins were folded neatly, a glass of red wine already filled sitting next to it. The lights were off and there were candles lit, and there was a rose laying on one of the seats.

“Percy?” she called out, and Percy came around the corner, smiling at her and dressed in one of his casual button downs. Vex loved this particular shirt on him, since it clung nicely to his torso, and she looked over at him.

“What is this about?” she asked, feeling a little shocked.

Percy just smiled, putting one hand behind his back and offering her the other, like a proper gentleman would towards a lady. But she didn’t feel like a lady right then, dressed in one of her usual outfits. She took his hand anyways, feeling a little confused.

“A little birdie told me it was your birthday.” Percy murmured, pulling Vex in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. 

Vex kissed back lightly before pulling back. “Vax told you, didn’t he? He knew this whole time, _you_ knew this whole time.”

Percy chuckled, his blue eyes shimmering with mirth. “Guilty as charged.” He replied. “But I knew you two wanted to spend the day together, so I decided to treat you to a nice homemade meal.”

Vex looked at him before looking at the table, clearly set up with so much care. She looked back at Percy before leaning up to kiss him fully this time, her heart beating a little faster in her chest. 

“I think I’m a little underdressed for this.” She murmured, glancing at Percy. “Give me a moment to freshen up, and then I’ll join you.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Percy smiled, kissing her forehead before letting her go.

Vex smiled back at him before going to their bedroom, walking into the closet that held both Percy’s suits and her small collection of dresses. She pulled out a little red number that she knew she’d only wear when Percy’s family wasn’t going to be around, and pulled it on. It was sleeveless and short enough that if she didn’t wear anything underneath it, she would give someone a nice show if they were to take a look.

She shimmied out of her panties and dropped them into the laundry basket on the way out. They were just going to be at home in private, and well, she wouldn’t mind giving Percy a little bit of a show.

She ducked by the bathroom to undo the braid and brush out her hair so it tumbled around her shoulders, and satisfied with that, went back to the kitchen.

Percy was waiting for her, eyes going a little dark with want as she walked in. Vex just smiled, and purposefully swayed her hips a little more than usual before taking her seat across from him, picking up the rose and smelling it.

“It’s beautiful darling, thank you.” She murmured, taking a look at the plated meal in front of her. Some kind of roasted pork with potatoes, asparagus, and rice was waiting for her, and judging by the mess that was still in the kitchen area, she knew that Percy had made everything himself. “This smells wonderful.”

“It’s apple stuffed pork.” Percy replied with a smile. “It’s something that the cook at the family home liked to make. I called him to get the recipe, I thought it would be something you’d enjoy.”

“I can’t wait to try it.” Vex smiled, picking up her fork and knife and cutting into the tender meat. She took a bite, and let out a moan at the taste exploding. “Holy shit…incredible.” She mumbled as she chewed.

Percy chuckled, starting to help himself to his own portion. “I’m so glad to hear you’re enjoying it.” He murmured.

Vex smiled and continued to eat, just enjoying the warmth of the home cooked meal. Percy didn’t cook very often, but every time he did, Vex loved to indulge.

And this? Knowing that he had made this especially for her tonight? It made her feel warm and… loved. Comfortable.

Those feelings had gotten more and more familiar, but in moments like this, they still caught her off guard.

She reached across the table, and Percy did as well, twining their fingers together. Percy gave her hand a light squeeze, and Vex smiled.

“Thank you.” She murmured. “This is a surprise I wasn’t expecting, but… thank you. I love you so much.” She murmured, her voice calm and steady and sincere.

Percy just gave her a loving smile. “I love you too.” He murmured softly, squeezing her hand before getting up. “I have one last surprise for the evening.” 

“Oh?” Vex asked, watching curiously as Percy walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling out a small black box with a little bow on top of it. He came back, handing it over to her with a slightly nervous smile.

Vex took the box and opened it, hand flying up over her mouth when she saw what was inside.

An earpiece with a long silver chain was nestled carefully into the box. A pair of blue feathers were attached to the piece, and one was hanging from the bottom of the chain. It was a delicate chain, and attached were very small charms, spaced evenly down the chain.

Vex didn’t examine the charms, looking up at Percy. “This must have cost so much… Percy…”

Percy put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “It didn’t cost much at all, actually.” He murmured. “I made it for you. It’s a piece to put in your hair, and weave into your braid.”

“You made this?” Vex asked softly, looking back down at the piece. 

“Mhm.” Percy hummed softly in agreement. “I remembered you telling me that you preferred handmade gifts, and I knew if I got you something nice, you wouldn’t enjoy how much it cost. So I wanted to show you how much I loved you, in your way. Happy birthday, Vex.”

Vex swallowed hard, feeling tears starting to prick at the corner of her eyes as she looked at the beautifully crafted piece. The work was fine and intricately done, the chain deceptively simple. When she looked at it a little more closely, she could see that Percy had actually woven a few very fine chains together, the links having been opened and closed around each other in an intricate pattern.

Something like this must have taken him _hours_ to create.

The tears started to fall down her cheeks, and she swallowed hard. “…thank you.” She whispered, voice choked with emotion, and Percy just smiled softly.

“May I?” he asked, reaching out for the hairpiece.

Vex swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded, gently lifting the piece from its resting place in the box and handing it to Percy. He stood behind her, taking her hair in his hands and gently fitting the piece in place behind her ear before carefully braiding her hair, making sure the chain was woven in.

Once he was finished, he gently tilted her chin up, looking down at her with a smile and pure love written on his face.

“Do you like it?” he asked softly, and Vex nodded.

“I love it.” She whispered back. “I love you. I… Percy, I can’t even imagine how long it took for you to make this…”

Percy just leaned down and kissed her. “You’re worth it. Every moment. You’re worth it.” He whispered against her lips.

Vex reached up, cupping his cheeks in her hands as they continued to kiss. Her chest was tight and she was just overwhelmed with love and affection for the man in front of her. People didn’t do things like this for her, and every time he did, every time he showed her how much he loved her, Vex thanked her lucky stars for him.

When the kiss broke, Vex looked up at him, the tears still streaming down her face. Percy just smiled and gently rubbed them away with his thumb, and it just caused more to start pouring.

“Are you okay?” He murmured, concerned, and Vex just laughed and nodded, leaning into the touch of his palm against her cheek.

“Yeah… I love you.” She murmured again.

“I love you too.” Percy smiled softly back at her.

Vex stood then, wrapping her arms around Percy and hugging him close.

“I’m so grateful to have you in my life.” Vex whispered, and Percy’s arms just tightened around her.

“I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Percy murmured in return, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

Vex smiled softly, and the pair just stood there for a while, holding each other. It felt nice, and Vex felt warm and safe and happy.

It had been an amazing day, but the night wasn’t over quite yet.

“Mmm… Percy, it’s my birthday.” Vex murmured, her voice dropping low and sultry

“It is.” Percy agreed softly, pulling away enough that she could see the soft smile starting to toy at his lips.

“May I request something of you?” Vex purred, and Percy just chuckled softly, his hand dipping from her lower back to gently rest on the curve of her ass.

“Anything, dear.” Percy murmured back, voice low.

Vex smiled back up at him. “Take me.” She whispered, and with that, Percy shifted to lift her up into his arms and press her against the wall, ducking down to take her lips in a hungry kiss.

Vex’s eyes fluttered closed and she moaned into Percy’s mouth, feeling his body press up against hers as she was pinned against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist for stability, and she was pretty certain that he could tell she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the dress at this point, considering it had ridden up her thighs and was completely pushed up to her hips.

“You minx.” Percy groaned, and Vex just laughed.

“Don’t pretend like it doesn’t turn you on.” She purred. “Imagine me doing this out in public, knowing that if you _really_ wanted to, you could just bend me over and fuck me in front of everyone?”

Percy just nipped at her neck in retaliation, and Vex’s eyes fluttered closed. “Does that turn you on?” Percy murmured against the sensitive skin, punctuating his words with the occasional trailing of his tongue along the tender places that Vex loved to have attention directed to. “Imagining people watching as I make you fall to pieces? While I fuck you nice and hard and make you cry out with pleasure?”

Vex shuddered in his arms, feeling her cunt clench with want at the desire lacing his voice and the images he was painting in her head. “Maybe a little,” she allowed herself to admit.

Percy gave her a wicked smile, and set her on the ground before tugging her towards the large floor to ceiling windows in the living room. He put his hands on her hips and turned her so she was facing the window, and Vex pressed her hands against the glass to keep herself steady as he gently pushed her legs apart.

She was dripping wet as Percy got her into position, and seeing the view, the lights of Emon and the cars driving past, and just the idea that she was about to get fucked like this just made her gasp softly for air.

She felt Percy’s hands slide from her hips up her body, cupping her breasts in his hands and squeezing softly as he leaned in to purr into her ear. She could feel the heat of his body, and the coolness of the glass, and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure.

“If someone really wanted, they could see you right now, all flushed and beautiful for me.” Percy murmured, nipping gently at the lobe of her ear as his hands moved to pull the dress down, exposing her breasts. Vex arched her back slightly and groaned, fingers trying to grip against the smooth glass and finding no purchase.

His fingers found her nipples, pinching and squeezing as he pressed his hips against hers, and Vex could feel his cock through his pants, pressing against her.

“You’re so wet, and not wearing a thing underneath this dress…” he purred. “Do you want me to take you like this, still dressed? Against the window, where anyone could look up and see?”

“Yes…yes oh please…” Vex groaned, and Percy chuckled. He pulled back slightly, and Vex watched in the reflection of the mirror as he reached down to undo his pants.  
Vex shivered slightly as she felt his fingers press against her, rubbing lightly against her clit.

“Holy shit, this really turns you on…” Percy murmured, sounding awed, and Vex swallowed hard as he slipped his fingers inside of her.

“Maybe a little.” She allowed softly, clenching around his fingers as they rubbed lightly against her g-spot, crying out.

Percy chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. Vex mewled softly, shuddering. The sensations were warring within her; the coolness of the glass against her arms and breasts as she was pressed against it, and the heat of Percy’s body and the throbbing of her cunt in direct contrast.

It felt amazing, and she needed more.

“Percy, please…Please, I...I need...” She found herself begging as Percy alternated between rubbing her clit and fucking her with his fingers, and Percy just chuckled. He rubbed at her clit, and when his fingers withdrew and Vex expected his fingers again, she felt his cock press into her.

Vex groaned as she was stretched and filled, resting her cheek against the cold glass. “Percy….” She moaned his name.

Percy’s hands dropped to her hips, her dress pushed up and down and him still completely dressed, and Vex clenched down around him as he started to thrust into her in a swift, hard pace.

Holy shit, this felt incredible.

She kept getting pressed into the window, and the moans dripped freely from her lips as she was filled and stretched over and over again.

“You love this.” Percy purred softly. “And you’re so beautiful, all flushed and fuck, you’re _dripping._ ”

“Percy…” Vex mewled his name, and one of his hands dipped down to start rubbing at her clit as he continued to fuck into her.

After so much teasing and the way he rubbed her, quick and hard and exactly how she liked it, she felt herself begin to crest.

Percy leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Let all these people who can see us watch you come.” He purred, and that was all Vex needed to tumble over the edge.

Her entire body tensed as high pitched breathy moans escaped her, her hands scrabbling for purchase that she couldn’t find as her knees trembled, trying to stay standing even through her pleasure.

Through it all, Percy just continued to fuck her until he snapped his hips into her and came with a satisfied groan of his own.

They continued to move until Percy softened enough that he had to pull out, and Vex felt so dirty, but in a good way.

Percy undid the zipper on the side of her dress and helped her out of it, carefully examining her face. “Was that okay?” he asked, sounding slightly unsure.

Vex just gave him a loving smile in return, still feeling a little shaky. “That was exactly what I needed. Thank you.” She whispered, leaning up for a light peck.

Percy just smiled, and kissed her forehead gently. “Happy birthday, Vex.” He murmured. “Cmon, let’s get cleaned up and then go to bed.”

“That sounds perfect to me.” Vex murmured, letting him guide her into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, promise we're not dead!
> 
> But have a 5k long chapter because I didn't want to split it XD
> 
> Let me tell you guys, the reason this chapter has been a long time coming is because of the many, many scenes dancer and I have been writing/planning/discussing for this verse, and we're both super excited to share what we're doing with you all. Secret for now, but I hope you guys enjoy what we have planned for the future!
> 
> <3, Cinder


	32. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex was curious about the letter and went to see what it was. The vast majority (if not the entirety) of the mailings that came to the apartment were for Percy, but this one was addressed to her.

A couple of weeks went by, and Vex was happy to see her growing savings as she continued to work and sell more and more paintings. Tourists were starting to come into the city for the summer months, and more tourists meant more tips and sales.

She came home one day, her pockets full with the earnings, to see a letter waiting for her on the kitchen counter. Percy was in his workshop working on something, but Vex was curious about the letter and went to see what it was. The vast majority (if not the entirety) of the mailings that came to the apartment were for Percy, but this one was addressed to her.

Well, kind of. The letter was addressed to “Miss Vex’ahlia De Rolo.” In very neat handwriting. Vex glanced at the return address, and a smile softened her confused face when she saw “Velora Vassar” there.

She opened it, and inside was a beautiful invitation to a piano recital that Velora was a part of in a couple of weeks time. Inside the invitation was a folded note, which Vex opened and read.

_”Dear Vex,_

_I’m sorry if this isn’t your real last name, but I had to have one to mail it to you, and I don’t think Mr. Percival would mind me using his name for you. I really hope you can come! I worked really hard on my performance, and I want to get to know you a little better!_

_Let me know if you can come!_

_:D Velora <3_

_P.S. Mr. Percival is invited too!_

At the bottom she had included her phone number, and Vex couldn’t help but smile. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, unlocking it and adding Velora as a contact before sending a message.

“Hey Velora, this is Vex. I’d love to come to your recital. I’ll be there for sure, and I’ll see if Percy will be available to come too. Also, my last name is Gaelle, but that’s okay that you used Percy’s, it got the invite here and that’s what’s important!”

“Yay!!! :D :D :D” Velora replied fairly quickly, and Vex laughed softly before heading to the workshop to pull Percy out of whatever project he was working on with some kisses.

Percy was deep into whatever mechanical contraption that he was looking on, and barely glanced up when she entered the room. “Welcome home.” He greeted, half distracted with some kind of mechanism. “How was work?”

“Good.” Vex replied, moving to his side. Just enough to stay out of the way of his moving arms, but close enough to press a kiss to his untidy white hair. “I saw the letter on the counter.”

“What was that about?” Percy murmured, cursing immediately afterwards as something snapped and the entire thing wiggled almost pitifully on the desk.

“A piano recital for Velora. It’s in a couple of weeks, she invited us both to attend.” Vex replied, rubbing Percy’s shoulders in a comforting manner.

“I’ll have to check my calendar.” Percy replied, sighing heavily as he stared at the broken piece in his hand.

“All right. How long have you been in here?” Vex murmured softly.

“Since I got home.” Percy murmured, pulling his sketchbook over to start making amendments to his sketches.

“When did you get home?” Vex asked, keeping her voice steady and patient. Percy was clearly in one of his frenzied moods, and it was hard to get him to leave his little workshop when he was like this. Unfortunately, he also tended to ignore sleep and food when he was like this too.

“I don’t know. Early?” Percy replied, still clearly distracted by his project. “I didn’t go to the afternoon meetings, even though I should have.”

“Darling, it’s almost eight.” Vex murmured. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

Percy grunted in reply, and Vex sighed heavily. “Cmon, this project can wait for a little while. Let’s go get something to eat, you need to get out of here. Let’s go for a walk.” She cajoled him.

“In a bit” Percy replied, and Vex shook her head firmly.

“No, not in a bit.” She replied. “You didn’t eat lunch either, did you?”

Percy just stayed quiet, and Vex sighed. “Cmon, there’s a little Chinese place a few blocks away I’ve wanted to try, and this can wait until then. Please?”

Percy finally looked up fully at her, though his eyes still glanced towards his project. “…okay.” He finally agreed, and Vex felt a weight lift off her shoulders as he set the parts down and stood up.

She rewarded him with a smile and a kiss before taking his hand in hers, going to the bedroom so he could change into something that wasn’t stained with grease before they went out.

***

The Friday before the recital found Vex helping pull Percy’s suitcase out of the back of the towncar at the airport. He was leaving for a conference that would take pretty much the entire week, and as sad as she was that he was going to be gone for that long, she knew he had to go.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. “I don’t want to go.” He lamented.

“You have to.” Vex replied, handing him the suitcase and giving him a smile. “Besides, I’ll be fine. I’ll just lounge around listlessly in the apartment like a swooning maiden, waiting for my prince to return from the war.” She teased.

Percy laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing their foreheads together lightly. “I better come home to a spotless household, then.” He teased in return.

Vex chuckled. “That’s what you pay the cleaning service for, darling.” She winked and then gave him a light kiss. “I love you, be safe.” She murmured softly.

Percy leaned in, stealing another kiss. “I love you too. I’ll call you when I get there and settle in, okay?” he murmured.

“Sounds good.” Vex smiled, lightly smacking her boyfriend’s ass. “Now go, before you miss your flight. Have fun, tell Julius I said hello.”

Percy jumped slightly and Vex just laughed. “Go.” She ushered him, before getting back into the car and blowing him a kiss out the window before he turned and entered the busy airport.

The ride home was uneventful, and Vex let herself into the apartment when she got there. Trinket rushed up to greet her as usual, tail wagging.

Vex smiled and gave him loving pets. “Hey buddy.” She cooed softly. “You doing good?” 

Trinket just panted and wuffed softly before following her to the kitchen, Vex deciding to make herself something to eat before going into her studio with a glass of wine to just paint and enjoy the peace and quiet for a little while. It was nice, living with the person she loved, but sometimes it was good to just have the place to herself for a little while.

She decided later that night to treat herself to a nice hot bath, just relaxing in the water and indulging in some of the bubble bath that Keyleth had gifted her as a belated birthday present. It felt wonderful, and if she used Percy’s shampoo when she washed her hair so she could smell a little like him, well, that wasn’t something anyone else needed to know.

When the water grew cold, she got out and dried herself off with one of the fluffy towels that Percy was partial to. She heard her phone buzzing in the other room, so she hung up her towel to dry and went to see who was calling.

She smiled as she saw it was a facetime call from Percy and flopped onto their bed, tapping the button to answer it.

Percy’s tired face filled the screen, but he smiled when he saw her. “Hey, got here safe.” He murmured, clearly also laying on a bed.

“Good, I’m glad to hear.” Vex smiled, shifting slightly to get a little more comfortable. “How was the flight?”

“Long, boring, and can I just say how much flying in a suit sucks?” Percy complained, and Vex chuckled. 

“Wish you had your duck pjs on?” she teased.

“Hey now, I have very fond memories of those.” Percy harrumphed, and Vex just laughed at him. “How was your day?”

“Good. Just took a me day, really. Painted a little, took a long, hot bath. May or may not have had a few glasses of the Moscato you were keeping in the fridge.” Vex smiled. “It was really nice.”

Percy chuckled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, moscato is a little too sweet for me.” He murmured.

“Mm.” Vex replied, turning onto her side and adjusting so she was laying on Percy’s pillow, inhaling the scent of him that clung to the fabric. “Miss you.” She murmured softly.

“I miss you too.” Percy replied. “It’s going to be a long few days, this bed feels way too large without you sharing it with me.”

“I know. And I bet that your hotel bed isn’t as big as your insanely big bed.” Vex teased.

“Which you lo-“ Percy started to retort and then sputtered a little, and Vex just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Everything all right, darling?” she asked.

Percy’s cheeks were turning pink, and his eyes darted down a little, and Vex felt her lips curl into a smile. “Yes?” she asked again.

“Um, Vex, you aren’t…”

“Aren’t what?” Vex cooed softly.

Percy groaned. “Don’t make me say it.” He replied.

“Say what?” Vex teased, tilting the camera a little more to give him a good shot of her breasts and to show that yes, she was very much not wearing anything.

The loud groan that came from her phone just made Vex laugh as her view from his camera spun as Percy’s hand dropped in exasperation. 

“You’re not wearing any clothing.” He groaned from off screen.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, darling.” Vex teased, and Percy’s reply was muffled, as if he was burying his face into the pillow.

“Jacking off in a hotel room was not on my plans for the evening…”

Vex just laughed and moved the camera back to her face. “All right, all right, I’m framed much more decently now. You can look.”

Percy’s face came back into frame, cheeks flushed, and Vex just smiled at him. “Maybe it will help you sleep a little better.” She winked.

“Or not.” Percy replied, giving her his best deadpan look while still having rosy cheeks, and Vex just collapsed into giggles again.

When she calmed down, she just gave him a loving smile. “Hey…” she murmured, voice getting a little more serious. “You know I love you, right? Like… a lot.”

Percy gave her a smile in return. “And I love you too, more than anything.” He murmured in reply.

Vex smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling into the plush blankets. “You’re like… seriously the best.” She murmured, feeling a little loose lipped thanks to the wine, and the fact that she just missed Percy. Fuck, it hadn’t even been a day yet, and she already missed him. 

“I just… I feel like the luckiest person on the planet because of you. I mean, fuck, I had nothing, Percy. Literally nothing to my name but the clothes on my back, a few canvases and paints, and Trinket. And then you came into my life and gave me everything. A home. A family. Your heart. You’re so selfless, and you have such a big heart, and I just… I love you. I love you and I feel so lucky that you decided you loved me too.” She rambled, most of it spoken into Percy’s pillow.

Percy gave her a soft, loving smile. “And I feel lucky that you decided the same about me.” He murmured in return. “You’re so incredible, even though you don’t always see it. You’re the strongest person I know, you’ve survived so much and yet still maintained this softness that I’m privileged to be allowed to see. You’re funny and talented and the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I’m lucky to be by your side. You could have any man or woman you wanted, and you chose me.”

Vex gave him a loopy, affectionate smile. “Of course I did. Because no one else has ever made me feel so whole, and let me be myself even when that means you not always getting what you want.” She murmured.

Percy just hummed softly, yawning. “I will never force you to stop being yourself for my sake. That’s the greatest atrocity that someone could commit.” He murmured. 

Vex thought back to her relationship with Saundor, how he had attempted to mold her into something she never wanted to be. “I know. And that’s why. Regardless, you should go to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow.” Vex murmured softly. “Sleep well, darling. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay.” Percy murmured back. “I love you, good night.” He blew her a kiss.

Vex smiled and blew him one in return. “Good night, sleep well. I love you too.” She murmured, before they hung up.


	33. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can stay a little longer, I insist.” Syldor replied, and with that, Vex felt the frustration in her chest boil. Before she knew it her fist had fallen on the table, the loud "thump" echoing through the suddenly silent dining room.

When the time came for the recital, Vex was looking through what she dubbed their “fancy clothes” closet for a suitable dress to wear to the event. She guessed it was formal attire, considering the kind of people that would be attending something like this, and she swore every time she looked into the closet there was at least one new dress for her. She heavily suspected Vesper and Percy snuck them in when she wasn’t looking. That or they were breeding.

She pulled out a green dress that reached her mid thigh, looking at it critically. It would do, she had a pair of evening gloves that would go well with it anyways. If it were any other event, she would forgo the gloves and show off her tattoos, but she wanted to make a good impression for Velora and not make a scene.

Trinket was laying out on the floor of the bedroom, and Vex gave him a smile. “Enjoying yourself?” she cooed at him, and he just panted happily as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

She braided the hairpiece that Percy had made for her into her hair, and once she was dressed and ready, she went out to get a taxi, using her money to pay for it even though Percy had left one of his credit cards for her to use while he was gone.

The theater was one of the larger ones in the nice, upper class area of Emon that locals dubbed the “Cloudtop District”, and Vex instinctively wanted to crinkle her nose as she joined the old, snooty rich people around her, filing into the theater and presenting their tickets. She kept herself civil, however, and gave her ticket to the bored staff member, who pointed her towards a door.

She went through and started looking for her seat, feeling her heart jump into her chest as she noticed Syldor and Devanna, seated fairly close to the area that she was going to be in.

She swallowed hard, and shook her head a little. Velora, this is for Velora, she could handle being near Syldor for a few hours for her little sister’s sake.

Her resolve wavered slightly when she realized her seat was directly behind theirs. Devanna turned her head, smiling when she saw Vex.

“Hello Vex’ahlia, I’m so happy you could make it. Velora is so excited to see you, and have you see her perform.”

Syldor turned his head as well, but Vex pointedly ignored him to smile at Devanna. “I’m happy to be here.” She replied. “And I look forwards to seeing her performance. I’m sure she’ll do wonderfully.”

“She’s been working hard,” Syldor said with a nod, and Vex’s eyes darted to his for a moment, remembering the grand piano she'd passed every day while at his house that had looked like it'd never been touched. "You should have seen her when she was younger - she's always been an incredible musician for her age. She’s won quite a few awards and competitions.”

Vex swallowed the anger that threatened to well up, and just gave him a cold, unfeeling smile. “I wish I could have.” She replied, the anger barely restrained behind her cool tone. Just remember Julius, she thought, how he could make his words so barbed yet sound so pleasant. “Had things been different, I’m certain I would have.”

It was worth it to see the slightest crack in Syldor's cold demeanor, though a nod and an accompanying sigh from Devanna pulled her attention away from him once again. "If only," the older woman said, staring at Vex for a moment as if she could imagine her as a step-daughter. "Though we do have some videos of previous performances, if you'd like to look at them sometime."

“I’d like that.” Vex replied, keeping that politeness to her own tone. The look that Devanna had given her made her stomach churn, in a mix of unpleasantness and… desire? She didn’t understand where that had come from, but despite everything, Syldor’s wife seemed pleasant enough, and Velora clearly didn’t get her compassion and warmth from their father.

"Perhaps we can arrange something," Devanna said with a smile, just as the lights flickered, signaling that the audience should take their seats. "Maybe even this week, since I believe Percival is out of town for that conference in Vasselheim? That's why he couldn't make it, am I right?" 

"You are," Vex said, feeling like she was forcing the words out from between her lips. What business did anyone have in knowing what she and Percy were doing all the time? Was this what rich people did for fun? Keep tabs on everyone? "It's a long conference, but he'll be home soon, and the company will prosper for it." 

"Indeed-" Syldor started, as if he wanted to continue, only for the lights to dim and the piano tutor to step forward to give an introduction. He turned back around to face the stage, but even when he wasn't looking at her any more, Vex felt acutely uncomfortable with his proximity.

Gods, how was she going to survive this?

A few students came onstage, played their piece, then took their bows as the audience clapped politely. Vex joined them, not wanting to accidentally slight someone by not applauding for their child. She felt like she was on thin ice in this crowd enough already, and it felt even more precarious since she didn’t have Percy at her side to gloss over any faux pas she might make.

Eventually Velora came onstage, dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a long brown feather tucked behind her ear. Vex smiled at the sight, and was happy that she was wearing her own feathered piece that night. 

Velora bowed towards the audience before taking her seat at the piano.

“And now, Velora Vassar, performing Chopin’s Barcarolle in F sharp major.” The tutor announced, and quiet fell as Velora began to play.

Vex honestly didn’t know a lot about piano, her only real exposure having been told not to touch the one that Syldor owned as a child. But Velora was clearly very talented, a smile on her face the entire time she performed.

Her sister seemed to flow with the music, her fingers dancing delicately across the ivory keys. It reminded Vex of how she usually felt on a good day of painting - the flow of paint from her brush to canvas almost effortless in its application. 

The thought grounded her somewhat, though as the piece drew on she was having more and more trouble focusing on Velora, her anxiety ramping up again. It was a long piece, especially for a girl as young as Velora, but the lack of sheet music before her proved her confidence, not to mention the life she managed to breathe into the music as she played. Vex had watched a foster sibling or two play the piano, but never with the same amount of passion, and when one of them had tried teaching her, she was so worried about hitting the wrong keys. She'd tried to play "Hot Cross Buns", and failed miserably, and that was only three notes. 

Her thoughts drifted to that piano in Syldor's living room and wondered what it would have been like to play it as Velora was playing the one on stage. To make music come to life and fill a room or a home. She'd never find out, now, not that she had ever cared about learning the piano, but Vex wondered if Syldor would have pushed her and Vax into learning had he kept them in his custody. Perhaps Vax would have picked it up better - he'd always been good with his hands - or maybe she'd have learned, though she doubted she could ever have been half as good as Velora was when she was that young. 

Before she knew it, the piece was over, and she was clapping with the rest of the crowd as Velora stood up and performed a graceful curtsy to each side of the audience. She'd enjoyed the piece, of course, but she wondered if the people on either side of her or behind her knew that her attention had been elsewhere. Would they be able to tell? Would it be obvious that she'd only actually focused on the first half of it or so? 

As Velora took her seat again and another student took her place at the piano, Vex felt a tightness constrict her chest. She breathed deeply, focusing her gaze intently on Illiya Tal'dorei, who was a bit younger than Velora and had a couple pages of sheet music that she brought to the piano with her. Vex would be sure to focus on the rest of them, and the people around her wouldn't be able to find fault in that. Surely not.

Relief washed over her when the students came out and took a final bow together, and the lights came back on. She stood and made her way out to the front as quickly as she could, just needing to take a few breaths of air before she plunged herself back into it for Velora’s sake.

She took a deep breath, before she felt someone come up next to her. She turned her head to see an older man smiling next to her, extending a hand. 

“Vex’ahlia dear, it’s so nice to see you again.” He gave her a kind smile, and Vex did her best to return it. Shit. Shit shit shit, who is this man? She remembered his face, but she didn’t remember his name.

“It’s nice to see you as well,” Vex replied, racking her brain for his name. There were too many parties, too many people, but she knew that this man had made Percy stand ramrod straight as he had introduced her.

She saw one of the girls that had been performing come over, and smile politely. Her name, they had announced Illiya Tal’Dorei.

Oh. Fuck.

Vex immediately straightened her posture and tugged at her evening gloves.

“Is Percival here, by any chance?” Uriel Tal’Dorei asked, and Vex gave him a polite smile.

“Unfortunately not, he’s out of town at a conference.” She replied, her heart pounding in her chest. Was she too casual? Was she too formal? “Illiya performed so well tonight.” She smiled at the little girl. “Congratulations.”

Illiya gave her a bashful smile in return. “Thank you so much, Mrs. De Rolo.” She replied, and Vex didn’t have the heart or the nerves to correct her. 

Uriel raised his eyebrows. “I do apologize, Mrs. De Rolo, I didn’t realize that you and Percival had wed. Congratulations.”

Vex just smiled, even though internally she was freaking out. “Oh, no, it’s quite all right. We haven’t, actually, but I don’t mind. Most people don’t know my last name and so they substitute with the well known one, it’s quite all right.”

Oh gods, she was rambling, she needed to leave.

Uriel chuckled. “Well then, Miss Vex’ahlia, what is your proper last name?”

“Gaelle.” Vex replied, before seeing Syldor, Devanna, and Velora exit the theatre over Uriel’s shoulder. “I do apologize, Mr. Tal’Dorei, but I see the rest of my family is here.” The word was bitter on her tongue, but she needed to get away before she misstepped again.

“Of course. Wonderful to see you, give Percival my greetings.” Uriel nodded respectfully, his arm around Salda’s shoulders.

“I will.” Vex promised, giving them both a respectful nod before making her way over to Velora, trying to take deep breaths and calm her heartbeat.

Velora beamed when she saw her, and Vex couldn’t help but drop to her knees to give Velora a big hug, grinning. “You came!” Velora giggled, hugging her tight.

“Of course I did, dear.” Vex smiled, tucking a stray bit of hair behind Velora’s ear. “And you were so wonderful, I couldn’t believe it. You’re so talented, it was a pleasure to get to hear you play.”

Velora giggled, looking up at her parents. “Mother, Father, may Vex come home for dinner? I want to show her some more pieces I’ve been working on! Please?” She asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Devanna replied, looking at Syldor.

Syldor kept a neutral expression. “If she would like to come, the invitation is there.” He replied.

The last thing Vex wanted was to go anywhere near that damned home again, but she couldn’t bring herself to be the reason for Velora’s hopeful smile to fade.

“I’d love to.” She smiled, and hoped that the fact that she was lying through her teeth didn’t show.

Velora lit up. “Yay!” She giggled, before straightening at Syldor’s cough and the look he shot her. “I apologize, that wasn’t very ladylike of me.” She murmured, sounding so formal that it broke Vex’s heart. “I am very happy to hear that you would like to join us for dinner.”

“I can’t wait to hear what else you have to play.” Vex replied with a smile.

“Did you drive yourself here?” Devanna asked, and Vex shook her head. 

“Um, no, I don’t drive.” She replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “I took a towncar. If I can have your address, I’ll meet you there.”

“That won’t be necessary dear, I’m certain you could ride with us.” Devanna replied. 

“I don’t want to be trouble.” Vex replied, and Devanna shook her head.

“No trouble at all, I insist.” She replied, and Vex relented. Being cramped in a car with Syldor on the way to a family dinner was the last thing she had wanted that evening, but she did want to get to know Velora better, and apparently this was going to be what she would have to deal with in order to do so.

As they made their way to the parking lot, Velora tugged a little at Vex’s dress, and Vex knelt down once more at Velora’s gesture.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand in the car, if you want.” Velora offered, and Vex smiled softly.

“Thank you.” She murmured in return, standing back up and following behind Syldor and Devanna into the parking lot. They unlocked a sleek black car, one of the fancy ones similar to what Vesper had, and Vex got into the backseat along with Velora.

Velora reached over and held Vex’s hand, and Vex squeezed it gently. “So, what other things do you do, other than play piano?” she asked.

“A lot of things.” Velora replied. “I like to read a lot, and learn about the ancient Greeks. They’re so fascinating.” She glanced at Syldor in the driver’s seat out of the corner of her eye before leaning in and whispering into Vex’s ear. “I also really like running around outside, but don’t tell Father. He says it isn’t ladylike.”

Vex’s heart twinged at hearing that, remembering back when she had come inside from romping around in the small glade of trees on the property, and getting scolded intensely by both the nanny and Syldor when he had arrived home from work.

“Not a word, dear.” Vex murmured in reply, and Velora gave her a sly smile. “How about you?” she asked in return.

“I like to paint, it’s how I make my money.” Vex replied, keeping her eyes on Velora and not even bothering to watch Syldor’s reaction. “And I like to read too, and spend time with my dog.”

Velora lit up. “You have a dog?” she asked, excitedly, and Vex chuckled. 

“I do. His name is Trinket.” Vex pulled her phone out of her purse to pull up a selfie she had taken with Trinket on the sofa. It had been something she had sent to Percy while he was at work one day, and she showed the picture to Velora.

Velora’s eyes went wide. “Wow… that’s such a big dog!” she replied. “Doesn’t it hurt when he sits on you like that?”

“If his paws push into my stomach, but he’s good about that. He’s big, but he’s a big teddy bear.” Vex smiled. “He loves to cuddle.”

“He looks super fluffy and fun to cuddle.” Velora giggled, handing the phone back to her.

“He is.” Vex smiled. 

The rest of the drive was filled with her chatting with her sister and pointedly ignoring Syldor in the front seat, though she would respond to Devanna whenever the older woman asked a question or two. Syldor remained silent the entire ride, and Vex was thankful for that at least.

This wasn’t a situation where she could just walk away when things got heated.

They arrived at the house, and Vex felt her stomach turn as she looked upon the manor that she and Vax had called home for a month. Memories were flooding back as she got out of the car. Running around the halls, sneaking with her brother to avoid the nanny. Breaking a vase from being rambunctious, and sent to her room without any food, only to have Vax bribe the cook to get her some bread and cheese.

The memories were dark here, but she followed Velora as the little girl took her hand and guided her to the grand piano that still hadn’t moved from its spot in the den. 

“Can I play something for you that’s a secret?” Velora asked.

“Of course dear. I’ll happily listen to whatever you want to play.” Vex smiled in return.

Velora beamed at her, and adjusted her seat a little before resting her fingers on the ivory keys. She took a deep breath, before closing her eyes and beginning to play.

This wasn’t nearly as smooth and practiced as her recital had been, but Vex could tell that Velora was pouring her heart into this song. She smiled and watched, listening as the notes blended together in a smooth crescendo, and Velora grinned happily.

She stopped after that, and beamed at Vex. “That took forever to get right! I knew what I wanted when I started writing the piece, but it never sounded quite right until I changed the third step to a fifth in the tenth measure and added an arpeggio before the ritardando in sixteenths instead of eighth notes. I thought C major might be a good key for it, but F turned out to be better after I got into it. Do you like it?"

Vex stared a little blankly at Velora, having absolutely no idea what she was saying. It was a completely different language, and Vex didn’t even have the slightest clue where to begin even attempting to understand. “I really did like it. You wrote that yourself?” she asked instead, hoping the smile masked the utter confusion she had felt at Velora’s words.

Velora smiled a little shyly. “Yes, and I’ve never really played it for anyone before. That’s why it was secret.”

Vex smiled, giving Velora a hug. “Thank you for sharing with me. It was very special.”

Velora hugged her back. “Thank you for listening.” She murmured. 

One of the hired help knocked on the door, and Vex turned to see Bertrand, an elderly man who had been a part of Syldor’s household as long as she had been there. He didn’t seem to recognize her, though he had always been a gruff and stern man who was hard to read. “Dinner is ready.” He announced.

Velora nodded. “Thank you, Bertrand.” She smiled, getting off from the piano bench and taking Vex’s hand in hers. “I’ll show you to the dining room.” She smiled, and Vex didn’t have the heart to tell her that she knew exactly where the dining room was.

Vex followed Velora through the hallways until they arrived at the dining room. Syldor was seated at the head of the table, with Devanna at his right hand side and two places set on his left, one for Velora and one clearly for Vex.

Velora took the seat closest to Syldor, which Vex was grateful for, and they were served a lovely looking meal of porkchops with asparagus and small red potatoes. 

“So, you said you were an artist?” Syldor broke the silence.

“I am.” Vex replied. “I sell my paintings.” She took the knife and started cutting the porkchop into bite sized pieces, wanting to have something to look at.

“You’ll have to let us know next time you have a gallery.” Devanna replied. “We’d love to attend and support you.”

 _Really?_ , Vex thought to herself, but just gave Devanna a polite smile. “I will.” She replied. “Though it may not be anytime soon, sadly.”

“Why is that?” Velora asked, looking over at her. “My best friend Natalia’s father is an artist, and he loves the summertime. He says that more people like to purchase paintings in the summer.”

“That is true.” Vex agreed. “And my clientele are similar. My usual clientele don’t attend galleries, however, so I have to wait until the winter for that.”

“You do custom pieces, then?” Syldor asked, and Vex nodded. 

“Yes.” She replied, not wanting to lower his opinion of her further by admitting that she was a street artist.

They ate in silence for a moment, before Vex turned to Velora. “So, what school do you go to?” She asked.

“Emon Academy.” Velora replied, and Vex was swiftly reminded of her own brief stay at that school. She had hated it, all of the teachers were so snooty and all of her peers had looked down upon her and Vax with disgust. Everyone knew that they were bastards, that they had a nobody for a mother, and Vex hadn’t cared enough to try.

“Velora’s doing so well, she’s making straight A’s.” Syldor gave his daughter a proud smile, and Vex couldn’t help but feel hurt. It wasn’t Velora’s fault, she was proud of her sister too for doing so well, but the smile that Syldor was giving her was something she had never gotten from him. She only ever got cold looks or blatant disappointment.

“Really? That’s amazing.” Vex smiled, and her tone sounded fake even to herself.

Velora reached under the table and squeezed her hand gently, and Vex squeezed back. Velora was an absolute angel, and she was the only reason that Vex turned back to her food and continued to eat while Devanna started to talk to Syldor about his work earlier that day.

Vex tuned it out, not interested in dealing with business politics. This was stressful enough, she didn’t need to add to her worries.

“…and then we went out to Haveshire Park.” Syldor murmured, looking at Vex. “Have you ever been?”

“I have.” Vex replied, neglecting to mention that she had been partial to sleeping under the bridge in that exact park when she had first come to Emon.

“It’s such a beautiful area.” Devanna smiled. “We love going for walks there, the trees are always so beautiful, especially in the fall.”

Syldor nodded. “We enjoy taking family walks there.” He told Vex, and Vex’s grip tightened further on her fork. She and Vax had been stuck with a nanny, barely ever able to see Syldor, and there had been no talk of family dinners, let alone walks in the park.

“Really?” Vex asked, her voice starting to strain. She was trying to keep it polite, but everything was starting to become too much. 

“Really.” Syldor replied, his gaze flicking back towards Vex. She swallowed and gave him a tight smile before turning back to her plate, finishing the last of the meal before the dish was whisked away. 

“Well, this has been lovely, but I really must be off.” Vex murmured. “Thank you for your hospitality and the food.”

“Don’t be in a rush, we still have dessert.” Devanna replied.

“I have to get home, unfortunately, I have to take Trinket for his evening walk.” Vex replied, trying to find some way to politely extract herself without insulting Devanna or Velora.

“You can stay a little longer, I insist.” Syldor replied, and with that, Vex felt the frustration in her chest boil. Before she knew it her fist had fallen on the table, the loud "thump" echoing through the suddenly silent dining room. She was already so tense and anxious from the entire evening that hearing those words coming from his mouth just made her snap. 

“Oh, _now_ I can stay a little longer?” Vex said, her voice low and dripping with sarcasm and loathing as she stared at her fist, still clenched against the dark wood. “Where was this “compassion” when Vax and I were little, grieving the loss of our mother and with a totally absent father who chucked us into foster care the first moment he could!” Her tone rose as she continued until she was shouting, her entire body shaking with barely controlled rage. 

Silence fell in the dining room, Vex just staring at the table and trying to push down the tears that were threatening to spill over. She wouldn’t give Syldor the pleasure of seeing her cry.

“Velora, dear, let’s get out of here.” Devanna murmured, and Vex felt Velora give her free hand a gentle squeeze before the two of them left the room, leaving just Vex and Syldor alone together. Vex wasn’t certain if that was a kindness, or a complete mistake.

She let herself look at Syldor then, her jaw tight as she swallowed hard. He was sitting there, just looking at her with that same neutral expression, and Vex couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you.” She hissed. “Saying the shit you did at dinner. “Family walks” and “stay longer.” What sort of sick, twisted pleasure do you derive from making me feel like nothing more than garbage to be tossed away?”

“Garbage to be tossed away,” Syldor repeated, moving his fingers slowly from the arms of his chair to interlock in front of his lap. “Do you really believe I think so little of you?” 

“How could I not?” Vex asked, breathless with the heat of her rage, her nails digging into her palms. “The first time we met you, Vax and I saw you for maybe twenty minutes before the nanny took us away, due to your “important business”. During that month we lived with you, I saw less of you than I have any foster parent I’ve had. And that’s saying something!” 

“Vex’ahlia,” Syldor said, and there was one terrible moment where Vex felt about a foot tall beneath her father’s gaze, despite the fact that he was sitting and she was the one standing. “I can understand why you’re upset. To come so suddenly into this life, it can be overwhelming. Your first visit was so short, so abrupt, and I think you took away a jaded perspective-“

“I’ve been a part of “this life” for well over a year now.” Vex cut Syldor off, her hands trembling as she restrained herself from punching the table again, or worse, just punching him. “And somehow, even though my boyfriend and best friend are _heirs to the largest programming company on the continent_ , a business _far_ larger than yours will ever be, they still make time for their friends and family. For me.” Vex grabbed the chair she was standing next to and threw it back, watching it clatter to the ground as her chest heaved with the deep breaths she was taking, feeling constrained and trapped.

“But you never cared about Vax and I. You never gave us time out of your day, and then you dropped us off at a goddamn hospital. And Vax believed you would come back, tried to tell me that it would all be fine, and then you didn’t. So, do tell me, why the _FUCK_ I should think you cared, even a little?” Her voice was starting to crack, tears threatening to spill once more but she held them back.

“My intent was never to hurt you,” Syldor said, taking a deep breath before pushing his chair back and standing. “But there was little I could do at that time. Making space for children, taking you in after… I was stuck in old habits, I admit.”

Vex barked out a laugh, a humorless one. “Never to hurt us. Maybe if you had kept us, all we would have experienced was emotional abuse. An absent father. But I’ve experienced every kind of abuse you can think of because of your decisions, and nothing you _ever_ say will take that back.”

Syldor, for the first time since Vex had known him, seemed shocked and lost for words, though after bowing his head for a moment his mask was back in place. “I sincerely regret that my actions were the apparent cause for your… past sufferings,” he said, stepping around the table to face her. “But I did the best I could with the time and resources I had. When it was clear that it was not enough? I let you go, to have better opportunities than the ones I was fit to give.”

Vex felt the maniacal laughter begin to bubble up. “Vax and I were ripped apart after a year. I barely finished high school and spent most of my life after aging out living on the streets. I fucking lived on the streets here for months when I first came. How is that “better opportunities”?” Vex took a couple of steps back from Syldor, keeping the same distance between them. 

His cool expression fell somewhat, and Vex felt a thrill of something that felt strangely like victory course through her at the sight of his lips pressing tight together. He appeared to choose his words carefully, his eyes searching her for a long moment. “Had you requested aid, I would have been able to provide. But when you were younger, when you and your brother moved on from my home, that was the limit of my influence. I didn’t know the first thing about raising a child-“

“Apparently you do.” Vex replied shortly. “Because Velora is kind and brave and compassionate. But maybe you only have enough room in your heart for one child at a time.” The tears started to spill then, everything too much to stop them from falling anymore. She looked Syldor in the eyes, watching his expression.

His eyes hardened. “Velora’s situation is vastly different from your own,” Syldor said, his voice getting quieter, but sharper. “Not only was her mother in the picture, but there was planning involved. We took time discussing everything, and even when it became clear that Velora would come to be born, we had nine months of preparation for her.” Vex felt her breath catch in her throat, and Syldor pressed on. “I admit that I was not properly prepared to deal with children when you and Vax’ildan came to stay with me, but that does _not_ mean Velora is the only one who holds a place in my heart.”

Vex couldn’t deal with this anymore. She felt strangled, confined. The dress was too tight, the air too thick with tension, and this conversation was nothing like she had imagined it would have gone. She had imagined that Syldor would have agreed, that he was merely keeping up appearances for Velora’s sake, or even just his own appearances. But the sincerity in his voice caught her completely off guard, and she couldn’t handle it.

So, she did what she did best.

She ran.

She turned and bolted from the room as quickly as she could wearing stilettos, pausing in the entryway to remove them so she could leave the house as quickly as possible. Tears were streaming down her face, and even when she emerged into the open air, she still felt trapped. Everything was too loud, the cars, the lights were too bright, and she couldn’t breathe.

She had to get out.

She made her way down the street, hailing a cab and getting into the backseat, stammering out her address and pulling out the credit card Percy had left for her when it came time to pay for it, not wanting to bother with trying to do the math with cash.

She plugged in the door code and let herself in, going to the closet that held her sleeping bag and pulling it out. Trinket followed, whining softly, and Vex scratched him behind the ears. 

“We’re going camping for a few days, buddy.” She murmured. “Just gotta get some things first.”

She made her way into the kitchen, taking the non perishable snacks and dry foods and throwing them into her backpack. Her hands were shaking and everything felt too close, too restraining, and she needed it to stop.

She heard her phone go off with a text message and she nearly jumped out of her skin, but she pulled it out to look and see who had messaged her. The phone screen was too bright, but it was Velora who had texted her, so she opened the message.

_”I hope you’re doing okay. I’m really glad you came to dinner and listened to me play tonight, and I’m sorry if you felt hurt or bullied. I love you though, and I’m here if you wanna talk <3\. _

Fuck. Vex’s hands shook as she typed out a reply, not wanting Velora to think that she was the cause of Vex’s anger or subsequent freak out. She didn’t deserve any of that.

_”Thank you, I appreciate it. I just need to get away for a little while, so I won’t be replying to any messages, but I’ll be okay. I love you too, and don’t ever think that I’m ever upset with you._

She pulled up Vax’s message thread, shooting him a quick text as well, just in case.

_”Don’t worry, I’m okay._

She shut off her phone after that message, the screen too bright and her fingers shaking too much to type anything more. She made sure she had some water bottles, before remembering Percy.

Hopefully she would be back before he returned from the conference, but just in case.

She grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling down a note and putting it on the fridge with a magnet.

_“I promise I’m not leaving you. I just need some time to myself for a few days. I’ll be back. I love you. –V”_

The handwriting was barely legible, but it would do.

Once she had everything she needed, she whistled to Trinket and the two of them left the apartment.


	34. Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the elevator doors finally opened, he was greeted with an open door and Vax in the living room, sitting on the couch and texting someone.
> 
> The door was wide open.
> 
> Trinket wasn’t there.

Percy couldn’t help it; he was constantly checking his phone every moment he got. He really should be paying more attention to the speakers and the people around him, but his mind was elsewhere.

He hadn’t heard from Vex since Sunday morning, and it was Tuesday now.

He figured that she would be busy the day of Velora’s recital, so he had just sent her a quick “Good night, I love you <3” message to her that night.

He didn’t hear anything from her the next day.

Or the next.

Something had probably happened, so Percy just let her have her space, sending messages every now and then to remind Vex that she was loved and that he would be home soon. The longer he went without getting anything from her, the more and more anxious he became.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and his heart leaped into his throat as he pulled it out as quickly as he could. It fell slightly when he saw that the text was from Vax.

_”Hey, have you heard from Vex lately?”_

_“I haven’t, is everything okay?”_ Percy replied, blatantly ignoring the older man on stage droning on about computer parts.

_”I don’t think so, she sent me a strange message and then I haven’t heard from her since. I’m worried.”_

Percy felt like a pit had opened in his stomach, and he stood up and left the conference hall, ignoring the stares he was receiving as he pressed the button to call Vax.

“When was the last time you heard from her?” Percy asked the moment Vax picked up.

“Sunday night.” Vax replied. “She sent me a text that just said “Don’t worry, I’m okay,” which pretty much translates to “Worry a lot, I’m not okay.”

“Yeah.” Percy replied. “I haven’t heard from her since Sunday morning, and everything was fine. She was sending me pictures of Trinket.”

“Fuck.” Vax cursed. “I’m going to check your apartment.”

“I’ll text you the door code.” Percy replied, feeling the anxiety boil up as he started walking towards the hall where he knew that his Father and Julius currently were. “I’m getting on the next flight I can, I’m coming back to help.”

“Good. I don’t know what’s going on, but we’re going to find her.” Vax murmured, and Percy heard the slamming of a door. 

“I’ll let you know when I’ll be back in town.” Percy replied, hanging up and making his way into this end of the conference. He saw his father and brother sitting and chatting with a few other people, and he made his way over. 

“Father, may I speak to you outside for a moment?” Percy asked, and apparently he looked enough of a nervous wreck that Frederick just nodded and stood, stepping outside the room with him.

“Are you all right, Percival?” Frederick asked, and all Percy could do was shake his head.

“Vex has been missing for a couple of days.” He replied. “I’m getting on the next flight I can back to Emon.”

Frederick frowned deeply. “I understand. Let me know when you find her.” He clapped Percy’s shoulder. “Go.”

Percy just nodded before he turned and started sprinting out of the conference hall, his phone out and booking a plane as he rushed back to the hotel room to pack his things.

His mind was spinning, and he knew that Vex could take care of herself, he knew, but sending a worrying message and then two days of no contact? Something was wrong.

He froze in the middle of throwing his clothing into his bag, having just gotten the email confirmation of the ticket he had just bought. 

The last time they had talked, really talked, Vex had confessed so much to him.

What if…what if that was her saying goodbye?

He felt an ice cold pit in his stomach as he continued to pack. Vex wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t just disappear without a word to him.

But she had done so before, he was reminded.

Dancing around each other in the beginning, she would disappear if he made too much of a mood. She would reappear after a few days acting like everything was fine, but that was before. Things were different between them now, she would have talked to him.

 _But you don’t really know that, do you?_ the voice crept into the back of his head. _After all, she told you she had done the same to her ex-husband. Left him in the middle of the night to escape a failed marriage and abusive spouse._

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought.

He hadn’t been enough.

Regardless, he still checked out of the hotel and went straight to the airport, calling Vesper during the drive.

“Everything okay?” Vesper asked as she picked up the phone.

“Have you heard from Vex in the past couple of days?” Percy demanded, his voice already hoarse and filled with anxiety.

“I haven’t talked to her since last Friday, why?” Vesper asked, and Percy just cursed. 

“She’s not talked to anyone since Sunday.” He replied. “At all. She sent a text to Vax and now she’s gone.”

“Shit.” Vesper replied. “Have you called the police yet?”

“No!” Percy replied, a little too sharply. “No, don’t, not yet. If Vex is just needing space then that will freak her out even more, she doesn’t trust policemen. I’m on my way home now, we’re going to find her.”

“Percival, if something happe-“

“No. Not yet.” Percy replied sharply. “Please, trust me Vesper. Please.”

Vesper let out a long sigh. “If we don’t find her in the next day, we’re going to have to.” She replied gently.

“Not yet.” Percy replied, his voice cracking.

“Okay, I trust you.” Vesper replied softly. “I’ll see if I can get a hold of her.”

“Thank you.” Percy whispered, before they hung up.

The plane ride home was one of the longest things Percy thought he had ever experienced in his life. He could barely breathe, pressing his forehead against the window and trying to think of anything but the situation currently pressing on him.

He didn’t know what he’d do if something serious had happened to Vex.

The moment they were parked Percy was out of his seat, rushing to the front of the plane. His hands were trembling and he was certain he looked frantic enough that the other passengers just let him pass.

He hailed the nearest taxi and made his way to the apartment building, rushing to the elevator. It was moving far too slowly, and Percy just punched the side of it in frustration. His jaw was clenched tight, and everything was too slow.

When the elevator doors finally opened, he was greeted with an open door and Vax in the living room, sitting on the couch and texting someone.

The door was wide open.

Trinket wasn’t there.

Percy felt his breath catch in his throat before he started to hyperventilate. 

If Trinket was gone too, that meant…

Vex really had left him.

He didn’t have the strength to remain standing any longer, just falling to his knees and holding his face in his hands as he shook.

_You weren’t good enough for her. No matter how hard you tried, she’s too good for someone like you…”_

"Woah, woah! Percy, hey- Hey, it's alright, we'll find her-"

“Her backpack and Trinket are gone.” Percy cut Vax off, voice low and broken. It had been a very long time since his voice had sounded quite like this. “She’s gone…”

"She is," Vax agreed, his hands resting on Percy's shoulders. "And fuck if I'm not terrified too, but if you want to help her you need to calm down and _breathe_."

“Vax, she _left_ ” Percy retorted, just feeling more and more riled up. Vax wasn’t getting it, wasn’t understanding. “You didn’t know her back when she first came here, all she had was a backpack and Trinket. Those things were the most important in the world to her, and now they’re gone and she’s gone and I… she said goodbye. She told me how much she cared and then she left…” Percy’s entire body was shaking and he was struggling to breathe, spitting the words out. He felt constrained, like there was a weight just crushing his chest.

Not again...

"Percival, you need to breathe," Vax said again, hands still on his shoulders. "Keyleth's on her way and we're gonna find her, I promise. I don't know what she said to you, but you're the most important person in her life. She wouldn't give you up that easily."

Percy just shook his head, taking breaths in through clenched teeth. “She’s done this before, she told me… she told me…” Percy’s breath hitched, and he shook his head. No, he wouldn’t tell Vax that particular story. It wasn’t his to tell. “…I can’t…” he swallowed hard, getting up suddenly and walking to the bedroom, needing to check, to see…

Her clothes were still in the closet and dresser, and the majority of her belongings were still in their places. The studio was still there, paintings still stacked against the wall, but Percy felt like the knife was just twisting further.

If she had left everything like this, so many of her belongings, how badly had he fucked up?

This was Ripley all over again, and he felt like his heart was ripping to pieces in his chest.

“Percival.” He heard Vax’s voice, and he turned his head to see the other man standing there, a piece of paper in his hand. He reached over and took the paper, trying to read it through blurred eyes and shaking hands. 

"She left you a note, please- I might not be able to convince you that she's coming back, but let _her_ do it."

Percy blinked a few times until the words came into focus. The promise that she was coming back, but she needed to be alone for a few days. That she still loved him. Some of the weight lifted from his shoulders, but the worry just got even worse. What had happened that caused her to vanish like this?

"Vax... You know Vex better than anyone. What did she do when she was scared? Where would she run for solace?" Percy murmured, voice still trembling and wracked with anxiety, but a little more controlled than it had been.

"Besides you? She was telling me only a little while ago how much she loves the state park, and I know they have a lot of public trails and camping areas, even if I don't take advantage of them ever." Vax ran his fingers through his own ponytail, looking slightly less frazzled than Percy felt. "Keyleth knows the trails just as well as I do though, if not better, so she's stopping by to give us some tips on where to start."

Percy nodded, swallowing hard and putting the note into his pocket before pulling out his phone to try calling Vex for the hundredth time, needing to do something. It went straight to voicemail, just like all the other times, and Percy just paced back and forth, needing to do something while waiting for Keyleth.

Keyleth arrived about fifteen minutes later, looking just as anxious as the two men felt. “Sorry it took me so long, traffic.” She murmured, giving both men a huge hug. “Cmon, let’s get going.”

Percy nodded and the three of them made their way down to the street, Percy checking the balance on the credit card he had left her, just in case. 

“The last time she used the card was Sunday night, for cab fare.” He told the other two. “She had gone to Velora’s piano recital, I assume that’s how she got home.”

“At least she got home.” Keyleth mused as they got into the towncar that had been waiting for them outside. “Emon State Park, please.” She smiled at the driver, before turning to Vax and Percy. 

“I bet she’s somewhere off the trails.” Percy murmured, looking down at his shaking hands. He didn’t think they would be able to stop trembling until Vex was found safe and sound. “She tends to prefer isolation when something’s gone wrong, if…” he swallowed the words, unable to say them.

If something had happened to Vex, and he hadn’t been there to notice her gone, he would never forgive himself.

Keyleth leaned over and put an arm around Percy’s shoulders. “We’re going to find her.” She promised softly. 

Percy hummed, not entirely convinced, and anxiously watched the forests of the state park grow closer as they drove through the streets of Emon. It was a bit of a long drive, considering the size of the city, and the thought of Vex walking to the forests alone just made the anxiety grow. He thought to the day when she was being harassed in the street by a pair of men, of her bleeding and clutching her head after being mugged in an alleyway. He knew she could take care of herself, but he also knew that there were dangers to her being alone in the streets.

The anxiety continued to buzz in his chest, and the dark thoughts of _something happened something happened she’s gone she’s never coming back_ just repeating over and over in his head.

His head dropped into his hands and he just shook, Keyleth’s arm around him a slight comfort. He felt Vax’s hand join hers on his back, warm and steady, but it didn’t make much of a difference.

When they arrived at the park, they got out and Keyleth looked at the nearby map. “Okay, these are probably the best chances we have, there’s a lot of heavy forest off of this trail and this one.” She pointed out to the two men. “She would have had to take the trail itself before peeling off, so why don’t you and Vax take this trail and I’ll take the other, spread out a bit and cover more ground?”

“Why don’t Vax and I split up too, then?” Percy asked, and Vax and Keyleth shared a look.

“…we’re just worried about what would happen if you go off on your own.” Keyleth confessed. “Just, stay with each other, at least for a little while?”

Percy sighed heavily. “…fine.” He replied. “Let’s go, it’s starting to get late and I don’t want her out her by herself another night.”

“We’ll call each other when we find her.” Keyleth replied, and she went left on the trails while Vax and Percy went right.

Percy kept scanning the forest, looking for any sign of Vex or Trinket, or even just a campsite in general. Vax walked next to him, lightfooted in a way that made it obvious that he was used to photographing wildlife. On the other hand, Percy felt like a bear crashing through the forest, and he winced with each twig he stepped on, feeling like he was startling Vex away with each moment he was in the forest. 

He knew he wasn't a tracker, not in any sense of the word, and as he looked around the forest he could hardly differentiate tree from tree, let alone anything that would let him know where Vex was. "What- what are we looking for?" he choked out as he followed Vax along the path, his hands trembling at his sides as he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating.

“Broken branches, crushed plants.” Vax murmured. “…that’s about all I can think of, I’m not exactly used to tracking humans. I’m more used to tracking animals, and most of the ones I’m after have wings. I’m sorry.”

Percy just kept his eyes trained on the trees around them, trying to look for any of the things that Vax had mentioned. “…I’m sure there won’t be much.” He murmured, sounding defeated. “Vex is very good at making herself disappear. She had to be, in order to be able to keep her things about her in rough areas.”

“Hey, if you keep talking like we’re not going to find her, we aren’t.” Vax replied. “C’mon, have a little faith.”

Percy just barked out a humorless laugh. “I’m not exactly one who has faith in the gods.” He replied. They walked in silence for a while, and sick of the noise in his own head, he looked at Vax. “…do you?”

Vax was silent for a moment. "It's a little... complicated," he said, eyes still focused on the path. "But yeah, I'd say that I do. If you asked me ten years ago I would have thought you were crazy, but I've grown a lot since then." 

They walked on in silence for a few moments, taking a lesser-travelled fork in the path that they came across. 

"Is there a particular deity you pay homage to?" 

Vax laughed, and Percy felt his cheeks redden slightly as he stared through the trees, looking for a sign of Vex's tent, or for movement that might let him know Trinket was around. 

"Sorry," Vax said, shaking his head and glancing over his shoulder, as if making sure Percy was keeping up. "Religion's a bit of a new thing for me. I didn't even dabble in it until a year or two ago. I mean, some of my foster families worshiped Pelor or had a shrine to Sarenrae, but they always felt a little... too good for me."

Percy nodded. “Yeah… my family has always been big worshipers of Pelor.” He murmured. “But I just… things happened that made me lose that faith.” He sighed, looking around intently, trying to find any kind of sign of a campsite around.

The pair moved even further off the trail into the actual woods, and Percy felt like they were just getting louder and louder, and that Vex would flee the moment she heard people approaching. But they still continued, pushing through the foliage.

"So who do you worship, if any deity?" Percy asked, the silence only putting him further on edge. The crickets were starting to chirp, night falling quickly through the dense trees, and he was so out of his element that he could hardly stand it.

"The Raven Queen," Vax said after a moment of hesitation, which Percy understood. The Raven Queen, while respected, did not have the most followers, mostly because she was seen as the god of death. Her other realm, fate, wasn’t something a lot of people liked to believe in either. Most people believed in free will, and rejected the idea that their lives were destined from the start.

It was funny, because, thinking about it, if there was any deity Percy would pay homage to in the commonly worshiped pantheon, it would be the Raven Queen. Her tenants, out of all of the gods, didn't try to sugarcoat anything, which was what Percy had learned life was like. Of course, her followers preached justice, and Percy, while he didn't pretend that he knew much about those sorts of things, knew that what he had experienced in life was not justice. 

Unless there was something about himself that brought these sorts of situations upon him. 

"...helped me understand that my life isn't my fault," Vax was saying, obviously having been talking while Percy was thinking.

“Yeah…” Percy mumbled in agreement, to not make it obvious that he hadn’t been paying any attention. 

They continued searching, and night fell. They didn’t have any kind of flashlights, so they took out their phones.

“…we should be heading back.” Vax murmured. “Come out again tomorrow a little more prepared-“

“No.” Percy protested immediately. The thought of going home to the empty apartment was worse than staying out here, feeling like he was doing at least _something_. There, in an empty bed with only his own breathing? 

He would go absolutely mad.

“Percival.” Vax used his full name, and that made Percy stop in his tracks. “It’s dark. We’re not going to find her like this, we’ll just get lost or get hurt, and then what use will we be? We can’t help her like that. The best thing to do is to go home, rest, and start again tomorrow, fresh.”

Percy felt his entire body begin to tremble, and he shoved through a particularly rough patch of foliage. “I can’t just leave her out here-“

“ _Percy._ ” Vax retorted, and Percy froze again, trying to swallow back the tears that were threatening to well up. Vax was right, he knew he was right, but he couldn’t be alone.

He couldn’t let Vex spend another night alone, by herself with no shelter.

She had had too many of those nights already, in his opinion.

“I need to find her.” Percy insisted, his voice cracking. He was grateful for the darkness then, so that Vax couldn’t see his face. 

“You think you’re the only one worried out of their minds?” Vax snapped. “I’m worried too, I couldn’t sleep last night because not a single one of my calls or texts were answered. I just got her back, and I don’t want her out here any more than you do. But I also know that dragging our asses through the woods in the middle of the night with no flashlights and no idea where the fuck we are isn’t going to help her.”

Percy just stood there for a moment, shaking. Vax was right, he knew he was right, but at the same time…

“…okay.” Percy answered, voice soft and low and defeated.

Vax was quiet for a moment, before he murmured. “You can come stay with Kiki and I. Don’t be alone tonight.”

“…I’ll take you up on that.” Percy replied softly, feeling exhausted and worn and terrified.

Vax nodded, and the pair started making their way back out of the forest and down the trail, meeting up with Keyleth at the car. “No luck?” she asked, seeing the fallen looks on both of their faces.

“None.” Vax sighed heavily. “Let’s just… go home. Freddie’s coming with us.”

“I was about to offer.” Keyleth replied, and Percy just leaned into her when she embraced him. “Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.” Keyleth murmured.

Percy just let her support him as they got into the waiting towncar, and he just stared out the window at the retreating trees as they drove away.

He pulled out his phone to text Vesper. _”Nothing yet.”_

_“Percival, I know you don’t want to call the police, but it’s been three days now. Something has to be done.”_

_“One more day, Vesper. Please. Just one more.”_

_“If you don’t find her tomorrow, I’m calling them regardless. I’ll handle the office tomorrow, you find her. She’s my best friend, Percy. I’m worried.”_

_“We all are.”_ Percy replied, before flipping over to Vex’s message thread.

_”Vex, I don’t know what happened, but please, please call someone. Me, your brother, Vesper, anyone. We’re terrified and we don’t know what’s going on. Even if you aren’t ready to come home yet, at least let us know you’re okay. Please. I love you.”_

Percy stared at the send message until the screen on his phone turned black, thrumming with anxiety. He wasn’t sure what was worse; this now, or when he had arrived at his last tutoring session only to find out that _she_ had vanished.

He trembled slightly at the memories beginning to resurface, and shoved them down before they could really bubble up.

One traumatizing event at a time.

Dinner that night found both Percy and Vax ignoring their food for the most part, with Keyleth looking between them.

“You need to eat.” She coaxed gently. “Both of you. Tomorrow you two are going to be walking around the entire park, you need your energy.”

Percy just shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” He replied, getting up from his chair and going to their living room to lay down on their couch, staring at the wall. He had taken one of the bottles of wine they had with him, continuing to knock back long drinks as he just lay there.

He could hear Vax and Keyleth murmuring to each other, and he just opened his phone and stared at his background. It was a photo Vax had taken of the two of them, Percy with his arms around Vex’s waist and hers around his shoulders as they laughed. It was framed beautifully by the nearby tree, and it was one of Percy’s favorite pictures of them.

It made his heart ache.

His phone buzzed and he immediately jumped to check, only to see it was a message from his mother.

_”Your father told me what happened, any luck yet?”_

_“No, none. We’re going to keep looking tomorrow.”_

_“Let me know if there’s anything I can do, sweetling. I love you.”_

_“Thank you Mother. I love you too.”_ Percy sighed heavily.

It was going to be a very, very long night.

***

Percy didn’t sleep that night, just tossing and turning on the couch. He was too filled with nervous energy, needing to do something, so he just continued staring at maps of the park on his phone, trying to figure out exactly where Vex would have gone. It was a big park, but he was confident that he would be able to do something, at least.  
If he didn’t, he didn’t know what he would do with himself.

He didn’t even wait for Vax and Keyleth to emerge from their bedroom. The moment the sun began to crest over the city, he was out of the apartment and calling for a towncar. The longer he waited, the more riled up he would become, and the worse off he would be.

He arrived at the park and started walking down the left hand trail, making his way deeper into the park. When he figured he was far enough in that he could leave the   
trail, he did so, pushing his way through the brush and foliage.

His phone began ringing, and he pulled it out immediately. His heart leapt into his throat for a moment, before he realized that there was an “a” in between the “v” and “x”.

“Any luck?” Percy asked as he answered.

“Freddie, we haven’t even left the apartment. Where are you?” Vax asked, sounding just as exhausted as Percy felt.

“At the park.” Percy replied. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

“Per-“

Percy hung up and began continuing his walk, looking for any kind of sign of a campsite anywhere.

He continued searching for hours, and he was soaked with sweat and his entire body was shaking. He had scratches all over his arms from pushing branches and plants out of the way, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. 

He should have eaten at least something.

He was just about to collapse next to a tree to catch his breath before he caught a glimpse of a flickering fire through the trees. It gave him a small boost of energy, and he beelined right for it, shoving his way through the trees with no care for his appearance.

He burst into the small clearing, and his entire body felt like it was about to collapse.

Sitting on the ground, currently cooking some sort of meat on a hot rock, was Vex. Trinket was by her side, and both of them looked up.

Vex’s eyes widened. “Percy?”

Percy walked over and dropped to his knees, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tightly. He took a deep breath of relief and buried his face against her shoulder, feeling the shaking throughout his body just start to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. Percy never actually texted Vax the code, Vax hacked the lock :) )


	35. Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Percy?” She asked, and that was all she got out of her mouth before he was moving towards her, dropping to his knees and just hugging her tightly. His entire body was shaking, and she had noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes. He clearly hadn’t been sleeping.  
> She let go of the knife and wrapped her arms around him in return, feeling shocked and utterly confused. Why was Percy here? What had happened that caused him to look so wrecked?

The morning had started out peaceful and quiet, with just the sounds of the birds and squirrels shifting and moving through the trees. She had blinked her eyes open, resting in her sleeping bag and her head cradled against Trinket’s body.

Some alone time, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, had done wonders to help with her mental health. She hadn’t really been away from people in such a long time that it had been refreshing.

She had also had a lot of time to just… think, about everything, and come to terms with what had happened at the dinner that night.

She would probably pack up and start heading home the next day, since Percy would be coming home from his conference shortly afterwards, and she didn’t want to freak him out coming home to an empty apartment.

But first, some food.

She got up and stretched, adding some wood to her little campfire before going to check the snares she had set a little ways away. It was probably illegal to set snares to catch wildlife in the park, but if anything being on her own had taught her, it was how to survive. She only had a little bit of the food she had brought with her left, and so supplementing it with some rabbit or squirrel would help a lot.

Sure enough, there was a rabbit in one of the snares, and she brought it back to the camp before she began skinning and preparing it to eat.

Once it was cooking on a hot rock, she went a little ways away to bury the skin and the inedible parts, trusting Trinket to keep an eye on the place and not to eat the raw meat that was sizzling. She came back, and he was eyeing it, but he was being good and staying away.

Vex sat next to the fire, just watching the meat cook and flipping it when it was time, when she heard some rustling through the nearby trees. She looked up, feeling wary, and her hand immediately dropped to her hip, where she kept her knife at all times, especially when she was alone like this.

Trinket got onto his feet, and Vex was about to pull the knife when a man stumbled into the little clearing, staring at her. But she stopped when she realized exactly who was standing in front of her, looking wrecked.

“Percy?” She asked, and that was all she got out of her mouth before he was moving towards her, dropping to his knees and just hugging her tightly. His entire body was shaking, and she had noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes. He clearly hadn’t been sleeping.

She let go of the knife and wrapped her arms around him in return, feeling shocked and utterly confused. Why was Percy here? What had happened that caused him to look so wrecked?

“What happened?” Vex asked, feeling utterly confused as she gently rubbed Percy’s back.

“What hap… _Vex…_ ” Percy’s voice cracked, and his arms managed to tighten further around her. Vex gasped softly, feeling a little squished, but didn’t try to get away. 

“Percy, you’re worrying me…” Vex whispered.

“You’ve been missing… for _days._ ” Percy whispered against her shoulder, and she could hear the tremble in his voice as it continued to crack. “You disappeared with barely a word and we couldn’t find you and… _fuck_ … I’ve been so scared…”

The admission came with a lurch in his shoulders and a shake that clearly indicated that he had just started to cry into her shoulder. Trinket pushed against their side, whining softly and trying to lick Percy’s face from the other side.

Vex just stared off into the trees, feeling a little shell shocked. 

She had never seen Percy _cry_ before.

Percy was shaking in her grasp, just gasping for air. “Vex, you left… you left without much of anything. Vax called me because you had just left a strange text and you were gone, you _left…_ we had no idea where you were or if you were safe and it was fucking _terrifying…_ ” His words were thick with tears, and the trembling was just getting worse the longer he stayed in her arms.

"Oh, Percy..." Vex murmured, holding his head to her chest. "Did you see my note? I tried to let you know I just needed some time, that I was okay..." She felt lost for words - she thought she had covered her bases - had something else happened?

“That’s fine, for a day.” Percy whispered. “You’ve been gone for _four_. No one had heard from you, we tried calling and texting and no response, Vesper was going to call the police if we didn’t find you today. We didn’t know if something had happened to you…” Percy’s breath was shaking. 

Vex felt her breath catch. She'd honestly forgotten about her phone - old habits had kicked in quickly, and she'd left it in the bottom of her backpack, hardly sparing it a thought. And for the first two days she'd hardly been in any state to consider answering. She'd never had anyone actively care enough to seek her out when she ran before - Saundor wouldn't have let her go in the first place, and even though she knew that she had people in her life that might worry, she didn’t think they would worry like this. "You were- I didn't-" Vex felt tears come to her own eyes at the thought. "I- I'm sorry," she choked out, burying her face into Percy's hair. "I hadn't even considered..."

Percy just held onto her, his fingers tangling into the fabric of her shirt as his chest heaved, trying to gulp down air as the tears just fell, out of pure relief and clear exhaustion. “I understand if you need space, but for Pelor’s sake, _please_ at least let me know that you’re all right… I just… I can’t…” Percy’s body lurched with sobs, and he was clearly gasping for enough air to speak through his tears. “I can’t take being left alone like that again…”

His words were clearly loaded, speaking of something else instead of just Vex’s disappearance. He had been scared, that much was obvious, but the utter pain in his voice as he choked out that last bit showed that there was a bit more to it than just that.

“I’m so much better now, and I’m alright, more than you it seems,” Vex murmured, trying to joke, though it came out as part of a sob and less lighthearted than she had intended. “I- I didn’t mean to leave you alone, and I tried to let you know…” Her voice trailed off and she pulled him closer to her chest, trying to imagine being on his side of things. “I didn’t think it would be such a big deal, just a few days to myself…”

It took Percy a few moments to compose himself enough to be able to respond. “I…I’m not saying you can’t ever do that again. I’m not… I’m not _him_.” He spat the word with so much loathing that there was no question that he had been referring to Saundor. “But I just kept thinking of th-that day you were mugged, how hurt you were, and how you had a bruise on your face for a week after… I couldn’t… I thought…” Percy’s tremors were getting serious, almost worrying at this point. “Anything could have happened…”

"Percy,” Vex said, trying to get his attention as she pulled back slightly. But his hands clenched reflexively in her shirt and she paused after only a couple inches. “Percy, listen, I know you’re not him, hell, I know it so well. I’m okay, right now, I promise.” But he didn’t respond, and his breathing was getting more and more concerning. “Darling, I need you to breathe for me, alright?” she asked, trying to stay calm for his sake. “You need to calm down – I’m right here, and you’re right here, and you need to _breathe_ ,” she pressed, putting one hand on the side of his face and tilting it up so he was looking at her.

Percy looked up at her, his face looking paler than usual despite the redness around his eyes, tears still spilling down his cheeks. He pressed against her, breathing quickly and shallowly, and even when his breathing started evening out, the trembling just kept getting worse. His eyes started to stare off into nothingness, not responding to Vex’s movements.

"Percy. Percy?" Vex tapped his cheek, heart beating faster. He looked terrible, like he was sick, and she carefully took his wrist, turning it over to check his pulse. It was racing, and her mind started racing as she tried to think of how to help him. "Percy?" she called, her voice louder as her worry peaked. "Percy, I don't- are you-" He obviously wasn't okay, but he blinked slowly, unresponsive to her voice.

The first thing that came to mind was that he was drunk, but he didn't smell at all of alcohol, and he had been perfectly coherent, if worried, when he had first crashed into the clearing... She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, knowing that she wouldn't be able to help him if she didn't, and she smelled the meat cooking on the rock next to her. _Of course. _Gods, she didn't know why she hadn't considered it before. "Food and water," she muttered to herself, blindly reaching behind her for her backpack. "Water first, then some food. Hang on, Percy." She felt the fabric beneath her fingers and dragged it to her, trying to move Percy so her torso was supporting him instead of her arm, though thankfully he hadn't passed out yet. Vex remembered only too well the feeling of being without food or clean water, and from what she knew, he looked about the same. "Hey darling, lips open," she murmured, unscrewing the lid of her last water bottle with one hand, trying to keep Percy concious with the other.__

__Percy just continued to tremble, but he swallowed the water down once the bottle was pressed against his lips. He let out a low groan, water spilling over his chin as he did so, and his grip tightened slightly against her._ _

__Once Vex pulled the water bottle away, he just flopped his head back against her shoulder, eyes closing. His breathing had evened out, thankfully, but he still needed to get some food into him._ _

__“No, not yet darling.” Vex murmured softly, pulling out the last of the cereal she had thrown into her pack. “Eat a little of this, Percy, please.” She murmured._ _

__Percy just remained leaning against her, still trembling. “Wanna sleep…” he muttered, voice slurred and still thick from the remnants of his panic attack._ _

__"You can't sleep right now, I'm sorry," she said, holding back tears at how relieved she was he was being responsive at all. "You need to eat some of this first - you obviously haven't eaten in a while and you need something. Come on." She took a couple pieces and put them by his lips, and couldn't hold back tears when his lips parted and he took the cereal in his mouth._ _

__Percy took the pieces and chewed before swallowing them, reaching for the bag of cereal. "I can do it myself, I'm not a child..." He mumbled, hands still trembling pretty badly. His face had the same stubborn set to it that he got when some project he was working in got complicated._ _

__Vex breathed a sigh of relief at his words. "No, you're not," she murmured, kissing the top of his head and patting his hand. Gods, she'd been so worried for a moment. "But please keep eating that, alright darling?"_ _

__Percy just grunted softly, and continued to eat the cereal, keeping himself against Vex. He clearly didn't want to go anywhere anytime soon. Trinket lay next to them as well, head on Percy's lap as the pair just sat together, still holding onto each other. Percy's phone began to ring after a little while, but he ignored it, in the process of dozing off after he had some food and water in him._ _

__"Percy," Vex murmured, but he just mumbled something incoherently, obviously exhausted. She let the phone ring out, just holding him, but it started ringing again almost immediately. "Hold on," she muttered, patting down Percy's pockets to find his phone and pulling it out. "Who wants to contact you this- Oh." It was Vax._ _

__Vex picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Percival, seriously, where are you? We're not going to lose you too-"_ _

__"It's me, Vax," she interrupted, biting her lip as Vax stopped talking. "Percy found me..." She trailed off, remembering that Percy had said Vax was the one to call him. "I'm sorry for worrying you," she said, the silence on the other end of the line starting to worry her._ _

__"...Where are you?" Vax's voice sounded choked. "Are you okay?"_ _

__"I'm fine, I'm alright," she murmured. "I'm near the northern trail, a little east of the main road."_ _

__"Fuck, we're coming. Stay put, please? Vex could hear Vax pull away from the phone and shout "He found her!" And begin running._ _

__"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, raising her voice slightly so he could hear it even if the phone wasn't near his ear. She shifted slightly to take Percy's weight off her left leg, which was falling asleep. "And... I'm really sorry, again," she said, perhaps just quietly enough for him not to hear._ _

__"We're coming." Vax murmured, and they hung up. Vex looked down at Percy, who was fast asleep at this point. It couldn't be the most comfortable position to be in, but he had clearly not done well for the past few days._ _

__Vex gently brushed some hair back from his forehead. "I'm sorry." She murmured once more._ _

__About fifteen minutes later, she could hear Vax calling her name._ _

__"Over here!" she called, covering Percy's ears as best she could. Trinket had perked up at the shout, and at Vex's nod he dashed off, barking happily, to meet her brother._ _

__Vax came through the brush with Keyleth and Vesper behind him, and he rushed to her, dropping to his knees to hug her. He pulled back after a moment, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't... Don't _do/_ that again... Please..." He whispered, looking less rough than Percy, but still exhausted. His face was pinched with worry and relief._ _

__"I- I'll do my best," Vex said, dropping her gaze to the ground as she felt the lead weight in her gut grow. She hadn't expected all of them to be so worried, to actually come looking for her, but here her brother was, and Keyleth, _and_ Vesper. "I really am sorry for worrying you all."_ _

__Vax just brought her into another hug. Percy stirred, opening his eyes blearily._ _

__"Thank the gods you're all right." Vesper said, her and Keyleth joining the rest of them on the ground. She gave Vex a tight hug before looking at her brother. "Shit, Percival..." She whispered, gently brushing his forehead._ _

__"I'm fine..." Percy protested._ _

__"You're really not," Vex said, helping him sit up._ _

__"What happened?" Keyleth asked, and Vex pulled back, pushing Percy fully off her so that she could get out of the small circle they'd formed around her._ _

__"He passed out," Vex said, before Percy could brush off the question._ _

__"I'm _fine._ " Percy protested, rubbing at his temples as he sat up fully. Trinket whined softly and pushed up against Percy, clearly still worried. _ _

__"I think it's time for all of us to go someplace with soft things to lie down on." Vax murmured, glancing at Vex._ _

__"I won't argue with that," Vex said, scratching Trinket behind his ears. "I'm ready to head home now. Though I didn't mean to cause so much trouble..."_ _

__"I know it's strange, but you have family now." Vax murmured. "And family worries when someone goes off and disappears for days."_ _

__"Good to know," Vex said, swallowing back more tears that threatened to fall and busying herself picking up her campsite - dousing the fire and packing her things away as Keyleth and Vesper fussed over Percy. Vax took his time petting Trinket, and soon they were out on the trail, headed back to the parking lot._ _

__Percy stayed near Vex as they walked, keeping a hand on her at all times. Vex allowed him that touch and that comfort, since clearly he desperately needed it._ _

__Vax too, continued to stay close to her as they got into the car that Vesper had called for once they started hiking back up the trail, and Vex was feeling emotional. It was the first time since Saundor that anyone really bothered looking for her when she went missing, and even then, Saundor only beat her when he found her._ _

__But this? The tears and hugs and comfort? That was an entirely different story, and Vex wasn’t quite sure what to make of it anymore._ _

__They went back to the apartment, Vex and Percy walking together, and once they were settled in, Vax gave her a long hug._ _

__“Seriously. Don’t do that again.” He mumbled into her hair. “I love you.”_ _

__"Love you too," Vex replied, burying her face in his shoulder. "And I'm... I'm glad you all came looking for me, even if-"_ _

__"I'd do it a hundred times over," Vax cut her off, pulling away from the hug to look her sternly in the eye. "I'm so happy you're safe."_ _

__"We all are," Vesper said, coming forward to pull Vex away from Vax and into another hug. "And don't be sorry. You're worth it."_ _

__Vex hugged them both tightly. “Get home safe.” She told them softly, before giving Keyleth a big hug as well. “I’m going to go and take care of Percy now.” She murmured. “He… didn’t take everything well. At all.”_ _

__“He didn’t.” Vesper murmured softly. “But you’re home now, and safe, and he’ll recover.”_ _

__“Yeah…” Vex swallowed softly, seeing them out before going to the bedroom, where Percy was laying on the bed._ _

__Feeling wrung-out, Vex approached the bed and sat on her usual side, simply watching as Percy stared at the ceiling. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and tried again, but all of her words felt shallow and pointless in her head._ _

__Instead she eased herself gently down onto the bed next to him and reached out to grab his hand, lacing her fingers with his and holding tightly as she laid her head on the pillow next to his shoulder._ _

__Percy gently squeezed her hand before turning onto his side, pulling her into a careful hug and pressing his face into her hair. He didn’t speak and he was gently trembling, but his grip on her was tight and protective._ _

__Vex pressed her face against his shoulder, and they didn’t speak for a long time, just laying together and holding each other. Percy’s trembles began to still, his fingers gently tracing patterns onto her back the longer they rest there together._ _

__Vex pressed a kiss to his shoulder once he was relaxed enough. “…I’m so sorry.” She apologized again. She didn’t think she could say it enough, not to Percy._ _

__"I..." Percy trailed off, and Vex let him think for a moment, rubbing his thumb with her own._ _

__"I forgive you," Percy said finally, pulling her closer still with the hand on her back. "I know you didn't mean it, and I know my fears are irrational... There was just that part of me that was so sure you'd never come back. That you-" His breath hitched, and Vex squeezed his hand, waiting until he had calmed down slightly to reply._ _

__“Percy… I love you.” Vex murmured softly. “So unbelievably much.” He had bared himself to her earlier in the clearing; it was time she bared herself to him in return. “And it’s not just because of the things you pay for. That you’re selfless enough to give me and Trinket a place to call home. I love your smile, and the way you make me laugh, and the sweet little things you do for me even though you don’t have to. You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, because of all the people you could have, you chose some scrappy little street artist who didn’t trust you worth a lick at first. But now, I trust you with everything I am.” She admitted softly, face still hidden against his shoulder. “And I promise, I will never leave you. Not like that. I love you far too much for that.”_ _

__Percy hummed in acknowledgement, and she felt him nod before dropping a kiss on top of her head. "That... Vex, hell, that means so much."_ _

__Vex hummed softly, nuzzling lightly against him as she curled up even closer in his arms. Percy’s grip readjusted, but still held her as close as he could._ _

__“Let’s sleep.” She murmured softly. “I think we both need it.”_ _

__Percy just hummed softly back, and just held her as Vex closed her eyes._ _

__She didn’t fall asleep as quickly as Percy did, just listening to his breathing as he passed out again, clearly exhausted._ _

__She gently rubbed his back, and whispered a final “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. I love you.” Into his shoulder, before the emotional exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell asleep as well._ _


	36. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy pulled away from her hair to look her in the face, his eyes much less exhausted but still worried, and Vex gently cupped his face against her palm, brushing away the wetness that had started to spill down his cheek.
> 
> “…we need to talk.” she murmured softly. “About… about everything that’s happened the past few days. I don’t want this to repeat itself again, but I just… I have to understand why you panicked as much as you did. "

The next morning found Vex stirring with the sun as it filtered through the curtains in the window of their bedroom. Percy was still passed out, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and Trinket was laying over both of their legs.

Vex let out a deep breath and just let herself be held, her hand gently tracing light patterns over Percy’s back. 

They definitely needed to talk more, now that the stress and worry of yesterday had faded a little. 

After about an hour, Percy stirred and his eyes flew open as his breathing picked up, panicking slightly before he realized that Vex was there in his arms. He just tightened his grip and buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply.

“Hey.” Vex murmured softly, her hand coming up from Percy’s shoulders to card into his hair. “It’s all right, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” she reassured him softly.

"Good," he murmured, voice rough and thick. "Don't want you to go."

Vex felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath in, then he released the air with a shuddering sigh. His breath hitched for a moment, and he tightened his grip on her, but she continued running her fingers through his hair and his breathing evened out again. 

After a long moment of silence, Percy kissed her hair tenderly, whispering, "I thought for a moment that you were a dream, that I would wake up and you wouldn't be here."

Vex pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder in return. “I’m right here.” she reassured him. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise you that.” she whispered.

Percy pulled away from her hair to look her in the face, his eyes much less exhausted but still worried, and Vex gently cupped his face against her palm, brushing away the wetness that had started to spill down his cheek.

“…we need to talk.” she murmured softly. “About… about everything that’s happened the past few days. I don’t want this to repeat itself again, but I just… I have to understand why you panicked as much as you did. You almost… fuck Percy, you almost passed out because you hadn’t had enough water or food to go hiking around the woods, and if you hadn’t found me when you did…” She swallowed hard as her own voice cracked, the thought of Percy just passing out by himself in the state he had been in causing her heart to throb with pain.

Percy winced, averting his eyes from her. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he murmured, visibly worrying his lip between his teeth. "I didn't- it was poor planning on my part, but I was..."

His voice cracked and she saw more tears leak from his closed eyelids. 

"I was terrified," he admitted, running his hand up and down on her shoulder, as if to reassure himself that she was there. His voice was rough and cracking in places, and Vex didn’t think she had ever seen Percy more undone than he had been the past few days. It made her heart ache for him, and the guilt to swell up in her stomach again.

She continued gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb in a comforting manner, shifting slightly so she was pressed against him, letting him feel her body there, right next to him. 

“…I’m truly sorry for being the cause of that.” Vex whispered softly. “The last thing I wanted was for you to be terrified. I thought… I thought you weren’t going to be home yet, and that the note I left would reassure you if you were home before I was.”

His entire body was trembling, and she just let him breathe and try to find his voice again. After a few moments, she dropped the hand on his face in order to pull him into a gentle embrace, pressing their foreheads together.

His breathing slowly leveled out again, and he pulled her into a tighter hug, lifting his head and pulling her close so her cheek rested on his collarbone rather than his forehead. 

"Vax told me you were missing," he said finally. "And when I got home, the first thing I saw was that your things were gone, that your travel bag was missing. I jumped to conclusions from there."

He gave a half-hearted, watery chuckle, and continued, "I didn't believe the note at first, I don't think. You were gone, and when we couldn't find you... I suspected the worst had happened."

Vex nuzzled gently against his collarbone, just holding him close. “…I’m sorry for not being better about checking in.” she murmured softly. “And I’m sorry for not texting you. I just…” she let out a long breath. “…I had gone over to Syldor’s for dinner after the recital. And… things were said. And I needed some time to myself. I barely had enough wits about me to text Vax and Velora, to reassure her I wasn’t upset at her. I just… I needed to be alone and think, and I’m not used to having people who care so deeply about me.” she gently traced her fingers down Percy’s arm.

“But there’s a bit more to it than that, I think.” She murmured. “I wasn’t… everyone was worried, but you… you were worse. And I think we need to talk about that too. Because I don’t want this… Percy, seeing you like that was scary, it truly was. I don’t want this to happen again, and if I know what caused it, I’ll be able to be better about it in the future.”

"I..." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I haven't told anyone about it- about her before," he murmured. "She- it was a long time ago..."

He had started trembling again. 

"Back then I didn't know. I thought- thought that she..."

Vex felt his heart speed up beneath her chin as his voice broke.

Vex held him closely again, rubbing his back with her hand in a soothing manner. “…she left you, didn’t she?” Vex murmured softly, putting the pieces together. “Without a word.”

“…not one.” Percy admitted softly, before he lurched and his entire body began to shake as the tears just started pouring down his cheeks once more, burying his face against her hair.

“Shh, shh, it’s all right.” Vex reassured him softly, just holding him close. “You don’t have to talk any more about it if you don’t want to. That’s all I needed to know.”

He hugged her back for a long moment, his chest heaving with sobs even as he tried to steady his breathing. 

"I- I want to tell you about it," he whispered, only just loud enough for her to hear. "You of all people... You have a right to know."

“I’m here to listen. However much or however little you want to tell me, I’ll listen.” Vex promised him softly, thinking of how he had listened to her, that night when she had told him about Saundor. How, if she had chosen, she could have just said the bare bones, and he would have listened and not pushed further.

She would do the same for him.

She slid her hand back into his hair, knowing that that motion comforted him when he was stressed, helped him to unwind, and she hoped it would help at least a little bit here.

"Thank you," he murmured into her hair, releasing some of the tension he'd been holding in his shoulders. 

There was another long stretch of silence, where she ran her fingers through his hair and his chest rose and fell, getting progressively slower, before he spoke. 

"She was my... my first," he said, voice only just barely shaking. "And back then..."

He sighed and shook his head. 

"Back then, I thought she was everything I wanted. She was intense and witty and... and passionate-"

His voice broke again, but he pushed on, swallowing hard. 

"I thought that I meant everything to her, too, but when she left..."

His voice trailed away, and he shook his head again, voice apparently failing him.

Vex just continued to run her fingers through his hair, gently massaging the scalp.

"...I'm sorry." Vex murmured softly, after it was clear that Percy wasn't going to be able to keep going "I can't say I'll never need time to myself again, but I swear to you, on my life, on Trinket, on my mother's grave, that I will never leave you like that. Ever. I love you, so much." She told him. "And I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Percy nodded, and exhaled, his breath hot on the top of her head. His arms came around her torso again, fully embracing her as he took a long, slow breath.

"Thanks," he mumbled, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Love you too."

Vex pressed tender, gentle kisses to the skin in front of her. "Let's just take it easy today." She murmured. "It's been a long time since we've both had a nice, lazy day."

Percy inhaled deeply before nodding in agreement. "Yeah... Yeah, that sounds good." He agreed.

Vex pressed a kiss right against the hollow of his throat, her fingers gently rubbing circles against his back.

He hummed, brushing her back with his fingers as he laid a kiss on top of her head. Then he shifted, pulling away for a moment so he could drop a gentle kiss onto her forehead. 

He pulled back again and opened his eyes, and Vex smiled when she saw that the tests had dried from his eyes. She pulled one of her arms from around him and brushed a thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tracks of his tears. His eyes closed as he sighed, some of the energy that had been holding his muscles taut flowing out of his limbs, and Vex pulled him into a kiss, stretching so she could teach his lips, her fingers trailing into his hair again.

Percy kissed her back, their lips moving tenderly and sweetly together. They pulled away after a moment to breathe, before Percy leaned in for another kiss.

The kisses they were sharing were passionate, but not heated. This wasn't a sexual thing in that moment, just kissing for the pure pleasure of it, of being close to each other, and it made Vex's heart ache in the best way.

Gods, she loved him so much.

After a little while, they just broke apart. "I'll go make some coffee, you just stay here and relax, okay?" She murmured, gently brushing some hair back from Percy's forehead.

Percy hesitated. "...I'll come with you, if that's all right?" He asked, tentative but clearly not wanting to be left alone in that moment.

"That's perfectly fine, darling," Vex murmured, pressing one last kiss to his forehead. "You do what you need to do, alright?"

When he had nodded his understanding, Vex pulled back and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Stretching as Percy joined her, Vex hummed and let her fingers trail down his arm, her fingers intertwining with his.

Percy gently squeezed her hand before lifting them together to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand.

Vex gave him a soft smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek in return. "I love you." She murmured against his cheek, and smiled when she felt him smile in return.

"I love you too." Percy murmured, letting go of her hand long enough to get out of bed. Once they were both up, however, he slid their fingers back together, holding her hand as they walked into the kitchen together.

Vex found that it wasn't as hard to make coffee one handed as she expected, especially when the motions were so routine. She didn't begrudge Percy's closeness, and worked easily with him at her side, filling the machine with water as he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. 

She pressed the button to start it, and as it sputtered to life Percy pulled her into a hug, taking a deep breath as she let herself melt into the embrace. 

He just held her for a long minute, until the coffee had nearly finished brewing, his hand spread across her back, gently supporting her. When he did finally pull away, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and Vex smiled as she saw the frown lines over his eyes finally start to smooth out

Vex stood on her toes to press a kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling at him. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to leave the apartment any more than we have to." She murmured. Of course they would have to take Trinket on his walks, but other than that, she didn't want to go anywhere.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." Percy replied, letting her go enough so they could pour the mugs of coffee, while Vex reached into the fridge to get the creamer she preferred to add to it.

Percy just started drinking his straight, and Vex wrinkled her nose a little at him. "I still don't understand how you drink it like that." She murmured, mixing the creamer in with one hand.

"Well I don't see how you can drown out the actual coffee with so much sugar," he teased, taking another sip of the bitter liquid. "It defeats the purpose of coffee."

Vex rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue playfully at him. He chuckled, squeezing the hand he still held, and she grinned. 

Tasting her coffee to make sure it had enough creamer in it, Vex held up her cup to his. 

"To being together," she murmured.

Percy gently touched his mug to hers.

"To being together." He echoed, taking a drink of his coffee before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Vex smiled softly, drinking her own and looking out at the view of the city through the windows.

Trinket walked up with a yawn, sniffing at Vex's leg, and she set down her coffee mug before scratching behind his ears. 

"Do you want some food, buddy?" she asked, and Trinket immediately perked up, sitting down and starting to lick at her arm. Vex laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Leaving her coffee for the moment, Vex pulled Percy over to where Trinket's food was and measured out a good scoop for him, pouring it into his bowl. She then crouched to grab his water bowl, the one she had painted at the studio with Vax, and turned around Percy so she could reach the faucet and fill it up. 

Trinket barked happily, his tail wagging, but he waited patiently for Vex to set down his water and scratch his ears before starting to munch on his food.

Vex chuckled as she watched him start to snarf his food down, leaning into Percy. Percy let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist, holding her close.

Vex smiled and rest her head against his shoulder, picking her mug back up and sipping at it. "...I could do this for the rest of my life." She murmured, soft enough that Percy could barely hear her. "Mornings like this with you."

Percy was quiet for a moment, then Vex felt his lips on top of her hair, and a drop that felt like a tear. 

Turning to look at him, concerned, Vex was relieved to see a teary smile on his face. 

"I think I could too," he whispered, before kissing her again, the bitter taste of his coffee on his lips. He stroked her hip with the thumb of the hand around her waist, and she hummed as she pulled away from him.

Vex gave him a loving smile in return, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

A thought started to creep up in her head then, the thought of a ring on her finger again, and an actual wedding with Percy waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Strangely enough, the thought of that didn't bother her nearly as much as she thought it would.

Percy gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly once more.

Vex smiled. "What do you feel like doing today?" She asked him again, pushing the thought of that possible future away for now.

"Besides cuddling with you and Trinket?" Percy asked. 

There was a bark from Trinket when he heard his name, and they both laughed. 

"Yeah, that's a given," Vex murmured, letting her head rest against his shoulder. 

"Well, watching a movie with you is always a pleasure - is there one you've been wanting to see?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to keep working on the Star Wars movies." Vex replied. "If that's something you're up to watching?"

"I could watch Star Wars on repeat and not get bored." Percy laughed. "But that sounds perfect to me. Let's make breakfast and then start on that?" He suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Vex smiled back at him. "...I want pancakes." She decided.

"That's a good choice," he said with a smile, removing his arm from around her waist to brush away the wetness from his eyes before heading to the fridge to start getting the ingredient he needed. "With chocolate chips or blueberries?"

"How about both?" Vex decided, going to the pantry to get the dried ingredients. "Blueberry chocolate pancakes sound really good right now."

"I like how you think, dear," Percy said as she grabbed the flour and sugar, but hesitated over the baking soda and baking powder. 

"Which is it for pancakes again?" she asked, and Percy chuckled as he came up behind her. 

"Our usual recipe calls for baking powder, dear, though if you'd like to change it up I'm sure we could make it work."

Vex chuckled, grabbing the baking powder. "Let's go with tried and true, we can experiment a little more another day..." She caught a glimpse of some food coloring then, and smiled, grabbing it as well. "...But let's have some fun with it, darling." She smiled, taking her armful of ingredients to set them down on the counter.

"You know, I can't say I've made colorful pancakes before," Percy chuckled when she put the small vials on the counter. "I do like the way you think, though. Would you like a pastel blue, my lady, or a royal purple to match your status?"

He made an exaggerated bow, then took her hand and kissed her fingers.

Vex smiled at him, humming and putting a finger on her chin in exaggerated thought.

"I think I would like both, my Lord." She replied, giving him a fake curtsy, considering she was only wearing a pair of panties. "If that isn't too much trouble to ask of you, of course."

"Not at all, my Lady," Percy murmured. eyes sparkling with mirth as he straightened up again. "Anything for you." 

She grinned at him and he grinned back, winking at her. 

"I will need an extra bowl though," he said, gesturing to the cabinet behind her. "If you would be so kind."

"Of course, darling." Vex replied, turning to get a couple of mixing bowls, so they could make multiple colors of batter. She brought them over to Percy then, and started to help measure the ingredients out.

In no time at all the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking pancakes, and Vex was getting plates, silverware, and other necessary implements as they finished cooking. 

When they had finished, Percy flipped the fresh pancakes onto two plates, alternating colors, and sprinkled some blueberries over the top of each stack, then presented one to Vex with a lesser bow than before, though it was still significant for being half-clothed in an apartment kitchen. 

"Your breakfast, my Lady."

Vex smiled, taking the plate. "Thank you so much, My Lord." She smiled. When Percy straightened back up, she moved forwards. "I think you've earned a favor for such incredible looking pancakes." She told him, standing on her toes to give him a soft kiss.

Percy returned the kiss with a smile, but then he pulled back, looking confused. 

"Hang on, was the kiss the favor, or is there another favor on its way? I mean, I'm perfectly fine with either but..."

Vex laughed softly. "There may be another favor after breakfast." She gave him a flirtatious wink before turning and walking to the table, letting her hips sway a little more than usual.

Percy joined her, his cheeks flushed, and Vex just chuckled as she started pouring syrup on top of her stack.

He followed her lead, and the two of them ate together, discussing inane matters, like what Vex was thinking about painting next, and what she suspected for the Star Wars movie they would be watching later. 

"The only thing I can't get behind is the whole love triangle," she said, shaking her head as she tried to stab one of the blueberries that was rolling around her plate.

"I agree. It's pretty unnecessary, all things considered. I mean, I'm not frowning on romance, but it's such unneeded drama." Percy agreed.

Vex nodded. "I mean, Luke and Leia are clearly going to end up together, he's the main character. Why even bother pretending Han Solo has a chance?"

Percy, who had been taking a sip of coffee, nearly choked at that, and he coughed, hacking for a moment before he could recover. 

"Sorry, went down the wrong pipe," he gasped, shaking his head as if to clear it. "But really? You don't think Han has a chance?"

"Of course not." Vex replied. "The main character always gets the girl, and Han is the sidekick. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but Luke and Leia will end up together." She finally got the blueberry on her fork, eating it triumphantly.

She looked up to see Percy, mouth slightly agape, fork held in limp fingers, the last bite of his pancakes still sitting on his plate. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, and he blinked quickly, apparently recovering. 

"What? No, I'm fine," he said airily, chuckling a bit. "I just always forget how it was, seeing the movies for the first time."

Vex gave him a strange look. "I get the feeling I'm missing something..." She commented.

Percy cleared his throat and shook his head. "No its fine. The next movie will clear things up a bit."

"Okay..." Vex replied, still eyeing him suspiciously.

He shrugged, not looking at all innocent, and speared the last couple pieces of pancake on his plate, as well as the last blueberry, with one elegant stroke of his fork, then shoved them into his mouth. 

Vex suspected it was more to have an excuse to not talk than it was because he wanted to finish his food, but she let it go, draining the rest of her coffee in one swig. She'd know what he was talking about when they watched it the next day.

Once they were both finished, Percy grabbed their plated and silverware to put them in the sink, not bothering with washing them. He came back to Vex, offering her his hand to help her out of her chair. "My Lady."

Vex smiled and took his hand, standing up and pulling him into a hug. "You know... I really like it when you call me that." She purred into his ear.

"Good - I enjoy calling you that," he murmured, running his fingers up and down her back. She felt his heartbeat pick up as hers did the same, and he kissed the top of her head before pulling away. 

"Should I do it more often?" he asked playfully, and Vex was pleased to see a smirk on his lips.

Vex gave him a smirk in return. "Absolutely." She purred, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the couch. "But for now, my Lord, I have a favor that is owed to you." She gave him a flirtatious smile over her shoulder.

She sat Percy down on the large plush couch, sliding to her knees between his legs. Percy settled against the couch, looking down at her. His cheeks were already beginning to flush pink.

Vex leaned in and started pressing kisses to his stomach, his skin warm against her lips. He was still shirtless, and just wearing pajama pants, since neither of them had bothered with putting on actual clothing that morning.

She could feel the muscles underneath the skin tense slightly as she started making her way lower down his stomach.

“…this is an incredible favor, my Lady.” Percy murmured, and Vex glanced up at him to see that Percy was watching her, his blue eyes already going dark with want.

Vex gave him a coy smile. “Oh, My Lord.” she purred. “I’ve only just begun.” And with that, she lowered her head to press a kiss to his cock though the pajama pants.

Percy inhaled sharply and she felt him twitch underneath her, and she just smile, continuing to tease and pepper gentle kisses down his length through the fabric, feeling him harden.

His fingers were digging into the fabric of the couch, his breathing low and heavy, and when he let out a low whine Vex decided enough was enough. She reached up and gently tugged at his pants.

Percy lifted his hips and she slid them down his legs, licking her lips at the sight of his cock resting against his stomach, hard and red. The tip was leaking precome already, and she leaned in to slide her tongue up the length of it.

Percy let out a strangled gasp, and she just continued, taking the head into her mouth and sucking hard.

Percy’s fingers wove into her hair as he let out a moan, and she just hummed, feeling him throb against her tongue. She lowered her head, taking more of him into her mouth and twisting her tongue slightly, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible as she continued to bob her head.

Percy was panting, moans dripping freely from his lips as he let go in a way she knew he rarely, if ever, did, and it made her feel privileged. Not in the way she normally felt, when she looked at how her life had ended up. No, she was privileged in the fact that Percival de Rolo, normally so calm and put together for the public, fell apart for her.

“Vex…Vex I’m going to…” Percy moaned, his entire body starting to tense, coiled like a spring about to snap. She could feel his fingers digging into her hair, but she just picked up the pace, using her free hand to stroke what she wasn’t fitting in her mouth.

Percy let out a long, full bodied moan as he came into her mouth, and Vex swallowed every drop, gently sucking him through the orgasm until he gently tugged her head away, too sensitive to continue the stimulation.

Vex smiled up at him and crawled back onto the couch, kissing his lips gently. "Was that an apt reward for your breakfast skills?" She winked at him.

"You know, my Lady, I think it was more than enough," he murmured, kissing her cheek. "That was... stunning. As are you."

He pulled back, smiling lazily at her, and she ran her hand through his hair, cuddling into his side for a long moment.

Percy looked at her then, cheeks still slightly flushed. "Do you want me to return the favor?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder sweetly.

"Mmm, not right now." Vex murmured. "Maybe later."

She wasn't about to tell him that part of it was the guilt still crawling in the pit of her stomach, and seeing the pure bliss and utter pleasure on his face had helped her feel a little better about everything.

"Let's watch Star Wars so I understand why you were losing your shit earlier." She replied, nestling down against him so her head was laying against his chest.

"Well, you know I can't disagree with that," Percy said with a chuckle, leaning away from her to reach the remote before settling back into place beneath her head. "But let me know if you need anything, alright?"

The arm that was still tucked around her tightened in a half-embrace, and Vex placed her hand over his, sensing his worry over whether she was alright or not. 

"I'll definitely let you know, darling," she murmured, glancing over to the TV as he queued up The Return of the Jedi.

Trinket hopped up on the couch as well as the movie started, settling on their legs.

Vex felt at peace again, cuddled against Percy as they watched the movie.

Right up until Luke found out Leia was his sister.

"Wait what the _fuck?_ " Vex shouted at the screen. "When did that happen??"

Percy laughed out loud at her exclamation, and Vex reached across him to grab the remote to pause the movie before it got any farther. 

"How could you let me believe that?" Vex bemoaned, flopping over his lap. "They're twins, right? Ugh, that's like me and Vax-" she cringed at the thought. "No, nope. Not okay."

She slapped a hand over her eyes as if that would help her get rid of the image, but Percy just laughed at her.

"You are the worst and I hate you." She groaned into his lap, making sure to pour as much sarcasm as she could into the words so Percy knew she wasn't being serious.

Percy just kept laughing, rubbing her back with his hand. "But it was so satisfying to see your face when you knew." He chuckled.

Vex just groaned at him. "Twins are not supposed to kiss each other like _that_. Gross..."

"I do have to say, if you kissed Vax like that I might get jealous," Percy teased, ruffling her hair with one hand. 

"Well, I'm not planning on doing that _ever_ , so I think you'll be fine," Vex scoffed, swatting at his chest. "Like, seriously, never in my life have I considered... That's just... Ugh!"

Percy continued to chuckle, stroking her hair now.

"Ugh." Vex groaned. "All right, let's keep going so I can wipe the mental image you just gave me out of my mind. You better be grateful I blew you before the movie cause you sure as hell wouldn't be getting it if I decided to wait until after."

"I'll count myself lucky," he murmured as she sat up, tucking herself into his side once again, though maybe not _quite_ as close as before. 

He kissed her head as she pressed play, and she laced her fingers over the ones that he put around her waist, letting out a faux-exasperated sigh as she pillowed her head on him again.

The rest of the movie went by without as much of a shock as the twin reveal had, and Vex looked up at Percy as the credits began to roll. "I forgive you for holding such a terrible secret from me." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Ah, well that's good to hear," Percy said, kissing her on the forehead, then on the lips. "I thought I might have to work to make it up to you for a moment there."

His tone of voice was teasing, and Vex smirked at him as she pulled away. "Who said you didn't?"

Percy chuckled, and started pressing kisses down her cheeks and jaw, just holding her close.

Vex smiled at the attention. "All right, that's a good start." She murmured, before Trinket started whining at them, by the door and wiggling his butt, telling him he had to take his walk.

"Rain check on that darling, but come with us?" Vex asked, pecking his lips before getting up. "It's been a long time since we walked Trinket together."

"I like the sound of that," Percy said, turning off the TV before standing and stretching, much to Vex's appreciation. 

She got everything she needed for the walk, and put on something more decent than her previous "outfit", though she did wonder for a brief moment what the always-annoyed doorman would think if she walked through the lobby in nothing more than her undergarments.

Percy got dressed as well, so he wasn't just shirtless and in pajama pants, and Trinket whined unhappily.

"I know buddy, we're going." Vex reassured him, opening the door. Trinket went straight to the elevator, using his nose to push the button.

"You are the smartest dog." Vex cooed, holding his leash in one hand and Percy's hand in the other, their fingers intertwined together.

Trinket lolled his mouth open in a happy grin and wagged his tail, obviously agreeing with the assessment, and Vex laughed. 

"Oh, so so smart," she murmured, scratching behind his ears. "And so patient. Thank you, Trinket."

Trinket barked once, not too loudly, and leaned his head against Vex's leg, but he perked up as the elevator dinged, finally arriving at the top floor. As soon as the door had started to open, Trinket was on his way inside. and Vex and Percy followed after.

As the exited the elevator, the doorman gave Percy a respectful nod, but gave Vex a strict look. She just smiled and waved her fingers at him as they passed, exiting the apartment. Trinket almost immediately beelined for the grass outside to start doing his business.

"I'm sorry for not taking you earlier, buddy." Vex apologized, though glancing through the front door at the doorman, who was staring at them with a disgusted face, it may have been worth it.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Percy chuckled, taking a deep breath of fresh air as they stepped into the sunshine. "But it's really a good day for a walk, isn't it?"

Vex also inhaled deeply and had to say she agreed. There was a smell in the air that seemed to warrant oncoming rain, but the sky was bright and clear, and despite it being summer in Emon, there was a fresh breeze that blew through the streets that meant even in the sun it wasn't too hot.

Once Trinket had finished and Vex had picked up after him, tossing the plastic bag into the nearby trash can, they started walking hand in hand, Trinket happily sniffling about the sidewalk.

A small smile started curling Vex's lips, feeling relaxed and happy.

"... Thank you." She told Percy after a little while. "For dealing with me. I just..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "...I'm going to tell you what happened, at the recital."

He deserved to know, after all the stress and worry she had put him through.

"If you want to," he murmured, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She recognized him giving her the same out she'd given him, and she brought their interlaced hands up to kiss his. 

"Thank you, but you deserve to know," she said, flicking her wrist to encourage Trinket back to their side of the sidewalk so he didn't trip any passersby with his leash. 

Percy nodded, inviting her to start when she was ready, and she nodded, taking a deep breath. Having had three days to work through things in her mind helped, and as they kept walking, she began.

“I just… everything was fine, at the recital. I felt out of place, sure, but it was fine. Then I ran into the Tal’Dorei’s, and I know how important they are to your family and I just felt like I kept fucking up, so that didn’t help manners any.” Vex sighed, just watching Trinket as they walked, keeping Percy’s hand linked tight with hers.

“Then Velora invited me to dinner, and I agreed, and being in that house again… it was hard.” She swallowed, feeling her throat start to close up a little bit. Despite the thinking she had done, it would take a very long time for her to feel comfortable in that house.

She inhaled and then exhaled in a long breath. “And then Syldor kept making these comments, talking about family walks and how amazing Velora was, and when I started feeling uncomfortable he told me that he insisted I stay longer. And I snapped. And words were said, well, shouted really, and it came out that he still cared for Vax and I. And I didn’t know what to do with that, so I ran.” She continued staring down, not looking at Percy.

“I just… even now, I feel like I can’t forgive him for what he did to me. But at the same time… I can’t fault him for trying to do right by Vax and I, even if he was a shitty person at the time, you know?”

Percy hummed in agreement, but seemed to be looking for the words to say. 

"Forgiveness is hard," he murmured finally, nodding. "And if you don't think he's earned that, then you have no obligation to give it to him. But I do think that he speaks the truth. From what I've seen, he has changed a bit since finding Devanna, and having Velora."

He sighed, and turned to press a kiss to Vex's cheek. "I also know from experience that people can change their colors, regardless of how set in their ways they might seem. But even that still doesn't mean that you _need_ to do anything..."

"I know." Vex let out a long breath. "But while I was away, I was thinking a lot about what I was going to do. And I think... I think for Velora's sake, if nothing else, I'm going to try to make amends. I don't think I can forgive him, at least, not yet. But I can at least be cordial and civil. Which I definitely was not during our last meeting." She sighed heavily, leaning slightly into Percy as he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"That sounds like a good idea - Velora's a sweet girl, regardless of her parents," he agreed. "And, to be honest, a large part of living in high society means being cordial and civil despite... other pervasive feelings."

He chuckled, and Vex laughed too.

"Either way," Percy murmured, dropping a kiss on top of her hair, "I'm proud of you. It's hard going back and saying sorry, and even harder to forgive." He pulled her closer, rubbing her arm.

Vex leaned into him. "Thanks." She murmured. "...will you come with me, when I go to speak to them again?" She asked softly.

Percy squeezed her shoulder gently. "Of course." he murmured. "Whatever you need from me, I'll be there. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me to be." he murmured.

"You had work. It was important." Vex replied softly. "I understand that. I can't expect you to be at my beck and call every day."

"Still." Percy replied softly. "I wasn't there to be by your side and support you when it happened. And that's what we're supposed to do for each other. Be there when shit goes down and hold each other up in the bad times, right?"

He said it so simply, like he's thought about it before, and Vex nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds about right," she murmured. "You're there for me, I'm there for you..."

Her mind conjured another image of walking down the aisle to meet Percival, of giving vows like she'd done once before, and Vex felt her heart skip a beat. It wasn't as terrifying a prospect as it had once been. 

"I'll always be there for you," he promised, kissing her hair once again.

Vex felt a small smile curling her lips at the kiss, feeling warm and stable.

"And I'll always be there for you." She replied softly. "I promise."

With that, Vex turned and wrapped her arms around Percy, tugging him down enough to press a kiss right to his lips.


	37. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door felt like it took an age to open again, and Vex felt like she was about an inch tall as Bertrand nodded again and opened the screen door. 
> 
> "Syldor will see you in his study,"

Vex leaned against the kitchen counter the next morning as Trinket snarfed down his breakfast after his morning walk, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing while Percy stared at it longingly. She pulled out her phone and opened her text messages, finding Velora’s name. 

She took a deep breath and started typing out the message. _“Hey, I’m back from my little break from reality. I’m fine, I’m at home now and feeling much better. I do want to ask though, do you know the next time that Syldor and Devanna will be home together? I think I owe them both an apology.”_

The message from Velora came after only a minute. 

_Vex! I'm so glad you're back <3 They should both be here later this afternoon, once Father gets home from work, around 5:30, before dinner at 7, if you want to stop by._

As Vex closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, her phone buzzed again, and she looked down to see another message from Velora. 

_I'm glad you're feeling better <3 _

Vex couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips as she saw Velora’s second message. _“Thank you, I really am. You’ll be at home at that time too, right?”_

_“Yes I will, I don’t have anything planned.”_

_“I’ll see you tonight then :)”_

_“Yay :D I look forwards to it <3” _ Vex set her phone down on the counter, watching Percy for a moment. He was leaning against the counter, eyes trained on the coffeemaker as he absently scratched behind Trinket’s ears. 

“Percy? I think I’m going to go to Syldor’s tonight.” she told him.

He looked up at her, gaze calculating. "Feeling in that forgiving mood?" 

"Something like that," Vex muttered, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Well, I think that's a very grown-up choice," he murmured, only half-teasing as he walked over, taking a hold of the fingers that were in her hair. "If you're up for it." 

"I think I finally am," Vex said with a nod, taking another deep breath. It felt like such a long time since her previous outburst, even though it hadn't even been a fortnight.

Percy gently coaxed her fingers out of her hair, taking them and pressing a light kiss to the slender digits. “I’ll be there.” he promised, his gaze sharp as he looked at her, which was a little unusual considering that he hadn’t had his coffee yet. 

“…I don’t know if having you there will help manners any.” Vex confessed, the worry creasing her brow. “Syldor is still trying to kiss ass up to your family to improve his connections, and I’m afraid that if you’re there, he won’t be as sincere in his response. And I know that when we talked about this yesterday that you said you’d be there, but now that I think about it I don’t know if you should be or not…” Vex just started rambling, the nerves and just the pure thought of facing Syldor again causing her mouth to start running before her brain could really catch up.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Percy said, running a hand down the side of her cheek. 

Her breath caught, and she sighed, shaking her head. "I just have no idea how this is going to go," she murmured, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. 

"Do you think he might be more genuine if I waited in the car?" Percy asked, and Vex considered it for a long moment, but nodded. 

"Maybe," she admitted. "I mean, I'm honestly not sure. I've never done this before, and especially to someone like him…"

“How about this?” Percy murmured. “I’ll wait in the car and keep an eye on you. If you need me, just wave me over, or if you need to get out, if things get bad, I’ll be there and we can leave and go wherever you want afterwards. Even if you want to get on a plane and go to the beach in Marquet, we can do that. Okay?” He gently cupped her face against his palm. 

Vex took a deep breath before letting it out. “I…Okay. I think I can do that, yeah.” she agreed, voice soft. 

The coffeemaker beeped, but Percy didn’t even glance towards the noise, even though normally he would be almost jumping to pour himself a mug. Instead, he kept his eyes fully trained on Vex. “Whatever you need from me.” he promised, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be right there, supporting you how you need me to be.”

It was too early for tears, but Vex felt them well up in her eyes anyway as his lips lingered, smoothing away the crease between her eyebrows. Even as he pulled away, Vex found her hand rising behind his head, bringing his lips back to hers. 

"Thank you," she murmured as they broke apart from the kiss. "For everything that you do." 

"I aim to please," he replied, pulling her into his chest, and she let herself relax in his embrace. 

"That's always good to hear," she mumbled, and Percy laughed, his chest shaking beneath her cheek.

He pressed another kiss to the top of her hair. “I love you.” he murmured, before letting her go to get himself his coffee. He poured a mug for Vex as well, before fetching the creamer and mixing hers just how she liked it. 

Vex felt the tears well up again as he handed her the mug, and she sipped at it, trying to keep her hands from shaking. 

Percy reached over and took her arm, gently tugging her over towards the oversized bean bag she had dragged home from a thrift store one day, set up in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the living room. He sat down in it and spread his legs, beckoning towards her in an inviting manner. Vex walked over and sat down in the offered space. 

Percy set his mug down on the floor next to her before running his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and savoring the rich aroma of her coffee as she cupped the steaming mug with both hands. Vex felt Percy's fingers, strong but gentle, comb through her hair and pull it into separate sections, rhythmically pulling each section through and under the others. 

Taking another deep breath, she felt the pressing tears start to recede as she calmed down, tilting her head forward as Percy gently pushed against the top of her head, coaxing her to lean forwards so he could continue working on the braid.

She blew on her coffee, the air rushing past her lips and filling her ears in the relatively silent apartment. The only other noise was that of Trinket eating from his bowl. 

Soon Percy finished pulling at her hair, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She removed one hand from her cup and held it up beside her head, so he could remove the hairband from it and tie off the end of her braid. Gently, he let it rest along the side of her neck and ran his thumbs over each of her shoulders, laying a kiss on top of her hair. His hands started to gently massage the tension from her shoulders, and he pressed another kiss to the back of her neck.

Vex let out a long sigh, feeling the tension starting to leave her body as Percy worked. She would be forever grateful for him. 

She took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the long, delicate fingers, calloused in a way most businessmen’s weren’t thanks to his hobbies. “Thank you darling.” she murmured against them. “I feel much better now.” 

“Good.” Percy replied, thumb gently brushing over her lips. “Anything to take any of this burden from your shoulders.” 

She gently kissed the pad of his thumb. “I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore.” she confessed softly. The thoughts of a permanent future with Percy were starting to grow, and she knew she’d have to confront them soon. Not today though. 

Maybe a trip with Vax, where she could discuss her thoughts with someone who wouldn’t judge her, was in order.

"I want to echo that sentiment," Percy hummed behind her, reaching down to grab his coffee from where it was still sitting on the ground. "To think that, if I'd never met you, I'd still be a lonely accountant, living alone..." 

She chuckled, taking a sip of her own coffee and elbowing his knee, though not quite hard enough to make him spill his cup. Percy laughed, reaching for her elbow, but ran his fingers up her arm when she brought it down too quickly. "I would be."

"You mean one of those beautiful socialites wouldn't have eventually caught your eye?" Vex teased, leaning her head back against his lap and looking up at him upside down. 

"Oh gods no." Percy chuckled, taking a long drink from his own mug. "They would never let me touch their hair, let alone braid it." 

Vex chuckled. "True." She murmured, before humming softly as she sipped at her mug. "...I don't let people touch my hair, apart from you, Vax, and my mother, when she was still alive." She admitted.

"And that makes it mean even more," Percy replied softly, holding out his mug to the side and leaning down to lay a kiss on her forehead. As he pulled back, she saw the smile on his face, and she bit back her own grin, letting her head fall to the side against one of his thighs. She simply hummed in response, not sure what to say, and lifted her head to take another sip from her coffee. 

Percy seemed fine with that, and they drank together in peace for a while, Vex eventually scooting up to cuddle next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder as they each finished, setting their cups to the side where Trinket wouldn't run them over if he decided to sprint through the living room once he was finished in the kitchen.

Trinket came over not long after, putting his paws on the bag and trying to climb into their laps. Vex laughed. "Trinket, buddy, I don't know if all three of us will fit." 

Trinket just huffed and gave her a look that clearly said "we can certainly try" before jumping up fully onto their laps. 

Vex felt the wind get knocked out of her as one of Trinkets legs jutted into her stomach. "Oof, Trinket!" She gasped, trying her hardest to shove Trinket off of her.

Trinket barked happily, arcing his neck up so he could lick at her face. 

"Buddy, get off!" she exclaimed, fumbling for his collar and trying to pull him to the side, but only managing to shift his paws into even more uncomfortable places because of her awkward position. "Trinket!" 

"Get off your Mother, Trinket," Percy said sternly, and Trinket turned to look at him, tongue lolling and tail wagging. Sighing, Percy sat back on his elbows. He winced as Trinket shifted, and Vex fell backward, lying out on the beanbag.

Percy glanced back at her and chuckled. "I think Trinket could stand to lose a few pounds, dear."

"Ugh." Vex just groaned in response, still trying to get Trinket off of her. He just wagged his tail happily, settling his body on top of her. 

"Trinket, down." She gasped, feeling crushed, and Trinket whined at her when he heard the command. 

"No buts, down." Vex replied a little more firmly, and Trinket finally got off of the beanbag, looking at Percy with a "did you see what she did?" Upset face.

"Thank you, Trinket," Vex said, inhaling deeply now that she could. "Do _not_ do that again." 

Trinket whined, turning to look back at her with wide eyes. 

"I know, it's not much fun, is it, Trinket?" Percy asked, and Trinket walked around Vex's legs to Percy, lying his chin on Percy's knee and looking up at him. 

"Oh, it's so hard being a dog," Percy bemoaned, scratching behind Trinket's ears and under his chin. "So difficult, especially when your Mother won't let you cuddle." 

"Percy!" 

But Percy didn't look around at her, and kept scratching. "But it's very important not to squish her, alright? I would not be happy if you squished her."

Trinket huffed at him as if to say "I wouldn't be happy either, but I wanted cuddles", leaning into Percy's hands. 

"You spoil him." Vex complained, though her voice wasn't very firm as she got off the beanbag, taking their empty mugs to the kitchen. Trinket jumped up and took her place, putting his chin in Percy's lap and wagging his tail happily.

"Maybe," Percy said with a shrug, though he grinned, and Vex couldn't help mirroring his smile. Of _course_ he spoiled Trinket. She'd been spoiling Trinket as much as she could as long as she'd had him. 

"Do you want eggs for breakfast, or were you thinking of making something?" Vex called back over her shoulder, setting down the mugs. She certainly wasn't the chef of the apartment, but she tried to make it so Percy wasn't always the one making meals.

"Eggs sound really good if you want to make breakfast." Percy replied. "Can I request cheese and peppers? I'd come help, but now it's my turn to be pinned down by our son." 

"Of course darling." Vex smiled, a warm feeling in her chest at hearing Percy refer to Trinket as his as well. They both knew that if it came down to it, Trinket was Vex's, but it still made her heart flutter happily in her chest.

The rest of their day had passed by lazily, Vex moving the painting she was working on into Percy's workshop for the day so they could chat without yelling from room to room. They walked Trinket together, had lunch at a café down the street, and watched some TV, but the clock kept ticking down the time and soon they needed to call a car to get to Velora's house. Vex had been happy to avoid thoughts about the impending conversation for most of the day, but as she sat next to Percy in the town car, she couldn't help thinking about all the ways it could go wrong.

Percy slid his arm around her shoulders, gently squeezing her upper arm. "You've got this." He murmured to her. 

Vex leaned into him, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "...I don't think I do." She replied. "Somehow, living on the streets was easier than facing him and forgiving him..."

"I can understand that," Percy nodded, kissing the top of her head. "But we already talked about this - you don't have to forgive him yet, not if you don't feel ready. You're here to say sorry, and even if something goes wrong I'll be right out here waiting for you."

Vex nodded her head, taking Percy's other hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, squeezing tightly. 

Percy squeezed back, gently rubbing her shoulders as they pulled into the Vessar home. 

Vex felt her hands start to shake.

"I'm really not sure I can do this," she murmured, feeling like she was arriving outside the house for the first time again, worried about the reception she'd get inside. "Maybe I should just come back tomorrow. Velora will understand, won't she?"

Percy rubbed her shoulder again. "You can do this." He told her, his eyes intense as he looked in her. "You know I don't have faith, for the most part. But I do have faith in you, Vex." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "If you don't do this now, you'll just agonize over it for a very long time. Just remember, I'm right outside. Come and get me if you need me at any point, okay?" 

Vex took a deep breath and nodded, forcing herself to get out of her car. Each step she took felt like it took all her strength, and when she stood at the door, she waited a solid minute, just staring at the dark wood, eyes tracing the swirls of the grain in front of her.

She finally mustered up the courage to rap her knuckles on the wood, and she had a sudden desire to sprint away, though she breathed deeply and kept her feet rooted to the step she was standing on, hearing the soft pad of footsteps behind the door. She held her breath as the handle turned, and the door opened inward, revealing the opulent entryway.

Bertrand, the elderly butler, poked his head out. "Ah. How can I help you?" He asked, voice as forcefully polite as he could make it. 

Vex wanted to wince at the coldness, but she kept a polite smile on her face. "Hello. I was hoping to speak with Syldor, if he was available." 

Betrand gave her a curt nod before shutting the door in her face, not bothering to invite her in, and Vex just wanted to run. She glanced back over her shoulder towards Percy, biting her lower lip, before turning back at the sound of more footsteps.

The door felt like it took an age to open again, and Vex felt like she was about an inch tall as Bertrand nodded again and opened the screen door. 

"Syldor will see you in his study," he said, and after Vex had stepped over the threshold, he closed the doors behind her and started off, leading her down the hall. Vex felt a prickle on her neck as the doors closed, feeling as though her exit was barred, but she took a deep breath and followed Bertrand.

They arrived at the study, Syldor standing near one of the windows, just looking out of it. He turned then, once the door opened. 

"Thank you Betrand, that will be all." Syldor nodded, and the butler nodded before taking his leave.

A tense silence fell between them, Vex feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she just stared at Syldor. Now that he was there, in front of her, she didn't know what to say. All the words she had practiced in her head during the car ride just disappeared, and she felt like a small child again, about to be scolded and sent away with barely a glance in her direction.

She put her arms behind her back, trying to keep from fiddling with her sleeves, and she was just about to greet him when Syldor spoke, his tone bland   
and unfeeling. "So, Bertrand said you wanted to speak with me?" 

Vex nodded, though she felt about an inch tall, and did her best to meet his gaze, despite how sharp it was. "That's true," she said, licking her lips anxiously, her mind trying vainly to calm her racing heart. "I... I want to apologize."

Syldor just watched her, his face still stony and not reacting to her words. He was quiet, seemingly waiting for her to continue. 

Vex took a deep breath, letting it out before she continued. "I acted very inappropriately during my last visit here. And I'm sorry for causing such a scene. I wasn't... I wasn't raised in this life, as I'm sure was blatantly obvious that night, but I also know that even then, I acted out of line. I'm sorry for ruining dinner, and..." She swallowed, looking away from him then. "I would say I'm sorry for what I said to you, but... I'm not. I'm not going to lie to you about that. You did a lot of shit that hurt and damaged me, and I'm not ready to forgive you for that. But I also realize that people change, and that you said some truths that I didn't want to hear at the time. And I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Syldor's brow had furrowed during her explanation, and when she had finished, he stared at her for a long moment, seemingly sorting out his own thoughts. "Your display last week was... uncouth," he said smoothly. "It is not how I expected the evening to end." 

He paused, and Vex felt her heart seize under his hard gaze. "Much has changed in nearly two decades, since I took the two of you in, it is true," he continued, taking a step toward her. "One thing that hasn't is my desire to give you the best opportunities available to me. Unfortunately, in the past, I was somewhat blind to the possibilities that I could offer."

He took another step, and Vex felt inclined to run again, but thankfully he stopped about five feet in front of her. He inclined his head, considering her, and sighed softly. "I do appreciate your maturity in this, Vex'ahlia," he said finally, dropping his chin in the smallest of nods. "Was there anything else you wanted to add?"

Vex swallowed hard, knowing what she needed to say, even if it would cause some tension between them again. "I will never forgive you for what you did. Because what you did was unforgivable, and it caused so much pain and suffering. But... without it, I never would have been brought to Emon. I never would have found the people that mean the world to me now. So for that, I thank you. I can't apologize for what I said that night, because it was all true. But you said some truths too. And maybe... maybe we can start again."

Syldor face, a stony mask when she had entered the room, softened to a not-quite-smile, but Vex couldn't accurately call it a frown either. She waited with bated breath for a moment as he searched her face, and sighed in relief as he nodded, the corners of his lips curling upward ever so slightly. "I wouldn't mind, if you don't," he said cordially, still with his proper tone, though Vex felt a hint of warmth behind his words. He held out his hand and Vex took it, shaking it firmly, though it felt a little silly to her.

Once the handshake had dropped, Vex stepped back just a little, still uncertain about her place when it came to this place. “…are Devanna and Velora home? I owe them both an apology for my behavior the last time I was here.” Her tone had shifted to a polite one as well, the emotions having run their course through her half apology, and not wanting to break the tenuous strands of trust that had just started to form between them.

"They are," Syldor replied. “Devanna is in the sitting room, if you'd like to start there while I track down... Your sister." He seemed cautious about his choice of words, but Vex couldn't help the smile that spread across her own face at the mention of their relationship. Velora would always have a special place in her heart. 

"That sounds like a good plan," she replied.

Syldor nodded, moving to the door and opening it, holding it for her. He started making his way up the stairs, and Vex made her way to the sitting room.  
Devanna was currently reading a book, curled up on the couch. She looked much more casual than she normally would when Vex was around, and seeing her like that made Vex’s nerves ease a little more.

The older woman looked up, and seeing Vex, closed her book and immediately sat up straighter on the couch she had previously been lounging on. “Vex’ahlia. An unexpected surprise.” 

“I’m sorry for not giving much notice for my visit.” Vex apologized. “I was in the area, and decided that I needed to come by and… and apologize, for what happened during my previous visit.”

"Ah," Devanna said, face tightening somewhat. 

Vex nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm very sorry for interrupting your dinner and for causing such a scene. It really was a lovely meal, but I was a bit on edge, and I lost control."

"Thank you," Devanna replied, demure, but relaxing somewhat. "I suppose things have been cleared up now?" She looked past Vex, and Vex heard two sets of footsteps approaching from behind.

“They have been, and what happened that night will not repeat itself, I can assure you.” Vex promised, before turning to face the pair that had just entered the room.

Velora’s face lit up and she ran over to hug Vex tightly. “Vex!”

Vex wrapped her arms around Velora and held her close, squeezing her tightly. “Hi.” She couldn’t stop the soft smile. No matter what, she would always be happy to see her sister.

“You’re back! See Father, I told you Vex would come back.” Velora glanced over her own shoulder towards their father. “He was worried you’d never come back.” Velora whispered softly into Vex’s ear.

Vex laughed, and brought her arms up to hug Velora back, peeking over to see Syldor, his cheeks actually a very light shade of pink She grinned. "Of course I'm back," she said, ruffling Velora's hair a bit. "I couldn't stay away from you and your wonderful music."

Velora grinned. "I've been practicing lots. Would you like to hear?" 

"I'd love to," Vex replied. "But I don't want to overstay my welcome, and Percy's waiting outside." She admitted, unsure if he would be invited in as well, or if they even wanted her to stay longer than a few minutes to apologize.

"If you think Percival would like to listen, we do have some cakes left over from tea yesterday, if you'd like to stay a little while," Devanna replied. 

Vex looked around to Syldor, who gave a slight nod, and Vex felt her smile widen. "I'll go get him then, shall I?" she asked Velora, whose face lit up. 

"I'll get ready!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hurrying out of the room.

Vex smiled as she watched Velora leave, before looking at Devanna and Syldor. “…thank you.” She told them honestly, before she left the room to go out to the front, where Percy was waiting for her in the towncar.

Percy looked at her, the worry still clearly etched on his face. “Is everything all right?” he asked, and Vex just gave him a smile.

“I’m not certain if everything is “all right”, but things are better.” Vex allowed. “Velora wanted to play for us, so I’m here to invite you in for a little while.”

"Oh, really?" Percy asked, tilting his head slightly, but shifting to get out of the car. "I'd love to hear her play, if you would." He seemed to be judging her feelings on the matter, and Vex smiled, taking his hand as he slid out of the car. 

"She had one of her own compositions to play for me the last time I was here, and I'd love to hear her again," she murmured, squeezing his fingers.

Percy squeezed back gently. “Are you all right?” he asked then, as they started to walk towards the front door. 

“Better than I thought.” Vex admitted. “I thought I would be angrier, but I wasn’t. I had already said what I needed to say last time, and continuing to be angry wouldn’t change anything. Maybe he’ll still prove to be a massive dick, but I’m willing to let him make that choice now.” She replied.

Percy pressed a kiss to her temple, and Vex leaned slightly into him at the affectionate gesture.

“So long as you’re all right. That’s all I care about.” He murmured, and they entered the home. Vex led him towards the sitting room, keeping her fingers entwined with his.


	38. Underneath The Starry Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine, I guess?" Vex let out a nervous chuckle. They couldn't exactly have the conversation she wanted over the phone, not when Percy was in the next room over. "...Wanna go camping? Tonight? Just you and me?"

The past month had gone by in almost a blur. Vex chatted and hung out with Velora on a regular basis now, getting to know the younger sister she had never known she wanted more. And Percy… Well, perhaps there was something starting to mar her peace. 

It wasn't bad, persay, but it was a discomfort that she wasn't certain she could do anything about. She saw a future with Percy, and it scared her. The thoughts that had started creeping into her mind just continued to do so. A white dress, vows made, and a wedding to a man that she loved so deeply she had gotten a tattoo for him. 

She felt the familiar itch under her skin, telling her to run, but she wouldn't. Not from this. 

That didn't mean she didn't need to talk to someone, though, and it couldn't be Percy. So she picked up her phone and called her brother.

"Hello Stubby," he greeted upon answering the phone, and Vex couldn't help but grin at the nickname, despite the anxiety she was feeling. "How's everything going?"

"Fine, I guess?" Vex let out a nervous chuckle. They couldn't exactly have the conversation she wanted over the phone, not when Percy was in the next room over. "...Wanna go camping? Tonight? Just you and me?"

There was a conspicuous lack of sound from the other end of the line. "Camping?" Vax finally asked, as if the concept was foreign to him. "Camping? Tonight?"

"Yeah?" Vex's voice cracked slightly, his hesitation just making the anxiety get worse. If Vax didn’t want to go with her… it almost hurt, just the thought of it. 

"...I may be feeling the urge to seclude myself again and I'm trying to be better about it by inviting you along?" She admitted, hoping that that admission would coerce her brother into joining her.

"What? Wait, no, that's really good, Vex," he said quickly, backtracking. "I'll definitely go, of course, if you want me to! I just- I haven't been camping... ever? I mean, I'm sure you have plenty of experience, but..." He trailed off.

"That's fine, just bring a tent and a sleeping bag." Vex replied, feeling the relief course through her, and she was certain it was evident in her voice. "And dry food and lots of water. I'll take care of the rest."

"A tent?" Vax asked, clearing his throat. "Just a tent? Are we sleeping on the ground, then?"

"Well, that's why I said bring a sleeping bag." Vex replied. "Because trust me, sleeping straight on the ground sucks."

"But won't it still be cold, and hard and stuff?" he asked. "Like... we couldn't try to find a cabin somewhere?" His voice had an upward inflection, like he was hopeful she might agree.

"Vax, if you really want, being an air mattress." She replied, getting a little short with him. The urge to run was just crawling under her skin, and him trying to get around her coping mechanism was beginning to irritate her. "I'm going to tell Percy, I'll call you when I'm heading over, okay?"

"Okay, sure," Vax relented with a sigh. "I'll see if Keyleth knows where things are - I know we have at least one sleeping bag... somewhere? But I'm pretty sure she's shifted things around while cleaning since the last time it was used. If I don't answer, assume I'm lost to the depths of our storage closet."

Despite the irritation and anxiety, she couldn’t help a chuckle at his words. "I'll come dig you out." She promised. "See you soon."

She hung up, and then went over to Percy's workshop, knocking on the door before opening it. She gave him a smile, hoping the anxiety she was feeling wasn't obvious on her face. "Hey, Vax and I are going camping tonight, just so you know." She told him.

Percy looked up from what he was working on, rubbing his eye with one of his hands as he turned to look at her. His brow furrowed slightly when he saw her, and he turned on his stool to face her fully. "Camping... Sounds good," he said, though he didn't sound very sure of himself. His brow furrowed slightly, clearly trying to remember something. "Was this a prior arrangement, or...?"

Vex chuckled, knowing from the look on his face that he was trying to remember if she had told him about this before. “It was spur of the moment dear, don't worry." She told him, walking in and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her chin on top of his head. "Vax mentioned he'd never really been, and I thought that was blasphemy, so we're going tonight. I just wanted to let you know." She murmured, fudging the conversation a little. She wasn't ready to tell Percy exactly the reason, at least not yet.

"Well, I hope it goes well," Percy murmured, lacing his fingers with hers, and she could feel the tension in his shoulders. "It's not supposed to rain, is it?"

Vex gently squeezed his hand. "It's not. It's supposed to be clear." She replied, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "And I'll have my phone on, and I'll be with Vax the entire time. Promise."

He released a breath and Vex could feel a small amount of the tension in his shoulders drain away as he squeezed her hand. "Thank you for letting me know," he said, hugging her arms as best he could.

"Of course." Vex murmured softly. "I love you." She pressed another kiss to the top of his head. "I'm going to go and pack, okay? I think I'll leave Trinket if that's okay."

"Fine by me," Percy replied. "We can have a boy’s night or something. Do you need help packing?"

"That would be nice." Vex admitted, nuzzling her cheek against the top of his head. Part of that too would help Percy feel like he was a part of it, she knew. "If you could get my sleeping bag out of the closet? The shelf is too high." She chuckled.

"Short people," Percy grumbled good-naturedly, pulling at her arms so he could stand up and turn around. He looked down at her with a grin. "I'd be happy to help, my Lady."

"Getting things off of high shelves are why we keep tall people like you around." Vex grinned back at him, standing on her toes to kiss his lips. "Thank you." She murmured as she pulled away, feeling her heart flutter pleasantly in her chest. 

Gods, she was so in love with him.

***

It wasn't long before Vex was walking up to the apartment Keyleth and Vax shared, her backpack's familiar weight on her shoulders. She knocked on Vax's door and heard a muffled "Just a moment!" before the door opened to reveal Keyleth's smiling face. "Hi Vex!" she exclaimed, opening the door fully. "Vax is almost done getting ready - come on in!"

"Hey Keyleth." Vex gave her a smile and a hug, walking into the entrance way and setting her backpack in the hall, so she wasn't lugging it around the apartment. 

"Vax is excited, even if he's pretending he isn't." Keyleth chuckled. "I did talk him out of the air mattress though."

Vex chuckled, following Keyleth into the living room, decorated with plants and photographs all over the walls. There was a very large cage in the corner nearest the floor to ceiling windows, and a familiar black Raven looked at her before flying over. "Hey Queenie." Vex smiled as the Raven landed on Keyleth's shoulder, looking at Vex inquisitively.

Queenie croaked out a greeting and Keyleth chuckled, stroking the raven's head. "Do you remember Vex, Queenie? She's been by a couple times before."

Queenie just looked at Vex before flying over to land on Vex's head. 

Vex just laughed. "I guess so." She smiled, reaching up to gently pet Queenie’s feathers before looking around for her brother. "Did he really get lost in your storage closet or something?"

"I think he's just overpacking," Keyleth said with a grimace. "Last I checked he was trying to fit three outfits into his backpack."

Vex couldn't help but laugh. "We're only going to be out for one night." She chuckled. "Where is he, I'll help him."

"In his room, down the hall," Keyleth said with a fond rolling of her eyes. "Talk some sense into him, please."

"I'll do my best." Vex chuckled, heading down the hall, Queenie still riding on her head. "Vax?" She called out. "Keyleth sent me to extract you."

"I told her I was doing fine!" Vax protested, from behind an ajar door. "I've got a rain poncho, two pairs of clothes, warm pajamas, cooler pajamas, five pairs of socks, four pairs of underwear, hiking boots…”

"Vax, we're going for a night." Vex told him, opening the ajar door to the sight of her twin, with three stuffed bags laying next to him, piles of clothing surrounding him as well. "You'll need one set of clothes and maybe some pajamas if you want. You really don't need all this."

"But- but the outdoors!" Vax protested, gesturing out his window. "What if it rains, or if a bear attacks our camp, or if we want to go swimming and we need a change of clothes-"

Vex moved over and took his hands in hers. "Vax. I promise you it'll be fine." She promised. "All we really need are sleeping bags, food, water, a tent, a lighter, and two, maybe three changes of clothes at the most. I promise we'll be fine." She told him "I lived for years like this. You'll be all right."

"I haven't- yeah, you're right, I guess," he admitted, sighing as he closed his eyes. "I just- I want to be prepared, you know, for the worst."

"It's all right." Vex reassured him. "Here, I'll help you pack a little lighter, and with what we need, okay?" She gave him a hug. "We're just going to the State Park for one night." 

Queenie flew from Vex’s head to sitting on Vax’s bag, looking at him with a "you're being silly" look, despite the fact that she was a bird.

"Okay, Stubby," Vax relented, sighing as he reached down to stroke Queenie’s feathers. He chuckled. "I guess you know better than I do, anyway."  
Queenie pressed against Vax’s hand, looking like a very happy bird. 

Vex smiled, and it took a solid hour, but she managed to talk Vax down into a single backpack, about the size of her own.

"Ready to go, now?" Vex double checked.

"I think so," Vax said, pulling Keyleth into a quick hug and kiss, then running a finger over Queenie's feathers, earning him a happy squawk and a playful nip. "Will we be walking out there?"

"We can get a car." Vex allowed, deciding to give her brother a bit of a break. He was already so far out of his comfort zone. 

"Have fun you two." Keyleth smiled, giving Vex a hug as well. 

"We will." Vex smiled, picking up her own pack before they left the apartment.

The drive out to the state park was filled with inane conversation, about everything from the shops they passed to Vax's latest photoshoot (of urban agriculture and the city's parks). Vex felt more of her anxiety fall away the farther they got from the city, and when they stepped out onto the dirt ground, just beyond the canopy of the forest, she grinned, almost wanting to spin around in the fresh air.

"...You look really free out here." Vax commented as he followed her towards the camping spot she had used the last time. It was secluded and away from the trails, and that was exactly what she wanted. 

"I love the city." Vex admitted as they walked. "But there's something about being in the forest, away from everything and everyone, that's just... Freeing. Especially when I'm feeling trapped."

Vax hummed in agreement, and followed her through the forest. He didn't complain as much as she had expected about walking through twigs and mud, but he expressed his disgust of the many insects flying around, which made her laugh. 

"I have some citronella we can throw on the fire later, which should help keep them away," she said, smiling even as she slapped a mosquito that had landed on her arm.

"Please and thank you!" Vax replied, making a disgusted face as he slapped at two that were buzzing around him. 

Vex just laughed softly, and when they reached the clearing, she helped set up the campsite, starting the fire and helping Vax set up the tent. Or rather, she set up the tent while Vax held parts or watched. 

Once the campsite was settled, Vex stretched out on the ground, feeling much better than she had that morning.

Vax walked around for a few moments, apparently looking for a "safe" patch of ground, and he gingerly sat, as if trying not to disturb any of the bugs. "So, a night in the woods," he said, looking up at the sky, which was mostly clear except for a smattering of clouds. "City life getting to be a bit too much for you again?" His voice was gentle, with a hint of teasing, but she knew what he was thinking.

"Not so much the city life, no." Vex replied, feeling her chest clench with anxiety at the thought of sharing her feelings with someone else. But that had been the entire purpose of bringing Vax, hadn't it? She inhaled deeply before letting the breath out. "...I'm going to preface the real reason with some background." She started. "A very long story short, I was married for about a year, when I was eighteen."

"I have a feeling it didn't end well," Vax murmured, glancing down at her, and Vex chuckled dryly, propping herself up on her elbows and nodding in agreement. 

"You could say that," she replied, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, not wanting to see his face as he continued. "He... He was fine at first, but it moved fast, a little too fast, and after a while..."

Vex took another deep breath, keeping her eyes closed. It was hard, explaining Saundor yet again, but a little easier now than it had been before. "He controlled me. Everything I did, who I hung out with, even down to what I ate and when I could have the drugs I was hooked on at the time. And he didn't like that I was looking for you. Again, long story short, after being physically, emotionally, and sexually abused, I left and filed for divorce."

"I'm proud that you got yourself out," he murmured, and she glanced up at his face, which was blessedly not pitiful. She bit her lip and nodded, reconsidering whether to tell him everything, but he reached down to hold her hand and she let out a shuddering breath, squeezing his fingers.  
"It wasn't as easy as that, though," she admitted, "He was angry, and when I told him I was serious he- he pulled a knife on me."

Vex reached with her other hand, lowering her jeans enough to show the knotted scar on her hip. "He stabbed me, and I ended up in the hospital for it. Good thing was it helped the divorce happen quicker." She let out a bitter laugh. Vax gently squeezed her fingers. 

"I'm still happy you got out of that." He murmured. 

"Yeah, me too." Vex let out a long breath. "Anyways, backstory done. Being married once really fucked me up, and I swore I would never do it again. But...Things have changed..."

"Have they?" Vax asked sarcasm dripping from the words, and she looked up to see an innocent expression on his face. She couldn't help but laugh. 

"They have," she said again, rolling her eyes and sitting up so she could bump her shoulder into his. "And I know Percy's different. He's so considerate, and he never pushes me to do something I don't want to do, but I can't help worrying..." She trailed off with another sigh, letting her head rest on Vax's shoulder.

Vax wrapped an arm around her shoulder, just holding her close. "I see the need for the camping trip now." He murmured.

Vex chuckled softly. "Yeah... I'm kind of freaking out about it, because the thought of marrying Percy doesn't scare me like it should...How did you know? That Keyleth was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" She asked, voice muffled against his shoulder.

Vax hummed thoughtfully, and he took a few moments to answer as he held her close. "It was kind of a slow realization that she was my best friend, my better half," Vax said finally. "I'm sure it's not the same for everyone, but with Keyleth... It wasn't that we didn't fight occasionally, or disagree - she still gets frustrated when I leave my things all over the apartment - but we understand each other, you know? We click together, and I realized one day that I wanted to be with her forever." 

She nodded, digesting what he'd said, but after only a moment he scoffed. "Damn - I'm turning into some sappy romantic. I even threw a rhyme in there. This is what married life does to you, Stubby."

Vex chuckled softly. "You've always been a hopeless romantic." She teased softly. "I remember that crush you had on that one boy in kindergarten. You kept bringing him flowers you picked from Mom's garden." She teased lightly. 

"Hey now, that’s not fair." Vax replied, cheeks pink, and Vex laughed as she sat up a little more. "Yeah... Percy's my best friend too." She murmured, looking at the dirt. "And I love him very much. And I know, I know that he would never do what my ex did to me, but... It almost feels like I'm being trapped again, and that's something I promised myself I'd never do."

"Hmmmm," Vax hummed, taking a moment to contemplate. "Well, I'm going to start by saying you're not obliged to do anything. If your relationship is good where it is, you don't have to change." 

"I know that," Vex sighed, feeling tears form in her eyes. "But I would love more - I just... Don't know how to keep it from feeling like I'm making a huge mistake."

Vax gently rubbed her shoulders, still holding her close. "That's a choice that you have to make." He murmured. "Have you talked with Percival about this at all?" 

"...Kind of? Vex replied. "I mean, I told him a long time ago about everything with my ex, and at that point I told him I probably wouldn't marry again. But now... Now I find myself wanting it, with him. I've hinted at it a little since, but I don't know..."

"You don't know how he'll react?" Vax asked, and Vex shrugged, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"From my experience, you've just gotta take that first step, test out the waters," Vax said, letting his cheek rest of top of her head. "It's a terrifying conversation topic, I'm not gonna deny that, but it feels good when you're on the same level, you know?"

Vex hummed softly in acknowledgement. "I just... I don't know. Honestly, I'm still not certain if it's something I really want, even though I've been wanting it recently? I know that doesn't make much sense..." She sighed heavily. "...It doesn't help that people already think we're married, I'm called Mrs. De Rolo more often than not..."

"I personally wouldn't recommend making important life decisions based on what someone else thinks," Vax said, a weight to his voice as he held her tight. "But that makes perfect sense. You don't have to be sure about everything, or anything. Goodness knows I'm not, despite having been a married man for how long now?"

Vex let out a soft laugh, despite the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. "Good to know that my trepidation about marriage won't go away even afterwards." She murmured. Vax gently squeezed his arms around her. 

"This is a decision that takes time. But just so you know, if De Rolo does _anything_ to you, and you want to leave, I will do my damnedest to pull you out of there. You won't be alone if it goes south." He promised.

"Thanks, Vax," she said, sniffing as she wiped some tears away with the edge of her sleeve. "I'm so sure that Percy won't do anything, but..." She trailed off, leaning into his shoulder again. "How do I ask him about it, though? Just walk up and say 'what do you think about marriage'?"

"I mean, that's kind of what I did to Keyleth." Vax chuckled softly. "We were at a beach in the Bahamas, and she was just so gorgeous and I kind of blurted it out? She laughed and told me she'd be all right with marrying someone she felt was it for her. I proposed two weeks later, and she said yes."

"Sap," Vex scoffed, though it didn't come out as bitingly as she'd intended. "Seriously? The Bahamas? You make it sound so easy, it's not even fair."

Vax laughed. "Well, to be fair, the Bahamas is where we first met. She was there on a bathing suit shoot, I was there to do some beach photos, we met at a party and she puked on me. So the Bahamas meant a lot to us."

Vex chuckled in spite of herself. "I do think I remember hearing a bit of that story," she said, remembering when Percy had invited them over for dinner. "But I don't think I can just say something like that to Percy. It's not... I don't know if we're there yet, I guess? I don't know."

Vax nodded. "Understandable." He murmured. "But you'll never know unless you ask. Maybe try doing it over a nice dinner? Just a light discussion, no promises made or anything like that. Just feeling out what he's thinking about it."

"That might work," Vex admitted, wiping away a few errant tears as she sighed again. "I guess I'll see what works, won't I?" 

"And I'm always available to talk," Vax reminded her. "Or even if you need to crash in our spare room for one reason or another. You know Kiki won't mind."

"I know." Vex murmured. "And I appreciate it, so much." She turned then, embracing her twin fully. "I love you. Thank you for helping me talk through some of this."

"It's what I'm here for, Stubby," Vax said with a chuckle. "That and mocking you. It's what all brothers are for."

Vex chuckled, pulling away a bit. "And I'm here to bust your balls when you're being a baby about camping." She teased, taking a handful of dirt and rubbing it playfully on his arm.

"Hey!" Vax exclaimed, immediately pushing her away. "Not fair! Not fair! You can't just bring me out here to defile me like this!"

Vex laughed, feeling lighter than she had when they had first arrived. "Oh come on, it's just a little dirt." She teased him.

"It's a mess!" he protested, brushing it off with such a theatrical look of disgust that she couldn't help tossing another handful of dirt at him. "Hey! Stop playing dirty!"

Vex just kept laughing. "Nice pun, brother." She teased, getting up and leaning against one of the nearby trees.

"You're paying my dry-cleaning bill," he teased. His shirt was probably the oldest he'd owned, and was already faded and stained slightly with paint. 

"That needs a little more than dry cleaning," Vex scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But, changing the subject, should we start on dinner? It's starting to get a little late."

Vax nodded. "Sounds good to me. You're Ranger Rick though, so I'm leaving dinner up to you. I'll help." 

"What's Ranger Rick?" Vex asked, heading over to her backpack to start pulling out the ingredients for campfire veggies and hot dogs that Percy had packed for them. ("To make sure you two have a good meal tonight"). 

"A raccoon that knows all about the forest." Vax chuckled. "He was a magazine for kids. I had a few at one of the foster homes I was in."

"I'm not a raccoon, brother, in case you hadn't noticed." 

"Yes, but the resemblance is on point," Vax said with a grin, leaning back quick enough to avoid the slap she aimed at him. 

"That just means you're a raccoon too, since we're practically identical," Vex scoffed, though she grinned back at him.

"There's nothing wrong with raccoons." Vax grinned back at her, and Vex just chuckled, starting to separate the ingredients into aluminum foil, wrapping them tightly so they would be protected and cook well in the fire. Vax helped her, and once they had started cooking, Vex looked at him. 

"...Can you tell me more about your life before Emon?." She asked, curious. "I know a lot about you coming here and after, but not before."

"I can tell you some of it," Vax said, shrugging, though she noticed a crease between his eyebrows. "The main scope of it, I guess, is that after a few years of being a troublemaker in the system, I fell in with the wrong crowd. Then, when I wanted to get out, Shayne and Cordell gave me a hand. You remember them, right?"

Vex nodded. "The arts place we went for our birthday." She agreed.

"They were a big help," Vax said with a nod. "Especially for little old me, who wasn't sure where I was going."

Vex nodded. "We're twins after all." She chuckled softly. "Making trouble for the foster homes and ending up in bad ways, before clawing our way out of it."

"Yeah," Vax said with a chuckle. "Wait, hang on, freeze there for a moment while I get my phone." 

Vex sniggered, and waited patiently while Vax fished his phone out of his bag. She was used to him taking pictures whenever inspiration struck him.

Vax turned and started taking pictures of her, before moving to sit next to her and grab a selfie of them. When it came time for the selfie, Vex stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hey!" Vax exclaimed, taking another selfie where his own tongue was sticking out, which led to a slew of ridiculous selfies that, knowing Vax, he would never delete.

Vex burst into giggles at the end of it, when they had both pulled the most disturbing looking faces they could manage. "Oh my gods, I can't believe your mouth moved that way." She laughed.

"It's a gift," Vax said, scrolling back through the pictures. "You know, if you do get married, I'm gonna make a slideshow of all the ridiculous pictures we've taken so we can play it at the reception. If not, then it'll be for private viewing during the next dinner you have at my apartment."

"I'll only allow it if you manage to get some really embarrassing photos of Percy too." Vex chuckled. "Good luck with that though, he's extremely photogenic."

"We're all photogenic until selfies happen," Vax said. "I'll get him one of these days- Ohhh, that smells good. Are our hot dogs finished cooking?"

Vex leaned over, peeling back the foil on one of the bundles. "Almost, give it five more minutes." She replied, folding it back up. "And here, I'll prove it." She went to her pack, digging up her phone and going through her photos, showing him the selfies she had taken of her and Percy together. Even when he was looking away or asleep in some of them, the angle was still good and he still looked attractive. As she was scrolling, showing Vax, she accidentally showed one of Percy quite shirtless, and scrolled past it quickly, cheeks turning red.

"You've got a good man there," Vax said, pulling back and giving her a wink. 

"Shut up!" Vex muttered, cheeks aflame. "But you can obviously see that he can't not have a good photo taken of him." 

"Of course not," Vax said, sticking out his tongue, obviously disbelieving. "But you're his girlfriend, how can I trust you? I'll just have to go through different sources for funny pictures of your man."

"Just don't tell him you saw that, it took me ages to get him to let me take those of him." She muttered, cheeks still bright red. "And try his sister, I'm sure if anyone has anything it's Vesper." Vex replied, before grabbing a selfie of the two of them on her own phone and texting it to Percy, just to check in and hopefully alleviate some of the anxiety she was certain he was feeling. 

_"Hope you and Trinket are doing well tonight <3"_

She then set about getting their hot dogs out of the fire, but got a message almost immediately in response. 

_"Quite well, dear <3,"_ it said, along with a picture of Trinket next to him on the couch, licking Percy's face while he laughed, his glasses askew. She chuckled, and kept Vax from peering over at the picture as she texted back.

 _"You two are adorable <3"_ she replied, saving the picture before tucking her phone back in her pocket, pulling the hot dogs and veggies out of the fire, handing Vax his bundle. 

"Enjoy a campfire meal," she smiled, taking the fork Vax handed her and digging in.

Vax looked at the foil packet, then back at her, a half-amused, half-disbelieving expression on his face, but also dug in, smiling when he'd eaten a couple bites. "Actually, this isn't too bad," he remarked, taking another bite.

"It's quite delicious." Vex smiled. "I rarely did ones with this many ingredients at a time, but I basically lived off of these for a while."

"I guess camping's not _that_ bad then," Vax admitted, and he smirked as Vex stuck her tongue out at him. "Just kidding. It's actually pretty nice out here, except for the bugs."

"Wait until the stars come out." Vex smiled, looking up at the sky, which was starting to turn pink and purple as the sun set. "It's beautiful out here then."  
"I believe it," Vax said, fumbling with his phone one-handed so he could take a picture of the colorful sky. "Do you know all the constellations, like Keyleth? She's taught me a couple, but I've never actually seen them myself."

"I know a few, but most of them I made up." She admitted. "I didn't have much else to do, so I would make up my own constellations and give them stories."

"I'd love to hear them," Vax said, and Vex could tell by his soft smile that he was being honest. 

"Sap," she muttered again, even as she smiled herself. "Eat your food before it gets cold."

They ate their dinner, chatting about small things, and when the stars came out Vex dragged their sleeping bags out of the tent, getting cozy in her own. "C’mon Vax, there's nothing better than sleeping under the stars." She encouraged him.

"You said we'd be sleeping in a tent, though," Vax whined, hanging back. "What if it rains or something and we get soaked through?"

"If you want to move back to the tent that's fine, but at least lay out with me for a while?" Vex asked. "Please?"

"Because you said please," Vax relented, and she smiled as he stretched out beside her, the two of them looking up at the vast expanse above them, untainted by city lights.

"...Wow." Vax admitted softly after a few moments. "This is...Wow." 

"I know." Vex smiled softly. "...If there's one thing I miss about living on the streets, it's nights like this regularly. It's always so beautiful."

"That does sound nice," Vax murmured, shuffling a little closer to her. "I'm usually at home or out at some party this late at night, and I don't think I've ever taken a moment to look at the sky like this. I might have to get a new lens for my camera now, with a higher aperture, for night shots."

"I'd love to see what you could do to capture this." Vex murmured, reaching over to hold his hand, squeezing it gently. "...Do you understand now why I like coming out here when I'm not feeling myself, or feeling trapped? Everything is so open and free..."

"I think I do," Vax agreed, reaching over to grab her hand. "This is so... so big. It makes you feel like you're a star of your own, looking back out at all of them."

"How poetic." Vex smiled, looking up. "...See that one right there? Those four stars? I always called that one Cassius.." she started to tell him about some of the constellations she had made up over the years, pointing out the stars she used.

In turn, he pointed out a few of the ones he remembered Keyleth telling him. "See, that's Andromeda, on her throne. I think she's facing that way? Or maybe the other way, I'm not sure." 

The two of them laughed together, and Vex felt at peace for the first time that day. 

Maybe things would turn out fine. 

"Thanks again for coming out with me," she murmured.

"Thanks for inviting me." Vax murmured back. "...This was worth it." 

Vex smiled, turning in her sleeping bag to face him. "...Remember when we were little, and we were forced to have separate rooms, and we would sneak into each other's rooms anyways and sleep together under a blanket fort? This reminds me of that."

"A little less fort-like, though I see the resemblance," Vax said with a nod, grinning at her. "I'm glad I bucked up and spent a night in the woods with you, despite the bugs."

Vex chuckled. "Thank you." She murmured, before getting comfortable and closing her eyes. "Night Vax."

"Good night, Vex," he replied, not even looking over at the tent as his eyes slid shut.

***

In the morning Vex made them breakfast and Vax only complained once about having laid on the ground all night. Percy hadn't texted her, so she assumed everything had gone well, and after her conversation with Vax the night before she felt excited to see him again. They hiked back to the main trail, and out of the park, Vax calling a towncar on their way to the front gate.

"Thanks for coming with me." Vex smiled, leaning against a tree as they waited for the town car to arrive. 

"Thanks for inviting me. It was surprisingly fun." Vax smiled back at her.

"So, would you do it again with me?" Vex asked, cocking a questioning eyebrow at her brother.

"You know, if you'd asked me yesterday I would have said no, but honestly... This was fun. I would definitely come again. As long as it's not in the winter. And it doesn't rain." 

"That's it?" Vex asked, smirking. "Those are your only stipulations?"

"Absolutely." Vax laughed, getting into the town car once it pulled up. 

Vex rolled her eyes affectionately as she followed him. "I'll keep that in mind then." She chuckled. 

The drive home was quick, and before she knew it they were dropping Vax off in front of his building. Vex got out to give him a hug. "See you later." She murmured. "And thanks again."

"Thank you for the fun time," he murmured in her ear, holding her close. "Let me know how things go - good or bad - alright?" 

"Will do," Vex promised. "You'll have the spare room ready for me when if I need it?" 

"I'll have Keyleth make it up," he said with a wink. "But you've got this, Stubby."

Vex let out a breath and nodded, letting her brother go and getting back into the town car.

When Vex arrived back at the apartment, she took a deep breath before plugging in the door code to the apartment, the pad making the soft beep it normally did when it was accepted.

She made her way into the entrance hall, a little surprised that Trinket wasn’t running to greet her like he normally would. But then she heard Percy’s voice from the living room, and she paused, realizing that he was talking to Trinket.

“…and I just don’t know what to do.” Percy was lamenting. “The lawyers and Mother keep insisting we sign a prenup. We’re not even married! Hell, we aren’t even engaged.”

Vex knew she should interrupt, make her presence known, but something deep inside of her kept her silent, listening in.

“I want to ask her, you know.” She heard Percy murmur. “I do want to marry Vex. I love her so unbelievably much, and she… this is it, for me. Y’know, Trinket? She’s it. She’s the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, by her side. And fuck my parents, fuck the prenup. If something happens to me, I don’t want Vex out on the streets again because of it. Hell, I’m trying to amend my will now so that she’s comfortable if I died next month.” Percy’s voice cracked slightly, and Vex felt her heart throb in her chest at his words.

“I just… I refuse to let the woman I love suffer. But fuck, Trinket, I can’t ask her. I can’t. I want to, but I can’t.” Percy sounded so hopeless as he said the words, and Vex felt something close in her throat hearing that. “I have no clue if she’s ready or not, and I don’t think that asking before knowing will change anything. It might make it worse….” She heard Percy sigh heavily, and a thump of something knocking into the coffee table. She was fairly certain, if she knew Percy well enough, that it had been his forehead.

She heard Trinket’s soft wuffing, and Percy’s chuckle. “I know, I’m certain I’m being silly. But… I’m still afraid of that.” He confessed, and Vex was torn between making herself known and letting Percy continue his rant. “I don’t want to push her away, Trinket. She makes me a better person, you know. I’m a terrible person really, but when it comes to her, I just… I just want to be better. Stronger. Open my mind more, past the aristocratic life I was born and raised in. To see others as people instead of commodities. And I’m so afraid I’ll lose that if I lose her.”

She heard Trinket panting, and the sound of Percy petting the massive dog. “I should be happy with how we are, but at the same time… is it so wrong to want more?” he asked softly.

Silence greeted him, and Percy sighed heavily. “I hope one day, when she’s ready… if, she’s ready, she’ll tell me.” He whispered, low enough that Vex almost couldn’t catch the words.

Vex swallowed hard before silently slipping back to the door, slamming it shut behind her and making herself known. “I’m home!” she called out, and Trinket’s heavy footfalls rounded the corner as he came to press against her, wagging his tail happily. 

“Did you have a good trip?” Percy called out from the living room, before following behind Trinket. He gave her a loving smile, and Vex returned it with one of her own, noting with some slight amusement that there was a red mark on Percy's forehead.

“It was so much fun. I’m dragging you along next time.” She promised, leaning into the hug her gave her, holding him close.

As she pressed a light kiss to his lips, she came to her decision.

In that moment, looking up at Percy and fresh from the conversation with her brother, Vex realized that she was ready for the future that Percy wanted.

As they pulled apart and Vex looked up into his eyes, she decided she wouldn’t speak on the matter yet. 

At least, not until she had a ring in her pocket and a promise on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so the chapter title is the same title as my other fic and... okay I'll see myself out now kthanks bye.
> 
> (Only two more chapters left guys! <3)
> 
> ~Cinder


	39. Night On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think so," Vex agreed, feeling a bit lighter. "While you do that, I'll let Percy know we're out for a girl's night."

As the week passed, Vex spent pretty much every spare moment she had trying to decide how she was going to propose. After about seventeen different options, none of them feeling right, she finally broke down and called Vesper.

"Vesper, I need your help." Vex told her the moment she picked up the phone.

"Hi Vex, how are you?" Vesper asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I haven't seen you in a while, but I'm doing well - I'm glad you asked."

"Seriously, Vesper, I need your help."

"Do we get to go shopping? Do I get to bring you shopping?" Vesper asked, her aristocratic nature turned up to high. "If not, then I'm not sure I want to hear it."

Vex took a deep breath. "It's not shopping _per say_ , but-"

"Then I don't-"

"I want to propose to Percy."

There was a solid minute of silence before Vesper squealed. "Oohhhhhhh my gods, get yourself over to my apartment right now. Have you found a ring yet? How are you going to ask him?"

"No, and that's the part I need help with." Vex replied, grabbing the notebook she had been jotting ideas down in. "I'll be right over."

"Excellent! I've already got so many ideas - I know the perfect store, just you wait, we'll find the perfect ring and-"

"Don't tell anyone," Vex interrupted. "Please, Vesper. I'll be over in a few minutes, but I need to hang up to call a towncar, alright?

"Oh, Vex! I'm so excited! Hurry over, alright?"

Vex wondered for a moment if she'd made the right decision telling Vesper, and sighed. "I'm already on my way, Vesper. See you soon!" She hung up the phone and called for a town car, grateful that Percy was at work. 

When she arrived at Vesper's building, she was almost immediately buzzed in. Vesper was waiting at the door, a massive grin on her face. "I knew it was going to happen soon, I'm so happy for you both!" She chirped, giving Vex a massive hug that caused Vex to gasp softly.

"Too tight..." She groaned, and Vesper let her go. 

"You have to tell me everything! When did this happen? Has it been coming for a while? Oh, why didn't I see it before?"

"Calm down, Vesper, please," Vex said, pressing on Vesper's shoulders in an attempt to get her to calm down. "Please, if you could. I'm nervous enough about this as it is."

"Oh! Oh, of course. No, it's alright," Vesper said, immediately pulling back, though she still had a ridiculously wide grin on her face. "But, anyway - I've got a contact at a jewelry store, she will be more than able to help us find a ring, and even if she can't, I have another friend across town..."

"Vesper. I do want to get him a nice ring, but I also would like to be able to pay you back for it." Vex told her friend. "I'm not looking to spend a couple thousand dollars, just a few hundred, maybe a thousand at the absolute most..."

"Vex, it's an engagement ring! It has to be amazing!" Vesper insisted.

"I just want it to be ours." Vex told her. "But the ring isn't what I want to discuss right now... I can't think of how to propose. Everything I think of feels off, or too cliché, or it's not something I can afford..."

"Oh," Vesper murmured, her tirade cut short. "Oh. Well then, that's a different matter altogether."

"I know that," Vex said. "It's why I need help. I was thinking of just doing something simple, but I know he'd enjoy a puzzle or something... I don't want to buy anything or make anything too complicated though - I suppose I could paint something, and have him figure it out?"

"That's definitely very personal to you two..." Vesper hummed in thought. "Come in, take a seat, I'll break out some wine and we'll figure something out." She gestured for Vex to follow her, getting a bottle of rose wine and pouring them both some glasses, sitting on her plush white couch together.

"So, first things first, where did you two meet? Maybe you could take him there." Vesper suggested, sipping at her glass.

"Well, we met outside a cafe, where I was painting," Vex said, frowning. "It's not really my ideal engagement spot, though. It's just in downtown Emon, where there's people going back and forth every day. I don't want to make a spectacle."

“Mmm, okay then. You said a puzzle, right? Maybe you could get like one of those word search puzzles, and he letters left over as the question for you?" 

Vex wrinkled her nose slightly. "That just feels so...Impersonal." she replied.

"Hmm...Maybe you could do something big, but not grandiose? From what I’ve seen of you two, he's more into grand gestures, and you’re more into little ones. Maybe doing a grand gesture for him will make it even more special?"

"But I don't want to do something _too_ grand," Vex said with a sigh. "I don't want to make a scene, or hold a rally or flash mob or anything. I want a balance."

"So something in-between too grand and too impersonal..." Vesper mused, swirling her wine in the glass, watching the pink liquid. "What about a mix of the two?"

Vex sighed, taking a drink of her wine. "Even then, I don't know. I was considering doing it at the shooting range when we went some weekend, but even then, that felt...Off." vex sighed heavily. "..Maybe I shouldn't do this..."

"Don't not propose because you're not sure what to do," Vesper argued. "That's a shitty reason not to."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Vex asked, feeling hopeless. "I don't want it to be a shit proposal - I'd rather have no proposal than make a fool of myself."

"This is Percy we're talking about, Vex. He's going to say yes, no matter how you ask." Vesper pointed out.

"I'd rather this proposal not end up being me halfway mentioning the question while drunk off our asses on a couch and lead to a courthouse wedding the next week." Vex replied, her hand clenching on the couch as she thought of Saundor’s proposal. "I want this to be meaningful."

"Well, that sounded a little on the nose, and a little too detailed to be made up on the spot.” Vesper replied, arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her. 

Vex swallowed hard, looking away. “Look, I just don’t want this to be a shit proposal…”

“Hey, we'll figure something out," Vesper murmured, leaning over and placing a hand on hers. "Don't worry, we just haven't figured out the right thing yet. Have you considered something to do with his job, or his other hobbies? Maybe if you gave him something to figure out on his way to work that Julius or I could assist with?"

Vex took a deep breath and then let it out. "...Maybe...Maybe a scavenger hunt? Ugh, that sounds so cliché though..."

"I think something like that would be perfect." Vesper smiled. "It's a puzzle for him to figure out, and you can use locations that mean a lot to you both, make it very personal."

"But I have to come up with different puzzles and things - and how am I going to help him if he needs it? Am I just going to wait at the end? Am I going to walk along with him? I feel like that's just too much, and it's not going to be any good."

"Let's not diss it quite yet." Vesper replied. "You could leave hints that are pretty obvious. And I think you waiting for him at the end would be best, and if he gets stuck he could always call someone to help. He's a smart cookie, though." Vesper pointed out.

"He is," Vex admitted with a sigh. "I suppose he could probably figure it out..."

"He would definitely be able to," Vesper said with complete confidence. "We could even have something written about texting me or Keyleth if we come up with a difficult clue. But do you like the idea, generally, of a scavenger hunt? I'd be so happy to help you put one together."

"...I like it better than the other ideas I've had." Vex admitted. "...How many clues should we do? Not too many, because then it gets tedious. Maybe five or six?"

"Six is good... Ooh, we could hide a message in them too, so he has to decode the place to meet you at." Vesper grinned, starting to get excited.

"That might work," Vex admitted, feeling a bit more hopeful. "We need a few different locations, though, to put them in. We have our apartment for the first one, and the gun range. Maybe we could pick a cafe and have someone wait there for him, or hand him the next clue?” Vesper's enthusiasm was catching, and Vex was starting to grin as well.

"Let's start writing down locations." Vesper grinned, and the two women spent most of the rest of the afternoon coming up with the hunt.

At the end, Vex sat back against the couch, feeling much better about everything but still nervous. "...I think that will do it." She murmured. "We just need to call Keyleth and see if she'll help."

"Do you want to, or do you want me to?" Vesper asked. 

"I already had to deal with your screams - maybe you could contact her instead so that my ears are saved?"

Vesper chuckled. "Sounds good to me. I'll ask her to come over under the guise of going out for the night, and we can discuss her role in this then. Does that sound fair?"

"I think so," Vex agreed, feeling a bit lighter. "While you do that, I'll let Percy know we're out for a girl's night." She had just realized Percy would be getting home soon, and didn't want to worry him.

"Sounds good to me too. We don't want your almost-fiancé keeling over of shock." 

"Not at all." Vex chuckled, even the "fiancé" bit not making her stomach turn. She grabbed her phone and dialed Percy's number, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello dear, everything all right?" Percy picked up the phone, his voice calm despite sounding a little distracted, which was a good sign.

"Hi darling, everything's fine." Vex smiled softly. "I'm with Vesper, and we decided to go out for a girl's night with Keyleth, so I'm going to be home late, just so you know"

"Oh, good to know, thank you dear," Percy replied. She heard the sound of cars and a door closing. He must have just been getting home. "No, thank you," he said to someone off the phone, as Vesper greeted Keyleth on her own call. 

"I'll call again when I'm headed home," Vex said, chuckling as there was a large thump and Percy cursed. "Could you feed Trinket and make sure he goes for his evening walk while I'm out, though?"

"Absolutely," Percy said, and she could tell he was smiling. "I have some work to get done, but I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later. I love you." Vex smiled.

"I love you too. Have fun." Percy replied, before they hung up.

Vesper was smiling. "Yeah, Vex is here, and we should absolutely take her to The Luck’s Run. I don't think Vex has been.... Awesome. See you here!" Vesper hung up, grinning at Vex. "She'll be here soon."

"Did you tell her about... the news?" Vex asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't see you instinctively pull the phone away from your ear."

"I wasn't one-hundred percent sure you wanted your brother to know, actually," Vesper said. "So I held off."

"Of course you avoided getting your ear screamed off," Vex said, rolling her eyes. "Lucky. Though I don't mind Vax knowing. I'd like for him to know, I think. I'd already talked with him about it, actually."

"Oh, if I had known that I would have absolutely told her." Vesper chuckled. "But she's on her way, and you'll get to break the news to her if your brother hasn't already."

"I'm sure he hasn't, I head hesitant enough to tell him in the first place." She chuckled, leaning back against the couch. "So, how are things with you and your boyfriend?"

"Oh, it's going well," Vesper said, grinning brightly. "He's so sweet - he wants to start slow, because of how busy both of us are, but he's fantastic. He got reservations at a steak house in a couple weeks for an early birthday present, so it won't conflict with a party my mother's planning on throwing for me. Apparently twenty five is a monumental age."

She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was fond, and Vex couldn't help smiling as well.

"I'm so glad to hear." Vex smiled. "When am I going to meet this lucky man?" She teased lightly.

Vesper laughed. "In due time, I'm certain. Mother is already beginning to plan a family dinner, and I'm certain both of you will be invited. He's certainly charmed Mother and Father."

"I look forwards to meeting him." Vex smiled. "And he better treat you right."

"He has so far," Vesper said, the look in her eyes dreamy, and Vex smiled as she recognized the look. "He's gorgeous, and he's so considerate - he's strong too..." She trailed off, and Vex grinned. 

"Sounds like a charmer," she said, and Vesper nodded, glancing out the window. 

"He's more than that," Vesper agreed, still nodding. "Do you want another glass of wine?"

Vex laughed at the abrupt change in subject. "I think I'll save my alcohol consumption for the casino, but thank you," she said with a chuckle.

Vesper smiled, before sitting up a little more. "I just realized, you don't have a casino ready outfit!" She grinned, eyes glinting with a very familiar look.

"Oh no, Vesper, I know what you're thinking -" Vex tried to head her off, but it was too late.

"It's going to be a girl's night, and what's a girl's night without getting some pretty new dresses?" Vesper grinned.

"Can't I just borrow one?" Vex complained.

"You _could_ , but where would be the fun in that?" she asked, eyes darting up and down Vex's torso critically. "Let's see, we got you a blue dress last time, what about a green one? No, I think a dark purple would look nice, and I'm sure Keyleth will be wearing green..."

Vex sighed. "Vesper, you've already gotten me so many dresses. I don't need this many, please!"

"Not even as an engagement present?" Vesper asked with a pout. "It would be my engagement present to you. You could even keep it here if you didn't want Percy to know."

"Vesper, please?" Vex asked once more.

"But Vex, I promise. This will be the last dress until your wedding if we do this today, I promise."

Vex looked at her, then gave in with a heavy sigh. She knew that trying to get her way out of this wouldn’t happen. "Fine. But no more until then, promise?"

"I promise!" Vesper exclaimed, and she looked so happy that Vex could only shake her head and roll her eyes. 

Her soon to be sister-in-law was ridiculous. 

Oh. That was a thought.

Vesper just gave her a wide smile, hugging her tightly. "Thanks Vex." She grinned. "Dark purple for sure, and maybe a gold necklace to accent it. I have some golden eyeliner too that will look divine that you can borrow..."

Vex just sighed heavily. "You know better than I do when it comes to this." She murmured. "I trust you."

"Oh, you're going to be so beautiful. We'll definitely have to take pictures and send them to Percy." Vesper grinned.

"You just mentioned keeping the dress a secret from him," Vex said skeptically. 

"No! Not the dress, only the _reason_ for the dress," Vesper emphasized. "No, he should see it on you. Absolutely."

There was a knock from the door, and Vesper immediately perked up. "Keyleth!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the entryway.

Keyleth gave Vesper a hug when she opened the door. "Hey Vesper, good to see you." She smiled. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, but she was carrying a dress for later that night. Sure enough, it was a light green shade.

"It's good to see you too." Vesper smiled, leading her into the living room.

"Hey Keyleth." Vex greeted, giving the other woman a big hug as well.

"Vex! So good to see you again - Vax said your camping trip went well? He seemed to actually be excited for another one, which I never thought would happen..."

"Ha, yes, he liked it," Vex said with a chuckle. "I was surprised too, though I'm glad he had fun."

"Maybe next time we should do a trip with Percy and I too, that would be fun." Keyleth grinned.

"Absolutely, though convincing Percy to join us might be the most difficult part of arranging that." Vex laughed.

Keyleth laughed as well, and Vex swallowed a little, the nerves creeping back up in her chest. "Did Vax mention the reason for the trip?" She asked

“No, he didn't. Why?" Keyleth asked, curious.

"Well," Vex started, glancing over at Vesper, whose eyes were wide, her smile even wider. "I was thinking about proposing to Percy..."

Keyleth's gasp was loud and sudden enough to make Vex jump, but then Keyleth, who was literally about a foot taller than her, was lifting Vex off her feet in a hug. 

"Really?!?" she practically screamed into Vex's ear.

"Yes, really." Vex couldn't help but smile. "Vax helped me talk my thoughts out, and Vesper and I planned out a scavenger hunt for it. I'm going to need your help holding one of the clues, if that's all right?"

"Of course it's all right, I'm so happy to help, and so happy for you too!" Keyleth set her down, grinning widely at her. "You two are such a wonderful couple."

"Casino night tonight is to celebrate." Vesper grinned. "Lots of alcohol and losing money."

Vex winced. "Yay, losing money," she said with a grimace. 

"Oh, come on, you know you're great at poker," Vesper scoffed. "You'll probably beat out every other gambler there."

"You are really good at poker," Keyleth said with a serious nod as she stepped back. 

"Thanks, guys," Vex said with a chuckle. "Were we going to go shopping first though?"

"We're going shopping?" Keyleth asked, her face lighting up again. "What for?"

"We've got to get Vex the proper dress for tonight if course!" Vesper grinned, and Vex just dropped her face into her hands, groaning softly.

At the end of a few hours and multiple stores, Vex emerged holding a bag that contained a royal purple dress that dropped to her mid thigh, and had a single shoulder strap.

Vesper was grinning "Now we just need to get some shoes to match the necklace, and it will be perfect."

"Can we _not_ get heels this time?" Vex asked. Her feet were already starting to hurt, and they hadn't even gone out yet. 

"But heels look so flattering on you!" Vesper argued over her shoulder, even as she navigated a broken patch of sidewalk expertly in her own three-inch pair. 

"At the risk of a broken ankle?" Vex asked with a groan. "Come on, Vesper, you know I'm no good in heels."

"Even if we only get two inch heels?" Vesper attempted to coax her.

"What if we got her some wedge heels?" Keyleth suggested. "Then she'd still get the height and curves to her calves, but she'd be a bit more stable on her feet."

Vesper actually stopped walking to comprehend that, a frown on her face. 

"I suppose," she muttered after a long silence. "Wedges aren't my style, but I suppose they might be yours."

"Excellent!" Keyleth said, "Let's-"

"But you have to promise that if we don't find a good pair of wedges that you'll go with regular heels," Vesper interrupted, sending a side-eye at Vex.

"I'm not making any promises." Vex replied, giving Vesper the same side eye. "If there's a pair of flats that work just as well, I'm going for those over the heels."

"Flats don't do anything for your ass though." Vesper lamented.

"I'm not exactly going out trying to catch someone's eye, you know." Vex pointed out. "I have a perfectly good man at home. He even cooks!"

"Not to mention we're actually out to celebrate their impending engagement," Keyleth pointed out, and Vesper sighed, giving in. 

"Fine, I guess I can deal with it for one night. But I'm going to teach you how to walk in heels one of these days, and then you'll have no excuse."

Vex, who had heard the same thing from Vesper at least three times before, just sighed and nodded, which seemed to appease her, and she headed off again, leading them to her favorite shoe store.

Despite the tentative agreement they had come to, it still took an hour to find a pair of shoes that Vex didn't hate and that Vesper relented in getting. They were a pair of wedges with golden straps that laced up to her knees, and Vex actually liked how they felt and looked.

"Those are beautiful." Keyleth grinned.

"Let's get back to my place and get ready." Vesper smiled as well, hooking elbows with both Vex and Keyleth as they walked out.

Luckily they didn't have to go far to get back to Vesper's apartment, and even letting herself get dolled up by the two other girls was relatively painless. Keyleth said that her natural skin should be visible since it looked so good, and Vex "missed out" on the foundation and concealer, only getting a bit of eyeshadow with the gold liner and some lipstick. 

Vesper and Keyleth took considerably longer getting their own makeup together, and Vex texted Percy while they did, grinning as he sent her a picture of Trinket, asleep, on his lap, with the caption _"We're both missing you <3"._

Vex took a selfie and replied. _"I miss both of you too <3 but I am looking forwards to a girl's night. Even if it meant getting dragged all over town by your sister and my sister in law."_ She took another picture of the dress she was wearing. _"How does this look?"_

There was a brief pause, long enough for Vex to get concerned, but then came a single "100" emoji, followed by another text that simply said _"Hot <3"_

Vex couldn't help but laugh. _"I see you've finally discovered the emoji button on your phone ;p"_ she replied teasingly. _"And thank you. If you're lucky, you'll get to take it off of me when I get home ;) :* "_

A single text, _"Oh."_

And then another, _"I'd appreciate that very much."_

Vex smiled. _"I love you darling <3"_ she replied. _"Have a good night with Trinket, I'll call you when I'm heading home."_

 _"I look forward to it."_ Percy texted back, and Vex smirked at the thought of his face at that very moment. 

"Texting my brother?" Vesper asked, coming up to her side, fully dressed and ready for the night. 

"He likes the dress," Vex said with a grin, stowing her phone away and standing up to face the two of them. "You guys ready to go? Finally?

"Yep!" Keyleth grinned. "Let's go!"

Vesper handed over a stack of hundred dollar bills. "Here, use this to gamble tonight. I know you won't want to risk your own money, and this is nothing. I just want you to relax and have fun, okay?" Vespers face was soft, and she was clearly trying to be considerate towards Vex.

Vex hesitated, but saw Keyleth nod from behind Vesper's back. She sighed. With how much Vesper spent on a weekly basis, it wasn't hard to believe that several hundreds really were pocket change to her, despite how Vex saw that amount of money. 

"I'll take it this time, Vesper, but this is the last money you're spending on me for at least two weeks, alright?"

"Promise." Vesper replied sincerely. "Now c’mon, let's go have some fun tonight." She grinned, and the three of them made their way downstairs and grabbed a town car to head to The Luck's Run.

When they arrived, Vex got out of the car and looked around, a little dazed at the bright lights and loud sounds.

Vesper was grinning. "C’mon!" She encouraged, and the three of them walked in side by side. Vex noticed that they were turning heads as they walked in, but she chalked that up to the fact that Keyleth was an actual model and Vesper was stunning in a shimmering gold dress of her own.

No one would be looking strictly because of her.

They started at the bar, grabbing some cocktails before heading out to the rest of the casino. Vesper headed for the Blackjack table, while Keyleth joined Vex for poker. Despite Keyleth having a terrible poker face, she usually had decent enough luck that she didn't lose terribly.

One of the men gave them both a smile. "Well hello there, beautiful and gorgeous." He shifted over to make room for them to join. "Interested in learning how to play? I wouldn't mind teaching two pretty things like you."

Vex just gave him a cool smile. "I'm good, thanks." She replied, before turning her attention to the dealer. "I'd like to get in on this." She put some of the chips she had previously swapped for the cash into the center of the table.

The dealer nodded, dealing her and Keyleth both hands once the last one had finished.

The man, who was wearing a suit jacket over a t shirt, looked at his cards and tsked. "Oh, beautiful, I have a wonderful hand here, and I would hate for you to lose all your money on your first go. Why don't you fold and we'll start over next round?"

Vex just gave him another smile. "I don't think so, darling.” She glanced at her own cards, realizing that she had the potential for a flush if the cards were right. "I'll raise."

"Oh, you don't want to do that." The man replied, while Keyleth matched Vex's bet. "I'll raise too."

The cards began to flip, and Vex realized she did have a flush. She decided to take advantage of the cocky asshole, and bit her lip, looking worried. "I'll call." She decided, putting on a bit of a bluster.

The man raised, and when it came time to lay down his cards, he laid out a king high flush. "Sorry sweetie, I warned you." He simpered.

Vex bit her lip, looking nervous before laying her own cards out. The last one, she grinned and laid down an ace. "Ace high flush. Sorry sweetie." She simpered back at him, taking the pot.

The man stared, flabbergasted, and Vex just gave him a wink.

"You hustling bitch!" He shouted, throwing his cards onto the table.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," the dealer said imperiously, and Vex glanced to either side, noticing a couple security guards edging a little closer at his shout. 

"She cheated me! How else could she have won?" the man exclaimed, and the dealer shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but we take cheating of any kind very seriously and I saw nothing of the sort from this young woman. If you would like to win back some of your money, perhaps you should try your luck at the Gambit of Ord, or one of our other games."

The man just spit in Vex's direction before walking away, and Vex just chuckled. "It's always a good feeling to prove an asshole wrong. Let's go again, just you and me Kiki."

"Okay!" Keyleth replied, still grinning, and he dealer started laying down a new round. "That was so amazing, Vex, I would never have been able to do that - do you think you could teach me?"

The two of them picked up their cards and Vex chuckled as Keyleth frowned at her hand. 

"Maybe someday, darling."

They played for a while, just the two of them and then with another couple of girls who joined them, before Vesper came over as well.

"Having fun?" She grinned, clearly tipsy as she wrapped her arms around Keyleth and Vex's shoulders.

"Definitely," Vex said, running her fingers through the myriad of chips she'd managed to amass. "I've had a good few rounds."

"Vex is _so_ good at poker," Keyleth whisper-shouted into Vesper's ear. "I can't believe how many rounds she's won already!"

Vesper laughed. "Well, there's a show going on that we should totally see, if I can pull you away from poker." She grinned. "It's a bunch of belly dancers from Marquet, and get this... They're all male dancers." She grinned. "Let's go."

"Really?" Keyleth asked, eyes wide. "That sounds fantastic!"

"That certainly sounds interesting," Vex agreed, raising her eyebrow. "Let me gather up the rest of my chips and we can head out. Thank you for the games, sir," she added, directing the thanks toward the dealer.

The dealer smiled. "It was my pleasure, miss." He replied, and Vex gave him one of her chips as a tip before getting up, collecting them into her purse.

The trio went towards an area that had been designed to look like a hookah lounge, surrounding a catwalk like stage. They took seats in the plush chairs right next to the stage, Vesper ordering another round of drinks.

"To friendship and a girl's night." She grinned, raising her glass.

"To friendship" Vex and Keyleth echoed, all of them taking drinks.

"To Vex!" Keyleth exclaimed, raising her glass in another toast, and Vesper laughed. 

"To Vex!" she echoed, and Vex shook her head.

"To me, I suppose," she said, rolling her eyes, but also raising her glass. 

The lights began to fade as they all took their drinks, and a light, lilting flute and sitar melody started up from a small band on the side of the stage.   
"It's starting!" Keyleth exclaimed, eyes widening as she turned to look at the stage.

A few men dressed in traditional Marquesian garb walked out, all of them with tanned skin and lean bodies. They wore vests with no shirts on, showing off their lean but muscular torsos, and large pants with golden trinkets and bells hanging from their waists.

They began to dance, their hips working and muscles flexing, and Vesper fanned herself.

"Holy shit." She murmured. "I need to get Jarrett to start belly dancing."

"Is Jarrett Marquesian?" Vex asked, not taking her eyes off the display of muscle before them. Ultimately, though they were attractive, she didn't feel like taking any of them home with her, as she once would have. She had Percy at home, and that was more than enough for her. She could still appreciate their aesthetic, though.

"He is," Vesper said with a nod, apparently lost in a fantasy. "Gods, I wonder if he's any good. I hope so. Seeing this every night... Mmhmmm."

Keyleth just giggled. "I'm certain he would, if you asked him nicely." She offered.

Vex chuckled, and took a quick video of one of the dancers, sending it to Percy. _"Think you could do this for me some night? ;) (It was vespers idea btw)"_

 _"Oh gods, I could try?"_ Came Percy's response. Another text came soon after. _"I'm really not the best at dancing."_

 _"Perhaps I could do it for you, then ;)"_ Vex sent, and she chuckled at the long string of h's that Percy sent back, sending him a heart in return.

Vex laughed at Percy's _"You're making it difficult for me to wait here for you"_ reply.

 _"Good things come to those who wait, darling ;)"_ Vex flirted back, before looking up as one of the dancers came over to give Vesper a more personal dance.

The rest of their performance went well, Vesper flirting with every man who came past, Keyleth flushing at the attention given her by a pair of passing men, one of whom kissed the back of her hand graciously. 

Vex waved any of the men who came her way to one of her friends, or simply away. She didn't exactly want a random guy coming down on her, not when Percy was waiting for her at home. But she ordered some water, the buzzing in her head clearing a small amount, and she smiled at the grins on her friends' faces.

"Well, I think it's time to call it a night." Vex murmured once the show was over, handing Vesper back the amount of chips she had started with.

"Vex, that's for you!" Vesper replied, trying to push them back at her.

"Oh I know, I'm keeping what I made from it." Vex chuckled. "But seriously, thank you. Take it back."

Vesper pouted, but relented, taking the chips. "Did you have fun, at least?" She asked.

"I did," Vex said truthfully, heading toward the counter to cash in her chips. "This was a very enjoyable, and very productive evening. Thank you for the night out."

"You're welcome," Vesper said with a smile. "Keyleth? You coming?"

Vex looked back to see Keyleth, who was examining the water in the fountain near the entrance, trailing her fingers through the water. 

"Hmmm? Oh, yes," Keyleth said, following. "This was a great night, Vesper," she hummed, hurrying up to walk with the other two. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming." Vex smiled, giving Keyleth a big hug. "This was a lot of fun."

Keyleth grinned. "It really was. We need to do it more often."

"Oh absolutely." Vesper agreed. "We need more girls’ nights."

"For some reason, I'm inclined to agree." Vex laughed, pulling out her phone to call a town car.

All three of them took separate cars to go home, and on the drive, Vex called Percy.

"Are you on your way home?" he asked as soon as he picked up. 

"I am," she assured him, snorting as she heard a soft groan from his end. "We're just passing the Promenade, so it'll be less than ten minutes. Can you wait that long, darling?"

There was another groan from Percy. "I've waited all night, haven't I?"

Vex smirked softly. "Why don't you wait in our bedroom, if you aren't already there then?" She cooed softly, keeping her voice down so the driver wouldn't be able to catch everything. "You're being so good, and waiting for me, aren't you?" She teased him. 

Well, she was tipsy enough that turning Percy on over the phone despite the driver didn't much matter at that point.

She could hear the rustling of something moving, and a soft pant from Percy. “I’m waiting.” He murmured back.

Vex tsked softly. “You only just now started waiting, didn’t you?” she asked.

“…I wasn’t going to finish without you.” He replied, and Vex felt her lips curl into a smile.

“Hands off until I’m home.” She replied, before hanging up. She looked up, noticing the driver glancing back at her, and just gave the driver a sultry wink as she squeezed her thighs lightly together, already anticipating the evening ahead of her.

She rushed up to the apartment as quickly as she could once she got out of the car, but paused when she came out of the elevator. She took a deep breath before keying in the door code, walking in. 

Trinket rushed up to greet her, and she smiled, kneeling down to pet and scratch behind his ears.

“Were you good for Percy, buddy?” she cooed, and Trinket licked her face, wagging his tail happily.

Vex smiled and stood back up, walking to the kitchen and taking her sweet time, making sure Trinket had fresh water. She knew Percy was waiting for her, could hear that she was home, but making him wait just a little while longer seemed like such a good idea.

She squeezed her thighs together once more, anticipating what he would do when she arrived, before going to the bedroom and opening the door.

Percy was laying on the bed, shirtless and with his boxers pulled down just enough to expose his cock, which was hard and waiting against his stomach. He groaned softly as he saw Vex walk in. “Welcome home…” he murmured.

“Thank you, darling.” Vex cooed softly, smiling. “Aren’t you a pretty sight like that?” She leaned against the doorframe, just admiring Percy’s figure, laid out and wanting so badly.

Percy swallowed, and she watched his adam’s apple bob. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “You know, I’m not going to go easy on you for not keeping your hands off until I got home. I hope you enjoyed the pleasure you got, because you’re going to have to earn it tonight.”

Percy let out a soft groan, but he nodded. “…Yes, My Lady.” He whispered, and Vex felt a rush of energy bolt straight between her legs.

Vex gave him a nod. “I did promise you would get to take this off me.” She gestured at her dress and shoes. “So, get started.”

Percy nodded and got off of the bed, moving to kneel in front of her and start unlacing the wedges. As he undid them, he pressed kisses over her knees and calves, making sure to brush as much skin as possible.

Vex smiled as she watched, and reached down to card her fingers through his hair. “Keep going.” She encouraged him, and Percy just glanced up, heat burning in his eyes and cock jutting proud.

He removed the first shoe and his fingers started massaging her aching feet. Vex let out a pleased groan and fluttered her eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations.

Percy’s hands stopped after a few moments to repeat the process on the other shoe, before gently coaxing her to stand. She put her feet on the ground and stood as Percy got to his feet, resting his hands on her waist as he bent down to kiss her neck.

Vex let her eyes close as Percy continued to kiss down her shoulder, his hands finding and starting to slowly pull down the zipper on the side of her dress. The fabric started to slide off, and Percy started trailing kisses down the front of her torso, following the dress as it revealed more and more of her skin.

As it caught against her hips, Percy knelt down and gently tugged it down her legs, kissing her stomach. Once the dress was gone, he gently pulled at her underwear, removing those as well before gently pressing at her hips to get her to sit on the bed.

Vex went along with it, but kept her legs closed. Percy remained on his knees, looking up at her with his piercing gaze as he kissed her knees gently.

“…ask nicely.” Vex whispered, watching him.

“May I have the pleasure of tasting you, my Lady?” Percy asked, voice a low rumble and Vex swallowed hard before smiling.

“Thank you for asking so beautifully.” She murmured, carding her fingers into his hair. Percy shuddered and let out a moan, and Vex couldn’t help but notice how much this situation was turning him on.

She spread her legs, and instead of immediately diving in, Percy started kissing up both of her inner thighs, taking his time to worship the skin there, just like he had every other part of her that he had touched that evening.

The moment she felt the heat of his tongue press against her cunt, Vex threw her head back and moaned, her fingers tightening into his hair. Percy moaned against her, and Vex panted as she felt his tongue swipe across her clit.

He moaned against her and Vex just echoed it with one of her own as he started to lick and suck at her clit, one of his hands coming up underneath his chin to start gently pressing two fingers inside of her, stroking her inner walls firmly.

Fuck, Percy knew her body, knew exactly where to press and when to suck hard, when to tease. Her legs clamped around his head as her fingers tangled into the blankets, throwing her head back and arcing into his mouth. His oh so delightful, sinful mouth.

“Fuck… fuck Percy, Percy!” She moaned his name, before bucking her hips as she saw stars. Everything was too much, his tongue hot and the suction intense as the tips of his fingers pressed deeply into that tender spot inside of her.

Percy continued working his mouth over her until she gently yanked his face away with the handful of hair she had still kept in her grip. He looked up at her, panting softly, pale skin flushed and eyes dark and wanting. Her slickness covered his lips and chin, and she gently pulled him up by the hair to kiss him and taste herself on his lips.

It shouldn’t be as hot as it was, but she loved it. 

When the kiss broke, Percy licked his lips and looked at her, intense need written on his face. “…was that good for you?” he asked softly.

Vex gave him a loving smile. “Darling, that was amazing.” She whispered, and Percy moaned softly, his entire body shuddering.

Vex had an idea, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You’re such a good boy.” She cooed.

The noise that Percy made was so hot that Vex swore she could have come again just from hearing it. It was such a submissive, pleased sound, and his hips bucked forwards of apparently their own accord.

Vex laid back onto the bed, coaxing Percy down with her. He balanced himself on his elbows, making certain not to crush her with his weight, and he was still panting. The flush was down his chest now, and she could feel him keeping his erection above her, not touching anything until she gave permission.

It was the hottest thing she had seen.

She leaned up to press gentle kisses to his jaw, and his entire body trembled as he groaned. 

“You’ve done so well, darling.” She praised him, noting how much his body shook and how he stared at her, clearly hungry for every word leaving her lips. “So well, you’ve almost made up for touching yourself without my permission.”

Percy swallowed hard. “What can I do to make it up?” he asked, voice low and soft, and Vex pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

“…you don’t get to fuck me tonight.” She decided then. “But you do get a reward for putting that silver tongue of yours to such-“ She kissed his lips. “Good.” Another kiss. “Use.”

The noises dripping from Percy’s mouth were positively sinful, and she decided that he had had enough teasing for the night. She reached between their bodies, grasping his cock firmly in her hand and guiding him down using it, pressing their bodies flush together.

She gently cupped her hand around his cock, pinning it against her stomach. Percy groaned, and she felt him throb against her.

“Go ahead, darling.” She cooed. “Help yourself.”

Percy nodded, letting out a shaking breath as he started to move his hips, his cock sliding against the taunt skin of her stomach and the curve of her hand. It felt a little strange, but the lack of her own stimulation as he fucked into her hand left her head clear enough that she could watch his face.  
Percy’s eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip as he moved his hips. Sweat was matting the white locks to his forehead, and the flush to his skin was dark now.

She reached up with her other hand to gently cup the back of his neck, watching as he groaned and his entire body spasmed. She smiled, and leaned up to his ear again, whispering “Such a good boy…”

Her fingers gently flexed against the back of his neck, and Percy gasped as his hips thrust up in a sharp motion, throbbing against her fingers and stomach as he spilled himself. She felt the warm liquid splatter against her stomach and the underside of her breasts, but didn’t flinch away from it, just gently squeezing her hand to give him a bit more pressure and pleasure.

When he finished, Percy was panting hard, his entire body trembling but still not rolling over. Vex released her grip on him, and he slumped to the side, still breathing deeply.

He looked so limp, and so satisfied, that Vex couldn’t help but smile.

Percy looked back up at her, eyes still wide, and she reached over to cup his cheek in her clean hand. 

“You did so well.” She praised him again, watching him shudder softly and close his eyes, leaning into her touch.

“…I’ll clean you up.” He offered once he caught his breath again, and Vex shook her head. 

“I’ve got it.” She murmured. “…you look like you really, really enjoyed what we did.”

Percy furrowed his eyebrows for half a second, as if lost in thought, but Vex ran her fingers through his hair and he shuddered again, relaxing onto the pillow. 

"I did," he agreed, humming as she carded her fingers through his locks again. He let out a soft groan when she pulled her hand away.

"I'll be right back." She promised, sitting up and feeling the cooling liquid begin to drip down her torso. She walked over to the bathroom to wash herself clean, before returning to the bed, damp washcloth in hand as she gently cleaned his face of sweat before taking care of the mess on his own stomach.

Percy started to roll over, trying to grab at the washcloth, but Vex placed a firm hand on his hip to keep him from moving, and smiled when his arms dropped to the bed, his eyes still closed. 

"Let me, darling," Vex murmured, kissing his cheek before she continued. "You were so good to me, let me take care of you."

Percy's eyes fluttered open at that. "...But I disobeyed." He mumbled softly, his mind clearly still where it had been when they began this little game. "I should be taking care of you..."

"You didn't disobey me, darling," Vex assured him, quickly wiping up the rest of his mess and bending to press a kiss to his lips. "I can take care of you for a little bit as well, okay?"

Percy shuddered softly. "...Okay." he whispered softly. Vex set he washcloth to the side once he was cleaned, and carded her fingers back into his hair.

"Are you all right?" She asked. "You're acting a little strange, dear."

"Mmmm," he hummed, sounding like he was agreeing, but he closed his eyes again and Vex rolled her eyes at him fondly. 

"Could you give me a yes or no?" she asked, kissing his forehead. "I just want to be sure you're feeling alright."

"...Yes." Percy mumbled softly. "Felt really good." 

"Do you want to do things like this more often, then?" Vex asked, continuing to gently massage his scalp with her fingers.

He started to hum his answer again, but caught himself and once again murmured "Yes" as he released a breath. "Yes, please."

Vex pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead. "I think we can manage that." She murmured softly, pulling him into a full embrace, his face pressed against her collarbone.

Percy's arm came up to wrap around her waist, and she felt his hot breath on her chest as he pulled her closer, apparently seeking out even more contact between them, which she obliged, laying down next to him so she could stretch out her legs and intertwine then with his.

Percy let out a soft, happy hum. Vex stopped petting his hair for a moment, but resumed when he made an unhappy noise. "Percy, darling, I'm getting a little concerned." She told him. "You're barely talking, and this is unlike you."

It took him a few long moments to comprehend her words, and Vex wondered if he had drifted off to sleep, but then he frowned and nodded. "It's okay," he murmured, blinking as he pulled back from her slightly, though his arms were still around her. "Felt so good, like I was floating and... Don't worry. It's good."

Vex just frowned lightly, but trusted Percy to tell her if something was wrong. "Okay." She murmured, kissing the tip of his nose. "Promise you'll tell me if something like that is too much? Because I don't want you to feel like I don't love you, or don't care about how you feel. If we're going to do things like this more often, I need to know that you know that."

"Know that I know that you love me?" Percy asked, pressing a kiss just below her collarbone and exhaling, curling into her again. "I do. Don't worry, I do."

Vex pressed her lips against the top of his head, keeping them there and holding him close. "I do." She whispered. "So much." Her thoughts drifted to the plan that she and Vesper had spent the day coming up with, and hoped that it would all go well. 

That Percy would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have been up much, much sooner if the smut didn't kick my ass when writing it. But I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Only one more chapter left!
> 
> ~Cinder


	40. Limericks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“For the first in the line of clues,  
>  Recall my first dress, of blues.  
> Where a masquerade ball  
> And a very close call  
> Showed me the right path to choose.” _

Percy was in his home office, just staring at the mountain of paperwork in front of him. He hated it with a passion, but pretty much all of it had to be completed before the end of the night. 

Coffee was definitely going to be required.

Percy got up and went to the kitchen, intent on making coffee for the night. He could hear the television, playing one of Vex’s favorite shows, and assumed that she was relaxing before heading off to bed.

He went to the coffee press and started making some coffee, scratching Trinket behind the ears when the dog came over to beg for food. 

“Didn’t your mother feed you?” Percy murmured, glancing over at Trinket’s empty dog bowl on the floor. “Vex? Did you feed Trinket already, or should I?” he called out.

There was no reply. Percy waited a few moments before heading over to the living room. It wouldn’t be the first time Vex had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for him to finish his work, and sadly, it certainly wouldn’t be the last time.

“Darling?” he murmured, leaning over the edge of the couch before frowning slightly. Vex wasn’t there, but a folded note with his name in her handwriting was.

Percy picked up the note, feeling a wave of panic start to well in his chest. The last time she has disappeared, with just a note left… well, it hadn’t ended well. He opened it quickly, trying to keep his breathing somewhat steady.

_”My dearest,  
Don’t worry, I’m not running away. _

Percy took a deep breath at that, feeling some of the tight ball that had appeared in his chest loosen at the words.

_“Rather, I’m hiding. We should play a little game. I know that you’re working on paperwork, but Vesper promised me she’d pull some strings and make sure that you would be fine if you neglected it for an evening. So, put it down, and let’s play._

_This is cheesy as fuck, and I’m no Scanlan, so these are probably really shitty. I tried.”_

_“For the first in the line of clues,  
Recall my first dress, of blues.  
Where a masquerade ball  
And a very close call  
Showed me the right path to choose.” _

Percy looked at the note, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster. It was rare that Vex would set up something as elaborate as a scavenger hunt for him. Usually her gestures were small; having dinner waiting when he got home from a long day, a new painting for his office, or just gentle kisses and words of affection. This was more along his line of romantic endeavors, and his curiosity was peaked.

He tucked the note into his pocket, going to the closet that held his suits and her dresses, looking through them until he found the dress she had worn to that party. Pinned to it was another note, and another limerick.

_“Having chosen this path I was set,  
But my heart wasn’t quite yours just yet,  
We went to a range  
Met a man, who was strange,  
And decided to place a fun bet.”_

Percy hummed slightly as he looked at this note, smiling at the mention of Victor, and went to grab his jacket. Clearly, the hunt wasn’t just in their apartment, and Percy was growing even more curious.

As he got ready to leave, he was wracking his brain, trying to recall if today was an important day for either of them. The anniversary of when they met wasn’t for another month or so, and their actual anniversary was a few months ahead of that. It wasn’t either of their birthdays, or a romantic holiday.

So why was Vex doing this?

Regardless, Percy started making his way to the shooting range that he and Vex both loved frequenting. He looked at the two notes, still puzzling it over. Clearly, this was important to Vex, and he would go along with it. He trusted that everything would make sense in the end.

When he walked into the lobby, Victor gave him a wide smile. “Finally! The pretty lady said you’d be here!” He grinned, reaching down behind the counter and pulling out a note, handing it to Percy between his two remaining fingers on his left hand. “Here you go!”

“Thank you, Victor.” Percy gave him a respectful nod before opening the note, seeing the next limerick.

_“Then there was the moment I fell,  
And decided then “Hey, what the hell?”  
A slip of the tongue,  
When you were high strung,   
And the words you decided to tell.” _

Percy stared at the note for a few moments, trying to decide which place she would have put the next clue. He had been at the office when it happened, and she had been at the apartment. He decided to try the office first, doubtful that she had hidden more clues than the dress one at home.

He was grateful he did, when he pulled up in the towncar and saw Vesper smiling and waiting for him outside. She handed him another note with a wink.   
“Keep going, brother. You’re going to love what’s waiting at the end.” She smiled.

“You all are insufferable.” Percy murmured, no heat behind the words. Vesper just laughed and gestured for him to read the note, which Percy unfolded and did.

_“You helped me find and reconnect  
With a family that had been wrecked  
A long lost twin brother,  
And his significant other,  
Whose presence you helped me detect.” _

All right, to Vax and Keyleth’s apartment it was.

When Percy arrived, he buzzed the door, and he was immediately buzzed up. Keyleth was waiting for him, a bright smile on her face.

“Here you go!” She smiled, handing him yet another note. 

“What is going on?” Percy asked, feeling bewildered as he accepted it.

“Just shush and let it happen.” Keyleth replied, before closing the door on him. Percy just blinked a little owlishly at it before looking down at the note.

_“Now the puzzle you must complete,  
To know the location to meet  
The lower left corner  
Of these notes, in reverse order,  
Will show the location you seek.” _

Percy took the other notes out of his pocket, opening them and looking closely. He realized then that there was a small letter in the corner of each note, as promised. 

“L.A.I.N.A.”

Percy smiled to himself. He knew exactly where to go.

He rushed down and made his way to the little cafe that he loved to frequent, and that Vex loved to paint across from. Sure enough, there was an easel and canvas set up in their usual space, but Vex was nowhere to be seen.

He went over to the canvas, and saw another limerick had been painted onto it.

_“When I returned from the campground  
A conversation, I heard every sound.  
I know you were scared,  
Thinking me unprepared.  
But all I ask now is: turn around.”_

Percy swallowed hard as he turned around from the canvas, to the sight of Vex kneeling behind him. She was dressed in the same outfit she had been wearing the day they had first met. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, even had her hair in the same messy braid. She was down on one knee, looking up at him, and Percy’s heart stopped.

She had a ringbox in her hand.

Vex swallowed nervously. “Um, surprise?” she offered him a smile, and Percy could see the nervousness written on her face, and the tremble in her hand as she held the box in front of her, towards him.

She took a deep breath. “So I did hear you that day, talking to Trinket. And funnily enough, the reason that Vax and I went camping that day? Is because I was scared. I wanted it, this future, with you, and I didn’t quite know if it was something you wanted. But then coming home, after talking through it with Vax, and hearing that, I… I knew I was ready. If you still want it, that is. I just… I love you, Percy. With all my heart. And I’ve found a home with you, and a life with you, and despite all my bullshit and all my issues, you loved me unconditionally. And you always respected me, always gave me the space I needed whenever I asked for it, and you never pushed. Ever. And I knew… I knew if I didn’t do this, then you never would. So… I guess what I’m asking is…marry me?” Vex asked, hope lacing her tone even as the nervousness shook it.

Percy just dropped to his knees and pulled her into a tight, long hug. “Yes.” He whispered, surprised his voice was even functioning through the sheer swell of emotion rolling through his chest. “Oh gods above, yes.”

Vex hugged him back, and he could feel her smile against his shoulder. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you. So much. You didn’t have to do this, all of this… I would have been happy with a simple thing…”

“I know. But I wanted to show you how much I cared, in your way.” Vex murmured, pulling back to pull him into a long, deep kiss. Percy melted into it, just holding her close and wondering if it was possible for a heart to stop beating from swelling with so much pure, raw emotion.

When the kiss broke, Vex gave him the ring. It was simple, golden, and had an inscription on the inside.

“It’s yours.”

Percy handed the ring back to Vex. “It’s only right you put it on.” He murmured, and Vex gave him a dazzling smile as she slid the ring onto his finger.

“I am the luckiest man in the world in this moment.” Percy murmured, pulling her into another tight hug.

He looked up over her shoulder to see Vax standing there with a camera, taking pictures and with a massive grin on his face as he lowered it to wink at Percy. Behind him was Vesper and Keyleth, both with equally large smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

“You know, I think I’d agree.” Vex murmured, and Percy couldn’t help but burst into loud, joyful laughter as he held her close, turning his full attention back to her. This beautiful, wonderful woman, who wanted to actually marry him. Despite everything she had been through, she wanted to try again. With him.

And he would do his damned hardest to show her every day how much he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic completed, and this one is insane. It has been such an honor and a privilege to write, and I’m so thankful to all of you guys who stuck with it this far. Every comment, subscriber, bookmark, kudos, even hit, all mean so much. It’s insane to think about how much support you guys have given us over the course of this fic, and I’m still just blown away by it all. 
> 
> And a special, wonderful thanks to dancer4813, who not only helped my talk through my writers block, but became my cowriter, my partner in crime, and an amazing friend. Seriously, so much of this fic flourished because of her help, and her love for it, and I’m so grateful she decided to help tackle and tell this story with me.
> 
> And we aren’t done either. 
> 
> Follow the “next work” link below, and follow us as we explore Percy and Vex’s engagement, with more de Rolos, more twins and Keyleth, and unearthing a little more of Percy’s past ;)
> 
> I love all of you guys, and thank you again for sticking with us through this journey <3
> 
> ~Cinder
> 
>  
> 
> I might have come into this story as a writer partway through, but it's been a wonderful journey. This started as a couple messages back and forth with Cinder, trying to sort out some writer's block, and turned into so much more. She's become a wonderful friend, and through this fic has not only helped me write more often, but also allowed me to complete my first multichapter fic... ever. 
> 
> But none of it would have been possible without the support of each and every one of you readers. All of your support has meant so much, as Cinder said above, and your love for this story has helped inspire us to continue writing for this universe. 
> 
> We're so excited to share this sequel with you as well, and hope to see you there!
> 
> ~Dancer

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482702) by [alatarmaia4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatarmaia4/pseuds/alatarmaia4)




End file.
